Harry Potter and the Zyorious Scepter
by Syrus
Summary: Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts. [Written Pre OOTP] Harry finally realizes his true feelings for Hermione, while he, his friends, and even Draco's lives are changed by a new girl at Hogwarts. Who is she? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The rain came down in sheets. Harry Potter gripped his Firebolt tightly as he soared through the air, squinting for the snitch. In the background he heard Lee Jordan commentating on the game.

_Where is it? Even on my Firebolt, I don't think I can fly very long in this weather! _Harry thought.

Harry was concentrating so hard on finding the Snitch, he didn't notice the two Bludgers headed for him. Fortunately, Fred and George Weasley did. Just as both the Bludgers were about to knock Harry to the ground 100 feet below, they both deflected the Bludgers toward the opposing team. Harry looked at them gratefully.

"Thanks!" Harry yelled over the rain.

"No prob! Just bag us that Snitch okay?" either Fred or George said, in this weather Harry couldn't tell which.

Harry thought he saw a glint of gold on the opposite side of the Quidditch field. He raced as fast as his broom would take him there (which was pretty fast, mind you! It _is _a Firebolt and all...).

_I cannot let Malfoy get the Snitch! Slytherin cannot win the game!_ Harry thought.

"Hey Potter!" a voice called.

Harry looked up. It was Draco Malfoy.

"You are so pathetic! You will never find that Snitch!" Malfoy taunted.

Harry blocked out Draco's words when he saw something gold glittering above Draco's head.

_The Snitch!_ Harry thought.

Harry zoomed forward on his broom and pushed Draco out of the way. Draco grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and careened to the side attempting to regain his balance.

"You will pay for that Potter! You won't get away with this!" Draco yelled.

But as Harry's fingers closed around the Snitch, Draco's words were drowned out by the cheers that filled the stadium. Harry could hardly believe it was finally over. He pulled his broom toward the floor of the stadium and felt his feet touch the ground. Lee excitedly yelled about Gryffindor's triumph with the crowd. The whole crowd seemed to envelope him. Through all the happy cheers and shouts, he heard Ron's voice.

"We won! We beat Slytherin 250 to 40! We won! We won the Quidditch cup!" Ron cried happily over the crowd.

He gave Ron a smile, but he found himself searching the crowd for another face. Suddenly he saw her. Hermione approached him. She looked like she would burst with happiness.

"That was a _great _game of Quidditch! You are the best Quidditch player I've seen!" she said as she threw her arms around his neck, giving him a huge hug.

Suddenly she pulled back and found that both Harry and herself were blushing.

"Oh wow…" she said nervously, avoiding eye contact and trying to fill the awkward silence, "The way you handled your broom...it was amazing...could I hold it?"

Harry grinned.

"Of course, Hermione." he said as he shyly handed it over.

Hermione was careful to keep her eyes on the broom and off of Harry. Harry, sensing the opportunity, haltingly lifted his hand and put it on Hermione's shoulder, which brought her gaze to his face. Both he and Hermione tried to speak, but just couldn't get the words out.

Harry finally said, "You know…well, I just…I love…"

Then suddenly, Hermione shook the broom in both of her hands and whacked Harry really hard over the head. Harry rubbed the spot where she hit him and looked her in anger and surprise.

"Hey! What was that for?" Harry asked.

Suddenly there was a loud banging noise.

"Wha –?" Harry muttered.

"Wake up! Wake up right now! Your toast is getting soggy!" said Aunt Petunia.

Harry dragged himself out of bed. He rubbed himself on the head where Hermione had hit him.

_If that was a dream, then why does my head still hurt so much! _ Harry thought.

He soon got his answer. _Hogwarts, A History_ was lying on his pillow.

_I have got to move that bookshelf!_ He thought.

Harry quickly got dressed and came downstairs. Vernon's fat head was hidden behind his newspaper. Petunia busied herself piling various kinds of fruit on a plate for Dudley's breakfast, due to the fact that he was on a diet. Dudley took one look at his plate and he started to pretend to cry.

"Mum! I want some better food! Harry took all the g-good f-food! And I didn't get enough birthday presents this year! Only thirty eight! That's two less than last year!" Dudley whined.

Petunia threw a dirty look at Harry when she saw him suppressing a giggle then she said, "Oh Dudleykins! You know you have to stay on this diet! We'll go buy you two more presents tomorrow, okay?"

Dudley immediately stopped whining. Harry quietly ate his soggy toast trying very hard not to laugh. Then he realized tomorrow was his own birthday. He sincerely doubted that the Dursleys would even care, let alone remember. He made up his mind. He would ask if he could stay at Ron's for the remainder of the summer. He cleared his throat attempting to get their attention. When that didn't work, he tried a more direct approach.

"Um...Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked timidly.

Vernon grunted to show he was paying attention, not looking up from his paper.

"Could I spend the rest of the summer at Ron's house?" Harry asked, suddenly regretting that he did.

Hearing this, Vernon put down his paper and started getting very red in the face, hardly being able to speak due to his anger.

"You _dare _mention those cloaked weirdos in _this house_?" Vernon said almost choking on his anger, "You should be thankful we let you stay in this house! I would have thrown you out years ago if I had it my way!"

Next ensued a glaring contest between Harry and Uncle Vernon. Harry had half a mind to tell Vernon off, but he suppressed himself. Even if he rather not think about it, this place was somehow protected and Dumbledore had his reasons for sending him back here every summer. He decided he had better not blow it for himself. Suddenly he had an idea.

_I can talk to Hermione!_ he thought, _She has Muggle parents who are as normal as can be! They're dentists after all..._

Harry kept quiet, he needed to let Vernon calm down before he asked for anything again. Vernon took Harry's silence as agreement.

"Go to your room! You don't deserve any other meals today! Just hope I'm in a better mood tomorrow!" Vernon yelled.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. As he left the room, he heard Dudley's laughter following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Harry entered his room, he found Hedwig waiting for him to untie a letter and parcel from her legs. Harry found it was a small birthday cake and a letter from Hermione.

Harry hugged the cake and thought, _Thank you Hermione! I could hardly take another day of Dudley's diet!_

Harry decided to at least read the letter first before eating the cake. He opened the letter.

Dear Harry,

I hope those Dursleys aren't treating you too terribly! Oh by the way, Happy Birthday Harry! I hope you like that birthday cake. It's probably better than whatever horrible food they are giving you...Oh also Ron is in Romania with his family visiting Charlie, but I'm sure you already know this since Ron always owls you first about things like this. Since Ron is going to be gone for practically the whole summer, you are completely welcome to stay at my house. Maybe if Ron comes back soon enough, we can all go shopping for our school supplies together. Oh I feel so behind on summer work! I've completed everything that's been assigned, but I haven't even begun to memorize all the new spells we're going to cover next year! Well anyway, if you can stay the rest of the summer at my house, just send me an owl, okay?

Love from,

Hermione

_Hmm...I think I'll do that. _Harry thought, _I wonder why Ron didn't send me an owl?_

As Harry pondered this a moment, a large bird that looked like a raven flew into his window. It landed on Harry's bed. Surprised, Harry quickly removed the letter from the raven's leg. It seemed quite anxious to get on its way. Harry let it get a quick drink from Hedwig's cage and then it flew back out of the window. Harry watched the raven fly out of sight before opening the letter. Hedwig ruffled her feathers in annoyance because Harry did not even give her any special treat or even some praise. Harry absentmindedly gave her a small pat on the head as he opened his letter.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I hope this letter reaches you well. Fortunately I have reached Moony and I don't have to live off of rats anymore. Moony and I are both safe and we are working on the assignment given to us by Dumbledore. I just wanted to make sure everything is fine with you. Keep me updated on any weird happenings, okay? Please send me owls regularly, but try to alternate them so it isn't so obvious. I will be back to see you soon.

Sirius

Harry was very glad to hear from Sirius. He was afraid that something had happened to him. After re-reading the letter one more time, he folded it up and began to gather all of his things. He pulled out his trunk and began to load it.

_Almost anywhere is better than here!_ Harry thought as he prepared to go to Hermione's.

As he packed his things, his thoughts turned to the dream he had that morning.

_I really wonder what would have happened if Aunt Petunia wasn't banging on the door and the book didn't fall on my head? _Harry thought, _When did my feelings for Hermione change! I thought I fancied Cho!_

But thinking about it made him realize that his feelings for Cho began to fade after the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric's horrible death. He figured that she would not want to get involved with anyone very soon after all these events, and, although he never thought about it directly, the idea of dating someone whose previous boyfriend you watched die really creeped Harry out.

_I think everything with Hermione changed when she kissed me on the cheek right before we came home for the summer… _Harry thought, reflecting on that day once again, _I don't know what it was about that kiss, but ever since I just can't get her off of my mind!_

After several days had passed since he came back to the Dursleys', he thought of her much more frequently than he ever had before and every time he couldn't help but smile. Finally, when he caught himself wondering would it would be like to kiss her, he knew his feelings for her were anything but platonic.

_I don't think it's even possible that she feels the same about me…I mean, why would she? She and I have been through a lot together, and our friendship has grown stronger because of it. Although, I think that's the extent of our relationship. Friendship. But I love the fact that she's my friend and she's not another one of those stupid, giggly girls that are usually after me. But after Rita Skeeter's article on how she was some sort of loose woman playing with Krum and I, I think that basically put her off of any possible relationship with me. Nevertheless, I guess I can always hope… _Harry thought, smiling, finally finished with packing his things, _At least I'll get to see her soon._

_

* * *

_

Violet Black frantically tried reviewing for the big exam she would have to take which reviewed all the spells she had learned in the last four years she attended Notalans, the best school for witchcraft and wizardry in the United States, on the first day back after her one month break. Notalans was a year round school. Violet's parents were Muggles and she was Sirius Black's niece. Sirius had a younger Muggle brother named Dalon. Sirius's mother was a witch while his father was a Muggle. Before they were married, Sirius's mother had gone to Hogwarts. She was head girl in her day. She met Sirius's father during a field trip for her Muggle Studies class. It was love at first sight. As soon as they finished school, they got married and after a long debate, they decided to live in a small wizard village that was near the Muggle world. They first had Sirius and four years later they had Dalon. They had a very loving family and Dalon felt no resentment toward Sirius for being a wizard. In fact, the whole family celebrated together when Sirius received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. While Sirius went to Hogwarts, Dalon went to a regular Muggle school. In Sirius's 6th year at Hogwarts and when Dalon was in the 7th grade, Voldemort began to rise to power. Voldemort kept on gaining strength and people began to fear him. When Sirius graduated from Hogwarts for a year, he started spending less time at home. His parents were worried about his safety, where he was, and what he was doing because Voldemort was at the height of his powers. Then when Sirius was accused of being in Voldemort's inner circle and was thrown into Azkaban, the family was heartbroken. They felt so ashamed that they left England and moved to the U.S. and lived like Muggles to escape the shame of what happened to them. There the family lived, too ashamed to ever go back to the wizard world, so they remained cut off from all the information. Then soon after Dalon graduated from high school, both his parents died. Later he married a young woman named Sarah Williams and he settled down. Right after Voldemort's fall, they had a daughter they named Violet. Dalon told Sarah nothing of his past of wizard heritage, but soon he regretted this because strange things started happening in the house that he simply could not explain in Muggle terms. Dalon tried very hard to keep it all secret, but as Violet got older, it got harder. But finally when Sarah saw her daughter's cookies and milk floating around the room when Violet was 9, she fainted. Dalon thought it best to explain everything to his wife, but left out the fact that he had an older brother who was in the wizard's prison, Azkaban. After Sarah got over her initial shock, she accepted the idea. They then decided to send her to the year round Notalans Academy for witchcraft and wizardry, the best school in the U.S. It was different from Hogwarts in that besides being year round, the students all start at 10 years old and students in their fourth year were taught to apparate. Violet, having attended school for four years, now on her 5th, had attended the same amount of school as the 5th year students at Hogwarts while only being 1four. But right now, she was more concerned about reviewing everything she had forgotten the month before. All the incantations, the charms, the spells, the potions, everything.

_I'm going to die in Professor Langer's test on Potions! It's my worst subject...at least I'll still do good in Divination with Professor Meylan... _Violet thought as she reviewed her notes.

She glanced at her watch. What she saw left her shocked.

_1:30 PM! Oh man! I gotta get to sleep! _ She thought, _I've got to get up early tomorrow!_

Although she felt like she would fail all her subjects except Divination, she knew she needed some rest to at least do well on that test. With that, she turned off her bed lamp and went to bed.

* * *

Putting his quill back into his ink pot, Harry re-read his letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you so much for the birthday cake! Dudley's diet was getting to be a little too much (or maybe I should say too little) for me. Also your letter was the first I heard about Ron's trip to Romania. I wonder why he didn't tell me of something so big? Well, he must have some good reason...Anyway, just have your parents pick me up at Privet Drive. I'm pretty sure the Dursleys will like them. They are dentists after all...the most regular, normal people you can find. Send me back an owl okay?_

_Harry_

He folded up the letter and tied it to Hedwig's leg and she took off out of the window.

_I hope she gets the owl soon..._ Harry thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Early in the morning, Dalon and Sarah Black dropped Violet off at Notalans Academy. There, when students first arrived, before they all had breakfast, they separated into their own houses. Just like Hogwarts, there were four houses: Xellerin, Grendelon, Paradious, and Sekaran. Violet was in the Sekaran house. Sekaran's colors were blue and gold. The Sekaran house was famous for brilliant minds and quick thinkers. Violet quickly set off for her table and sat down with her friends Lydia and Arian.  
  
"Potions with Langer is going to be horrible! I've forgotten everything!" Arian complained.  
  
"Well you aren't the only one!" said Lydia.  
  
"It looks like the three of us are going to fail our Potions test. At least I know I'll do well in Divination." said Violet.  
  
Suddenly a school owl came right above them and dropped a letter by Lydia's bowl of cereal, interrupting their conversation. Arian picked up the letter and read the front.  
  
"Hey! This letter is for you!" Arian said.  
  
"Me?!?" Violet asked completely surprised.  
  
Violet hardly received mail by owl because her parents were Muggles. She slowly opened it, not knowing what could be inside.  
  
Be at the Astronomy Tower at Midnight!!  
  
No one had signed the note.  
  
"Hey guys! Get a load of this!" Violet said as she showed them the note.  
  
"Wow this is weird!" said Lydia  
  
"Do you think you should even go? It could be dangerous and you can get into big trouble if you are caught!" said Arian.  
  
"Oh come on Arian! Don't be such a lawn gnome! I bet Violet has a secret admirer! And I want to find out who it is!" said Lydia.  
  
Violet know that Arian would next start on a long lecture on school rules and Violet was really not in the mood for one.  
  
"Look you guys! Why don't we just go and check this out? Then if we get any bad feelings about it, we can leave." said Violet.  
  
"I don't know about this..." said Arian.  
  
"We'll be fine!" said Lydia as she looked at her watch, "Oh no! We'd better go because we're going to be late for Potions! And you know what a witch (no pun intended! ;) ) Langer can be if you're late!"  
  
The three friends hurried to class.  
  
* * *  
  
Evelyn Lockwood watched Violet, Lydia, and Arian leave the room and narrowed her eyes. She hated Violet with a passion. In her eyes, filthy mudbloods like Violet should not be allowed in Notalans Academy. She could not understand why Lydia and Arian, who both were from upstanding pure blood families, would even like her. Especially Arian. They were neighbors and they grew up together. Although outwardly she never really got along with him, she secretly had some feelings for him. Evelyn saw Violet drop a slip of paper from her bag as she left. Evelyn, who was curious, got up from the Grendelon table and picked up the slip of paper and read it.  
  
So little Ms. Mudblood has a secret admirer, Evelyn thought, I know what I'll do! I'll go and cast a Tarantallegra spell on Violet in front of her admirer and Arian. Then Arian will see her for the filthy mudblood that she is...and he will notice me.  
  
Evelyn's ice blue eyes glittered maliciously.  
  
I'll finally get what I want... She thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Early on the day Hermione and her parents were to pick him up from Privet Drive, Harry nervously paced in his room, wondering how to tell the Dursleys. When Aunt Petunia called him down for breakfast, he gathered his courage. He sat down at the table and poked at his slice of grapefruit, too nervous to eat anything.  
  
"Umm...Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia? My friend Hermione will be coming today to pick me up to spend the rest of the summer with her."  
  
"What!?!" Uncle Vernon thundered, startling everyone, "I don't want those types even 10 kilometers near my home!"  
  
"But they're Mug - I mean normal people. Hermione's parents are both dentists!" Harry said, hoping this would calm Uncle Vernon at least a little bit.  
  
It did. Uncle Vernon stopped hyperventilating and looked at Harry with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Dentists, eh? At least you found a person who is half way normal at that place you dare call a school! And if they are willing to take you away, they are more than welcome! Less abnormality in my house!" said Uncle Vernon.  
  
So the matter was settled. Later in the evening, Hermione and her parents came to pick Harry up. When the doorbell rang, Harry eagerly answered it. When he opened the door, he saw Hermione. He smiled. She was more pretty than in his dream.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" he said.  
  
Hermione smiled back and said, "Hi Harry! So this is your house?"  
  
She took a quick peek inside. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley regarded the Grangers cautiously. Then, very reluctantly, Vernon extended his hand to Mr. Granger and muttered something that sounded like a greeting. Mrs. Granger tried to break the tension.  
  
"Thank you for letting Harry stay with us." she said.  
  
"He's your problem now." said Vernon as he dragged Harry's trunk outside.  
  
Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage before Vernon could throw it out of the house. Then Vernon muttered something like, "Good day." and then he shut the door. Everyone just stood there not knowing what to do. Then Hermione's dad spoke.  
  
"Well let's get your trunk into our car and let's get started." he said as he and Harry lugged the trunk into the car's trunk.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger got in the front seats while Harry and Hermione sat in the back. After driving fifteen minutes, they stopped in front of a quaint creme two story house. When Mr. Granger and Harry dragged his trunk into the house, they settled down to have dinner. As they sat down at the table, Mrs. Granger spoke.  
  
"So you're the famous Harry Potter we have heard so much about from Hermione." she said.  
  
"Mum!" Hermione said urgently, "Well...uhh...I just told her a lot about...umm...the classes we have had together..."  
  
They finished the rest of dinner in silence. Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger seemed to have a lot of questions to ask Harry, but were cautioned not to by Hermione. After that, Hermione quickly finished her dinner and when her parents weren't looking, motioned for Harry to do the same. When they both were finished, Hermione quickly told her parents that she would show Harry the guest room and pulled Harry upstairs.  
  
"You have a really nice house Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks. Look, my mum usually unwittingly embarrasses me in front of all my friends, and you are no exception. Sorry about that." she said slightly blushing.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"It's okay." he said.  
  
They came up to two doors at the end of the hall.  
  
"This is my room," Hermione said as she pointed to the door on the right, "And this is the guest room. If you need anything you can ask. We'll talk more tomorrow."  
  
She paused as if to say more, but thought better of it.  
  
"Good night Harry." she said.  
  
"Good night Hermione." Harry said.  
  
Harry went into the guest room, got into bed, and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Violet, Lydia, and Arian waited in the Sekaran Common Room until everyone cleared out. Since no one was able to apparate at night in the school, they had to walk to the Astronomy Tower. They tip toed their way into the hall and kept in the shadows to make sure they wouldn't be seen. As they passed the entrance to the Grendelon Common Room, Evelyn was there waiting for them. She waited until they passed to follow them. The three quietly made their way to the Astronomy Tower, taking extra care not to attract any attention from the ghosts or any teachers that might be out. Their trip to the Astronomy Tower was quite uneventful, until they arrived at the tower. They were about to go up the stairs when Professor Estrellas, the astronomy teacher, suddenly came down the stairs. He was holding a star chart and mumbling to himself. Violet Arian, and Lydia dived into the shadows. Evelyn kept a good distance between herself and the three, so she was still in the darkness. Professor Estrellas looked around as though he heard a noise, but dismissed it and went to his room and shut the door. The three let out a sigh of relief. They quickly ascended the stairs of the Astronomy Tower with Evelyn staying close behind. When the three got to the top of the tower, Violet told Arian and Lydia to stay hidden because they weren't even supposed to be there. Evelyn stayed further back to stay undetected. Violet stepped out into the moonlight.  
  
"Hello?" Violet asked.  
  
Out of the darkness a person stepped. They were tall and their face was covered by the hooded cloak they were wearing.  
  
He must be a 6th year or something...He looks too tall to be in my year... Violet thought.  
  
Finally the person in the cloak spoke.  
  
"Hello Violet Black. So we finally meet." he said.  
  
Hearing the voice drove any thoughts of having a secret admirer from her mind. The voice was far too mature and it had a strange inhuman iciness to be the voice of a student or anyone remotely close to her age. The fear started to rise within her.  
  
"Who are you?" Violet asked with a slight quaver in her voice.  
  
The cloaked person laughed chillingly.  
  
"I am a Death Eater and a faithful follower of Lord Voldemort." he said.  
  
Violet stood shocked and frozen in fear. Behind her Lydia and Arian watched her, both also very afraid. At the mention of the name Voldemort, Lydia and Arian both heard a gasp very close to them. They both turned their heads suddenly to see Evelyn wide eyed and completely terrified. Evelyn looked like she was about to scream. Arian and Lydia knew if she did, they would all be in worse trouble than they already were in. Arian, who was closer to her, pulled Evelyn close and clamped a hand over her mouth. The hooded figure stepped forward and locked a hand around Violet's neck. His skin was icy cold.  
  
"Enough chit chat. If you value your life at all, you will give me the Zyorious Scepter." he said.  
  
Violet had no idea what the Zyorious Scepter was.  
  
Almost choking in his grasp, Violet said, "I don't have it!"  
  
The hooded figure laughed cruelly once again.  
  
"Wrong answer." he said.  
  
As he said this he lifted his wand in his other hand and an unforgivable cruse was about to leave his lips. But Arian lost control of Evelyn and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Completely surprised by this since he was unaware of anyone else but Violet, the hooded figure turned to where Arian, Lydia, and Evelyn were standing. Evelyn turned and ran back down the stairs screaming bloody murder. The hooded figure knew if he hung around, he would be caught. He quickly turned into an eagle and flew away. Violet watched him fly away, still rooted to her spot in fear.  
  
"An animagus..." Violet whispered.  
  
Minutes later Lydia, Arian, and Violet heard three people coming up the stairs.  
  
"What on Earth is going on here?!?" they heard Headmistress Belinda Katena sternly inquiring.  
  
Professor Estrellas explained how he heard Evelyn screaming. Katena looked at Lydia, Arian, Evelyn, and Violet with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I think you all need to come to my office and explain yourselves." Katena said.  
  
The walk to Katena's office was completely silent. As they walked in, Katena motioned for all of them to take a seat. Katena allowed the silence to settle a little bit before she began to speak. Although she was young, she was still a wise and able Headmistress. She spoke quietly, but her words were strong and touched by a hint of disappointment.  
  
"There was absolutely no reason any of you should have been out of your dorms after 9 o' clock. I am going to have to cut several points from both of your houses for each of you." Katena said.  
  
Katena noticed the intense fear still in Violet's eyes. She knew this was much more than some silly teenage prank. She thought it best if she just asked Violet personally about the incident.  
  
"Furthermore, all of you have a week's detention. Report to my office tomorrow evening to receive your tasks. You are dismissed." Katena said.  
  
Lydia, Evelyn, and Arian got up from their seats and began to leave. As Violet began to do the same, Katena motioned for her to sit back down.  
  
"I would like to talk to you a few more moments Miss Black." said Katena.  
  
When Violet took her seat Katena spoke again.  
  
"I know that whatever had just transpired was more than some prank. You must tell me what happened." said Katena.  
  
Then Violet told Headmistress Katena everything that had happened starting with the note up until the Astronomy Tower. Katena looked at Violet with surprise.  
  
"And he asked you for the Zyorious Scepter?" Katena inquired.  
  
"Yes." Violet replied.  
  
Katena thought a minute than spoke, "We must keep on our guards. Do not leave your Common Room after dark again! If a Death Eater broke past our school's defenses he must have been a powerful wizard indeed. Exercise extreme caution with whoever you talk to. I'm going to have to suspend your field trip privileges until this blows over. Also you may not apparate or disapparate on school grounds until the intruder is caught. You must have someone walking with you at all times. You may leave now. Go straight to your Common Room."  
  
Due to her current experience, Violet did not object. She went straight to the Sekaran Common Room. She found Lydia and Arian waiting for her. They both looked at her anxiously.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Lydia.  
  
"Headmistress Katena told me not to leave the Common Room after dark, she took away my field trip privileges, and she told me not to apparate. She thought it wouldn't be safe for me to be outside until the person is caught." said Violet.  
  
"She's right! We shouldn't have gone in the first place..." said Arian.  
  
"What I want to know is who was that guy that called you up to the tower?" asked Lydia.  
  
"He was a Death Eater. A follower of You-Know-Who." Violet said with a shiver.  
  
Lydia and Arian were also shaken by this knowledge.  
  
"He thought I had the Zyorious Scepter, whatever that is...Look. I don't know about you guys, but I have to get to the bottom of this. Tomorrow I'm going to look up the Zyorious Scepter in the library. It must be important if a Death Eater wanted it..." Violet said.  
  
With that the three went up to their dorms and all fell into a troubled sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The Death Eater flew back to his master's hiding place in a small cottage long forgotten somewhere deep in the wilderness. He transformed back into his human form when he flew into the cottage's small window. Lord Voldemort sat in a chair facing the fire place which had a bright fire dancing in it. He felt afraid to address his master due to the failure of his assignment.  
  
"What news do you bring me Sanford?" Voldemort asked in an inhuman whisper.  
  
Just hearing his master's voice caused a chill to go up his spine.  
  
"My Lord, Violet Black did not have the Scepter..." Sanford said, barely able to keep the fear out of his voice.  
  
Voldemort was completely silent. This caused the fear to grow in Sanford. Suddenly Voldemort laughed mirthlessly. Sanford knew that his failure would not be forgiven.  
  
"The Zyorious Scepter is essential to mending my broken powers to what they used to be so I must attain it at all costs. I do not tolerate failure. This is the last time you will fail me Sanford."  
  
Voldemort turned his face to Sanford and Sanford felt the blood draining from his face.  
  
"No master! Give me one more chance! I won't fail you again!" Sanford said, begging for mercy.  
  
Voldemort looked at him with icy cold eyes.  
  
"No one fails me twice." Voldemort said.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand. Sanford kept backing up until he felt his back touch the wall.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
A green bolt of light shot from the wand and stuck Sanford.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry tossed and turned in his sleep.  
  
"NOOO!!!" he yelled loudly, jerking awake, clutching his burning scar.  
  
Harry sat on the side of the bed, rubbing his scar, trying to make the pain go away. In a few seconds the pain went away, but the fear stayed. Suddenly Hermione burst in. She had a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, "I heard you scream from my room."  
  
In the moonlight, Hermione saw the fear reflecting in Harry's emerald green eyes as he got up from the bed.  
  
"I had a dream. About Voldemort." Harry said, forgetting the name taboo in his state of fright.  
  
Hermione shuddered visibly when she heard the name.  
  
"He was talking to one of his Death Eaters. Voldemort asked the Death Eater for something called the Zyorious Scepter. He said it would mend his powers. The Death Eater said the girl he tried to take it from did not have it. Voldemort then got angry and killed him. The same way he killed my parents. The way he tried to kill me..." Harry said, his voice quivering slightly, "I woke up and my scar was burning."  
  
Then they were both silent. Neither knew what to do. They looked at each other. It pained Hermione to see Harry so afraid. Before she even realized what she was doing, she took a step forward and pulled Harry close. When what she was doing actually hit her, she expected Harry to pull away or at least complain, but he did neither. Instead, he collapsed into her embrace and put his head on her shoulder. Hermione held Harry until he stopped shaking. When Harry finally regained his composure, they reluctantly pulled away from each other. They looked at each other again and they both felt their faces go red.  
  
"Well...umm...I think we'd better write a letter to Sirius about this. He would definitely want to know because when your scar hurts like this, there's probably going to be some trouble..." said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, you're right." said Harry.  
  
Harry fished in his trunk for his ink, quill, and a sheet of parchment.  
  
* * *  
  
The next afternoon, Sirius Black sat in the cottage he shared with Remus Lupin, thinking of a new strategy to catch the particularly dangerous Death Eater Dumbledore had sent them after named Sanford. Sanford was very dangerous because he was a powerful wizard with deep ties to the Dark Arts and great influence in the Ministry of Magic. The information Sirius and Remus had gathered about Sanford led Sirius to believe that Sanford might not only be serving Voldemort, but be in his inner circle and be serving him directly. Sirius's thoughts took his eyes to the window where he saw a white bird flying toward the cottage. Since there were no white birds in the region that he knew it had to be Hedwig. He opened the window and let the owl in.  
  
"Hello Hedwig! How are you?" Sirius said, giving Hedwig a strong pat on the head.  
  
As Sirius removed the letter from Hedwig's legs, Remus walked in.  
  
"A letter from Harry?" Remus inquired without a greeting.  
  
"Yes." replied Sirius as he opened the letter.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
I'm glad to hear everything is well with you and Moony, but I wrote  
you because I had to tell you something important. I had another  
dream about Voldemort. He was talking to one of his Death Eaters.  
The Death Eater told Voldemort that he could not obtain the Zyorious  
Scepter from someone named Violet Black. Then Voldemort killed him  
and I woke up with my scar burning. I wrote to you because I knew  
that this was something that you would want to know and I was hoping  
that you may know what is happening. But anyway, I hope I am not  
bothering you too much. Say hi to Moony for me!  
  
Harry  
  
Remus saw Sirius's eyes go wide and his mouth drop open.  
  
"What is it? What's happened? Is Harry hurt?" Remus asked, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"No, Harry is fine, but he had another dream about Voldemort. It's too late to catch our man." said Sirius.  
  
"Why?" asked Remus now curious instead of concerned.  
  
"Because he is dead. Voldemort killed him. But our suspicions have been right all along. Sanford was serving Voldemort directly. And I also know now what Voldemort is after. It is the Zyorious Scepter." Sirius replied.  
  
"Woah! Did Harry tell you all of this?" Remus asked, now completely surprised.  
  
"Yes." Sirius replied, "But Harry must have made a mistake..."  
  
"Why?" Remus inquired.  
  
"Because the Zyorious Scepter has been in my family for years and since I was thrown into Azkaban, my mother, father, and younger brother moved to the U.S. It's been so many years, so the only person that could have it is...Dalon." replied Sirius.  
  
"But your brother is a Muggle! What could he be doing with it?" said Remus.  
  
"That's what I have to find out." replied Sirius.  
  
* * *  
  
Dalon Black sat in his and Sara's bedroom looking at his old family album. He had called in sick at his Muggle job. So alone he sat looking at his parents and his brother waving at him. Sometimes the sadness of having lost his older brother really got to him. He had always known Sirius was innocent, no matter what anyone had said. But by now the Dementors of Azkaban must have gotten to him. It tore at him inside thinking that Sirius might now be only a shell of what he used to be. The only thing that gave Dalon hope was what he learned from his daughter. He learned that Voldemort had finally fallen because of a child named Harry Potter.  
  
Could this Harry Potter possibly be related to Sirius's old friend James Potter? Maybe even be his son? Dalon thought, But then again there were a lot of Potters in England...  
  
These thoughts often crossed his mind after he learned this fact. Lost in thought, it took him a while to realize that something was rapping against the bedroom window. He looked up and saw a large black raven outside! In broad daylight! He rushed and opened the window to stop the bird from attracting any attention from the neighbors. As soon as he opened the window, the raven swooped in and landed on the bed.  
  
It's been so many years... Dalon thought, spotting the letter tied to its leg.  
  
He slowly unwrapped the letter and then watched the raven fly off into the sky. When he could no longer see it, he opened the letter. There was only one person who could have sent him this letter, but he dared not hope lest it was not.  
  
Dear Dalon,  
I do not know what to write to you since it has been at least 16 years  
since I have talked to you last. There is much we must speak about,  
but not in this letter. I must see you in person. I will be at your  
house at 12 o' clock midnight sharp tonight.  
  
Sirius  
  
Dalon read the letter again and again not believing his eyes.  
  
Sirius is okay! I can't believe this...just hearing from him after all these years... Dalon thought.  
  
After re-reading the letter one more time, Dalon folded the letter up and put it in his pocket.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, when he was sure Sarah was asleep, Dalon slipped out of bed and waited for Sirius in his living room. He watched the clock strike midnight.  
  
Where is he? Dalon thought.  
  
Suddenly a voice cut through the still air.  
  
"Hey toad legs! Are you just going to sit there or are you going to come over here and greet me?"  
  
Dalon smiled, turned, and asked, "Do you still have to call me that, Sirius?"  
  
Dalon walked over to Sirius and the two brothers embraced.  
  
"Yes of course! I'll never forget the summer after my first year at Hogwarts. You were really getting on my nerves and so I tried to turn you into a toad." said Sirius.  
  
"Hah! But it didn't quite work, did it?" said Dalon.  
  
"No, I could only get your legs. Man, did I get an earful from mum and dad about that one..." Sirius smirked, remembering the past.  
  
"How did you do it, Sirius? How did you escape from Azkaban?" Dalon asked, looking at his brother in awe.  
  
"I just held on the thought that I was innocent...that was the only thing that kept me sane for all those years...I waited for a good opportunity to escape, and when I found it, I transformed into my dog form and got out of that place." Sirius replied.  
  
"Even if mum and dad listened to the Ministry of Magic about you working for Voldemort, I never believed it for a minute. I always knew you were innocent." said Dalon.  
  
"I only wish I could have told mum and dad that myself..." Sirius said, sadly.  
  
Sirius then paused, looked around the room, and said, "Wow...I've been gone so long, even my little brother has grown up..."  
  
Sirius walked over to the mantle and picked up a Muggle picture of Dalon and his family.  
  
"Your wife and daughter?" Sirius guessed.  
  
"Yes. My wife Sarah and our daughter Violet." said Dalon.  
  
Violet! Wasn't that the girl Harry mentioned? She is the one with the Scepter? thought Sirius.  
  
"Dalon, do you still have the Zyorious Scepter?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes. Follow me." Dalon replied.  
  
Dalon led Sirius to a corner of the room and reached behind the bookcase. He pulled out the Scepter. Sirius took it from him and examined it.  
  
"I have reason to believe your daughter is in danger." said Sirius in a serious tone.  
  
"Why?" Dalon asked, shocked.  
  
"Because Voldemort is after her and the Zyorious Scepter." Sirius replied.  
  
"Voldemort?!? But how? Why?" Dalon asked, everything coming as a shock.  
  
"Harry told me. Harry Potter." said Sirius.  
  
"Wait a second. You know Harry Potter?!?" Dalon asked, now confusion mixing with his shocks, "And how would he know Violet?!?"  
  
"I think I have a lot of explaining to do..." said Sirius, "Yes, I do know Harry Potter. He is my godson."  
  
Suddenly the implication of the statement hit Dalon.  
  
"He's the son of James and Lily Potter, isn't he? I suspected it all along. But that means...the Potters are dead! Lily and James were some of the nicest people I knew! They didn't deserve to die like that!!" said Dalon, "But at least Harry survived..."  
  
"Yes, I know. But as you must have heard, the encounter left a scar on his forehead. But this is unlike any other scar. The scar enables Harry to get visions of Voldemort in his dreams when Voldemort is feeling particularly murderous. Voldemort has already sent a person to retrieve the Scepter. That person tried to get it from Violet, but they failed and fled back to Voldemort. Voldemort then killed him for failing. Voldemort will stop at nothing to get the Scepter. By now he must have figured out that it is you that has the Scepter, not Violet. But he will come back for Violet – and then in turn, the Scepter." said Sirius.  
  
"Is Violet alright?!?" Dalon asked, frantically.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is what Harry told me in his letter." Sirius replied.  
  
"But Sirius, what should I do? I can't protect her here! And I have a lot of explaining to do to my wife!" said Dalon.  
  
At that moment they heard someone come into the room and they froze.  
  
"Honey, why are you up – ?" she started sleepily, but quickly snapped awake seeing the stranger in her living room, "Wait! Who is this?!?"  
  
"Umm...he's my brother...Sirius..." Dalon said quietly.  
  
"Since when do you have a brother?!?" Sarah asked, totally confused.  
  
"Sarah, I'll explain everything to you, but not now." said Dalon, "Violet is in danger!"  
  
"What?!?" Sarah asked, even more confused.  
  
Dalon turned to Sirius.  
  
"What are we going to do? There is no way we can protect her." said Dalon.  
  
"There is one way you can. Let me take her to Hogwarts. I will explain the whole deal to Headmaster Dumbledore. The Scepter and Violet will be safest with him." Sirius said.  
  
Dalon and Sarah took in the information silently. Finally Sarah spoke.  
  
"I always knew there were things you kept from me about your past. I knew the minute Violet started to make her milk and cookies float around." Sarah smiled as she remembered, but then the smile left her face as she began to speak again, "And I think you had good reason. But now that the truth has come out, you have to make me understand. Dalon, I have always known you to be a good and honest man. I trust you. If you trust this man, so do I. But once Violet is safe, I want to hear again about your past, and this time leave nothing out."  
  
Dalon looked at Sarah and spoke, "We must leave first thing in the morning. We will get Violet then."  
  
"I will wait for you here. I shall apparate her and the Scepter to Diagon Alley and then we will figure out what to do from there. I will lend you my bird to send her the message ahead of time before you go to pick her up so she will be ready." said Sirius, "I cannot stay here much longer. Every minute I spend with you puts you in more danger. I will be back again in the morning."  
  
With that, Sirius apparated out of the room.  
  
"I hope Violet will be okay..." said Sarah.  
  
"She will be. Sirius will take care of her." said Dalon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Violet. Violet! Wake up!! We're going to be late for the Quidditch game!" yelled Lydia to the still sleeping Violet.  
  
"Huh?" Violet groaned sleepily.  
  
"It's the Sekaran-Grendelon game today! We have to be there to support our own team and one of our best friends!" said Lydia.  
  
Violet jerked awake.  
  
"I completely forgot! Arian is playing today, isn't he?!?" she said.  
  
"Duh! Come on Violet! I don't even like Quidditch and I still remembered!" said Lydia, "Get dressed! It's a good thing we can apparate..."  
  
"Shouldn't we get something to eat first? I'm kinda hungry..." said Violet.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have slept in so late then!" Lydia stayed silent for a moment and then spoke, "Are you still thinking about the Scepter?"  
  
"Yes." Violet answered simply.  
  
"We'll find out what it is soon! Don't worry about it. Hey, I'll apparate to the Meal Hall and see if I can get you a muffin or something." said Lydia.  
  
With that, she disappeared. Violet sat just thinking about the Scepter. Then it hit her.  
  
If the Death Eater thought I had the Scepter when I didn't, probably someone close to me really does have it! I don't even know what it does! It must be important if Voldemort wants it...  
  
Suddenly a loud squawk that filled the room jarred Violet from her thoughts. She looked up. She found a raven sitting on her table top. She looked at it wondering whether she should open it or not, remembering the last owl she had received.  
  
If it says to do something, I just won't. I really hope there isn't a curse on the letter that will take effect when I open it... She thought, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
As soon as she detached the letter from the leg of the raven, it flew off in a hurry. She opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Violet,  
You have to come home right now. We think you are in danger. The  
Death Eater may come back. It is not safe for you to stay at  
Notalans. We will explain everything to you when you get home. As  
soon as you finish reading, please apparate to the front of the school  
and wait for us.  
  
Love,  
Mom and Dad  
  
Violet looked at the letter completely shocked.  
  
I didn't tell them about the Death Eater! How did they find out? Did Headmistress Katena tell them? She thought, I have to at least tell Lydia and Arian that I'm leaving...  
  
Suddenly Lydia disapparated back into the room.  
  
"Here's your muffin. We'd better hurry to the game now, or we might miss the beginning!" said Lydia.  
  
Violet took the muffin.  
  
"Lydia....I'm leaving. I'm leaving Notalans." Violet said.  
  
"What?!? You're kidding, right?" said Lydia, bewildered.  
  
"No, I'm not. I have to go right now. But I didn't want to leave without at least saying good bye to you and Arian first. I just got the letter right now, see." Violet said, handing Lydia the letter.  
  
Lydia read it over and had the same reaction Violet had when she first read it.  
  
"How'd they find out about the Death Eater?" she asked.  
  
"That's what I'm going to find out when I see them. Let's apparate to the Quidditch field to find Arian so I can at least say good bye to him too." said Violet.  
  
Lydia nodded in agreement and then they both apparated to their team's game and prep room. There they found Arian and the rest of their team frantically looking over last minute game plans. When the huddle finally broke, Arian noticed them and walked over.  
  
"What are you guys doing here? The game is about to start." he said.  
  
"Arian...I'm leaving...now..." said Violet.  
  
"What!?!" said Arian, shocked.  
  
"Somehow my parents found out about the Death Eater and they asked me to come home..." replied Violet.  
  
He, Violet, and Lydia stood silent for a moment. Then suddenly Arian reached out and hugged Violet.  
  
"Good bye, Violet. And wherever you go, don't forget us here okay?" he said.  
  
"I will never forget you guys! I'll send you an owl as soon as I can!" Violet said.  
  
She hugged Arian once again and Lydia as well. She then stepped away from them both and gave then one last wave of farewell as she apparated back to her room. Lydia and Arian looked at the spot where she was standing a second ago.  
  
"I'll miss you Violet..." Arian whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
After collecting everything in her room, Violet gave it a longing look.  
  
Will I ever get to see this place again? she thought.  
  
She decided not to dwell on it because then she just may not have the heart to leave. She gathered her things and apparated to the front of the school.  
  
* * *  
  
"Crookshanks! Where did you hide my Double Potions essay on Phoenix tears?" asked Hermione as she began to frantically pace and try to remember where she had it last.  
  
"I used 5 rolls of parchment! It will take me forever to re-write it!! But then I could go more into detail about the healing properties..."  
  
"Hermione, you're mad! And Snape isn't even going to be our potions teacher this year! So you shouldn't worry! And the essay was extra credit wasn't it?!?" said Harry who was helping her look for her essay.  
  
"But that's all the more reason for me to worry! I want to make a good first impression!" said Hermione.  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief as he lifted up Hermione's Arithmancy book.  
  
"Here it is! Crookshanks didn't do anything. It was under your very large Arithmancy book!" said Harry.  
  
"Thank you so much for finding it! Now I can – " Hermione was cut off as something very small and fast flew into her window and passed her head.  
  
Then a yowl sounded through the room as the thing hit Crookshanks and made him fall off Hermione's desk. The thing then fluttered up from the floor and landed on the desk.  
  
"Hey it's Pig!" said Harry.  
  
"Well let's read the letter." said Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
This summer I went to Romania with my family to see Charlie and it has  
been great. I saw a lot of cool dragons that Charlie is training. I  
wish I could bring back a dragon claw or something but Charlie  
wouldn't let me. I'll probably be back in time to go school shopping  
with you and Hermione in Diagon Alley. I'll send you another owl when  
I get back.  
  
Ron  
  
PS. Sorry this letter is so late! Pig got lost somewhere in the  
Arctic or Antarctic the first time I sent him because he had little  
icicles on all of his down feathers. I hope he gets to you this  
time...  
  
"Oh! So that's why Ron didn't tell me about this trip to Romania!" said Harry.  
  
"School is starting so soon! I don't know if I'll even have enough time to get ahead in all my subjects!" said Hermione.  
  
"Come on Hermione! Can't you even take a break?" said Harry, "We still have three weeks until school starts!"  
  
I really hope Ron comes back soon... Harry thought  
  
* * *  
  
As Violet apparated to the front of the school, she saw her parents already waiting for her. They drove up the car and helped her load her things. They got into the car and then drove in silence until Violet decided to ask some of the questions that were flooding her brain.  
  
"Mom, Dad. I want to know what is going on." Violet said, "How did you know what happened to me when I didn't even tell you anything?"  
  
"Well, before we can even get to that we must tell you many other things. First of all, there is someone I want you to meet at home. Then we can answer all your questions." Dalon said.  
  
Again silence settled in the car.  
  
Who could be at our house that could possibly be so important? thought Violet.  
  
Thousands of questions flew through her mind as she waited in anticipation. Finally her house came into view. She had never been so glad to see it. She was in such a hurry to find out what was going on, she apparated into the house ahead of her parents. There, sitting in her living room was a man she had never seen before. He was sitting with his back to her. She gasped and reached for her wand.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!!" she yelled as she pointed her want at the stranger.  
  
The man yelled as the spell hit him. Violet's parents then rushed in.  
  
"Violet, no!! He's your uncle!!!" yelled Dalon.  
  
"My uncle!?! Since when did I have this uncle?!?!" Violet exclaimed.  
  
"Violet, release him!!" yelled Sarah.  
  
"Oh! Right! Finite Incantatem!" said Violet.  
  
The man then got up from the chair he was sitting in and shook his arms and legs.  
  
"Violet, this is your uncle, Sirius. He's my brother." explained Dalon.  
  
"You never told me you had a brother!!" said Violet.  
  
Sarah gave her daughter a smile.  
  
"Looks like we are both on the same boat." Sarah said.  
  
Suddenly the conversation became serious.  
  
"Violet, Sirius is here because he thinks you are in danger. We thought it best that you stay with him until the danger has past." said Dalon to Violet, "He has ways to protect you with magic. Your mother and I would not even stand a chance against Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters."  
  
Wait a second!! They want me to go with a guy I've never met?!? Well, he mustn't be that bad if mom and dad trust him. They are very overprotective after all... Violet thought.  
  
Sirius suddenly spoke.  
  
"We must leave right now. Violet won't be safe until we reach Hogwarts." he said.  
  
"Yes. Violet are you ready to leave?" asked Dalon.  
  
This is all happening so fast!! I don't want to go! I don't want to leave!!! Violet frantically thought.  
  
Violet took a deep breath to calm down.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be..." Violet said.  
  
Violet's mother and father gave her a huge hug.  
  
"We'll miss you sweetheart!" said Sarah.  
  
"Send us an owl as soon as you reach there!" said Dalon.  
  
"I will!" said Violet.  
  
Violet gathered all the things she would need in her trunk and then said goodbye to her parents. Sirius told Violet to put her trunk in the center of the room. Then he held out his hand.  
  
"Close your eyes and empty your mind. This will take a lot of concentration. I am going to apparate over long distance with luggage and passengers." said Sirius.  
  
Violet took his hand and closed her eyes. Then they vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
"Fred, George! Get down here right now!! We are already late! We were supposed to be at Diagon Alley an hour ago!!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Ron, Ginny, and I have been waiting for you!"  
  
"Relax Mum! We were just putting the finishing touches on our new invention!" said George.  
  
"Yeah. Our exploding wands! You try to cast a spell and they explode and cover the person holding the wand with blue dust!" said Fred.  
  
"Get down here right now!!! Stop wasting time on those silly things!!! If anything, you should be studying for your NEWTS!!!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Alright, we're coming!" said George.  
  
"Took you guys long enough! Harry and Hermione must be waiting for us!" said Ron.  
  
Then Mrs. Weasley took out the Floo Powder and threw some in the fire place. Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George yelled out, "Diagon Alley!!" as they jumped into the fire. Mrs. Weasley then apparated after them.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Harry waited for Ron in Diagon Alley in front of the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"What is taking him so long!?!" Hermione said, looking at her Muggle watch.  
  
"Relax, Hermione! He'll be here!" said Harry.  
  
"But I still haven't bought my text books! What if – " Hermione was cut off as someone landed on her.  
  
"Ron!" said Harry.  
  
Soon the rest of the Weasleys followed.  
  
Ron blushed slightly from the embarrassment and said, "Sorry about that...can't tell where your going to land with that Floo Powder..."  
  
"It's okay, Ron, really, but could you just get off me?!?" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, right!" Ron said as he got off of her.  
  
"Well I have to buy Algia Ruby's new enchanted cook book. I heard there were a lot of good recipes. Here are all of your lists and money..." she said as she handed all her children a bag of money, "We should all meet back here later in the afternoon."  
  
With that they watched Mrs. Weasley walk off.  
  
"Hey we'll catch up with you guys in a minute in Flourish and Blotts. George and I wanted to check out the new stuff we saw on a joke cart earlier." said Fred.  
  
"You guys had better not spend your school money in there!" said Ginny.  
  
"Relax, Ginny! We're not going to spend any money. We're just looking...Geez...you're starting to sound a lot like mum!" said George.  
  
Ginny playfully punched George in the arm as he passed her. Then Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny made their way to Flourish and Blotts. Shortly, all of them were loaded down with text books, ink, quills, and parchment for the next year (especially Hermione). In fact, Hermione had so many books and items, she could not see where she was going. She accidentally bumped into a shelf and dropped her things. Harry and Ron helped to pick them up. When she reached for Boiling Brew by Rebelda Roth, Harry went for the same book. He ended up grabbing her hand instead. They both blushed and pulled their hands back. This went unseen by Ron, but not by Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, why do you have so many books?!?" asked Ron as he gave her one of them.  
  
"Well I got a bunch of books on the suggested reading list so I could get a head start and make a good impression with our new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions teachers." Hermione replied, recovering quickly.  
  
Ron shook his head. Suddenly something caught his eye.  
  
"Hey guys! Take a look at this!" he said.  
  
Ron pointed to a poster on the wall.  
  
"So what? It's just a bunch of guys flying on broomsticks..." said Hermione.  
  
Ron sputtered in disbelief.  
  
"Oh no, here we go again..." Ginny sighed and muttered to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Guys on broomsticks!!! Don't you know a Quidditch team when you see one!?! And a bloody good one too!! The Chuddley Cannons!!!" said Ron.  
  
"Ron, they aren't in their Quidditch robes. You can't blame Hermione – " Harry started.  
  
"Oh yes I can!!! How can someone not recognize their magnificent flying style?!? Did I tell you about their last game against Bulgaria? Man, it was great!!!" said Ron.  
  
"Yes you have, but I'm sure you'll be happy to tell me again..." Harry said with a note of mild annoyance.  
  
As Ron began to describe every minute detail of the game again, Hermione and Ginny took this opportunity to leave. Harry gave Hermione a pleading look, but she just gave him an amused smile as she walked off with Ginny. When they turned into the next isle, they looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"I just don't understand Ron's obsession with the Chuddley Cannons!" said Hermione.  
  
"Ron's always been like that...and I'm sure it will just get worse..." said Ginny.  
  
They both laughed again. But then Ginny suddenly put on a serious face.  
  
"Hermione, there was something I was wondering..." she said hesitatingly.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione asked, now curious.  
  
"Umm...are you and Harry...?" she asked haltingly.  
  
"Harry and me?!?" Hermione exclaimed, suddenly flushing red.  
  
"Oh, well, I just assumed it since Harry did spend the summer at your house, and with they way you guys were acting around each other..." said Ginny.  
  
"No, no, Harry and I are just...friends..." said Hermione, who suddenly became very interested in the golden cauldrons on the shelf.  
  
"Oh, okay then...well I hope Ron is done ranting and raving because it's almost time for us to meet my mum." said Ginny, sounding slightly assured.  
  
When they turned to the isle, they found Fred and George had returned.  
  
"Man, we got a lot of cool ideas for our own products!" said George.  
  
"They had some great stuff...new improved curses to try on friends and trick candy! Even better than the stuff we gave to your cousin, Harry!" said Fred, "Once you eat that stuff, it's supposed to turn your hair blue and to make you hiccup uncontrollably!"  
  
"That will help us a lot on our new prototype of the trick candy we are working on." said George.  
  
"Just don't let mum hear about it!" said Ron.  
  
"Don't hear about what?" a stern voice said from behind them.  
  
Everyone turned around quickly. It was Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Nothing mum...we were just telling Ron to quit picking on Ginny." said George.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't – " Ron started before he was elbowed by Fred.  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave both Fred and George scrutinizing looks, but then decided not to make an issue of it.  
  
"Well we need to get back now. Harry, Hermione, it was nice seeing you two again...I hope you both can come stay with us soon...maybe for Christmas?" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yeah that would be great! Thanks Mrs. Weasley." said Harry.  
  
"Hey, I'll see you guys again at the Hogwarts Express! Bye!" said Ron, "Hope Hermione doesn't make you proofread her extra credit essays..."  
  
"Hey! I think that is some good reading!" Hermione said with a smile, "Well anyway, see you later!"  
  
"Bye Ron! See you soon!" said Harry.  
  
With that, the Weasleys left Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Harry, we'd better get back out on the street so my mum and dad can pick us up." said Hermione, leading the way out of the brick arch into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Alright." said Harry, following her.  
  
They walked out of the dark, dingy setting of the Leaky Cauldron into the London street bathed in light from the sun. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Violet opened her eyes, she found herself in a dark, dingy setting. She looked over to Sirius and noticed that he was wearing a large wizard's hat and had a thick, bushy beard. She gave him a quizzical look.

_Did he look like that before we left?_ She thought.

He then led her to the bar where he told the bartender that he had reserved a room under the name Hygrippa.

_Hygrippa? What is all this about?_ She thought.

When Sirius led her up to the room, he said, "I'm sure you have many questions you want answered. I'm pretty sure it's safe to ask them now."

"First of all, where are we?" she asked.

"We are in the wizard pub called the Leaky Cauldron in London." answered Sirius.

"Next, what's with your get up?" she asked amused, "I know you didn't look like that when we left…"

To her surprise, Sirius's face took on a serious expression.

"You're right. I didn't look like this when we left. To explain why I'm wearing these clothes, I first need to ask you a question. How much did your father tell you about me?"

Violet looked at him with concern and said, "Nothing...I didn't even know you were my uncle until yesterday…"

"Well, there actually is a reason for that…a good reason too…Violet, do you know why your father left England?" asked Sirius.

"No…but I always just assumed he didn't like it there…" said Violet.

"No, Violet...he and our mum and dad left because of me. I think it's time you learned about your father's and my past before you ask any other questions. Actually I think it may answer a lot. Well your father and I lived with our parents in a wizard village here in England. Your grandmother was a witch while your grandfather was a Muggle. Your grandmother went to the best school for witchcraft and wizardry here in London. The name of that school is Hogwarts. In fact, I went there as well when I was young and that's where I'm taking you. We all had a happy family life until Voldemort began to rise to power."

Violet shuddered when she heard the name Voldemort. It reminded her of the Death Eater she had encountered. Sirius continued.

"He committed deeds that we thought no human being would be capable of committing...but then again he had given up his humanity in his greed for power. He began to gather followers, people who wanted power or who were just too afraid to stand up to him. Soon after graduating from Hogwarts, I was personally aiding in the fight against him, alongside my friends James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, and one who I thought was a friend, Peter Pettigrew. Soon, I came to learn that Peter was working for Voldemort himself when I was betrayed by him and I was then accused of being in Voldemort's inner circle. Before I could do anything to defend myself, I was thrown into the wizard prison of Azkaban. This was a great shock to your father and our parents. They knew nothing of my fight against Voldemort and so they were left with no option but to believe that I had been in his inner circle. This shamed our parents so they gave up life in the wizarding world and moved to America to live like Muggles. But Voldemort did not stop there. He succeeded in killing James and Lily, but he failed in killing their infant son, Harry. Fourteen years ago, Harry caused Voldemort to fall from power, but now I fear he will be making a comeback. He is after the Zyorious Scepter, which will return his powers to what they used to be. That is why I brought you here. You and the Scepter will be safe at Hogwarts."

After hearing all of this, Violet was shocked. She had never expected a story like this.

"This is why I have to wear these clothes. Because people still think that I am a criminal. Until my name is cleared, I must travel like this." he said.

"But how is Hogwarts safer than Notalans?" asked Violet.

"Because of Headmaster Dumbledore. He's the only one that Voldemort ever feared." replied Sirius.

"Wow! I can't believe my dad didn't tell me any of this stuff! All he told me was that his mom was a witch, so that's why I am. Now I wish I knew more about the rest of my magical relatives…" said Violet.

"Maybe when all of this blows over, your dad and I can tell you all about them." said Sirius, smiling.

"Thanks." Violet said.

"Well, tomorrow we need to go to Diagon Alley to make sure you have all your necessary school supplies for Hogwarts. The Hogwarts year is about to begin." said Sirius

"Their year is just beginning!?! And what's Diagon Alley?" asked Violet.

Sirius smiled.

"Tomorrow will be an interesting day." said Sirius.****

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived at Platform 9 ¾, getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express.

"I hope we have everything…" Hermione said, checking her things for the fifth time.

"Come on Hermione! We've got to get on the train!" said Harry.

"Okay, okay…Hey look, there's Ron!" said Hermione, pointing behind Harry.

Ron finally caught up to them.

"Sorry guys...mum was taking forever to check if we all had everything we needed…" said Ron.

They all heard the train whistle blow.

"Let's go!" said Harry.

They all got on as quickly as they could and the train pulled away from the station.****

* * *

"Sophia! Hurry up and get your trunk over here! I saved us a cabin!"

Sophia McArthur hurried to catch up to Cho Chang. Like Cho, Sophia was a 6th year and was in the Ravenclaw House. She was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as well. She was a beater. Also she was one of Cho's good friends.

"Sophia!!" Cho called again.

"I'm coming!" Sophia replied this time as she scrambled along with her trunk.

Suddenly a wheel of the trunk got caught in the carpeting and it fell over to its side. Nothing really scattered except one item that was really important to her: her dragon claw necklace. It slid across the floor and came to a stop at someone's feet. Before Sophia could retrieve it, that person picked up the necklace.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here…Miss McArthur seems to have dropped her precious necklace…"

Sophia gave the person a dirty look.

"Give it back, Draco!" she said.

Draco gave Sophia a smug look and smirked.

"Why do that when I could just give it to Headmaster Dumbledore and tell him where you acquired this exquisite artifact?" he said.

Anger flashed in Sophia's eyes.

"You wouldn't." she said softly and threateningly.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Draco replied, hinting at a challenge.

"And conveniently you would leave out of the story how you are involved in this!" Sophia bit out angrily.

"Hah! That is an unnecessary part of the story for my use…" Draco said.

Before Sophia could reply, someone came up from behind her.

"Hey Malfoy! Give her back the necklace!"

She turned around. It was Fred Weasley. Draco gave Fred an appraising look, and snorted in disdain.

"A _Weasley _telling _me_ what to do!?! Hah! Come back to me when you can actually _afford_ such idiocy!" Draco spat out.

Fred narrowed his eyes. He drew his wand from inside his robe.

"You want to make something of this, Draco?" Fred said very threateningly, "And I would be careful if I were you. You don't seem to have your mindless muscle men with you today…"

Draco gave Fred a withering look.

"I don't want to waste my magic on you." Draco said maliciously as he turned to Sophia and handed her the necklace, " 'till another day Miss McArthur…"

With that, Draco stalked off into another car. Sophia turned to Fred and spoke.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Draco can be a real flobberworm sometimes…By the way, my name's Fred Weasley." said Fred, as he held out a hand for her to shake.

"Hey you're a beater for the Gryffindor team!" said Sophia, taking his hand, "I'm Sophia McArthur. I'm one of the beaters on the Ravenclaw team."

"Really? We have something in common then…" said Fred.

Suddenly someone burst into the car.

"Fred! You really have to see what Lee has brought with –" started George.

He suddenly stopped when he noticed Sophia.

"Hey George. This is Sophia. She's one of the Ravenclaw beaters." said Fred.

"Umm…hi." said George.

_I wonder why I never noticed her before?_ thought George.

"Well it was nice to meet you both. I really need to get my stuff into my car…" said Sophia.

"Do you need any help?" asked Fred.

"No, no. I'll be fine. Hopefully I'll see you guys around…" she said with a smile.

She turned to Fred.

"And thank you again, Fred."

"It was no trouble, really." He said.

"Bye!" she said as she rolled her trunk into the next car.

George turned and looked at Fred very confused.

"Wait! What just happened here?" he asked.

"Nothing George. Nothing important…" Fred replied.****

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron found an empty cabin and sat down.

"Did you guys hear?!? Snape's not going to be our Potions teacher this year! Now we won't have house points cut from us for no reason! I'm actually looking forward to Potions now!" said Ron.

"I wonder where Snape could be? It seems a little odd he's not going to be teaching us this year." said Hermione.

"I think he's on some kind of mission for Dumbledore." said Harry.

"Well, I don't really care as long as he's not here." said Ron.

"Speaking of people who aren't here, how's Sirius doing?" asked Hermione.

"Sirius said he was alright in his last letter to me. I haven't heard from him in a very long time…I hope everything is going well with the mission Professor Lupin and he were on…" replied Harry.

Their conversation was interrupted by the food cart lady. Ron got his regular regimen of Chocolate Frogs while Harry and Hermione dared to get some of Bertie Botts every-flavor beans. They decided to share a bag because they both felt they could not handle a bag each on their own. Harry reached nervously into the bag and pulled one out. It was bright green.

"What do you think this one is flavored Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I have no idea…it could be lime, or it could be booger flavored…I really don't want to find out…you try it!" Hermione said.

Harry slowly and hesitantly brought the jelly bean to his mouth. He closed his eyes and scrunched his face up in anticipation. After a few tentative chews, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"So which one is it?" asked Hermione, very curious.

"It was green apple!" said Harry, "Now you have to try one!"

Harry handed the bag to Hermione. She reluctantly took it. Ron opened his 5th Chocolate Frog.

"Awww man! I got Agrippa again!!" said Ron, "I've got like four of him! At least I got one of Celtina Crest…I was looking for her card for a while…"

Harry and Hermione smiled at him. Then Harry gave Hermione an impatient look.

"Well? Come on!" said Harry to Hermione.

"Yeah! Harry ate one!" said Ron.

"Well, he got a good one! I'm probably going to get tripe or something…" Hermione complained.

"But it's all about risks, Hermione! You'll never get anywhere unless you take the good with the bad!" said Ron.

"What's with you spouting all of this philosophy all of a sudden, Ron?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm…I don't know…maybe something was in the Chocolate Frogs…" Ron said as he smelled one of the boxes.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright. Hearing _you_ tell _me_ philosophy is worth a Bertie Botts jelly bean…" said Hermione as she reached into the bag.

The one she pulled out was carnation pink.

"I _really_ hope this is strawberry…" she said, already expecting the worst.

She popped it quickly into her mouth to get it over with. After a few chews, she immediately seemed as if she would lose her lunch (or rather her breakfast…) She nearly gagged as she swallowed. Harry and Ron were almost afraid to ask what flavor she got. They waited until her face returned to it's normal color to ask.

"So Hermione…what flavor was it?" Harry asked, smiling in spite of himself.

She turned to face him and gave him a nasty look.

"It was lotion. I hope you two are satisfied!" she said, annoyed, "I never have good luck with Bertie Botts!"

Both Harry and Ron laughed.

"Man, I've never had lotion before! What did it taste like?" asked Ron.

Hermione shifted her angry glare to Ron. But suddenly her expression changed. She smiled. She reached into the bag and took out two jelly beans that were identical to the one she ate.

"Well, why don't you two tell me! I happen to have some more right here." she said as she stuffed them in the unsuspecting boys' mouths.

She laughed vengefully as they reacted to the flavor similarly.

When Harry could finally speak without gagging, he said, "Why'd you do that?!?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Never mock a girl who had to eat a nasty Bertie Botts jelly bean!"****

* * *

"Violet, check the list one more time. Are you sure you have everything you need?" Sirius asked.

Violet quickly surveyed all her new books, parchment, ink, quills, and other supplies she and Sirius had bought earlier. She looked at the list again.

"Yeah. I think I am set." she replied, "and Mr. Black…"

"Sirius, please. I find it rather awkward that my own niece is addressing me so formally…" Sirius said with a smile.

Violet back at him.

_Hey he's not so bad…I can see why dad liked him so much…_ Violet thought.

"Sirius…thanks." said Violet.

Sirius just smiled in return. He checked his watch.

"Oh wow! We had better leave now! And we will need the help of a friend to get there." said Sirius.

"Who?" Violet asked, now very curious.

Sirius smiled again.

"You'll see." he said.****

* * *

The Hogwarts Express finally reached its destination. Everyone had already changed into their robes on the train. Harry, Hermione, and Ron struggled to stay together as everyone hurriedly filed outside. They made their way to the carriages that would take them along with all the other upper year students to Hogwarts. The three got their own carriage. As Harry looked out of the window, he saw Hogwarts rising up from the distance. As the carriage passed through the large iron gates, Harry felt like he was coming home at last. Finally the ride was over. Everyone got out and walked up the great stone steps of the school. As they walked through the torch lit hall, they passed the first years nervously waiting to be sorted. Harry remembered how scared he was when he first got here. They all hurried to the Gryffindor table as the other students went to their respective house tables. The Sorting Ceremony was about to start. Everyone watched the first years walk anxiously into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall followed them with the stool and the Sorting Hat. Then she passed the students and put down the stool where everyone could see it. She placed the hat on top of the stool and took a few steps backward. The hat began to sing.

_Here again we gather together,_

_To learn what we forgot,_

_We find many worthwhile qualities in each other,_

_Because we're a hardy lot!_

_We look to our houses and we see,_

_Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor,_

_Houses of upstanding character and nobility,_

_Who could ask for anything more?_

_In Gryffindor dwell the brave of heart,_

_In Ravenclaw dwell the wise,_

_The hard workers of Hufflepuff also set themselves apart,_

_As does Slytherin who acquire their needs through cunning plots they devise._

_Separate in our houses do these qualities go,_

_Each person brave or noble or true at that,_

_What house you belong in exactly I know,_

_Have no fear, because I'm the Sorting Hat! _

The Great Hall erupted into cheers on the conclusion of the song. Then Professor McGonagall pulled out the name list from some unseen pocket in her robes and began to read.

"Allen, Christopher!"

A timid boy walked slowly up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head. Almost immediately the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!!" He excitedly took off the hat and joined his table amid the cheers he was receiving from his house. The hat continued similarly for the rest of the first years while everyone watched and cheered. Finally the Sorting was over. Dumbledore then stood up to have a few words.

"Before we get to eating, I'd like introduce our new Potions professor, Professor Nightshade. She is here substituting for Professor Snape since he has other business to attend to this year. In his absence, she will serve as the head of Slytherin house."

There were a few whispers of surprise around the hall from the people who did not hear of Snape being absent or who did not read their school letters very closely that informed them of this.

"I have one more bit of disturbing news to share with everyone. Due to the events involving our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the past few years, I have had great trouble finding someone brave enough to fill the post. I thought we had found one that could teach you many valuable lessons last year, but I was dreadfully mistaken."

Harry thought once again of the events of last year and visibly shuddered.

"So, for this year, Professor McGonagall has graciously offered to give Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons in addition to her own Transfiguration lessons, since these are times in which we need such lessons direly. Now let us concentrate on our feast, as this is not the time to dwell on bad events of the past with this food in front of us. Dig in!"

Lots of great food appeared as it always did on the empty plates in front of everyone. When everyone had eaten their fill of the wonderful food set in front of them, Professor Dumbledore stood up again to make a few last minute announcements. He cleared his throat and began to speak again.

"Most of us here have heard this many times before, but there are a few start of term notices I must give. First entrance to the forest at the edge of the grounds is completely forbidden to all pupils. Second, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind all of you that there is to be no magic in the halls between classes. And last, but certainly not least, Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of the term. I encourage anyone who is interested in playing for their house team to contact Madame Hooch. And, I do encourage everyone to behave carefully and responsibly since the present is not as carefree as it was some years past. That is all! Now off to bed!"

Everyone got up and trudged to their dormitories, very full from the start of term feast. Harry and Ron said good bye to Hermione in the Common Room and went to their respective rooms. As Harry got under the covers, he was happy to be back to the world he belonged.****

* * *

Fred lay awake in bed thinking about Sophia.

_I wonder why I never noticed her before? _he thought.

"Hey Fred! You still awake?" asked George in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah." Fred whispered back.

"That Sophia was something, wasn't she? But I wonder what was up with her and Draco, huh?" said George.

"Yeah…" Fred replied reflectively.

George said nothing more, apparently drifting off to sleep. Fred, on the other hand, did not. He lay awake and wondered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Violet hung on for dear life on Sirius's hippogriff as they flew to Hogwarts. Sirius had enchanted Violet's trunk so that it would be super light.  
  
"Don't worry. We're almost there." he said.  
  
The Hogwarts towers came into view. Violet forgot for a moment to be afraid.  
  
"Wow...that's Hogwarts!?!" Violet said amazed by its majestic beauty.  
  
"Yes." he replied.  
  
Sirius steered the hippogriff towards the window of Dumbledore's office. The window was open, as Dumbledore was expecting them. Sirius squeezed all of them inside the before they were noticed. Dumbledore was waiting at his desk.  
  
"Ah, hello Sirius. Right on time I see." said Dumbeldore with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
He turned to Violet.  
  
"And this is your niece if I understand correctly?"  
  
"Yes. Her name is Violet Black. Dalon's daughter." said Sirius, "In looking for our man, Remus and I stumbled on a far more complex plot than we even anticipated. We found out that Voldemort is after the Zyorious Scepter, which, as you know, has been in my family for years."  
  
Sirius walked over to Violet's trunk and pulled out the Scepter.  
  
"Well since both my parents have passed away and, until fairly recently I have been in Azkaban, the Scepter had been with him all these years. Since Violet has already been threatened, after discussing the issue with her parents, we decided she and the Scepter would be the safest with you."  
  
Sirius handed the Scepter over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Do not worry Sirius. She will be taken care of here. Now, first, you must be sorted." Dumbledore said as he found the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head. After much deliberation, the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Dumbledore took the hat off of her head and put it back in its place.  
  
"Albus, I must leave now. Violet, if you need anything at all...just send me an owl. Goodbye both of you!" Sirius said as he approached Buckbeak.  
  
Sirius bowed low until Buckbeak bowed back. With that, Sirius mounted Buckbeak and they flew out of the window. Dumbledore and Violet watched them fly out of sight.  
  
"Well I suppose I should find Professor McGonagall so she can escort you to your dormitory." said Dumbledore, "Follow me."  
  
* * * Despite everyone else in the room being asleep, Hermione was awake preparing for the first day of classes, pouring over her Double Potions book one last time to better remember the ingredients of the new forgetfulness potion they would be learning. She heard someone approaching the room. She looked up from her book. She was surprised to see Professor McGonagall and a girl with dark, maroon, red hair and blue eyes that she had never seen before.  
  
"Ah...so you are still awake Miss Granger?" said McGonagall, "It's actually a good thing that you are up. Let me introduce you to our new student, Violet Black."  
  
As Hermione took a closer look at the girl, it struck her. The girl looked a lot like Sirius! And her name was Black!  
  
"I would appreciate it if you show Miss Black around and make her feel welcome to our house." McGonagall continued.  
  
"I'll do that, Professor." Hermione said.  
  
McGonagall turned to Violet.  
  
"I trust you have everything? Your supplies, your schedule?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Violet replied while nodding.  
  
"Good." McGonagall said as she began to leave, "Good night, ladies."  
  
When McGonagall had left Hermione walked up to Violet and held out her hand to shake.  
  
"Hi. My name is Hermione Granger." she said.  
  
Violet shook her hand.  
  
"You have a nice school here." she said.  
  
"Yeah...Hogwarts is quite a school..." Hermione replied, "Well, I guess we should go to sleep now...tomorrow's going to be a long day..."  
  
"Yes." Violet said, taking the empty bed next to Hermione's, "Good night."  
  
"Good night." Hermione said as she blew out the candle lighting the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Violet. Violet!"  
  
Violet groaned and opened one eye. A blurry image of Hermione appeared before her eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"We have to get down to the Great Hall now if we want to get breakfast. We're already late!" said Hermione, "Everyone has left!"  
  
"I'll get to class on time..." Violet said as she rolled away from Hermione.  
  
Hermione threw up her hands in frustration and said, "Suit yourself..."  
  
She then gathered her things and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione joined Harry and Ron in the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow Hermione! It's not like you to be so late!" said Harry.  
  
"Hermione late for class!?!? That would have to be a sign of a coming apocalypse!!" said Ron melodramatically.  
  
Hermione shot a sarcastic glare at Ron and then began to speak to them both, "Well, I'm late to breakfast because there is this new girl in our house. Professor McGonagall came to my dorm late last night and introduced me to her. Since it was so late, I didn't get a chance to find out much about her. Her name is Violet Black."  
  
"Wait a second! Violet Black?!?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah...and..." Hermione got closer to Harry and Ron and lowered her voice, "The strangest thing was that she looked an awful lot like Sirius, except she had red hair and blue eyes."  
  
Hermione then stepped away and continued talking, "And she didn't even want to wake up this morning! She's probably still sleeping up there with Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs about to start!"  
  
Suddenly Harry gasped.  
  
"I left my book in the dorm! I'd better run and get it before I get late!" said Harry frantically as he ran back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"You'd better hurry Harry!" Ron yelled after him.  
  
Ron and Hermione followed the crowd emptying out of the Great Hall and went to Transfiguration.  
  
* * *  
  
With barely 5 minutes to go, Violet had slowly awoken and dragged herself out of bed. She dressed and collected her wand and looked at her schedule. She saw she had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She then picked up the books that she would need. She took everything in her arms and tried to apparate to the classroom. But nothing happened. Slightly miffed, she tried again. Again nothing happened. Then it struck her.  
  
Oh no! You can't apparate at Hogwarts! she thought frantically, I'd better run!  
  
But that proved to be rather difficult with all of her books and the fact that she didn't know where any of the classrooms were. She realized this when she left the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
I should have woken up when that girl...Hermione?...told me to! I hope I'm not too late on my first day at this school...she thought.  
  
So absorbed was she in trying to find the Transfiguration classroom, she bumped into someone, dropped all of her things, and fell over. When she looked up, she realized she had run into a skinny, but fairly handsome boy with dark hair and green eyes. It was none other than Harry Potter. Harry smiled and offered her his hand.  
  
As he helped her up, he said, "We both seem to be late this morning."  
  
Looking closer at her, it struck Harry.  
  
This must be the new girl in our house, Violet Black! She does look a lot like Sirius!  
  
Realizing he must have been staring when she gave him kind of a weird look, he quickly helped her pick up her things.  
  
"Uhh...what's your name by the way?" he asked.  
  
"Violet Black." she replied.  
  
"Oh. I'm Harry Potter." he replied.  
  
Violet took a closer look at him and then went wide eyed in surprise and her mouth dropped.  
  
"You're Harry Potter!?!?" she exclaimed.  
  
He gave her a half smile, a little embarrassed by getting this kind of attention from her, but at the same time, used to it, but he hurriedly changed the subject.  
  
Although he already knew the answer to his question, he asked, "So you're new here? I can tell by your accent that you are probably not even from London."  
  
"Actually I'm from the States." Violet replied, much more friendly now that she had realized who she was talking to.  
  
"Really? I've always wanted to visit the U.S." said Harry.  
  
"I came from Notalans Academy." she said.  
  
Harry then realized that they now both were really late to class. He hoped that McGonagall wouldn't be too mad at him, especially since he was helping a new student in their house.  
  
"So what class do you have? I can help you find it if you like..." Harry said.  
  
"Uhh..." Violet paused looking at her schedule, "Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Oh! That's where I'm headed. You can just come with me then. You must be in the Gryffindor house then?" he said as he quickly led the way.  
  
"Yes." Violet said as she followed.  
  
"So am I." said Harry as they approached the classroom.  
  
"Really?!? I mean...wow, that's cool." Violet said, starting out a little too excitedly.  
  
Harry prayed that he wouldn't be punished too severely for being late. Harry and Violet walked in together with Harry in the lead. McGonagall looked sternly at Harry, but her eyes softened when they fell on Violet.  
  
"Ahh...I see you were helping our new student find her way to class. Now that you both are here, I suggest you both promptly take your seats." McGonagall said strictly.  
  
Harry took his usual seat between Ron and Hermione while Violet took an empty seat near the back of the classroom.  
  
As he sat down Ron whispered, "Wow, we were wondering what happened to you! Lucky McGongagall was in a good mood now! I was afraid you were going to get detention!"  
"Yeah, me too..." Harry whispered back, almost shuddering when he remembered his past experiences in detention.  
  
"Since it is everyone's 5th year, I'd like to begin with a fairly complex transfiguration that will require you to turn this feather duster into a bird and back again." McGonagall said holding up a pink feather duster, "Now, we covered the notes on this topic at the end of the last term. Before I reiterate them for you, I would like to see if any of you remember."  
  
Within the next few minutes, feather dusters of various colors and sizes began fluttering around the room. The funniest was Violet's feather duster. Not only was it fluttering around, it was twittering like a bird too. Only when Hermione pointed her wand at her feather duster and whispered a few well chosen words was any progress made. Her feather duster turned into a beautiful bird with bright plumage. McGonagall was very pleased.  
  
"Excellent job, Miss Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor! If only the rest of you were as attentive!" said McGonagall.  
  
Once all the feather dusters were finally returned to their natural, inert form, Professor Mc Gonagall went over the notes again. As Harry and Ron scrambled to take down the notes, Harry quietly told him that it was true that she looked strikingly like.  
  
Ron, as a result, kept throwing glances back at Violet. Finally, after an hour of note taking, class was over. They would have a short break and then they would be off to Double Potions. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in the hall talking.  
  
"Really! You two ought to have paid more attention at the end of last term! Well, I suppose Harry has an excuse, but Ron! You let yourself get carried away with all the excitement of the - "Hermione abruptly stopped, realizing that she had unwittingly brought back the horrible memories of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament to Harry.  
  
She reminded him of the same memories that unrelentlessly haunted his subconscious. Harry's cheek twitched.  
  
"Oh Harry...I'm so sorry..." she said quietly as she lowered her head.  
  
Harry put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione." said Harry, reasuredly.  
  
They stood silent for a moment when Ron thought it best to change the subject.  
  
"I wonder who the new Potions Master will be?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermoine scrunched her brow in thought and said, "You know, I have no idea..."  
  
"We should probably go now and find out. Our break is almost over." said Harry.  
  
Then the three of them saw the new girl passing them I the hall.  
  
"So what do you two think about her? I haven't got a chance to see her up close myself...You know, I think you'd better write to Snuffles about her. I mean, the resemblance is uncanny, and they both have the same last name! I don't think it can all be a coincidence..." said Ron.  
  
"You're right. I'll write to him the next chance I get." said Harry.  
  
They all made their way down to the Dungeons to suffer though Double Potions with the Slytherins.  
  
At least Snape won't be there to make my life miserable...Harry thought as they finally reached the torch lit hall of the Dungeons.  
  
The door of the classroom was open. The three walked in and took their regular seats near the back of the classroom.  
  
* * * 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron saw all the Slytherins were already here, along with most of the Gryffindors. A few seconds after they had sat down, Violet walked in, surveyed the classroom, and then took a seat near the front in the Slytherin section. She had unknowingly taken a seat next to Draco Malfoy. Since the teacher had not walked in yet, everyone took this time to converse amongst themselves.  
  
"Ahh...I see we have some new blood in our midst." Draco said as he turned to Violet with a slick smile on his face.  
  
He held out his hand.  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
Violet shook it and said, "I'm Violet Black."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron saw this.  
  
"Disgusting! I'm not sure we should get involved with her if she associates with scum like Malfoy!" said Ron, very distraught.  
  
"Ron! Calm down! You are attracting too much attention!" said Hermione.  
  
Harry laughed inwardly at Ron as he fumed. Harry was about to help Hermione calm Ron down, but someone else walked into the room. It was a pretty woman with long black hair and raven black robes who was in her thirties. Her eyes were strict and cold, and her features were set in a no- nonsense look, reminiscent of Professor McGonagall. In spite of her hard features, she seemed to glide with her every step. She was indeed very graceful, even more so than her features seemed to allow. She stopped when she reached the front of the classroom. She began speaking softly, but, like Snape, had no need to raise her voice to be heard.  
  
"I am Professor Nightshade. I am the new potions master and the new head of Slytherin house. I am here to help you understand the art of potion making. Now that you all are in your 5th year, you should be able to handle more difficult concoctions." Nightshade said, introducing herself.  
  
While she had said this, Malfoy, believing she was just like Snape, continued whispering to Crabbe and Goyle about something or other while she was speaking.  
  
"I will not tolerate any fooling around in this class. Any one student does not have the right to waste time that a sensible student may use to further their education. If it is clear to me that you know what I had covered in a past lesson, you will be well rewarded. But, if you cause any disturbances, you will answer to me."  
  
Hearing this, Malfoy thought she was referring to only the Gryffindors, and gave a slight chuckle. This caused her to turn and face him directly. Malfoy looked back unflinchingly.  
  
"Your name is Draco Malfoy, is it not?" she asked, almost threateningly.  
  
"Yes, Professor." he replied, a smirk still on his face.  
  
"I knew your father, Mr. Malfoy. He, just like you, thought himself to be above others. How wrong he was. I assure you Mr. Malfoy, I do not play favorites. Wipe that smirk off of your face. Do not speak when I am addressing the class. Cross me again, Mr. Malfoy, and you will regret it." Nightshade said.  
  
Malfoy's grin left his face as he sat in shocked silence. She let the silence settle a bit before she continued. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also shocked at Snape's replacement. They were not sure if she was better of if she would be worse.  
  
Well...at least she put Malfoy in his place! thought Harry.  
  
"Now before I begin instructing you on how to make a new forgetfulness potion, I would like for all the students who did the extra credit report on Phoenix tears over the summer to please hand it in now." Nightshade said.  
  
Hermione was one of the few who jumped up and handed the paper in. Nightshade took a look at Hermione's 5 rolls of parchment.  
  
"Impressive length, Miss Granger, but do well to keep to the point next time I assign a paper." said Nightshade.  
  
Hermione sat down quickly, not wanting anyone to see how offended she was at the comment. Once everyone had sat down, Nightshade spoke again.  
  
"Now let's begin..."  
  
* * *  
  
Sophia and Cho walked back to the Ravenclaw Common Room after completing their first day of classes. They had Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin, Potions with Hufflepuff, and Herbology with Gryffindor. It was quite a long day for the both of them. Once they got inside, they both immediately decided to go to bed.  
  
"Wow! I didn't think we'd get homework on the first day! Man, they're really putting it to the grindstone this year, aren't they?" said Cho, "Especially with the new Potions teacher..."  
  
"Oh...yeah..." Sophia replied distractedly, still thinking about her encounter with Draco on the Hogwarts express.  
  
"What did you think of Professor Nightshade? She sure beats Snape, but man, is she strict! At least she is fair..." said Cho.  
  
"Hmm...that's true..." Replied Sophia.  
  
Cho misinterpreted Sophia's short and distracted replies as tiredness, so she said, "Well, we'd better go to sleep then. We have to get up early tomorrow. Good night Sophia."  
  
"Good night Cho." Sophia said.  
  
With that, Cho got into bed and turned the light off in the room, leaving Sophia in darkness. She sat on her bed and drew the curtains around her. She fingered her dragon claw necklace. It was once her mother's, and now it was hers. She was certain that this necklace was a Dark Artifact with powers locked within it unknown to her. She had tried researching it, but to no avail. She was unable to find what powers lay inside, but one thing she did know was who the original owner of this artifact was. The person from whom her mother procured it from. The identity of this person is what caused her to be so certain of the artifact's Dark origins. This person was none other than Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. But she and her mother shared another secret that connected them closer to his father and himself than Draco ever knew. Because his father and her father were one and the same. It was this secret that threatened her and Draco's lives as they knew them, if he revealed what he knew about the dragon claw necklace. She hated her father with a passion. She hated his lies, his treachery, and his self centered nature. But the one thing that she hated even more than all of those things was the fact that her mother still loved him, after all he had done to her.  
  
Why can't she see that he doesn't care about her one bit? He was using her for his own selfish ends, and yet she still forgives him?!? How can she be so blind? She thought.  
  
There was much more to this story than Draco knew. This story dates back to that one fateful day in Knockturn Alley two years ago. It was the day that she had received this necklace from her mother and it was also the day she found out who her father was. That day had not started out in Knockturn Alley, but in actuality, it started in Diagon Alley where Sophia was shopping for her school supplies. After she had picked up her essential books, parchment, and quills, her mother pulled her aside to a more quiet and deserted part of the alley to talk to her.  
  
"There is one more place that we must go before we leave for home. Knockturn Alley. I have business there." She said quietly.  
  
"Knockturn Alley? But what kind of business would you have there?" Sophia replied with surprise, remembering all the rumors she heard about that dark place.  
  
It was only then that Sophia noticed the dragon claw necklace around her mother's neck. She had never seen this necklace before and this made her all the more suspicious of the nature of the business that her mother had in that place. Her mother gave Sophia a half pained look of sorts, but instead of answering her daughter's question, just turned and walked off quickly, forcing Sophia to set a brisk pace to keep up. Sophia was quickly lost in the twists and turns her mother made though the alleyways, but her mother seemed to know exactly where she was going. Soon her mother stopped in front of a particularly dingy looking shop. Apparently they had reached their destination. Her mother walked in without a word. She saw a man with strikingly silvery blonde hair waiting in the back of the shop for them. As she and her mother approached the man, she saw that it was Lucius Malfoy Before she could even wonder what this all was about, her mother turned to her and quietly told her to let them alone for a moment so that she could discuss something with him. She walked past them both, giving her mother a curious look and Mr. Malfoy a thinly veiled glare as she explored deeper into the shop. She had heard about the Malfoys and how deeply immersed in the Dark Arts they were. She wanted her mother and herself to have nothing to do with them. Little did she know how soon she would find out that the deed was already done. She and her mother were more deeply involved with the Malfoys than she could have ever imagined. She explored the strange shop she was in and soon figured out this was a shop filled with Dark artifacts. She did not feel safe here at all. But hearing her mother's voice drew her back to where she had left her with Mr. Malfoy. She did not want them to know that she was listening to them, so she stayed hidden in the shelves.  
  
"Why have you called me here Serena?" Lucius said in a cold, cruel tone, "You knew that we were never to meet again."  
  
My mother on a first name basis with Mr. Malfoy? Sophia thought with surprise.  
  
His eyes strayed to her neck as he saw the necklace. He then smiled, but it was as cold and cruel as his voice.  
  
"Ahh. I see you have kept that old relic. Much good it will do you now."  
  
Her mother patiently took the abuse and she looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Lucius...I called you here because I didn't think it was fair to keep our daughter in the dark anymore. She needs to know the truth." Serena McArthur said.  
  
Daughter?!? Sophia thought in surprise. How could I have not heard of this girl from my mother?  
  
"Look, Serena, I don't have time for a silly heart to heart chat with the girl. I have business to take care of. And I can't take the risk of being seen talking about this to you in public." Lucius said harshly, "What do you want? Money? I'll gladly give it to you if you would kindly leave me to my family."  
  
"I want nothing from you Lucius. I just want our daughter to hear the truth from your own lips. Sophia deserves to know." Serena replied with a slight edge in her voice.  
  
What!?! I am Lucius Malfoy's daughter?!? Sophia thought, feeling herself going numb from the shock, I cannot be that vile excuse for a human being's daughter!  
  
Lucius looked at Serena for a moment and then laughed coldly at her.  
  
"I will do no such thing, Serena. That girl is not my daughter, she is yours. Only yours."  
  
He turned to walk out of the shop, but then changed his mind. He saw Serena looking at him pain in her eyes.  
  
"I ought to take that necklace back from you." Said Lucius.  
  
Serena wordlessly took it off, and handed it to him, but he only held up his hand. Unknown to Serena and Lucius, Draco walked into the shop looking for his father. Only Sophia was aware of him, but she said nothing, still in shock and still curious about what would happen next. Draco was about to interrupt his father to ask if they were leaving, but sensing the importance of this situation, he kept quiet.  
  
"But I really have no use for it anymore. It possesses dark magic and lately the Ministry of Magic have been doing searches in my house. They would find it highly suspicious if I had it, especially since I have great influence in the Ministry. But it would hardly matter if they found it with you. It's not like you have much to lose."  
  
Draco decided it was time to let his presence be known.  
  
"Dad...are we leaving now?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes, Draco, we are leaving. Good bye Ms. McArthur." Said Lucius.  
  
With that, Lucius walked out. Draco looked at Serena, and then sneered at Sophia before following him out. Sophia stepped out from the shelves and walked up to her mother without a word. Serena gave her daughter a knowing look, and then they both left the shop as well. In the two years that passed from that day, Sophia's life was forever changed. Her mother never mentioned that day again, but she had given Sophia the necklace as a gift. Sophia really didn't want it since it was originally Draco's father's, but she knew how important this necklace was to her mother, so she took it. Despite the people that it came from, it became somewhat of a good luck charm to her. She felt lucky whenever she wore it, and until Draco threatened to reveal the origin of the necklace, it gave her a sense of security.  
  
What I wouldn't give for a family that wasn't half scum... she thought.  
  
She lay in thought for a while, until she slowly began to fall sleep. She thought of what Draco said on the train, but then her thoughts shifted to Fred Weasley.  
  
Wow, I was really fortunate to get to meet him...he is such an amazing beater! It's a shame we're not on the same team...I'd have gotten to know him better...Well, I guess there's no time like the present! she thought, drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally the grueling week had come to an end and Hermione was glad. She just wasn't sure what she thought about the new Potions teacher, Professor Nightshade. On one hand she was more fair than Professor Snape had ever been, but on the other hand, she was just as strict as Professor Snape had been. As far as the week went, she felt less dread going to class than she had when Snape was the teacher. She was a hard worker, and Nightshade expected it from her, and all the other students. But even she needed a break every now and then. She was really looking forward to the school's trip to Hogsmede on Saturday and spending time with Ron and Harry. Especially Harry. Harry had been in her thoughts ever more frequently. She would often find her eyes wandering over to him during class when she zoned out.  
  
I really hope Harry doesn't think I'm weird now with me staring at him all the time... Hermione thought.  
  
She never knew exactly how Harry felt about her, or if he was even aware of how she felt about him. She was certain that if she told him how she felt, he would feel really uncomfortable around her if he didn't feel the same way.  
  
Harry, Ron, and I have been through everything together...I would hate our friendship to end because of my silly feelings... Hermione thought.  
  
But these weren't just silly feelings and she knew it. She had them for quite a while. And she couldn't deny them anymore at the end of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament when Harry and Cedric disappeared. No one knew how much she suffered when she thought that Harry could be gone forever and that she never got to tell him how she truly felt for him. She had planned to tell Harry what she felt before they left for home at the end of their fourth year, but she had lost her nerve at the last minute. She had only given him a kiss on the cheek. But that was more than she had thought she could muster up the courage for. She wasn't worried only about ruining her friendship with Harry by telling him, she was deathly afraid of getting hurt. The last thing she wanted was to be rejected by someone she cared about so much. She really didn't know what she would do if that happened.  
  
Well, I'm not going to get ahead of myself now. I'm just going to go have fun at Hogsmede with Harry, and I'll just take things slow. She thought, But that's exactly what I keep telling myself! I need to get some courage!!  
  
She knew this was not the weekend she was getting any courage.  
  
This is just the first weekend here...if things don't go well, I'm going to have to face him the rest of the year until summer. I don't want to do that...I think I'll wait...she found herself rationalizing once again.  
  
It was almost time to leave for Hogsmede. If she delayed anymore, she would miss the ride.  
  
"Hermione!! Ron and Harry are waiting for you in the Common Room. They sent me to find out what's taking you so long!" said Lavender, rushing back down the stairs so she would not be late.  
  
Hermione decided that she should do the same. She followed Lavender down the stairs and found Harry and Ron waiting for her like Lavender said. She was uncharacteristically late.  
  
"Hermione! What took you so long!?! We're going to be late!!" Ron started complaining.  
  
Harry just took one look at Hermione and felt captivated by her being just who she was. She wasn't like all the other girls who tried too hard to impress. She was his friend, and she was just herself. That's what he loved most about her. As Ron and Hermione bickered as they always did, Harry smiled, lost in his thoughts about her. All of a sudden, Ron and Hermione stopped arguing in light of their lateness, and noticed Harry staring off in the distance with a hint of a goofy smile on his face. Suddenly he realized that both of his friends were staring at him.  
  
Trying really hard not to blush when Hermione gave him a quizzical look, he mumbled, "Okay, come on, let's go."  
  
Then he quickly walked off before they could ask him what he was thinking about, or more specifically who, and they were forced to follow behind him.  
  
* * * Violet sat alone in one of carriages taking everyone to Hogsmede. She had not made any friends yet and she was rather lonely. She thought a lot about Lydia and Arian and Notalans. She just wanted to go back home. She didn't even know why she came.  
  
Oh well...practically every one else is here, and I don't want to sit in the Common Room all by myself...that makes me feel even more pathetic... she thought.  
  
Then she started to think about why she was here in the first place. She was here because of that scepter! She had forgotten all about it in the excitement of getting left in a foreign place.  
  
I've got to look it up in the library tomorrow morning. She thought.  
  
Just when she thought that she would make the trip to Hogsmede in a coach completely empty except for herself, someone rushed in. It was that strikingly blonde boy that she had met in Potions. She had a distinct feeling that her house and his house did not get along at all. This reminded her of the house rivalries at Notalans between the Sekaran House and the Grendelon House. But she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind, she didn't want to think anything more about her home now. She turned her attention to the blonde boy who was now looking at her somewhat what appraisingly.  
  
"You're in my Potions class aren't you?" Violet asked him.  
  
He smiled slyly and said, "You are quite correct. It's quite a shame you had to be in Gryffindor. That's where they put all those good for nothing mudbloods – "  
  
"Excuse me!?!" Violet was shocked.  
  
My father is a Muggle! How dare he insult him?!? Violet fumed.  
  
Draco looked at her in shock and surprise. It wasn't often that someone interrupted him this way. Violet then got up from her seat and approached him menacingly.  
  
"My parents are Muggles." Violet said.  
  
"Oh. So you are one of them. My mistake, they put you in the right house after all." Draco replied coldly with his eyes narrowed.  
  
Violet quickly brought up her wand and pushed it hard into Draco's throat. He made a choking sound. She then grabbed his shoulder so he could not move.  
  
"I do not appreciate people insulting my parents and people like my parents." She said very coldly.  
  
Draco just sputtered in reply. He could not think of a smart way to reply because he had never been confronted in this fashion and certainly not by a girl like Violet.  
  
Oh, god...what should I do now?!? There's no where to run! Draco stopped this train of thought and silently kicked himself. No, I don't have to run, I need to say something! My honor as a Malfoy depends on this!  
  
"You can't do anything to me! I'll go straight to the headmaster!!" Draco said with a touch of fear in his voice.  
  
Suddenly an evil smile broke out on Violet's face.  
  
"You'll do that. But not until I'm finished with you. No one throws out insults like that around me and gets away with it. No one."  
  
She muttered a few words of an incantation. Draco felt the wand getting hotter and hotter almost to the point of burning. When he was about to cry out in pain, the wand abruptly went cold. She removed it from his throat.  
  
Draco rubbed his throat and asked, "What did you do?!?"  
  
Violet kept smiling.  
  
"Just a little truth telling spell that will cause you to tell the truth to anyone that asks you a question." She replied.  
  
Just then the carriage unexpectedly stopped. Violet stepped down and looked up at Draco, who was still staring at her in shock.  
  
She smiled and said, "By the way, it lasts for a month. Have a nice day!"  
  
She walked away leaving Draco staring after her. Just then Pansy Parkinson walked up to Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle. She started hanging all over Draco. He felt more compelled than usual to tell her that she annoyed the hell out of him, especially by doing that, so he tried to avoid conversation by not looking at her face. She chattered on about something or another while he stared off into space, not even bothering to look interested or like he was paying attention.  
  
She finally realized this and said, "Draco! Are you even paying attention!?! Did you hear anything that I've told you!?!"  
  
Her voice was even more grating to his ears than it usually was. The truth was coming out now, and he could do nothing to stop it. The words just rolled off of his tongue, as natural as a friendly conversation. (as friendly as Draco gets...)  
  
"No. I did not pay attention, nor did I even care to. I never pay attention to what you say. You are one of the most annoying persons that I know and the only reason I keep you around is to make other girls jealous. You have no other use to me, and quite frankly, you really are a nuisance."  
  
Pansy first stared at Draco in complete shock. She just could not believe what she had just heard. Then when the words finally sunk in, a look of hurt crept upon her face. Then it turned to anger. She stepped forward and slapped Draco hard across the face and ran away crying. Draco held his cheek and watched her run. Crabbe and Goyle stared dumbly between the two.  
  
I'm really not having much luck with women today... Draco thought, that mudblood will pay for this spell she cast on me!  
  
Deciding that he didn't want to stand there and dwell on the subject any longer, he said, "Crabbe! Goyle! Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron had thoroughly enjoyed this visit to Hogsmede after being away a whole summer. Ron, of course, bought plenty of sweets at Honeydukes and was still eating them as they all made their way for the Three Broomsticks to get some butter beer before they had to leave. As they walked in, Hermione noticed that Violet was sitting at corner table all by herself.  
  
"Hey you guys! The new girl is sitting by herself. I don't think she's really made a lot of friends yet. Also if we want to find out more about her, it would be way easier if we were friends with her." Hermione said to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yeah, you are probably right." Said Harry.  
  
So the three walked up to Violet. Hermione spoke up first.  
  
"Hi Violet! So how do you like Hogwarts and Hogsmede so far?" Hermione said.  
  
"I like them fine. Thanks." Violet replied.  
  
"I'm glad. Oh, by the way, these are my friends Ron and Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, I've already met Harry." Said Violet, smiling and shaking hands with Harry after Ron.  
  
All of them took a seat by Violet at the table. After that they just sat and talked to her about the school she came from and the comparison between teachers there and at Hogwarts, but she seemed a little uncomfortable talking about her family with them. This struck them as odd, but they figured that since they just made friends with her, she probably wouldn't tell them any detailed information just yet. They were also glad she was in Gryffindor and one of Hermione's roommates, so they would get to spend a lot of time with her. Finally it was time for everyone to leave. Everyone piled into the carriages that would take them back to Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione, and Ron invited Violet to ride with them. She gratefully accepted, remembering her carriage ride to Hogsmede.  
  
Man, maybe I was too harsh on that Draco person...but he had no right to insult my parents that way...he'll just have to deal with it...  
  
The four of them went up to their Common Room and then the girls and the guys went to their separate dormitories. Violet was glad that she wasn't quite so alone anymore.  
  
* * * 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
After another week of classes were through, the Quidditch try outs were finally here. This is what Harry had been waiting for since school began. He met with the other players remaining from last year to decide when they should hold the Quidditch tryouts.  
  
Well, there's me, the Seeker, Fred and George, the Beaters, and Katie, a Chaser. That means we still have three players missing. I hope we can find good replacements for them... Harry thought.  
  
The four of them got to talking, and they elected Katie Bell to be their team captain because she had the most experience.  
  
"Okay...we have to get right on top of the Quidditch season this year because we already are a year and a summer out of practice. We must make our decision of our new players and begin training immediately. I will post our try out as Wednesday of next week, if I can get permission from Madam Hooch for the Quidditch field, but everything seems to be in line. I expect all of you to already be practicing during out try out, this is not something you may skip, given our present condition. If any of you have any suggestions as to who could be acceptable replacements for our missing players, I will take that into consideration." Katie said, already taking her stance as a leader.  
  
Wow...she sounds like Oliver already! thought Harry with mild amusement.  
  
He couldn't wait until next Wednesday when he could finally ride his Firebolt again. He went back to his dormitory with a smile on his face.  
  
* * *  
  
Ever since Hogwarts went to Hogsmede, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had made better friends with Violet. Soon she was a regular of their group. The three of them really reminded Violet of how she, Lydia, and Arian used to be, but now that she had them as friends, she didn't feel lonely anymore. As she was walking back to her dormitory to drop off her Divination book, she caught sight of a poster advertising the Quidditch tryouts. They needed two chasers and a keeper. This reminded her of how Arian had always encouraged her to try out for their Quidditch team back home. She had always helped him practice for his matches and he thought she would be really good if she practiced more. She never had the courage to try out for her House team because she was afraid of looking stupid in front of everyone. But now, since no one really knew her here, she figured that she could probably give it a shot. The tryout was today at 6'o clock at the Quidditch Pitch. She would make sure to be there. For the time being though, she put this out of her mind. She put her Divination book away and went straight for the school library. She would find out what the Zyorious Scepter was and why Voldemort would want it so badly. As she walked in the library, the shelves towered over her.  
  
Oh, my...I have a lot of work to do...Violet thought as she found a shelf to start at.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow, Ron, it's getting late. We should probably go to sleep. We do have classes tomorrow." Said Harry, deciding to conclude their long discussion on Quidditch tactics for the upcoming season.  
  
"I think a little too much of Hermione's studiousness is rubbing off on you, Harry!" said Ron, playfully.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Shut up Ron. Let's go to sleep."  
  
Both of them got into their beds. Harry fell asleep straight away. Ron closed his eyes and thought about how fun the weekend was.  
  
Wow, the butter beer at the Three Broomsticks tasted even better after not having it for more than three months! And I really should buy more sweets from Honeydukes, but no Bertie Botts every flavor beans! Man ever since Hermione shoved those lotion flavored ones down both Harry's and my throat, I don't think I like them very much any more. Hermione should lighten up a bit! We were only kidding with her! I don't know how Harry spent his whole summer with her! Wow, now that I think about it, that is a really long time! And I'm sure Harry was well aware of how long that would be. Then again, if I were him, I'd rather be anywhere else than at his aunt and uncle's house. But still...I really wonder if there is something going on with those two...the way Harry stares off into space with that goofy grin when she's around and he doesn't know anybody is looking, and the way Hermione stares at him during class when she doesn't know people are looking...This all could be my imagination, but I think they like each other! Well if they do, it's a good thing that Violet started hanging out with us. I'd really hate to be a third wheel to them, and, actually, Violet is a pretty wicked person! She likes the Chuddley Cannons!! I didn't even know they followed Quidditch in the states! I've never met a girl that I could discuss the Cannon's Quidditch tactics with, let alone Quidditch tactics in general! I wonder if she would try out for our Quidditch team...she really seemed like she knew her stuff. Hmm...There are three spots open on the team...Maybe I can try out as well. There haven't been any spots open in the past, so this could be my big chance. I can finally try out those tactics I devised that were inspired by the Cannons. That would be great...Ron thought as he finally fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ginny, I need your help! There's going to be quiz in McGonagall's class tomorrow, and I need to do decent on it if I want to keep my grade up in that class!" Ron frantically complained to Ginny, "I need to remember how to turn a pin cushion into a matchbox because we are going to turn pins in a pin cushion into matches in a match box!"  
  
Ginny looked up from her own reading and asked, "Why didn't you ask Hermione!? She's the top of your year! Or Harry? He would probably know how to do that better than me!"  
  
"Hermione's studying in the library and Harry's at Quidditch practice! Come on Ginny! I know McGonagall gave us an easy shortcut from the version in the book!" Ron whined.  
  
Ginny slammed her own book closed and retrieved her Transfiguration notes. She tried over and over with Ron to get him to do the wand motions and the words correctly, but to no avail.  
  
"That's it, I have had it!! You'll just have to try this on your own." Ginny said with much frustration.  
  
Ron, also at the end of his rope, said, "Oh, just because Harry's not here, you'd rather not stick around!"  
  
"What has Harry got to do with this?!? It's your own incompetence that I can't stand!" Ginny said, blushing slightly.  
  
"I've known it for a long time!! You still fancy him!" Ron said loud enough for others to hear.  
  
Ginny, now scarlet, said, "You are unbelievable!!"  
  
She rushed to her room to hide her scarlet face. When Ron sat alone, he felt bad for saying that. He shouldn't have said it so loudly at the least. But here he was, almost no better off than he was an hour ago for the Transfiguration quiz.  
  
Man, I hope Ginny won't stay mad at me for long...Ron thought looking back over his notes again.  
  
Later that night, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Violet, Ginny, Fred, and George sat in the Common Room together just talking. Ginny was still mad at Ron, but she tried her best not to show it.  
  
"Oh man, I just can't wait for the Quidditch season to start!! It's going to be great after not playing for a year!" said George.  
  
"I know! Hey, Ron, are you going to try out this year?" said Fred.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will...the last game the Chuddley Cannons played, was amazing!! Did you guys see how they..." Ron said, launching into a huge descriptive soliloquy about the Cannon's Quidditch tactics of their last game.  
  
Soon after Fred and George joined in. Harry and Violet listened intently, hoping to learn something from this and Hermione listened politely with little interest. Ginny would have done the same, but with her earlier tiff with Ron, all this talk of only Quidditch was grating on her nerves. Finally she had enough.  
  
"...and how they blocked two Bludgers at once!! That was amazing!!" said Fred, showing no sign that this conversation was ending.  
  
Ginny stood up and said, "If you have nothing better to talk about then Quidditch, I'm leaving! What's so great about Quidditch anyway...you just beat a bunch of balls around!"  
  
George looked at Ginny and said, "Well, if you think it's so easy, why don't you try out for our team?"  
  
"Yeah and if you make the team, Ron has to sing the song of our choice to the person of our choice. Do you accept?" Added Fred.  
  
"You know what, I do." Ginny said as she stormed off to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"What just happened here?!?" Ron said in disbelief.  
  
George smiled and said, "Well, it looks like you may have a song to sing soon, because Ginny looked pretty angry at you."  
  
"I didn't think she would actually accept." Said Fred with a feigned innocent expression.  
  
"Man, I wonder what you did..." George pondered.  
  
Ron just looked at them both with an extremely disgruntled look. Harry, Hermione, and Violet just laughed.  
  
Ron turned on them and said, "Shut up!!" and stormed angrily to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Now this will be interesting..." said George.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny stood on the Quidditch field wringing her hands as she waited for the try out to start.  
  
Oh...what have I gotten myself in to?!? I just said I would try out because I was mad at Ron, but it sure wasn't worth me making a fool of myself on a broomstick! Well, I guess there is nothing I can do now...I said I would do it, and I will. I just hope everyone doesn't laugh at me too much... Ginny thought in anticipation.  
  
Ginny saw Violet hurry on to the field accompanied by Ron. There were a few others from the house she wasn't familiar with that were here to try out as well. Soon everyone who was remaining on the Quidditch team from the previous year came out on the field decked out in their Quidditch robes. Katie Bell, now the new captain, was leading them. She approached the group of people waiting to try out.  
  
"This will be an especially hard year since we are missing three players and since our team has been out of practice for a whole school year. Well, I think this is enough time spent on talking. I'm just going to test the basic flying skills of each person trying out to see where you each stand and what type of player you have the appropriate skills for." Said Katie, as she removed one of the Quaffles from the box that they are kept.  
  
Katie then took each person trying out aside and had them catch the Quaffle at various heights in the air and then she had them try to score on her as well. The others from Gryffindor House that Ginny did not know so well were decent, but Ginny was most amazed when she saw both Violet and Ron go. Violet got almost every Quaffle past Katie and Ron blocked every one that Katie tried to get passed him. It was obvious they would be a Chaser and a Keeper. Finally it was Ginny's turn.  
  
Oh...I so don't want to do this...she thought nervously as she walked up to Katie.  
  
"Alright, Ginny!!" Fred cheered, only to get a disgruntled look from Ron.  
  
Ginny nervously got onto the broomstick that they loaned to her. But as she started to rise into the air with it, the worry and anxiousness started to leave her. This was much easier than she had expected it to be. When she moved to the right, it moved to the right. The same thing happened when she moved left.  
  
Wow...not only is this way easier than I thought it would be, it's actually kinda fun! She thought, smiling.  
  
She zipped in every direction that Katie threw the Quaffle. Everyone that knew her well stared at her in awe.  
  
"Man, I didn't think she had it in her!" said George.  
  
Ron just stared at her while shaking his head, knowing that he was going to have to sing an embarrassing song to someone of Fred and George's choice.  
  
After Katie was done testing Ginny's skills, she gave Ginny an impressed nod and said, "Good job."  
  
Then Katie turned and faced everyone who had tried out.  
  
"I want to thank everyone for trying out. There will be a list of our new players posted tomorrow in the Common Room."  
  
Then the people who tried out went up into the stands to watch the regular team practice. The team gathered in the middle of the field.  
  
Katie faced them, smiled, and said, "Now let's see if we remember how to do this."  
  
All four of them kicked up into the air.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco had taken a vow of almost complete silence until the spell Violet hit him with wore off, and since the incident with Pansy, he hadn't had any major run ins with anyone. He had gotten through a week without anyone getting supremely angry at him. He figured that was because no one had really asked him a question. Then he'd be forced to answer them truthfully. He started sitting in the back of all of his classes, especially potions. That Nightshade really had it out for him.  
  
I wish Snape was still here...at least I could do whatever I wanted in his class...Draco thought wistfully as he took his seat in Potions.  
  
"Alright, I want everyone to turn in their essays on basilisk venom on my desk immediately. If turned in any later, you will be given a zero." Nightshade said.  
  
Draco almost gasped.  
  
I forgot all about it! Draco thought frantically, I just hope Nightshade doesn't ask me about it later! Then I'd have to tell her what I was doing!  
  
Once everyone but Draco turned in their essays, Nightshade quickly thumbed through the parchments and noticed that Draco's was missing.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. I noticed that you did not turn in your paper. Any reason why?" Nightshade asked Draco.  
  
No! No!! I can't answer this!! I have to stop myself!! Draco thought.  
  
But, alas, he could not stop. The words tumbled out before he had even realized he said them.  
  
"Well, I don't think you would find this to be a good reason, but teachers just don't have a clue about what's really important. I actually thought this whole essay was a stupid idea. I just would have copied a passage out of the first suitable history book I found. I was actually doing something I think is much more important than writing an essay that I don't care about! Don't you teachers know what sleep is?!? That's what I was doing with my teddy!"  
  
On conclusion of his sentence, Draco went beet red. The class burst out laughing, with Violet, Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughing the hardest. He just wanted to go hide in a corner. Nightshade did not know how to react to Draco's statement. She almost found herself cracking a smile. But she knew she could not let him get away with his disrespect.  
  
"Alright class, quiet down! Mr. Malfoy, you will see me after class."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Draco replied quietly, trying to bury himself as low in his chair as he could.  
  
I will have Black's head for this! She will pay!! Draco thought, I'm so sorry Teddy!  
  
* * *  
  
Violet sat with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George waiting for Katie to post the Quidditch team results from the tryout.  
  
I really hope I make the team...then I'll really have something to write Lydia and Arian about! Violet thought, and smiled.  
  
Katie finally came down from the girls dormitories with the list. Everyone began to crowd around her.  
  
"Everyone who came to the tryout displayed a lot of talent, so that made the cutting process exceptionally hard. I believe anyone one of you had the potential to be a great Quidditch player. But I narrowed it down to the three people that I thought would be the best. I will post the list here and everyone can take a look at it."  
  
Ron pushed past everyone so he could be the first person to see the list. Violet pushed her way up right behind him.  
  
"Hey Violet, you made the team! You're a chaser! And I'm keeper!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
Then he looked at the last name on the list. He stared at it in shock. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not hallucinating.  
  
"Oh no...this can't be!" Ron cried.  
  
"What is it?" Violet asked, puzzled.  
  
But then she saw what made him react that way and she burst out laughing. This whole time, Ginny stayed behind the crowd, just planning to check the list when everyone had scattered, so she wouldn't make a fool of herself actually hoping she might make the team. Ginny looked at Violet curiously.  
  
"Ginny, get up here! You have to take a look at this!" Violet called to her as she beckoned.  
  
Ginny hesitatingly approached the list. She scanned down it and suddenly came to a stop on her name. Her name! She was the twond chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team! She looked at Ron and smiled.  
  
"Tough luck, eh, Ron?" she said, teasingly.  
  
"Aww...shut up!" Ron said.  
  
"Ah...now to find a song." Said George.  
  
Fred and George put their heads together and whispered conspiratorially.  
  
"We've made our decision." Said Fred.  
  
"You will sing 'You are My Sunshine' to a person that we randomly pick in the Great Hall during breakfast." Said George.  
  
"You're kidding, right!?!" Ron almost yelled.  
  
Fred and George both laughed.  
  
"You will see tomorrow at breakfast." Said Fred.  
  
"My life is officially over..." Ron muttered loudly to himself.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
With Quidditch practice and classes now in full swing, Harry and Ron were forced to stay up late doing homework in the Common Room long after it had emptied out for the night. Hermione kept them both company because she regularly stayed up late to study herself. After many nights of this and no sign of Violet ever joining their late night study sessions in the Common Room, Ron began to wonder.  
  
"Hey, where is Violet? I know she gets as much homework as we do! How does she get it done with Quidditch and everything if she's not doing it now?!" Ron said, quizzically.  
  
"Well, she's actually studying in the dormitory. I've asked her to join us before, but she told me she likes studying there." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Oh. I see." Ron said, slightly disappointed.  
  
Any further conversation was stopped when a rather large, darkly colored bird flew in a window and settled down by Harry. Harry quickly unwrapped the letter tied to its leg and it flew off. They all knew who this letter had to be from. They quickly looked around to make sure no one else was around. Ron and Hermione drew close to Harry as he opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I trust that everything is well with you at Hogwarts. And thank you  
for your last letter. You gave Moony and I vital information for our  
task. It is time that I return the favor. I'm sure you, Ron, and  
Hermione are very curious about a new student that is in your house.  
  
"Hey! How did he know about her!?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron! Keep your voice down! We still didn't finish the letter. I'm sure he explains himself..." Hermione said.  
  
Harry continued.  
  
More than anything, I'm sure her striking resemblance to me and the  
fact that we have the same last name have caught your attention.  
There is very simple explanation to it all and I think I owe you that  
much. Violet is my younger brother's daughter and she is my niece.  
She is here at Hogwarts for protection from Voldemort. I will give  
you the whole story next time that we meet, which will be very soon.  
Until then, study hard and make sure Gryffindor wins the Quidditch  
Cup!  
  
Sirius  
  
So absorbed in the letter, the three of them did not hear Violet approaching. Violet crept up to them to see why they were being so secretive and gasped as she saw Sirius's name on the letter as well as her own.  
  
"You know Sirius too?!" Violet said in a loud whisper.  
  
Everyone else jumped when they realized she was there. They all looked at each other. They just didn't know where to begin to explain how they knew Sirius, but they knew they had to tell her something. Harry broke the silence.  
  
"He's my Godfather." He answered simply.  
  
After a moment of silence, Violet finally told them everything about why she was here and her family. Now there were no more secrets between the four, they were much closer from this point on. Hermione promised Violet that she would help her look up the Zyorious Scepter in the library, because she was very adept to those tasks from her past experiences with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" said Violet, "Katie told me to tell you two that we had an emergency Quidditch meeting tomorrow before practice. That's what I came down to tell you guys..."  
  
"I hope this is good news..." said Ron.  
  
"When has an emergency meeting for anything ever been a good thing!?" Harry said.  
  
They all went to bed and hoped for the best.  
  
* * *  
  
Now two weeks had past since Violet had hit Draco with the truth telling spell, and he really had quite enough. All the people he spoke to that were smarter than a door knob were mad at him and he still had to serve that detention from Nightshade for talking back in class. He shuddered as he remembered the event.  
  
I don't think I'll ever get to live it down... Draco thought, I'm so sick of people passing me in the hall and asking me how my teddy is!  
  
In any case, Draco just couldn't get Violet out of his mind. He just assumed that this was because he wanted desperately to get revenge on her. But the revenge plots he thought of got stupider and stupider until it dawned on him that he only wanted to see her again. The implications of this thought sent his mind reeling.  
  
I couldn't like her! She's a mudblood! A filthy mudblood!! I have got to come back to my senses! He thought.  
  
But, deep down, he realized her cunning and deviousness had impressed him from the start. No matter what he was taught by his family about mudbloods, he had begun to see it was not true.  
  
I've made so many mistakes... he thought, but it's time I started setting things right. I need to apologize to her...this isn't going to be easy, especially for me. But first things first. I have to get her to like me...then maybe she will listen...  
  
He stayed up all night figuring out how to charm a white rose to change different colors only when touched and so it would never dry out, and wrote a note attached to it.  
  
* * * 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
The morning Ron had been dreading had finally come. He was going to have to sing the song. He prayed Fred and George would forget, but it was not to be. As he trudged to the Great Hall with Harry and Hermione, he found Fred, George, and Ginny already waiting for them.  
  
"It's time to make you a star!" said George.  
  
Ron just glared at him.  
  
"Hmm...now let's see...who to pick..." Fred mused.  
  
Fred's eyes fell on Sophia sitting at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Ah hah! See that blonde girl sitting at the Ravenclaw table? Her." Said Fred, pointing to her.  
  
Ron glared at them some more and started to walk off.  
  
"Oh, and Ron!" George called after him, "Remember to put some gusto into it!"  
  
While George said that, Fred snuck up behind Ron and whispered, "Sonorous!" while pointing his wand at the back of Ron's throat. Ron approached her from behind and cleared his throat to get her attention. Ron startled Sophia, her friends, and himself when his voice boomed across the Hall. Everyone in the Hall soon became quiet to find out what was going on.  
  
Oh no! I can't believe the whole Hall is going to hear this! Ron thought.  
  
Now with everyone staring at him, he had no choice but to go on. In a flat, unenthusiastic voice, Ron began to sing.  
  
"You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know how, how much I love you. Please don't take my Sunshine away."  
  
When he finished, Ron slowly edged away from Sophia and then ran back to his seat. Everyone in the Great Hall was practically rolling on the ground with laughter.  
  
As he sat back down in his seat, Fred pointed his wand at Ron's throat and said, "Quietus."  
  
After much more laughing, the Great Hall finally quieted down.  
  
"How could you put that spell on me too!?! It was bad enough by itself! This is officially worse than Draco and his teddy!!" Ron cried.  
  
"Aww...buck up Ron...at least you weren't singing to Draco!" said George.  
  
Ron just ate his breakfast quietly, not trusting himself to say anything else.  
  
* * *  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team went out to the pitch for the emergency meeting. Katie was waiting for them.  
  
"Is everyone here? Good. Well I have some bad news for you all. Our first game won't be against Hufflepuff after all, it will be against Ravenclaw."  
  
This sent the team into a huge uproar.  
  
"Why?!" Violet cried.  
  
"Because the idiot captain got into a leg locker curse mishap. Madam Pompfrey said there is nothing we can do except wait for it to heal, which is conveniently after the Quidditch game. We're going to have daily Quidditch practice to make up for lost time and a change of tactics because the game is in two weeks." Katie replied.  
  
This was a huge set back for the team, but Fred and George were secretly a little glad. This would give them a chance to see Sophia again, if not talk to her, after the game. After they had a long, hard practice though, the team was glad just get their feet back on the ground. When they walked to their prep room, Violet went straight to her locker so that she could change and quickly get back to her dormitory so that she could study, but stopped abruptly when she found a white rose with a note attached to it waiting for her in front of the locker. As soon as she picked it up, it began to change colors. She looked at it in wonder for a minute and then she opened the note.  
  
Dear Violet,  
  
You really are an amazing person. I don't think I've ever met another  
person like you...so smart and interesting...and pretty damn good at  
Quidditch too! This rose is for you, though it hardly matches your  
beauty.  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Violet just read the note again and stared at the rose. It was so beautiful. Ginny finally noticed the rose and walked over.  
  
"Wow, Violet! Who gave you that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know...they just signed it as 'secret admirer'." Violet said.  
  
Before anyone else could ask her about it, she tucked it carefully in her school bag. She wanted to find out who this person was herself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you ready to make that sleeping potion in Potions tomorrow, Hermione?" Violet asked, looking at her notes again.  
  
"Oh yeah. I've actually made this before...but not for class..." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione and Violet smiled at each other with an understanding that she did not do it for school at all.  
  
"Ahh! Now I remember why Potions is my worst subject!" Violet said, going back to her notes once again.  
  
Hermione laughed and said, "Well, I'm gong to sleep now...I've had enough of Potions as it is...After Potions tomorrow, all of us can help you find out about that scepter you mentioned. Good night, Violet."  
  
"Good night." Violet replied.  
  
When Violet was sure Hermione was asleep she pulled out the rose and the note from a drawer by her bed. She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Hermione. Ginny knew about it only because she was there when Violet had gotten it, but Ginny hadn't asked her about it again, and for that Violet was grateful. She wanted to figure out who had given it to her on her own, with as little gossip as possible. As the rose continued to change colors, she considered all the possibilities.  
  
It's too hard to figure out who could have given this to me...It could be from anyone! Violet thought, Well, at least I know that it's from a real admirer since this person didn't ask me to meet them in a secluded area in the middle of the night!  
  
She picked up the note and read it again.  
  
All I know is this person has seen me play Quidditch...That's great! This narrows the possibilities down to half the single male population at Hogwarts!  
  
She thought about it some more, and found herself considering the guys she knew well.  
  
Hmm...I really doubt it's from Harry...I know there is something going on with him and Hermione. I wonder if those two have admitted they like each other? I don't think so...they're both too shy when it comes to matters like this...but anyway...I really doubt it's from either Fred or George...I get along pretty well with the both of them, but I'm just an acquaintance to them really...  
  
There was only one more guy left in the little group of males she knew well: Ron. This thought startled her. She had never thought of him in that way before.  
  
Even if this definitely is not his handwriting, I bet he got someone else to write this for him...Ron is a really nice guy...fun to talk to about Quidditch or anything for that matter...and he's really funny, although sometimes he doesn't mean to be...  
  
The thought made Violet smile. But then the implications hit her.  
  
Do I really want this person to be Ron?  
  
She pondered this question as she put the rose and note away, and finally went to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco lay awake at night, considering what move he should make next concerning Violet. As he watched her, he noticed that she was rather close to Ron...a little to close for comfort.  
  
She'd better not think the rose was from that poor idiot! I need to do something fast before all of that goes to waste...it needs to be something to prove it isn't Weasely.  
  
As he thought about it, he made one clear decision. That truth spell was still on him, and he needed to make sure that it was during a time when no one else could ask him questions. He needed to find a way to get to talk to Violet alone, and for her to actually listen. If nothing more, he at least wanted to apologize for being such an ass to her. Then the idea hit him.  
  
I still need to serve that detention that Nightshade had given me...now all I have to do is get Violet in trouble, without her knowing it was me, so that we can get detention together...That would be the perfect chance to talk to her undisturbed.  
  
He thought the plan out carefully in his head.  
  
Now all I need is some powdered essence of mandrake from Nightshade's private stores...that should do the trick...  
  
He carefully snuck out of the Slytherin dormitory and set out to get the powdered essence of mandrake before anyone woke up in the morning.  
  
* * *  
  
Violet sat in the Potions class room before class started, frantically trying to memorize the way to make the sleeping potion they were working on in class for the quiz. She had tried to do this last night, but her attention was severely divided because of the rose. Nightshade was already waiting at the front of the classroom for class to begin. When the bells had rung, she asked everyone to take their seats and put away all of their notes. Violet reluctantly put hers away, not confident she would do so well without them. Nightshade passed out all the necessary ingredients for the potion, informed them they had exactly four5 minutes to complete the potion, and asked them to begin. Violet nervously began to make the potion. Much to Draco's luck, he sat at the table right beside Violet's. It was time to put his plan into action. When Violet's attention was devoted to finely chopping her sleeper worms, Draco casually walked by and sprinkled the powdered essence of mandrake at the bottom of her cauldron. He did not know what this would do to her potion, but one thing he was sure of was that it would be something bad. Soon the four5 minutes were up and it was time to test everyone's potions out. The whole class divided into pairs and took a small sample from their cauldron for their partner to taste.  
  
"Okay. One person will drink the potion, and their partner will stand behind them to catch them when they fall asleep. Then I will go around the classroom and sprinkle the antidote on them so they can repeat the exercise with the person who went first." Nightshade explained.  
  
Everyone's partners slowly began to fall asleep. Some took longer than others, depending how concentrated their potion ended up. Ron and Violet had partnered up, and Violet had tried Ron's potion first. She felt herself slipping into a pleasant sleep, and Ron caught her as she fell. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
Wow...she actually looks kinda peaceful when she's asleep...he thought.  
  
Suddenly a loud thud startled everyone in the room. Goyle was snoring on the floor. Draco was his partner, and he had not bothered to catch him when he fell asleep.  
  
"Malfoy! Why didn't you catch Goyle when he fell asleep?! He could have hurt himself!" Nightshade asked with a touch of annoyance.  
  
"Well, Goyle is just too heavy to catch, so I just didn't bother. And even if he hit his head, it's not like he's got a lot of brains to lose..." Draco replied.  
  
The whole class erupted into laughter as Draco put his head in his hands to hide his embarrassment.  
  
Why didn't she just yell at me?! Why'd she actually have to ask me a question?!? Draco thought wistfully.  
  
"I am getting sick of your smartness. One more comment like that, and I'm going to send you straight to the headmaster." Nightshade said coolly.  
  
Nightshade then noted down how long each person took to fall asleep, and then she woke everyone up. It was now their partner's turn to try out their potion. Once again everyone began to fall asleep as their partner caught them.  
  
Violet handed the small goblet her potion was in to Ron and said, "I really hope this turned out okay...I'm really not that good at potions..."  
  
"I'm sure everything turned out fine." Ron said with a smile.  
  
Ron then took the goblet to his lips and swallowed some of the liquid. He held it in his mouth a few seconds and then abruptly spit it out.  
  
Oh, gross! That is some of the worst stuff I've ever tasted! I don't think the potion was supposed to taste this way... Ron thought.  
  
Some of the potion that he had spit out dribbled down his chin onto his robes.  
  
Ron turned to Violet and said, "Ewww, Violet! What did you do with this thing?!?"  
  
Violet was about answer him, but suddenly her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.  
  
"Ron! Your robes!" Violet said as she pointed.  
  
Ron looked down and nearly screamed. A hole was slowly forming as the potion burned through his robes. He stepped backward blindly, and accidentally knocked over Violet's cauldron and fell into the puddle the remaining potion in it made. Now all of his robes were quickly dissolving away. Ron started running frantically around the room trying to make it stop. Nightshade was trying to keep the class in order and calm Ron down enough to stop his clothes from disappearing. Hermione frantically waved her hand in the air until Nightshade called on her.  
  
"Professor Nightshade! I think we should throw some water on him! It will stop his clothes from dissolving!" Hermione yelled over the ruckus of the class.  
  
"Yes. Miss Granger, go to the back of my storage room, and there should be a large bucket of water back there." Nightshade replied.  
  
When Hermione hurried out with the bucket, Ron was already down to his underwear. She quickly doused him before those disappeared, because that would be much too horrible to imagine. Finally, with his underwear intact, Ron stood in front of the classroom soaking wet.  
  
Nightshade took one look at Ron, almost smiled, and said, "Potter. Go with Weasely to get him some spare robes, seeing as the ones he was wearing are no more."  
  
As Harry left the room, he did the best he could to shield Ron as they left the classroom, seeing as Ron had gone as red as it was possible for human skin to get. The class's laughter followed Harry and Ron out of the room.  
  
"Alright! The next one who talks gets a zero on this potion." Nightshade said.  
  
The class quieted down in a second.  
  
"Who was Weasley's partner?" Nightshade asked in a dangerously quiet manner.  
  
With much hesitation, Violet raised her hand and whispered, "It was me..."  
  
"Meet me after class, Miss Black. Alright, now I'll finish giving the rest of you scores for your potions and after I am done, you may leave." Nightshade said, finishing her rounds around the classroom.  
  
Soon she finished and everyone began to leave. Draco stole a glance at Violet as he passed her desk. He felt a bit guilty for having to get her in trouble, but this really was the only way he could get a chance to talk to her alone. But he kept his face forward and his expression neutral. There was no need to invite anyone to ask any questions, because this had gotten him in enough trouble as it was. Hermione was the last one to leave, trying to give Violet a vote of confidence before she went to see Professor Nightshade.  
  
"Just tell her the truth. That would probably be the best option...I don't know what could have happened to make your potion do that! I have a feeling that someone sabotaged it. Probably – " Hermione started.  
  
"Miss Granger. You may talk to Miss Black when we are done." Nightshade cut her off.  
  
"Meet Ron, Harry, and me in the library when you are done." Hermione said quickly before walking out.  
  
The tension in the room rose considerably now that Violet and Professor Nightshade were in it alone.  
  
"Explain yourself." Nightshade said to Violet in a stern tone.  
  
"I really don't know what happened Professor! I just followed all of your directions and this is what happened!" Violet said.  
  
"I find this hard to believe. None of the ingredients available for you to use could create such an effect, even if added in the wrong amounts. Let me see the remnants of the potion in your cauldron." Nightshade said.  
  
Violet brought her cauldron to the front of the classroom. Nightshade examined the contents very closely. Without saying a word, Nightshade quickly walked back to her potions store room. Before Violet had too long to puzzle over where she had gone or why, Nightshade quickly walked back.  
  
"I knew there was something else up here." Nightshade said.  
  
Violet wondered what she was talking about. Then she realized the Professor was holding a small empty bottle in her hand. The label on it said it used to contain Powdered Essence of Mandrake.  
  
I wonder why she brought that empty bottle out...What does it have to do with me? Violet thought.  
  
But then it hit her. Nightshade thought that she took the powdered essence of mandrake!  
  
"But Professor! I didn't take any of that, honest!" Violet said frantically.  
  
Nightshade took a moment to consider the truth of her words. Violet did not seem the type of student to pull a prank like this. Although she was not the best potions student, she never seemed to cause disruptions in class and always did the best work she could.  
  
"Well, Miss Black, due to my opinion of you up to this point, I am inclined to believe you..." Nightshade started.  
  
Violet felt a sense of elation and thought, Wow! I didn't think that I would get off with no punishment at all!  
  
"But, as it is, the evidence stands against you. This comes from my personal stores, and it is no where near any of the student cupboards. How it got into your potion, anyone can guess. In any case, I will still give you detention." Nightshade finished.  
  
What!? But that's not fair! I didn't even do anything! Violet thought indignantly.  
  
"You will serve detention with Mr. Malfoy tonight. You may go now." Nightshade said.  
  
Violet had to keep from shouting her disagreement. She was in enough trouble as it was.  
  
I haven't even been at this school long, and I'm already in trouble! If I ever find out who put that stuff into my cauldron, they are dead! Violet thought furiously.  
  
She quickly left the Dungeon and went to the library to meet Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron walked with Harry to the library after he had gotten his spare robes.  
  
"So Ron...what exactly happened again?!" Harry asked when Ron explained what had happened in Potions.  
  
"I'm serious! Violet just gave me some of her potion, and when I spit it out, it started burning through my clothes!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Maybe she might have planned it all...it was pretty funny..." Harry said.  
  
"Aww, Harry, shut up!" Ron said with more annoyance than he intended, "I really think that someone set this all up! There is no way Violet would do that on purpose!"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Quite intent on defending Violet I see..." he said while smiling suggestively, "I sense there is a romance afoot."  
  
"Me?!? Violet?!? You think she actually likes me too?? Uhh...I mean, likes me? Because...umm...I was just kinda...curious..." Ron said, stumbling slightly over his words.  
  
Aww man! I didn't mean for my crush on Violet to slip out! Oh well...now since it is out, I guess I can ask Harry's advise... Ron thought.  
  
"So...uhh...do you think I have a chance?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well I think you should just tell her and see what happens." Harry replied.  
  
Ron stayed silent a moment, and Harry took this as him considering the idea. But Ron actually had other things on his mind.  
  
"Well, while we're on this subject, what do you think of Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hermione? What do you mean?" Harry said, uncomfortable at the direction the conversation was now going in.  
  
"Well...do you like her?" Ron said frankly.  
  
Jeez...I think he's on to me now! But if I tell him that I do, it will make things between us so awkward, or even worse, Ron may try to play matchmaker! That would just be awful! I'm not going to lie, but I'll just pretend to be innocent... Harry thought.  
  
"Of course I like her, she is our best friend – " Harry said.  
  
"Come off it Harry. Don't play dumb." Ron cut him off.  
  
"But – " Harry started.  
  
"Look. All I have to say is that you need to take your own advice." Ron said.  
  
With that, the two silently made their way to the library, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Violet hurried to the library. When she got inside, she saw Hermione was absorbed in a book. Hermione looked up and waved to Violet.  
  
When Violet walked over, Hermione said, "So what happened? I hope you didn't get into a lot of trouble..."  
  
"I got detention with Malfoy." Violet said with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"That's horrible enough as it is..." said Hermione.  
  
Violet really didn't want to think about it, so she turned her mind to the task at hand.  
  
"So what have you found?" asked Violet.  
  
"Well I've looked through two books already, and there was no mention of the Scepter at all. But I brought down a stack of books that would most probably have it in there somewhere."  
  
Hermione pointed to a very large stack of books to her left. Violet sighed as she sat down next to Hermione and picked up a particularly heavy book.  
  
"Oh! Weren't you telling me something before Nightshade asked you to leave?" Violet asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! I think I know who sabotaged your potion! Would Draco Malfoy have any reason to hate you, aside from being in Gryffindor? I was suspecting he was up to no good because I always see him looking at you during our classes, and I've seen him hanging around the Quidditch Pitch during Gryffindor practices." Hermione said.  
  
"Malfoy? Why would he - ?" Violet started.  
  
Then she remembered her truth telling spell.  
  
"Well actually...I guess he does...I kinda put this truth telling spell on him, so whenever you ask him a question, he has to tell the truth." Said Violet.  
  
"A truth telling spell?!? That's really advanced magic! How did you learn it?" said Hermione in surprise.  
  
"Well my Charms teacher back at Notalans was really good. She pushed us to learn everything we could, even the really hard stuff." Violet replied.  
  
"Wow! Well, anyway...don't tell me you put that spell on Draco just for fun..." Hermione said, with a slightly scoffing tone.  
  
"Look, Hermione. He insulted my family. I probably was a bit too harsh with the truth telling spell, but I wasn't going to just stand by and let him think it was okay to go and do that." Violet said very seriously.  
  
Hermione knew exactly how Violet felt, also being at the wrong end of Draco's taunting before. She was about to reply, but right then Harry and Ron walked up.  
  
"Sorry we took so long, but it took forever to find robes that fit Ron right." Said Harry, trying unsuccessfully to suppress the grin that crept on his face as he remembered the potion incidence.  
  
Seeing this, Hermione started laughing. Violet would have laughed also, but it was her potion that did that to Ron. Ron started glaring at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Would you two move on please!?" Ron said, very annoyed and embarrassed.  
  
"Ron, I'm really sorry about that...Hermione and I think that someone probably sabotaged the potion...when I find the ba– " Violet started.  
  
"Violet! Watch your language!!" Hermione chastised.  
  
Harry and Ron just laughed.  
  
"In any case, we think it might have been Draco that did it because Violet had put a truth telling spell on him, and this was probably revenge for that." said Hermione.  
  
"A truth telling spell?" asked Ron, incredulously.  
  
"Yeah...well, this is what happened..." Violet said, explaining the whole incident.  
  
When Violet finished her recount, Ron looked extremely angry.  
  
"I'm going to find him right now and get him acquainted with my friend, concrete floor." Ron said, ready to erase Draco Malfoy from existence.  
  
Harry and Violet had to hold him back.  
  
"We don't have time! We have to help Violet find out about that scepter!" said Harry.  
  
In a few seconds Ron calmed down. They each took a couple of books from the large stack Hermione had pulled down from the shelves and started looking. Minutes turned into hours until it was finally evening. Hermione happened to glance down at her watch, and she gasped.  
  
"You guys! You're going to be late for Quidditch practice!" Hermione said urgently.  
  
"Katie's going to kill us if we're late! This is our last practice before our first game!!" said Violet.  
  
"Hermione! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" said Ron, exasperated.  
  
Hermione was about to snap back at Ron, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"Look guys, this isn't the best time to fight. Both of you can argue later. If we run, maybe we can still save our necks." Harry said.  
  
Violet, Ron, and Harry began to leave, but Hermione called out to Violet. Harry and Ron left while Violet went back to see what she wanted.  
  
"I think you need to be extra careful if Malfoy has it out for you. Who knows what he and his crones could cook up." Hermione warned.  
  
"Alright. Well I'll see you later tonight then." Violet replied.  
  
Violet ran out of the library to the Gryffindor dorms to change into her Quidditch robes. But in her hurry to get there, she ran headlong into someone and dropped all her things.  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry, that's the second time I've done that here! I'm such a klutz – " Violet suddenly broke off when she saw who she bumped into.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy. He bent to help pick up her things, but she stopped him.  
  
"Look Malfoy. I don't want your slimy hands all over my things. It's bad enough I have to do detention with you tonight. Don't make things worse for me." Violet said in a disgusted tone.  
  
Violet then realized that Draco was actually trying to help her. That caused her to suddenly notice that there was something very different about his demeanor since the last she had seen him face to face. That snobbish air about him was gone and he had almost a kind expression on his face. This startled her so much that she unwittingly took a step backward. She did not watch where she was stepping and stepped between a crack in the stone tiles of the hall. She started to fall, but Draco quickly stepped forward and caught her.  
  
When she had finally regained her balance he let her go. Then he bent down, picked up all of her things, put them back into her bag, and handed it to her.  
  
Then he said, "See you tonight, Black."  
  
With that, he walked off. Violet could just stare after him. Then she remembered Quidditch practice.  
  
Oh man, I'm so dead! Violet thought as she ran to change.  
  
* * *  
  
"Violet! What took you so long?!" said Ron as the Quidditch team kicked off into the air.  
  
"I, uh...bumped into someone..." Violet replied distractedly, not offering Ron any more information.  
  
Ron gave her a quizzical look, but he could say nothing else because he had to take his place at the goal posts. Violet soared high in the air trying to stay out of everyone else's way. She just couldn't get the way Draco had acted out of her head, and this was seriously interfering with her ability to play.  
  
Why would Draco be acting this way?! He was actually nice! I don't understand this at all! Even after the whole truth telling spell incident...The effect of that would probably be wearing off soon...I'm surprised he hasn't cooked up some sort of plan of revenge yet! I'm sure that's the reason he got me in detention with him, so that he could get his real revenge on me there. But that doesn't explain how he was just acting though at all! I was actually expecting him to step on my things or something, not pick them up and hand them back to me! Violet thought.  
  
But the thing she just could not get out of her head was the look on Draco's face.  
  
Draco's changed so much since the last time I saw him! That snobbish and aloof air about him is gone...and despite my better judgment, I actually think he was trying to be nice to me with no ulterior motives! Violet thought.  
  
This led Violet to a new train of thought.  
  
How strange he looked when he wasn't acting like a snot...Well now that I think about it...Draco isn't too bad looking when he doesn't have his nose in the air...she thought as she remembered the pleasant shiver that went up her body when he had caught her.  
  
Violet abruptly shook her head.  
  
What am I thinking?!?! These are such disturbing thoughts...Maybe I should just think about Quidditch...that's so much easier to understand...  
  
Finally the Quidditch practice was over, and it was almost time for Violet's detention with Draco. She found herself getting anxious. Ron called her over before she left for the dressing room. As she approached him, she noticed that he seemed extremely nervous.  
  
"So our game against Ravenclaw is next week. Do you think we are ready for this?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, this is the first time I've ever been on a Quidditch team, and I've never seen any of the other house teams play, but I think we have a pretty good shot at winning. All of us are pretty good." Violet said with a smile.  
  
"Umm...well...after the game...we don't have any classes or anything...so, I was uhh...wondering if you'd...umm...like to hang out with me then. Like, just me...just the two of us." Ron said very hesitantly, starting to get red.  
  
Violet just looked back and thought, Is Ron asking me out on a date?! Well, he is really fun to talk to...I guess I can give it a try...It'll help me forget my disturbing and disgusting thoughts about Draco...  
  
Violet then smiled and said, "Yeah, sure."  
  
Ron suddenly stopped being nervous and a big smile crept on his face.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you after you change!" said Ron happily.  
  
"Oh actually, I'll have to leave right away. I have to go serve my detention for the whole potion thing with Malfoy." Violet said avoiding his eyes because she was still embarrassed.  
  
Ron put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Well, don't worry about the potion thing...I know it was Malfoy that sabotaged it. And I'm sure he won't try to pull anything else on you especially after that truth telling spell...I don't think he'd want more things out on his teddy!"  
  
Violet and Ron laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then!" said Violet as she ran to the dressing room to change.  
  
* * * 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Violet and Draco waited in the Potions classroom for Nightshade to learn what they would have to do for detention. Violet felt extra uncomfortable waiting for Nightshade since every time she glanced over to Draco, he seemed to be looking at her. Finally, after what seemed like an excruciatingly long wait, Nightshade came into the classroom. She motioned for them to follow her, and she took them to a third floor corridor.  
  
"You both are to swab this corridor, without magic. The mops and brooms are in the closet at the end of the corridor. I will be back in an hour. When I get back, it must be spotless." Said Nightshade.  
  
After Nightshade left, Violet said, "This is so horrible! I don't believe that I have to do this! And what's worse, I have to do this with you!!"  
  
Draco said nothing. They finally got to the supply closet. Violet pushed Draco aside and attempted to open the door, but it was so heavy, it required the both of them to pull it open. They saw it was much darker in there than expected. Draco stood by the door to hold it open.  
  
"Lumos!" Violet said, lighting the end of her wand.  
  
Now Draco could see a dim outline of her and some shelves in the back. He thought he saw some mops at the bottom of the shelf.  
  
"Hey, Black! I think the mops are at the bottom of the shelf back there." Draco said.  
  
"Thank you, Malfoy, but I had already seen them." Violet replied with mock politeness.  
  
After a moment of silence Draco said, "You could stand to be a little more civil, you know."  
  
Violet gave a mirthless chuckle and said, "Me be civil to you?!?! I don't think you've really given me a good reason up to this point to be civil..."  
  
Violet then began to reach for a mop with the same hand her wand was in. The light reflected off the top of the room and Draco saw the mop Violet was reaching for was supporting a rather heavy looking cauldron.  
  
"...If anything I should –" Violet said, reaching for the mop without looking.  
  
"Violet! Watch out!!" Draco yelled, running forward and pulling Violet towards him as the cauldron fell.  
  
Violet dropped her wand, and they were plunged in darkness as the cauldron fell. Finally when the clatter died down, Violet opened her eyes. But that in itself was pointless. She might as well had kept them closed. In the moment it took her eyes to somewhat adjust to the darkness, she realized that she had landed on top of Draco when he pulled her out of the way of the cauldron. Her face had turned scarlet, but luckily in the darkness Draco could not see it.  
  
She slowly pulled herself off of him and said, "Well, this is great...I lost my wand and we're going to be stuck in here until someone comes looking for us! I don't even deserve to be here! Someone set it up! It was you, wasn't it?!?!"  
  
Before Draco could stop himself from answering, he said, "Yes. It was me who got you in trouble. I poured some powdered essence of mandrake into your cauldron when you weren't looking so that something bad would happen when Weasley tried the potion."  
  
Violet looked at him in disbelief and anger, while Draco resisted the urge to slap himself.  
  
"I knew it!" she snapped.  
  
"Violet...I'm really sorry..." Draco said.  
  
"Enough fake sympathy. I don't know what you thought you would gain from getting me in detention with you, but there is no one around to save you from me this time." Violet said.  
  
Draco lit his own wand and found where Violet's had rolled. He picked it up and handed it back to her to prove he did not want to harm her.  
  
Well...we are in a closet where no one can disturb us...I think I'll just kiss her and see what happens. If she slaps me, then I know she still hates me. Draco thought, feeling a nervousness that had been alien to him before this moment.  
  
Getting closer to her, he softly said, "Maybe I don't want to be saved..."  
  
Soon his face was just centimeters away from hers. Violet did not know what to do. She knew the lack of space should have made her queasy, but strangely, she did not want him to back off. He glanced at her lips, leaned in, and kissed her. When Violet did not resist, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. What shocked Violet even more was the fact that she found herself kissing him back. This sent her mind reeling.  
  
What am I doing?!? This is Draco Malfoy!! He insulted your parents!! He...her thoughts abruptly stopped, her mind becoming occupied with the pleasantly intoxicating kiss.  
  
But the heavy door of the broom closet began to move, interrupting them. They jumped apart as door was laboriously opened. Behind it was Professor Nightshade, and she did not look pleased.  
  
"What happened here? When I came to see if you both were finished, the hall was empty and still dirty!" she said.  
  
"The door fell closed locking us in here." Said Violet, offering no extra explanations.  
  
Nightshade looked at them both and realized there were things Draco and Violet were not telling her, but she did not push.  
  
"Very well. You both will make up this detention at a later date. You may go back to your dormitories now." Nightshade said, leaving to her room.  
  
Violet and Draco just stood and stared at each other, neither knowing what to say or do. Finally Draco broke the silence.  
  
"Good night, Violet..." Draco said.  
  
Violet looked back at him a second and said, "Good night...Draco..."  
  
They both went back to their dormitories.  
  
* * *  
  
It was now very late, but Hermione still had one more stack of books to get through. But her eyes were now tired, and she had just about enough. Since Harry, Ron and Violet had left for Quidditch practice, she had no one to help her, so the going was quite slow. When she finally decided to look up from the book she was skimming through, she saw Madam Pince going around and extinguishing all the candles lighting the room. She saw it was time to leave. She quickly grabbed her bag and the remaining stack of books on the table and went back to the dormitory as fast as she could with the large books in her arms. When she finally made it up the stairs to her dorm room, she threw the books unceremoniously on the floor and jumped on her bed. She stared at the canopy of her four poster knowing that she probably should be cracking open the books that she brought back with her.  
  
I'll get to it in a minute...she thought.  
  
"You know...I've been meaning to tell you something Harry...I have for a while, but I just never really got up the courage...Hermione paused and got a hold of her bearings, I have feelings for you, Harry...I've had them long time, and I really couldn't deny them anymore after the third task in the Triwizard Tournament. Just to think that I might have lost you forever and never told you how I felt...It just made me feel horrible...but now that I have finally been able to get the words out...Harry...I love you..."  
  
Harry looked at her with mild surprised at first, but then smiled and suddenly pulled her close. But when he pulled away, he had on a serious face.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but I have to go..." Harry said mysteriously, walking backwards a few steps.  
  
Then he turned around and started to run.  
  
* * *  
  
Violet finally made it back to the dormitories more confused from the latest chain of events than tired.  
  
I can't believe that Draco just kissed me! And I kissed him back!! And I actually liked it! Violet thought, still unable to fathom what had just happened.  
  
She decided to put this out of her mind. As she entered the dorm, she decided to ask Hermione how successful her search for information on the Scepter was.  
  
"No, Harry...Don't go...Wait!" Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Hermione, what are you –? " Violet abruptly stopped when she saw Hermione was asleep.  
  
Well, I guess I'll just ask her about the Scepter later...Wow...I wonder what she's dreaming about? Oh well, I think I'll just go to bed before I drive myself nuts with this whole thing with Draco...Violet thought, getting into her own bed and falling asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry ran with Hermione in close pursuit. He ran through a thick forest, so dense, Hermione could only track him by the sound of his feet. Finally they reached a clearing. Hermione looked to the edge of the clearing and noticed a dark, ominous looking cave there. Now Harry stopped and turned around. His face looked very afraid, but resolute.  
  
"Don't follow me here, Hermione. This is probably the last time I'm going to see you, and I want you to be safe. Please...don't forget me..." Harry said, his voice very even, contrary to his facial expression.  
  
With that he ran off into the cave before Hermione could stop him. She thought about it a second and finally realized where Harry was going. He was going to fight Voldemort!  
  
When Hermione's voice finally returned, she screamed, "No, Harry, don't!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione jolted awake. In a moment she realized she had woken herself along with all the other girls in the room with her scream. Violet, Lavender, and Parvati rushed up to her to see what was wrong.  
  
"Are you okay!?" asked Violet, with concern.  
  
"Yeah...I'm sorry for waking you all...I just had a nightmare." Hermione replied.  
  
"About what, failing a test?" said Lavender, a bit bitter for her sleep getting ruined.  
  
"Well, actually...I'm pretty certain I heard her screaming Harry's name." said Parvati.  
  
"Really?!?" inquired Lavender, always cheered up by a little gossip.  
  
Lavender and Parvati looked at Hermione expectantly while Violet looked on curiously. She was just as curious as the two of them were, although she personally would have asked Hermione with more tact.  
  
"Oh. Well, I um..." Hermione said, staring to blush, struggling to think of something to say that would get conversation off of this topic.  
  
Fortunately, she didn't have to. Violet, seeing Hermione's discomfort, took control.  
  
"Look, can we continue the interrogation at some later time? It's late and we all have classes tomorrow." Said Violet.  
  
Lavender and Parvati sulked a bit, but they both went back to bed. Hermione gave Violet a look of thanks and the both of them went to sleep as well.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron paced in his dorm getting ready for the Quidditch game with Ravenclaw. Everyone had already left the room except for Harry.  
  
Harry noticed this weird behavior and said, "Don't be so nervous, Ron! We know we're better than Ravenclaw. They don't stand a chance."  
  
"Well, it's not the game I'm worried about so much, it's after the game I'm worried about..." said Ron.  
  
"After the game?" Harry asked, quizzically.  
  
"Yeah, well...because I kinda...umm...have a date with Violet..." Ron said, almost shyly.  
  
"What?!? Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?!?" Harry said, pleasantly surprised.  
  
"I don't know...I didn't tell anyone about it..." said Ron with a grin.  
  
"Well...Hermione and I will stay out of both your way then." Harry replied, smiling, "We'd better get to the Pitch now before we're late."  
  
* * *  
  
It was now a few minutes before the Quidditch game and Violet was scared out of her wits. She knew that the team trained long and hard for this game, but she wished she had written Lydia and Arian for some encouragement.  
  
I'll write them tonight, she thought.  
  
She wasn't the only person who was scared. Ginny was too. It was one thing to be practicing only with your teammates, and another to be playing in front of the whole school. At least with her teammates she'd only make a fool of herself in front of 7 people. Now any mess up would make her a fool in front of hundreds. This almost made her feel sick to the stomach.  
  
I think I should stop thinking about this... Ginny thought as the team prepared to take the field.  
  
Finally the doors were opened and the Gryffindor team stepped out onto the field. Cheers greeted them primarily from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sections of the Pitch. Violet let her eyes wander to the Slytherin section of the stadium where they happened to fall on Draco Malfoy. She saw him regarding the rest of her team coldly, but as soon as he saw her, he smiled. Before she could even think about it, she found herself smiling back. Soon both teams were lined up in the middle of the field. Madam Hooch brought out the box with the Quidditch balls and then began to speak.  
  
"Now I want a nice, fair game. Captains, shake on it."  
  
Katie and the Ravenclaw captain stood forward and shook hands.  
  
"Mount your brooms." Said Madam Hooch.  
  
Everyone got on their brooms and rose into the air. Then Madam Hooch released the Snitch. It flew around both the teams, then disappeared somewhere on the field. Cho and Harry watched it with their eyes. Then the Bludgers were released, the Quaffle thrown up, and the game began. Quickly Harry rose above the other players to get his usual bird's eye view of the field. He could faintly hear Lee's commentary and when he squinted, he saw Ginny scoring a goal. The sight made him feel elated, but then he concentrated on his own goal. Finding the Snitch. The Snitch seemed to be no where on the field. The game went on as he looked. Soon he heard Lee proclaim that the score was now two0-10, Gryffindor.  
  
I'd better find that Snitch while Gryffindor is still in the lead! Harry thought, frantically.  
  
The game was not only hard on Harry, who still had to find the Snitch, but hard on Fred and George as well. Sophia as well as the other beater on the Ravenclaw team were very good, keeping Fred and George's hands full the whole time. While the war between the beaters went along, Violet scored another goal making the score three0-10, Gryffindor. Suddenly there was a large clap of thunder and both the teams were under a heavy downpour of rain.  
  
This is just great...Just when I didn't want a storm...Harry thought, wistfully.  
  
This caused Harry to double his efforts in looking for the Snitch. After flying around for a long while being soaked to the bone, he thought he saw that familiar little glint of gold at the opposite side of the field.  
  
Yes!! Harry thought as he rushed towards it.  
  
Cho saw him starting to rush and knew that he must have seen the Snitch. She followed as fast as she could behind him, but she knew there was no way she could catch up with Harry on a Firebolt. Soon the Snitch was within Harry's reach when Cho finally swooped up behind him. As he reached out to grab the Snitch, Cho suddenly changed direction and flew over him, reaching downward for it. Harry anticipated this and blocked her hand. The Snitch, never staying in one place for very long, began to fly away again. Before it could, Harry chased after it and closed his hand tightly around it. Gryffindor had won the game! The whole team screamed in excitement, as did the people in the stands from their house. The Ravenclaw team was a bit dejected, but they knew it was a fair game, so they accepted defeat. Ginny and Violet were especially pleased as they were the only people on the team that were not somewhat experienced with Quidditch prior to this year. Violet did a loop-de-loop on her broom in her elation. But then she heard someone yelling her name. In this weather and with the entire stadium cheering it was hard to see who.  
  
"Violet!!! Look out!!!" they yelled.  
  
Ron? Violet had no time to think anything else.  
  
She looked up and saw a bolt of lightning racing toward her broom. She tried to dodge it, but it was too late. It struck her broom. In trying to get out of the way quickly, she lost balance and began to fall. Everyone helplessly watched her fall since they were too far away to save her. Everyone, except Sophia. She saw Violet, and knew if she didn't catch her, it would be too late. Without a second thought, she rushed toward Violet and caught her inches from the ground.  
  
"Are you okay!?" Sophia frantically asked her.  
  
Violet shook her head and realized that she was safe and that she had not died after all.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Violet said.  
  
When they had their feet firmly on the ground, Sophia held out her hand to shake and said, "Well my name is Sophia. I'm assuming that your name is Violet since that weird guy who sang 'You are my Sunshine' to me was screaming it."  
  
Violet smiled, remembering the incident  
  
Then she took Sophia's offered hand and said, "Yes, it is. I'm very glad to meet -" Violet suddenly cut off and grabbed Sophia's hand unusually tight. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to speak in a deep, throaty voice.  
  
Sophia:  
  
Just when the world seems full of light,  
There remains but one more battle to win the fight,  
Look forward now, your path is clear,  
You must face the one that is most feared.  
  
Soon, undeterred, he will reach his goal,  
He will finally procure what will make him whole,  
In the Scepter this power he seeks lies,  
With it, he will be bound by no Earthly ties.  
  
The world's fate lies with you,  
You must carefully choose what you will do,  
Resigned to this fate you must be,  
Because it is with you that lies the key.  
  
Violet let go of Sophia's hand as she began to come out of the trance. Sophia backed away from her, not knowing what to think about what she just heard. But she did not have much time to dwell on it then because everyone began rushing up to them to see if Violet was alright. Ron was the first to break through.  
  
"Violet! You're alright!! I was afraid something bad would happen to you." Ron said, happily.  
  
Then without even thinking about it, he enveloped her in a huge hug. Draco walked around the crowd, trying to see over all the heads also trying to make sure Violet was okay. Then he saw Ron hugging her. He felt himself burning from jealousy.  
  
That idiot! How dare he touch her! Draco thought angrily, ready to take this up with Ron.  
  
But he stopped himself. He could not let anyone see that he liked her. He would become the laughing stock of his house and everyone would be highly suspicious of him in the Gryffindor house. He sulkily edged away to his dorm, trying not to think anymore about it. Sophia received congratulations from everyone on the Gryffindor team. She said her thank yous quickly, just wanting to get away from Violet. She started walking backwards and she bumped into someone. She turned around quickly and saw she bumped into one of the Weasley twins.  
  
"Hi Sophia! That was a really great save there." said George a bit nervously.  
  
Sophia smiled, glad she ran into someone she actually wanted to talk to. At least she thought so.  
  
"Thanks Fred. It was nothing." Sophia replied.  
  
"Well, I'm –" George started, but he stopped himself.  
  
Well, if she seems to like Fred better, there's no harm in a little pretending...George thought.  
  
"Yes...I'm sure it wasn't..." George hurriedly covered.  
  
Sophia gave him a bit of a strange look, but decided not to ask. She asked him something else instead.  
  
"Well, you know...the school is going to Hogsmede next weekend...would you like to hang out there?" Sophia asked him amiably.  
  
George smiled and said, "Yeah, that'd be great."  
  
"Alright...well, I guess I'll see you then!" Sophia said as she walked off.  
  
"Bye!" George yelled after her.  
  
George walked back to the dorms considerably more smug than he was before.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron and Violet walked together into the large front doors of the school together.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Violet? I'd understand if you would want to hang out with me on another day..." Ron said with much concern.  
  
"No, really...I'm fine..." Violet replied.  
  
Ron smiled and said, "Well, okay. Then I want you to close your eyes."  
  
"Close my eyes?" Violet said, now curious.  
  
Ron just nodded and waited for Violet to do so. After walking for quite a ways, he finally told her to stop.  
  
"Okay, open your eyes!" Ron said happily.  
  
Violet opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She realized that she was in an empty classroom and Ron had set up a picnic for them both!  
  
"Wow, Ron, this is great!" Violet said, very surprised.  
  
When Violet looked back at Ron, he smiled, but she could tell he was pretty nervous.  
  
"Well, let's sit down and eat! I don't know about you, but I'm starving! Ravenclaw was really giving us a run for our money there...I don't know how long I could have kept up those amazing blocks and saves!" Ron smiled and said quickly in his nervousness.  
  
The both of them sat down on the blanket he set out. Ron tried to keep talking because he really did not want one of those awkward silences to fall in the room. Violet tried her best to help him for the same reason.  
  
"Yeah...that was a really good game...I need to write to my friends back in the States about it...one of them, Arian, is a Quidditch player too..." Violet said.  
  
"Oh really? What position does he play?" Ron asked, forgetting his nervousness for a moment.  
  
"He's a Seeker." Violet replied, smiling at Ron's sudden interest.  
  
"So did all of your friends there like Quidditch?" Ron asked, pursuing the subject.  
  
"Arian and I did, but Lydia didn't. The two of us actually also followed professional Quidditch. Our favorite team is actually one from London." Said Violet.  
  
"Oh, really?!? Which!?" Ron asked, really curious now.  
  
"The Chuddley Cannons." Replied Violet.  
  
"No bloody way!! They're my favorite too!!" Ron said, very excited.  
  
"Wow! We have much more in common than I had thought!" said Violet, very amused by Ron's reaction.  
  
"Did you see their last game? The way they..." Ron asked her, launching into a long description of the game.  
  
Once Ron finally stopped talking, Violet got to voice her thoughts on it. Soon they were in a heated discussion about it that lasted for several minutes.  
  
"...And the last goal of the game was amazing!! Their strategy was so great! I was hoping to learn some of their plays from watching their games..." said Violet, finally finishing their long discussion.  
  
After all that talking, neither knew what to say now. The inevitable silence that they both were so desperately avoiding had finally settled. They looked at each other for many seconds.  
  
Okay! I'd better do something now, before I lose my nerve! Ron thought, fearing this moment since they stepped into the room, Man, I'd better not mess up!  
  
Ron slowly picked up his hand and put it over hers. As he did that, Violet felt her heart rate increase a bit. He scooted a little closer to her, careful to keep his hand on hers. He nervously looked at her, as if to ask her permission for something. Then, very slowly, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. It felt good to Violet, but it paled in comparison to her kiss with Draco.  
  
I can't believe that I'm actually comparing Ron to Draco! thought Violet in exasperation as she pulled away from Ron.  
  
Then they looked at each other, blushed and smiled.  
  
"Well I guess we should take all this stuff back to the Common Room...we have been here a while...I think we should head back..." said Ron, still blushing.  
  
"Yeah...this was a great idea Ron...I'm glad you surprised me like this..." replied Violet, trying to push all thoughts of Draco from her mind.  
  
"Oh it was no trouble, really..." Ron said.  
  
"Did you think of this yourself?" Violet asked, as this question was lingering in her mind since she got there.  
  
"Well, actually...Harry came up with the idea..." Ron replied.  
  
Wow, I didn't know that Harry was so romantic! Violet thought, surprised.  
  
"Well, we should get back then...people are probably wondering what happened to us." Violet smiled and said.  
  
"Yeah...Let's go." Ron replied, pleased that the date had gone so well.  
  
* * * 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Dear Lydia and Arian,  
Man, there is so much for me to talk about!! I just don't know where  
to start...well, I guess I can start by telling you about Hogwarts.  
This is one awesome school! It is so much bigger than Notalans is!  
But one thing I don't like is the fact that we're not allowed to  
apparate on school grounds. Oh well...I have pretty good teachers here,  
although a few of them are really strict. Oh! And they have four  
houses here just like at Notalans. At least the house rivalries isn't  
something that I've left behind...I'm in the house called Gryffindor.  
It's colors are red and gold and it's mascot is a lion. And speaking  
of my house, I'm actually on the Quidditch team here!! I'm a Chaser.  
I know you two are really surprised, but I just thought I'd share.  
Never thought it would happen, 'eh Arian? And we just won a really  
amazing game! I'll give the details to you guys the next time I see  
you. Also I bet you guys are really curious who my friends are here  
now. No! I am not antisocial! I actually have friends here. You  
guys just won't believe who! I'm actually friends with Harry Potter!  
He is so nice! He's not stuck up at all! How I met him was the  
funniest thing...I was actually late to class on my first day here  
because I forgot you couldn't apparate. Then when I was trying to  
find out exactly where my class was, I bumped into him, literally. At  
least he didn't think I was a total klutz! But, after that, I got to  
talking to him and his friends at the wizard village here called  
Hogsmede. One of his friends is a girl named Hermione who's actually  
the top of our year here. I really think that she and Harry have a  
crush on each other. Speaking of crushes, I have a massive guy  
problem! Which brings me to Harry's other friend, Ron. He's a really  
cool guy...He's really into Quidditch and is a fellow Chuddley Cannons  
fan! But, anyway...he has a crush on me, and I think I kinda like him  
too. We actually went on a date of sorts. He set up a picnic for the  
two of us in an empty classroom. After we were done eating, he  
actually kissed me! What's the problem you ask? He's not the only  
one that likes me. On to guy number two. I know that you're going to  
think I'm insane for even liking this guy, but I need to clear my  
head, so here is the info about him. I'll start at the beginning from  
when I met him. On the way to Hogsmede I rode in a carriage with a  
guy named Draco Malfoy. He's in the Slytherin house (Which is  
Gryffindor's arch rival, like Grendelon is ours). He basically  
insulted my family for being mixed blood, so I put a truth telling  
spell on him. That was pretty funny since he basically got all of his  
friends mad at him and got detention for telling his true thoughts on  
things. But that's not actually all that happened...he's changed so  
much since then! How do I know, you ask? Well, he actually got me in  
detention as well, so that he could talk to me alone...I was angry about  
that, but I was quickly distracted by other things. Our job was to  
swab the entire third floor corridor the Muggle way! No magic at all!  
But anyway...we never actually got to the cleaning...we both went into  
the broom closet to get the brooms and mops. Draco held the door open  
while I went to get the things. I didn't really watch where I was  
reaching when I was getting a mop and I knocked down this really heavy  
cauldron from a high shelf. Draco shouted, but it was already too  
late. For a split second, I thought I was done for. But Draco pulled  
me out of the way, just before it hit me. That's when things got  
weird. When we both recovered from the ordeal, I warned Draco that  
he'd better not try anything because there was no one to save him from  
me this time, since we were both stuck in the closet. But instead of  
making a biting retort, he pulled up close to me and said that he  
didn't want to be saved. You would think that having him this close  
to me would have made me sick to the stomach, but it didn't.  
Actually, quite the opposite. Then he kissed me. I just couldn't  
believe that I was actually liking it and participating myself! Now  
you guys see my problem...I just don't know what to do! I guess I'll  
just have to think this through...but I'm just glad I finally told you  
guys what's going on because if my friends here found out about Draco,  
they'd probably hate me, think I was insane, or both. They all had  
bad run ins with him, but none of them have seen how he's really  
changed since then. Well, write me back soon, okay? I miss you guys!  
I can't wait to see you guys again!  
  
Friends Always,  
Violet  
  
Violet re-read her letter once and folded it up.  
  
I'll just ask Ron if I can borrow Pig later...Violet thought.  
  
But this brought her thoughts back to her problems with Ron and Draco.  
  
Why am I even having a problem here?!? Ron's sweet and he's my friend. We spend so much time together and have so many things in common! But there's just something about Draco that I just can't resist...he has this intenseness about him that is just so intriguing! But he's an arch rival to all my friends! Man, this is so hard! I'm just not going to think about this anymore...it's probably getting really late anyway...Violet thought, putting the letter on her bedside table and climbing into bed.  
  
* * *  
  
The week passed pretty uneventfully for George, and he was looking forward to that weekend's Hogsmede visit. More specifically, he was looking forward to seeing Sophia.  
  
It will be really great to see her again but, it's such a shame she thinks I'm Fred though...but what if Fred finds out? That will be a problem...I need to figure out how to keep him from going to Hogsmede! George thought, sitting in the Common Room, trying to think up a plan.  
  
Just then Fred walked in.  
  
"Hey, George! The team's been looking all over for you! We're doing practice earlier today because we wanted to get some extra training in before our game with Slytherin!" Fred said, waiting impatiently for George at the door of the Common Room.  
  
"Oh, right! I forgot all about that!" George said, kicking himself for forgetting.  
  
"Man, you should have stayed with Lee and me though...he figured out how to transfigure a teddy bear into a slug! It was fantastic!" said Fred.  
  
George smiled at the prospect, and then the idea hit him.  
  
Slug, huh? Now I know exactly what to do...I'll do it at dinner tonight... George thought.  
  
"Well, let's get going!" said Fred.  
  
* * *  
  
After the long, hard practice, the team made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. George thought out his plan in his head one more time, hoping everything would turn out okay.  
  
I hope I remember the spell right...What if Fred finds out it was me? Man, he'd kill me! Not because of the slug thing, he'd probably think it was funny later, but he'd think I was horrible for doing this to him for a girl! A girl that actually wanted to talk to him in the first place, and not me...Maybe I shouldn't do this. Maybe I should just come clean to Fred. George thought guiltily.  
  
But as they all were approaching their table, he happened to catch Sophia's eye at the Ravenclaw table. She smiled at him and he smiled back. This strengthened his resolve once again.  
  
Well, it's not like I'm going to let her think that I'm Fred forever...I'll just tell her I'm George the next time I see her...George thought.  
  
As they took their seats, and George got ready to put his plan into action. Everyone piled food on their plates. As Fred helped himself to some roast beef, George muttered an incantation and the charm hit the beef. George waited a second to see if Fred or anyone else had noticed anything. They didn't seem to, so George relaxed and began to eat dinner.  
  
About half way through dinner, Fred tapped George on the shoulder and said, "Hey George, could you pass me the pump –"  
  
Fred suddenly cut off. He suddenly looked like he would be sick to the stomach.  
  
George tried really hard not to laugh and said, "Fred, what's wrong?"  
  
This got everyone in their near vicinity's attention. They all gathered around him.  
  
"Fred, say something!" yelled Ginny.  
  
Fred could not answer because he was too busy throwing up slugs.  
  
Ron cringed and said, "Man, I never thought I'd be seeing this again."  
  
"Who could have done this?" asked Violet, "It has to be someone around here, they couldn't have shot the spell from the other side of the room."  
  
George didn't like the direction of this conversation, so he decided to get everyone distracted again.  
  
"Let's figure out who did this later. Let's move Fred to the infirmary before he gets slugs all over everything." Said George taking one of Fred's arms.  
  
Ron grabbed the other and they took Fred up to Madam Pompfrey.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what did Madam Pompfrey say?" asked George.  
  
"She said –" Fred paused, throwing up more slugs into a borrowed cauldron from the infirmary, "–I'll just have to wait it out. I can't go to Hogsmede this weekend."  
  
"That stinks! I heard the joke shop was getting in a new shipment of fake wands this weekend!" said Lee.  
  
"I know!" Fred said, indignantly, but quickly was interrupted by a new barrage of slugs.  
  
"Fred just take a break...talking is just not helping you..." said George, just wanting to end this conversation, "We'll bring you back something..."  
  
Man, I just hope he doesn't find out about Sophia... George thought.  
  
"Hey George –" said Fred, throwing up slugs and then continuing, "If you see Sophia, tell her I said hi, okay?"  
  
This made George feel guilty again.  
  
"Sure Fred...no problem..." George replied.  
  
* * *  
  
"I have had so much fun today Fred!" said Sophia, "Those fake wands at Zonko's were fantastic!"  
  
"Yeah, umm...George...and I have made a few prototypes of fake wands ourselves." George said.  
  
"Wow, that's great! By the way, why isn't George here?" Sophia asked.  
  
"Ah, well...George was on the wrong end of a practical joke...he's throwing up slugs at Hogwarts right now." George replied, feeling pretty weird for referring to himself in the third person.  
  
Sophia made a face picturing it in her mind and said, "Well, that's too bad..."  
  
"I actually have one of our fake wands on me right now," George said smiling and handing Sophia the wand, "When you try to cast a spell, they explode and cover the person holding the wand with blue dust."  
  
"Really? Let me try that." Sophia said, wielding the wand.  
  
"You sure? I'm serious about the blue dust." said George, laughing.  
  
"Why not? I'll give it a go. Lumos." Sophia said.  
  
The end of the wand did light for a split second but then the wand suddenly blew up in Sophia's hand and she was covered in the blue dust. Sophia coughed, surprised at first, but then she started laughing. People gave her some weird looks as they passed her, but when they saw who she was with, they started laughing too, thinking she was the victim of one of his practical jokes.  
  
"These things really do work! So you and George thought of this all by yourselves? Who's idea was it?" Sophia said, very curious about these wands now.  
  
"Well, both of us came up with different ideas and put them all together in our creations. We're thinking of opening up a joke shop when we get out of Hogwarts, but I don't think our parents are so keen on that idea. They want us to work in the Ministry of Magic, just like my dad and one of my older brothers." Said George.  
  
Why am I telling her my whole life story?! George thought, wanting to slap himself.  
  
"I think that you and George should really take this joke shop thing seriously...you two seem really good at this. This wand was brilliant!" Sophia said encouragingly.  
  
"Yeah..." replied George.  
  
"It's really too bad George couldn't come to Hogsmede...I'd really have liked to get to know him better too..." said Sophia.  
  
"Yeah...It would have been great if George could have come..." said George.  
  
That's it! I can't take referring to myself in third person one more time!! I'll just have to tell her that I'm George. If I tell her now, there's less chance for her to get mad at me and for Fred to find out what really happened. George thought.  
  
As they were walking they happened to pass the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Hey, want to get some butter beers? They're some of the best drinks on earth!" George said, smiling.  
  
But what George really wanted was to talk to her in a quiet corner and break the news to her that he really wasn't Fred.  
  
"Sure!" Sophia enthusiastically replied.  
  
They went inside, placed their order with Madam Rosmerta and sat down at a table in a back corner of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"So...I've pretty much told you my life story...what do you want to do after you graduate from Hogwarts?" asked George.  
  
"Well, I haven't actually given it so much thought...maybe something with dragons. I've always liked them." Sophia said, fingering her dragon claw necklace.  
  
"Oh really? That's really cool...my older brother Charlie actually works with dragons himself. We all went and visited him in Romania this last summer." Said George.  
  
"Wow...they have some really vicious ones out there, don't they? I read all about them." said Sophia, with great interest.  
  
"Yeah...Charlie's one of the best with them though." George said, showing off a bit.  
  
"Man, I wish I had a brother like that..." Sophia said.  
  
But this brought her thoughts to who her brother really was. The thought made her cringe. George didn't know what to make of this, so he decided not to ask. Since they had this break in conversation, he decided that it was time to tell her that he was not Fred.  
  
"Well, there was actually something I had wanted to tell you." Said George.  
  
He's already telling me he loves me! I hardly even know him! Sure he's nice, but I can't trust him that fast! No matter how nice they seem, men just can't be trusted. Just like mum...even slimy Lucius probably seemed nice to her...I refuse to be the victim of a situation like that! I'd just better stop this right now...Sophia thought.  
  
Before George could even begin speaking Sophia said, "Look, Fred, this probably isn't the time for this, okay? I really should get going...Cho is probably looking for me right now. I did have fun today though...I hope I see you around."  
  
With that she got up from the table and left George sitting there, very confused.  
  
Now what was that about?! he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Violet, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had just stepped out of Honeydukes, stuffed with every sweet imaginable.  
  
"Wow...I just can never get enough of those Chocolate Frogs!" said Ron.  
  
"Why don't we stop by the Three Broomsticks for some butter beers? A Hogsmede visit is not complete without them!" said Harry.  
  
As the four walked over to the Three Broomsticks, Violet reached into the pocket of her robes and realized that her money bag was missing!  
  
"Oh no! I think I left my money bag inside Honeydukes! I need to go back and look for it." Said Violet, "You guys go on without me. I'll catch up."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to help look for it?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"No...I'm sure that I just left it at the front counter. But you guys should really go and save us a table at the Three Broomsticks. I bet it's really crowded by now." Said Violet, a little worried about her money bag.  
  
"Well...okay...We'll see you in a little bit then..." said Ron reluctantly.  
  
Harry and Hermione started walking towards the Three Broomsticks, while Ron stayed back and gave Violet a hug before running after them. Violet smiled a little before walking back inside Honeydukes. Right away she saw Draco standing near the entrance tossing her money bag in the air and catching it. Her heart jumped in excitement. She hadn't talked to him since their detention together.  
  
Draco gave her a friendly smirk and sarcastically said, "Wow, Black...took you long enough to separate yourself from the Gallant Do-Gooder Trio and realize this was missing."  
  
Violet tried to keep herself from smiling and said, "You'd better watch yourself Malfoy...they're still my friends..."  
  
"I think we should find somewhere more private to talk..." said Draco, handing back Violet's money bag.  
  
They walked outside of Honeydukes.  
  
"Where do you want to go? It can't be that far...the Trio, as you called them, are waiting for me in the Three Broomsticks...if I never show up, they'll think something happened to me." Said Violet.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes in anger.  
  
My time with her is further compromised for those Muggle loving – okay, I'd better stop this line of thought...I really need to stop thinking like this! Draco thought.  
  
He got control over himself and said, "Well, do you have any ideas? I was just about to suggest ditching them."  
  
"You know I can't do that..." Violet said, a little sadly.  
  
"Oh I know exactly where we can go!" Draco said.  
  
"Where?" Violet said curiously.  
  
"Let's go...you'll see when we get there..." Draco said, grabbing her hand and running.  
  
Good thing no one is out here to see us! I don't even know why I let him hold my hand...but it does feel kinda nice...Violet thought, a smile breaking out on her face.  
  
Finally Draco stopped in front of a creepy, old, rundown house.  
  
"Oh, you're kidding, right?" said Violet.  
  
"Well, this is the best I can think of in Hogsmede. If you can think of anything better, you are welcome to suggest it." Draco said, slightly frustrated.  
  
"Since I really don't know Hogsmede, this will have to do." Violet said playfully.  
  
"This is called the Shrieking Shack. People usually steer clear of it because they think it's haunted by really vicious ghosts, but I know that it's not true. It's perfect. We'll have to go in the back way though...we wouldn't want people catching us going in the front...we'd probably get in trouble if we were caught." Said Draco, leading her to the back entrance.  
  
Draco pulled off the loose board that covered the back door and they carefully stepped inside.  
  
"Man, I just hope this place doesn't cave in on us!" said Violet.  
  
They stepped into the main room of the house. Since there was no where to sit, they just stood in the empty room.  
  
"Look, Draco, I think we need to talk..." said Violet, "I just don't know what to think about us at all..."  
  
"Yes...well, one thing I want you to know is that it was me who gave you that rose..." said Draco.  
  
"That was you?!" Violet said in surprise, "I thought it was from –umm...someone else..."  
  
"I know who else...Weasely, isn't it?" Draco bit out, the jealousy obvious in his voice.  
  
Violet just didn't know what to say. She really did not want to hurt Draco, but there was still Ron to think about.  
  
"Draco..." Violet started, slowly and hesitantly, "I still need to sort out my feelings for you...and my feelings for Ron..."  
  
"Please...don't choose Weasely..." Draco said, a fervent tone in his voice.  
  
Violet said nothing. She didn't know what more she could say at this point, her feelings for each guy mixed indiscernibly inside her. But Draco would not accept defeat. He would do everything in his power not to lose her to Ron. Both lost in their thoughts, Violet checked her watch.  
  
Oh no! It's already been too long! Harry, Hermione, and Ron would probably be worried about me by now! Violet thought.  
  
"I really need to go now, Draco...Harry, Ron, and Hermione would think something happened to me..." said Violet, a little disappointed their time was already up.  
  
"Wait." Said Draco.  
  
He walked up close to her and put his arms around her. After not hugging him for so long, Violet realized how much she really had missed it. Then he slowly pulled back, tilted her head up slightly, and kissed her. Finally, Violet pulled away, knowing her time was running short.  
  
Wow! That was even better than the first time we kissed! And this time we weren't interrupted! Violet thought, pleasantly lightheaded.  
  
Draco and Violet made their way out of the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Once back out on the road, Violet took his hands, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Bye, Draco...I'll see you in class..."  
  
"Good bye, Violet..." Draco replied.  
  
Violet let go of his hands and walked away. Draco just stood there and watched her go. After Violet was a considerable distance away, Draco walked back to town.  
  
* * *  
  
Violet hurried back to the Three Broomsticks. On the way in, she bumped into Ginny.  
  
"Watch it, Violet!" said Ginny, playfully.  
  
Violet half smiled back, hoping that Ron, Hermione, or Harry had not gone looking for her. She looked to the back of the Three Broomsticks and found the three of them sitting at a table there. She and Ginny walked over to them.  
  
"Where were you, Violet? We were just about to come look for you!" said Ron.  
  
"Oh, well, I ran into Ginny outside, and I was talking to her..." said Violet, quickly.  
  
Ginny looked at her in surprise, wondering why Violet said that when they had just met outside a minute ago. She was just about to blow Violet's cover, when she decided that Violet must have had a good reason for lying.  
  
I'll just ask her about this later... thought Ginny.  
  
"Yeah...we were just talking about our last Quidditch game..." Ginny made up on the spot.  
  
"Oh, I see..." said Ron, not quite convinced.  
  
"Well, we got you a butterbeer. Here you go." Harry said, handing it to her.  
  
She took it and sat down by Ron. Luckily, they did not ask her anymore questions about where she had been. Finally, when it began to get late, all the Hogwarts students had to leave. They all went outside and found the carriages that were to take them back already waiting. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Violet took a carriage to themselves. They were a bit cramped, but they didn't mind. On the way back, Violet felt Ron take her hand. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
* * * 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Wormtail nervously approached his master sitting in the arm chair in front of the fire in the little house hidden deep in the wilderness. He had left the cottage for a period to get more information on the wizarding world.  
  
"What news do you bring me, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked in his inhuman whisper.  
  
Wormtail involuntarily shivered when he heard the voice.  
  
"M-master.Lucius Malfoy insists on seeing you.he says he has some very important information for you regarding the Scepter." Wormtail said, his voice quivering.  
  
Voldemort laughed coldly, making Wormtail shake with fear.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy.my dear turn coat.I will see how valuable the information he has for me is before informing him of my true plans. He cannot be trusted, given the way he turned on me last time, but for the time being, I will use the fact that he is on my side." Said Voldemort, "Wormtail! Arrange a meeting for us immediately!"  
  
Wormtail took a second to snap out of his fear induced trance and then transformed back into his rat form. He left the house before Voldemort could change his mind and feed him to the snake, Nagini. As soon as Wormtail left, Voldemort took his seat in front of the fire again. Nagini approached him and hissed. Voldemort replied in parseltongue.  
  
"Do not worry, Nagini.you will have him one day."  
  
* * *  
  
Sophia sat in a nearly comatose state in History of Magic class.  
  
I never thought such interesting history could be made so boring! Sophia thought as Professor Binns drawled on about merpeople/human relations over the centuries.  
  
It took her a while to realize someone was tapping on her shoulder from behind. She turned around and saw it was Cho. Cho handed her a note. She opened it.  
  
Hey, don't forget Quidditch practice today!  
  
-Cho  
  
She turned back to Cho and smiled. But the thought of Quidditch practice brought her mind back to their first Quidditch game and the weird prediction she heard from Violet. She was sure that Violet was not playing a joke on her because she had gone into a classic Divination trance.  
  
But what could all of that mean?! Sophia thought, struggling to remember the whole prediction, '.it is with you that lies the key'? What kind of key does she mean? Does she mean an actual, physical key? Or is she talking about some kind of knowledge that would help bring down the Dark Lord? All I know is my mother's connections with Lucius Malfoy.I really don't think I know anything else that would help in the fight at all.  
  
"Hello?!? Earth to Sophia!! Come in, Sophia!!" Cho said, waving a hand in front of Sophia's face.  
  
Sophia snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Class is over! We'd better get going or else we're going to be late to Quidditch practice!" Cho said.  
  
"Yeah.let's go." Sophia replied.  
  
They both left the now empty classroom.  
  
"So what were you thinking about anyway?" asked Cho.  
  
"Umm.nothing important." Sophia said a little mysteriously.  
  
"Hmmm.or could it be a who?" Cho replied playfully, "How did your date with Fred Weasely go?"  
  
Sophia quickly forgot about the prediction for the time being.  
  
"I told you it wasn't a date!" Sophia said.  
  
"Riiight.what is it when you spend time with a guy you like then?" asked Cho.  
  
"I never told you I liked him!" said Sophia, defensively.  
  
"You didn't have to.It's written all over your face!" said Cho.  
  
Sophia didn't reply because she knew it was probably true.  
  
"So how did it go?" asked Cho again.  
  
"Well, it was fun, but I think he wants more commitment than I'm ready to give." said Sophia.  
  
Cho raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Fred Weasley?!"  
  
Sophia told her everything that happened.  
  
".and then he told me that he had something he wanted to tell me. I just bailed out before he could tell me anything."  
  
Cho thought for a minute and said, "Well, I don't know him that well, but from the impression that I've gotten of him, he's a fun loving guy. I don't think he'd be out for a major commitment or something.I think you just jumped to conclusions.you should give him another chance."  
  
"Hmmm.maybe you're right." Sophia replied.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, everyone! Gather round! We have some news to share with you all." said Fred, motioning to George and himself with a letter in his hand.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ginny, pointing to the letter.  
  
"This," George said, holding the letter up dramatically, "is a letter from mum."  
  
"What is it about?" asked Ron.  
  
George looked solemnly at Ron and said, "Charlie got charred by a Norweigen Ridgeback."  
  
"What?!" Ginny said with surprise and concern.  
  
"Naw, just kidding. Mum wants us all home for Christmas." Said George.  
  
"George!" Ginny exclaimed, punching him in the arm.  
  
"She also insisted that Harry and Hermione come too." Said Fred.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to tell you guys that. We're no off to make our next culinary masterpiece with Lee. If you thought the canary crèmes were great, wait till you get a taste of this one!" said George.  
  
"Oh, no. What have you guys cooked up this time?!" asked Ron, suspiciously.  
  
"Now we don't want to ruin the surprise! You'll see! Maybe we'll give you one for Christmas." Said Fred.  
  
Ron made a note not to eat any food item given to him by Fred or George.  
  
"You guys might want to mind your dinner plates as well." George said with a devious smile as he and Fred walked off.  
  
"Mom's never asked us home before for Christmas.I wonder why she'd do it now?" Ron wondered.  
  
"I bet she just wanted to keep an extra good eye on us all because of everything that happened last year." said Hermione.  
  
"So, Violet.what do you usually do for Christmas?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, usually I go home and my parents throw a really huge party for all my relatives on Christmas Eve. Then, usually, my mom's sister and her family sleep over and all of us spend Christmas together. But I'll really miss them all since I can't go home this year." Violet said a little sadly.  
  
"Don't even think about it Violet! You can come over to my house for Christmas! It's so crowded already, that I'm sure my mum won't mind another person!" said Ron, without thinking.  
  
Well, at least I hope mum won't mind too much.thought Ron when what he said occurred to him.  
  
Violet smiled.  
  
"I'd love to." Violet replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Violet sat with the 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins in their last class before break: Transfiguration. Of course, being as strict as she was, McGonagall gave notes up to the last minute.  
  
When will this be over!?! Violet thought, giving up on note taking since she was so excited by the coming holiday.  
  
She stole a glance at her friends. Ron looked dazed by the complexity of the notes, Harry took notes, stopping every once in a while to rest his hand, and Hermione wrote every word McGonagall said quickly and neatly. Then her eyes wandered across the room and fell on Draco. He was looking at her. She gave him a little smile.  
  
Meet me after class! Draco mouthed.  
  
Soon after, the bell finally rang. Everyone rushed to get out of the classroom. Harry, Hermione, and Ron began to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room. They saw Violet was just standing in front of the classroom.  
  
"You coming, Violet?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I was going to the bathroom first. I'll catch up with you guys in the Common Room." Violet said.  
  
"Okay, see you soon!" said Hermione.  
  
Violet began to walk towards the girls restrooms when a hand reached out from an empty classroom and pulled her in.  
  
"I know the Do-Gooders are waiting for you, but I just had to talk to you." said Draco when they were in the classroom, safely out of earshot.  
  
Before Violet could think about her actions, she said, "I've missed you." and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
He gratefully retuned her hug and said nothing for several minutes.  
  
When he finally broke the silence he said, "What are your plans for break?"  
  
Violet pulled away from him and looked embarrassed.  
  
"Well.umm.I'm going to.uhh.Ron's." she mumbled while looking at the ground, since she didn't want to see the hurt in Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco wanted to yell and tell her that he could treat her so much better than Ron ever could in the poor excuse for a house that he probably lived in and that she should come home with him for Christmas, if anywhere. But he had enough of his senses about him to hold his tongue. He knew that if his parents ever found out she was not full blood that he would probably be literally disowned from the family for even considering a relationship with a girl like her. Not only that, all of Violet's and his friends would be extremely suspicious of them both and probably would stop talking to them. He figured that all those consequences outweighed how much he wanted her to come with him, and so he kept his outburst from coming out.  
  
Instead he asked, "You're not going home?"  
  
Violet was thrown off by the question. She knew she had to make up something fast so her secrets of Sirius and the Scepter would not come out.  
  
"Uhh.no.My parents are going on a cruise for Christmas, so I was just going to stay here.but then Ron invited me to his house, so I just took the offer." Violet said, not entirely convincingly.  
  
Why can't I lie any better?!? Violet thought, frustrated with herself.  
  
Draco did not really believe her, but since he could not invite her to his house, he said nothing about it.  
  
Instead he said, "I'll keep in touch with you over break.I will owl you at Weasley's house.I don't want you to forget while you are there that I'm the one that can treat you infinitely better than Weasley ever could."  
  
Violet didn't know how to reply to this, so she stayed silent.  
  
The quiet settled in the room before she said, "Look, Draco.this is really hard.I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Forget Weasley." Draco replied, simply.  
  
"You know I can't." Violet said, quietly.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes with hurt and frustration.  
  
"I think I'll go then." Draco said, and began to leave the room angrily.  
  
Violet grabbed his hand before he could pass her and stopped him. Draco looked at her in surprise. Then she walked up close to him and kissed him. Soon they slowly pulled away from each other. Violet smiled at him, trying to show him that she hadn't quite chosen Ron yet.  
  
Draco cupped Violet's cheek and said, "I'll see you when break is over."  
  
Then he left Violet standing in the classroom. She watched him go, and felt sorry that she was caught in such a dilemma.  
  
Oh no! Harry, Ron, and Hermione are waiting for me! Violet remembered with a jolt.  
  
She rushed out of the classroom to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Sophia! The train is going to leave without us at this rate!" Cho said, waiting for Sophia to finish packing at the dormitory door.  
  
Everyone was getting ready to leave for the winter holidays.  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Sophia said, frantically cramming things into her trunk.  
  
Finally when they left the Ravenclaw Common Room, they found they were amongst the last to leave. Sophia and Cho saw that everyone who was leaving for the holidays were piling into the horseless carriages that would take them to the Hogsmede station of the Hogwarts Express. Not wanting to be left out, they quickly followed in suit, throwing their trunks in the back of one carriage and jumping in. The ride to the station was too short in Sophia's opinion; it would be three weeks before she saw any of her friends again. She and Cho said good bye to the people they rode with in the carriage and then moved toward the train to get a cabin for themselves as they usually did. The Weaselys, Harry, Hermione, and Violet had the same idea. All of them had gotten on the train, but Fred and George were getting their last pieces of luggage inside. As George began to drag his own trunk into the train, he happened to catch a glimpse of Sophia entering the train a few cabins down. He figured now was as good a time as any to find out what exactly had happened in Hogsmede a few weeks ago.  
  
"Sophia! Hey, Sophia!!" George called out.  
  
She turned to find who was calling her name and saw him. He rushed over as fast as his trunk allowed him to. She beckoned to Cho to continue on without her.  
  
"Hi Fred!" Sophia said as he approached her.  
  
George smiled, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Man, I've got make my identity clear the next chance we have to talk.he thought.  
  
"It's good to see you again.especially after how abruptly you left the Three Broomsticks during our last Hogsmede visit." George said.  
  
Now it was Sophia's turn to be embarrassed.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry.I shouldn't have done that." she said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's already forgotten." Said George with a smile.  
  
The train whistle sounded signaling to everyone that it was time to finish boarding.  
  
"It seems like we'd better get on or the train will leave without us." Sophia said, happy George (who she thought was Fred) wasn't mad at her.  
  
"Yeah.you want to get together the next Hogsmede visit?" asked George, anxious for a chance to tell her who he really was.  
  
"Sure. And this time I promise I won't run off on you." Sophia said, smiling.  
  
"Okay. See you then!" George said, taking his trunk back to where he was getting on the train.  
  
Sophia rolled her trunk through the train and looked for Cho.  
  
I'm glad I didn't completely blow it with him just yet! I thought he wouldn't want to talk to me anymore after that.Sophia thought.  
  
"Hey, Sophia, I'm in here!" a voice called out of a cabin she had already passed.  
  
Sophia backed up and found Cho waiting for her there.  
  
"So, how did everything go? Did you two make up?" Cho teased.  
  
"Yeah, we did actually. We decided to meet again our next Hogsmede visit." Replied Sophia.  
  
"Glad to hear it." Said Cho, "And don't you run away from him this time!"  
  
"Don't worry.I already promised him I wouldn't." Sophia said with a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
After several hours, the Hogwarts express finally pulled into King's Cross. Everyone slowly began to get up, say their goodbyes, leave the train and go their separate ways for the holidays. Harry, Hermione, Violet, and the Weaselys struggled to stay together and locate Mr. and Mrs. Weasely in the crowd.  
  
"Ron! Harry! Hey, everyone! Over here!" called Mr. Weasely, waving over the crowd.  
  
Mr. Weasely took them over to a corner of the station where Mrs. Weasely was waiting for them all. As soon as her family approached her, she began to fuss over them all.  
  
"Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you all! The house is just so empty without everyone!" Mrs. Weasely said, happily greeting them all.  
  
She gave all her children a quick examination so as to determine if they were all okay.  
  
"I hope all of you were looking after your little sister!" Mrs. Weasely said specifically to her sons.  
  
"Mum!" said Ginny in frustration, unnoticed by her mother.  
  
Then she took to examining those who weren't in her family.  
  
"Harry, Hermione! I'm so happy you both are coming to stay with us for Christmas!" she said.  
  
She glanced over to Violet, suddenly noticing her standing there too. She looked at Violet a bit puzzled as to why she was there, since she didn't have a clue who Violet was. Violet fidgeted uncomfortably and looked to Ron for assistance.  
  
"Hello, dear. You are - ?" fumbled Mrs. Weasely.  
  
Ron finally spoke up and said, "Oh, she's.umm.my friend Violet.umm, actually all our friend.she couldn't go home for Christmas, so I invited her with us."  
  
Ron felt like slapping himself for being so awkward.  
  
I wish I could have said something funny like Fred or George would have done.he thought.  
  
"Oh, hello Violet! It's so nice to meet you!" said Mrs. Weasely, enthusiastically.  
  
"I just hope that I'm not barging in on you." said Violet a little nervously.  
  
Mrs. Weasely smiled at Violet and said, "Of course you're not, dear. Any good friend of Ron's is welcome."  
  
Then Mr. Weasely said, "Well, let's get going then! The ministry cars are waiting for us!"  
  
* * *  
  
Draco left the station with his chauffer, who led him to one of the family's large cars to take him home. Once he got inside, he was not surprised that there was no one there to welcome him home, there never once was. Hoping just to catch a last glimpse of Violet before the holidays, he kept an eye out for her in the station. As he was about to leave, he saw how warmly the Weaselys had greeted her. Even if the Weaselys were poor and couldn't afford half the things he could, they seemed happy, although it was beyond him how they could be with such little money.  
  
No one could be happy being that poor.they are so pathetic.I just don't know what Violet could see in them.What could Weasely give her that I couldn't top? Draco thought bitterly, a strange loneliness welling inside of him.  
  
Soon enough, he was home at the manor. The chauffer waited until Draco got out of the car and then wisked the car away, leaving Draco to walk up to the house alone. Draco made his way slowly across his large front yard to the front door of the manor. As he expected, it wasn't his mother or father that answered the door, but one of the house's maids. As he walked in, he resentfully chuckled at himself, shocked that the thought had even briefly crossed his mind.  
  
Not in this house.he thought.  
  
He decided to just go to his room to be alone with his thoughts. Even if the chance that he would run into either of his parents or anyone else in such a large house was very low, he decided not to risk it at all. But almost immediately after he plopped down on his bed, there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in." he called, lazily, not getting up from the bed.  
  
Behind the door he found one of the family's house elfs. When the elf realized that Draco had seen him, he bowed low to the ground.  
  
"Yes?" Draco asked curtly.  
  
"Young master, your mother requests to see you in the lounge right away." The elf replied, his long nose still touching the ground.  
  
"Fine." Draco replied, not getting up.  
  
After he heard the house elf leave, he got up and went to the lounge. He found his mother all dressed up and waiting for him. Various house elfs were bustling around the kitchen, apparently preparing a large dinner.  
  
"Draco. Your father is having a lot of important guests over for dinner tonight. I want you to dress quickly and come to the dining room." Narcissa said shortly.  
  
Then she hurried out to the dining room to prepare for the guests. Draco, in turn, hurried to his room to change because he knew how his parents hated waiting for him. He knew exactly who these important guests were. They were fellow Death Eaters with his father.  
  
* * * 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
After several minutes of driving on the Muggle streets of London, Harry, Hermione, the Weaselys, and Violet reached the only place that felt more like home to Harry than Privet Drive ever had: the Burrow. After the long and hard job of lugging seven trunks into the house, Harry, Hermione, and Violet were shown their rooms.  
  
"Hermione and Violet can stay with me since we'd be the only girls in the house." Said Ginny to Ron with a smile.  
  
"Fine. Harry can stay with me then. Mum said to get everyone settled in and then to come down for dinner." Ron replied.  
  
The first room they came upon on their assent upstairs was Ginny's room, so all the girls dragged their trunks inside and left Harry and Ron to continue up alone. Finally, when they got to Ron's room, the two of them dragged their trunks in and collapsed on Ron's bed. When they bothered to get up and take a look around, they realized there already was another bed in the room for Harry.  
  
"I'm really glad to be back here, Ron. Your house is the best." Harry said, grinning.  
  
Ron smiled back in reply.  
  
"Oh, didn't your mom want us back downstairs?" Harry remembered.  
  
"That's right. Let's go." Said Ron.  
  
When they got downstairs, they found everyone already waiting for them.  
  
Mrs. Weasely came up behind Violet and said, "Oh dear! We're going to have to make another spot for you at the table!"  
  
And that is exactly what she meant. She took out her wand, pointed it at the table, and it suddenly became longer and a chair appeared for Violet. Then everyone took their seats at the table and began eating and catching up with one another. Percy talked animatedly about his new (and boring) job in his Ministry department with his father while Mrs. Weasely informed everyone else that Bill and Charlie would be coming home a few days before Christmas because they couldn't escape work any sooner. While talking to Fred and George about the next practical joke they were planning for when they got back to school, Ginny suddenly remembered how she would ask Violet about her weird behavior at Hogsmede.  
  
It was totally weird how she lied to Ron, Harry, and Hermione about where she was.Why would she do that? Where did she go really? And, what exactly is up with her and Ron? I'm going to ask her right now.Ginny thought, but how do I get her alone to ask her? I know! I'll just tell her I want to ask her something, and we can talk in my room, so no one will over hear us.  
  
Ginny told Fred and George that she wanted to go talk to Violet, and just walked off before they could answer.  
  
Ginny approached Violet from behind, tapped her on the shoulder, and said, "Oh, Violet.there was something I wanted to ask you."  
  
Violet motioned to the others to continue their conversation and then she followed Ginny back to her room. Once the two of them were inside, Ginny closed the door.  
  
Violet, a bit amused with all of Ginny's secrecy, smiled and said, "What did you want to ask me, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny looked back very seriously and said, "I want to know why you lied to Ron, Harry, and Hermione about where you were during our last Hogsmede visit. And I want to know exact what is up with you and Ron."  
  
The smile faded from Violet's face as she considered whether to tell Ginny the truth or not. She really wanted someone to confide in about this, and since Lydia and Arian were too far away to giver her any immediate feed back, she felt Ginny was her next best option. She couldn't tell Ron because he was one of the people involved in her mess and she couldn't tell Harry or Hermione because they were Ron's closest friends and they both had numerous bad run-ins with Draco themselves.  
  
"Well.to tell you all of those things, I have to start with when I first came to Hogwarts." Violet said, launching into the story of how she first met Draco and the truth telling spell incident.  
  
Then she moved on to her detention with Draco and her date with Ron. She told Ginny how much Draco had changed and how hard it was getting to choose between him and Ron.  
  
".and I just don't know what to do anymore.I know I can't expect either of them to just wait for me to make a choice, but I just can't do it, I can't!" Violet said, finally finishing after talking non-stop for several minutes while Ginny listened in shocked silence.  
  
Ginny didn't know what she expected Violet to tell her, but this definitely was not it. She felt a bit betrayed because she did not like the Malfoys either, but from the sound of things, it seemed as though Draco had changed. But she didn't put it past Draco to be faking it for one reason or another. And she was really on her brother's side in this. Although, she knew it didn't matter what she wanted, it only mattered what Violet wanted. She just decided to tell Violet about her concern with Draco.  
  
With Violet looking expectantly at her, she said, "First of all, I think you should choose Ron. Sometimes he is a bit clueless with girls, but his heart is in the right place. Second, Draco. He could have changed, but he could also just be pretending for some reason. The Malfoys are a really bad bunch. They're all in league with You Know Who."  
  
Violet considered what Ginny told her and said, "No, Ginny.I'm sure of it.This is especially a hard decision because if I choose Draco, Ron, Harry, and Hermione would hate me for it, and it may not be worth it in the end if I'm not happy with him. But if I choose Ron, and I'm not happy with him, I'll just wonder, what if."  
  
"Well, I guess you just have to take that risk, or you'll lose both of them. But, I still think you should choose Ron. He really is a nice guy.after seeing the kind of person Draco is, I really don't trust him." Ginny said, "Well, I think we should go back downstairs and rejoin the others."  
  
Ginny and Violet made their way back downstairs. Violet was no closer to making a decision, but she was just glad she finally had someone she could talk to.  
  
* * *  
  
After a week with the Weaselys, Harry was having the time of his life. He could get used to waking up late every morning and then doing whatever he pleased with Hermione, Ron, Violet, and Ginny.  
  
This morning after another late breakfast Ron said, "Hey, why don't we all play a game of Quidditch? Well, since we don't have any Bludgers or a Snitch, we'll all have to be Chasers or Keepers. Sorry Harry."  
  
"Hey! How dare you all plan a game of Quidditch without us?!?" Fread said melodramatically, pointing to himself and George, "It's a crime, a scandal!!"  
  
"Well, let's go then! We practically have the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team here with us! This will be a great game!" said George, "We can go to our field and pick teams there. We also have a couple of Cleansweeps if anyone needs to borrow a broom."  
  
Everyone began to file out of the living room to go outside. Harry was the last to leave. He happened to glance back into the room and saw that Hermione was still sitting there with her head in a book!  
  
"Aren't you coming with us, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to finish this one chapter in our potions book so I can get ahead on Nebulous potions because Professor Nightshade had said they would probably be on our OWLs -" Hermione started.  
  
"Hermione! These are the Winter Holidays. You do know what a holiday is, don't you?" Harry said in mock exasperation, having teased Hermione about how hard she studies numerous times before.  
  
"Look, when I'm done, I'll watch you guys." she said.  
  
"No, absolutely not. You are going to play with us." Harry said, a matter of factly.  
  
"Harry.you know how horrible I am on a broomstick.you remember our flying lessons in first year? I couldn't get the broom off the ground for the longest time, and when I finally did get the thing off the ground, I just wobbled around all over the place.What if I fall?" Hermione said.  
  
"I'll be there to catch you." Harry said, looking at her reassuringly.  
  
"I don't know about this, Harry." Hermione hesitated.  
  
Harry held out his hand to her, a shy smile crossing his face as he said, "Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
Hermione put down her book, took his hand, and smiled back. She let herself be led outside where everyone else was waiting for them.  
  
"What took you guys so long, huh?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione playfully while elbowing Harry suggestively.  
  
"Well, I was just convincing Hermione to come play Quidditch with us." Harry said, feeling his face go a little red.  
  
Harry wondered why Ginny and Violet kept looking at him and Hermione questioningly, when he finally realized he was still holding Hermione's hand. Hermione realized this as well, so she abruptly let go. Violet giggled, Ron smiled, but Ginny seemed slightly hurt. Before anything else could be said, Fred cut in.  
  
"Are we picking teams now, or what? George and I will be the captains since we're the oldest and most responsible."  
  
When everyone finished laughing at them, George said with a wink, "Okay fine. It's just because we're older."  
  
"Okay, I'm picking first!" said Fred, "I pick Harry because he's got that spanking fast Firebolt."  
  
"I get Ron and Violet." Said George.  
  
"Hey! How come you get two people in one pick?!" said Fred.  
  
"Because, just maybe their brooms' max speeds combined will get close to Harry's." George said, causing another tumult of laughter.  
  
"Fine. I'll get Hermione and Ginny then." Fred said.  
  
The teams separated to their respective sides. George choose Ron to be Keeper for their team and Fred, himself, decided to be Keeper for his. Since they had no hoops, each Keeper flew in front of some tall trees to guard. Harry saw that George had brought an old soccer ball for them to use as a Quaffle. Once the Keepers had taken their places, the rest of the players gathered at the middle of the field. George took the liberty of telling everyone of the remaining rules.  
  
"Since we have no Snitch, we'll just play for an hour. The team with the most amount of points then wins. Let's play!" George said, kicking the ball high in the air.  
  
Violet and Ginny automatically took off after it, while Harry soared high into the air on his Firebolt. It felt just as great now as it always did to leave the ground and soar to the clouds. Watching the game from above, he observed everyone else. Hermione wasn't kidding. She really did wobble all over the place.  
  
I've got to find that Snitch! Harry thought.  
  
But then it struck him. There was no Snitch! He was a chaser! He quickly lowered his height and saw that Violet had just scored another goal. George's team was now ahead by 10!  
  
Man, this Chaser stuff is hard to get used to.thought Harry.  
  
50 minutes into the game, the teams were tied. Ginny managed to get the ball away from Violet, and passed to Harry. He zoomed across the field to the trees that Ron was guarding. Harry raised his arm to throw the ball, but Violet and George surprised him from behind, making him drop the ball. Hermione was right under him, but only by chance. Before she realized what happened, the ball had dropped into her arms.  
  
"Throw it, Hermione!! Throw it!!" Harry yelled.  
  
Without thinking about it, Hermione lobbed the ball as hard as she could toward the trees Ron was guarding and then grabbed on to her broom for dear life as it spun out of control. Ron did not expect such a throw from Hermione, and dived for the ball too late. The ball slipped through his hands and Hermione made the goal! Everyone came back to the ground, and Fred's team rejoiced on their win. They all enclosed Hermione in a bear hug. But when the excitement of the win died down a bit, the group slowly pulled away from her. Everyone, except Harry.  
  
"I can't believe you won us the game! That was really amazing." Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm glad you convinced me to play." Hermione whispered back.  
  
Suddenly, everything just seemed too quiet around them. They pulled away from each other, and realized everyone was staring at them both. With their faces burning, they stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. Finally, after a very long and excruciating minute for Harry and Hermione, someone decided to say something.  
  
"It appears you two might like a moment alone." said George, in his best teasing voice.  
  
"Harry, you lucky boy!" Fred added.  
  
Hermione just avoided everyone's eyes while Harry gave Fred a sheepish smile.  
  
"Well, umm.I think mum would have dinner ready for us by now." Ron said, smiling, but knowing how awkward this must be for his two friends, "We'd better get going, or else she'll have all of our hides."  
  
Harry and Hermione, glad for an excuse to get moving, led the way to the house, closely followed by the rest.  
  
* * *  
  
Dear Violet,  
  
Even class with Professor Nightshade is better than Christmas holidays at he Malfoy household.class may be horrible, but at least I can see you. Here, I don't get to see anyone. All I ever do is read, or if I get bored of that, I go for a ride on my broomstick in the backyard. I wouldn't even mind if Potter or Weasely were here so I could just insult them a little bit.maybe that would make me feel better. On second thought, I don't want Weasely anywhere near me. I might catch a poor disease or something. I can understand that you'd feel for Weasely out of pity, but don't make the mistake of thinking it's anything else. You've changed me in ways I never even thought possible, and I hate to think that there might even be the slight chance I might lose you to him. What does he have, that I cannot give you? I think I've said enough for now. Please write me back.the only thing that I look forward to in this place is reading your next letter.  
  
Love,  
Draco  
  
Draco re-read his letter.  
  
Love.I think that's the first time I've ever used that word.Draco thought, feeling melancholy.  
  
Draco got up from his desk and went to the wall on the opposite side of his room. There was one gold and one silver wire hanging down the wall. Draco pulled the gold one, making a bell ring in a distant room somewhere in the house. He summoned one of the family owls to him. A few minutes later, he found an owl waiting for him to open the window to his room. He let it inside, and attached his letter to its leg. Then he sent it on its way. As he was just about to lie on his bed and stare aimlessly at the ceiling, as he often did in his boredom, he heard voices in the drawing room, which was fairly close to his own.  
  
I didn't think we'd have visitors today.Draco thought curiously.  
  
He crept down the hallway, careful not to make a sound. He saw an amber light coming from the room into the dark hallway. His father had lit a fire in the room. He listened, and heard his father's voice and a cold, raspy voice he did not recognize. He edged closer to the door. He got as close as he could without casting a shadow in the light coming from the fire.  
  
".I don't know why you insisted in calling me here, Lucius. Especially the after the way you betrayed me last time." the cold voice finished threateningly.  
  
"To show you I was always loyal to you, my Lord. I have found a way to get you something that can bring you back to what your strength used to be.even give you more." Lucius said in a humble voice that didn't suit him.  
  
That's Lord Voldemort! Draco thought in surprise and shock.  
  
Voldemort laughed chillingly.  
  
"I was already aware of this object, Lucius. But it may help your well being if you tell me how to obtain it. And.you would do well to tell your son not to lurk in doorways." Voldemort said in his harsh whisper.  
  
Draco gave a start at Voldemort's mention of him.  
  
Lucius looked to the door and said severely, "Draco. Come and face the Dark Lord like a man."  
  
Draco left the safety of the dark hallway to join his father. He walked cautiously up to the fireplace and finally saw Voldemort's face close up. It scarcely looked human. Draco felt a chill course through his body as those serpentine eyes sized him up, but he did not show it outwardly. He had heard enough stories from his father to know it is best to not show fear to Voldemort. Draco looked right back at Voldemort with as much courage he could muster.  
  
Voldemort sneered at Draco and said, "You are just like your father.and probably just as treacherous."  
  
Lucius stepped forward with some fear of Voldemort's wrath and said, "But my Lord.I have - "  
  
"Silence." Voldemort cut him off with his sharp whisper, "I know how quickly you went back on your oath of sworn allegiance to me when it suited your purposes. Azkaban would have been a blessing to you compared to what I do to those who cross me."  
  
Lucius was almost literally shaking in his boots hearing those words from Voldemort, while Draco's fear kept his feet rooted to the floor beside his father. Voldemort, seeing their reactions, laughed cruelly.  
  
"Calm down, Lucius. I will not punish you now because I still have a use for you. I am giving you an opportunity to redeem yourself to me. But understand one thing. You are being given a rare chance that few others get who betray me. If you fail me this time, you should prepare for your end. And what a sticky end that would be." Voldemort said, the sneer never leaving his face.  
  
"Yes, my Lord." Lucius said in complete obedience, fearing for his life.  
  
"Very good. Tell your son exactly what will be required of him. Hopefully he will perform admirably in the future rather than now where he was hiding and cowering in the darkness. He is vital to our plan." Voldemort explained.  
  
"We are faithful servants. We will not fail you." Lucius said with conviction.  
  
Voldemort just sneered in reply and said, "That you are, now that you can hide behind your wealth and status you've gained from your position in the pathetically politicized Ministry of Magic. Do not think you have me fooled, Lucius. Lord Voldemort knows all."  
  
"Of course, my Lord." Lucius replied.  
  
With that, Voldemort's face finally disappeared from the flames.  
  
"You should feel proud, Draco, that the Dark Lord has taken you into his service." Lucius said once the fear from the encounter subsided, "We will discuss your part in the plan tomorrow."  
  
Lucius left the room before Draco could reply. Standing there, and thinking about what just happened, Draco felt anything but proud. In fact, he felt more confused by his contradicting thoughts. On one hand, he felt thrilled that his father entrusted something so important to him, but on the other, he knew that if Violet found out about his family's involvement with Voldemort, she would hate him and maybe even fear him. Once again, he felt torn between two sides, even more so than when he had first decided he liked her, inspite of her being a mudblood.  
  
Dad would be so disappointed in me if I didn't do this for the Dark Lord. Dissapointed?!? Disappointed is too a nice word.I think he'd kill me.but I don't want to lose Violet now, especially to that poor, good for nothing, Weasely. Draco thought.  
  
Draco walked back to his bedroom and wrestled with all these contradictions.  
  
* * * 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Harry lay on his back on his bed in Ron's room in the early morning. His mind dwelled on the day of their Quidditch game, and Hermione.  
  
Could it be possible that she might like me too? Naw, it can't be, she's only being nice.I just didn't know what to say to Fred and George after the Quidditch game. I really have to find out what Hermione thinks about all this.I mean, she probably just kept quiet after the game because she didn't want to make a scene. She couldn't possibly like me, could she? I wonder.Harry thought.  
  
Harry began to drift off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Voldemort was at his usual place by the fire, thinking about his plan to finally come back to power and to squash that meddlesome Potter. Wormtail watched him fearfully from a corner in the room. He saw a murderous look and a sneer cross Voldemort's face. He cowered as much into the corner as he could, as if in an attempt to make himself inconspicuous. Voldemort saw this and laughed coldly.  
  
"You are as cowardly as you are stupid. But, as you are my only messenger to the outside world, Wormtail, you will not be Nagini's food yet." Voldemort said.  
  
Nagini stirred and hissed at being mentioned.  
  
"Be still, Nagini. Your time will come, as will mine. Everything is falling into place. All we are missing is the key. Now, everything is in the hands of our dear Lucius' son, Draco Malfoy." Said Voldemort.  
  
* * *  
  
"Come on Harry! Wake up! I'm not letting you sleep late today!" Ron shouted while throwing his pillow at Harry.  
  
"Wha - ?" Harry said groggily.  
  
Harry noticed he, himself, was all sweaty and shaking slightly.  
  
"Good, you're up. Now I want to know what's happening with you and Hermione. I mean, are you guys.together?" Ron continued excitedly, not noticing that Harry was slightly shaken.  
  
"I.I'm not really sure." Harry replied, giving Ron a half hearted smile.  
  
"You guys have to be! Especially after -" Ron suddenly broke off, finally seeing Harry's uneasiness, "Harry? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I think I saw Voldemort again." Said Harry, shaking a bit from the memory.  
  
"What did you see?!" Ron said, starting to panic.  
  
But Harry refused to tell him anything.  
  
"I want to tell Hermione and Violet too, so I'll tell all of you together. Let's see if we can get them in here without drawing much attention. If your mum gets wind of this, she'll start fussing over me." Harry said.  
  
"Well, they're most likely in Ginny's room right now. If I get them, Ginny will want to come too." Said Ron.  
  
"That's fine. Just get them now, okay?" said Harry, desperate to tell them all.  
  
Ron left his room, and was back in a few minutes with Hermione, Violet and Ginny.  
  
"What did you want to tell us, Harry?" Hermione asked with concern.  
  
Harry got right to the point.  
  
"I saw Voldemort talking to Wormtail. He mentioned something about a key. From the way he was talking, I think the thing the key goes to could bring him back to power.or even worse, give him more than he had before." Harry said tonelessly, his mind numb with fear.  
  
"No!" cried Violet.  
  
"It can't be!" cried Ginny  
  
"And that's not all." Continued Harry, "Voledmort mentioned that the person who everything depended on would be Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry noticed that Violet's eyes widened in surprise. Then he saw Ginny give Violet a knowing look. He had no idea what this was about, but he did not think about it because he had more pressing matters at hand.  
  
Harry spoke again, this time lowering his voice to a whisper, "I think we need to tell Sirius about this. But, what do you think this object is? What does it do?"  
  
"Harry, I don't know what it does, but I'm pretty sure what Voldemort is looking for the key to the Zyorious Scepter! Why else would Sirius tell my parents to send me to Hogwarts with Dumbledore? I think the most pressing questions we have now are what exactly is the key, and who has it?" said Violet.  
  
"We also have to find out how Malfoy is involved in all of this. Oh, I've been waiting for something to pin on that guy to get him expelled!" Ron said, pounding his fist into his hand, imagining he was crushing Draco.  
  
"Now Ron, as much as I'd like to see Malfoy expelled, we've actually got to find more proof of this. We know and trust Harry ourselves, but not everyone will," said Hermione sensibly, "It's not exactly a secret that Harry and Draco aren't fond of each other. Anyone who doesn't know Harry well would think he's just making it up to get Malfoy in trouble. We need some physical proof, or a confession from Malfoy."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, though Violet did reluctantly. Ginny seemed to be the only one in the group who realized the line of conversation of Draco getting expelled was annoying Violet slightly. Although Violet wanted to get to the bottom of this as much as anyone else, she did not want Draco to get in trouble in the process. That is, if he was innocent of any wrong doing.  
  
"Well, we all probably shouldn't hang around in here, because everyone else is going to get suspicious. After breakfast, I'll write the letter to Sirius. Let's change and get breakfast over with quickly so I can get started." Harry said.  
  
They all agreed and the girls left back to Ginny's room.  
  
I've got to ask Draco this myself. But how? If I ask him in a letter, he'd want to know how I got to know so fast. Then I'd have to tell him about Harry's visions, the Scepter, and about Sirius. Draco might have changed but I really doubt his family has. Who knows how he might react to the information, and worst yet, what if someone squeezes the information out of him somehow? Then a lot of us are going to be in big trouble. But I trust him. There's only one way I'm going to find out.I have to wait until school starts and ask him in person. Violet thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Violet?" Hermione said, noticing the thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"We really need to find out what the Scepter does, what the key is, and who has it. If it is as Harry says, we're going to be in a lot of trouble if we don't find it first. As soon as we get back to Hogwarts, you have to start looking for the Scepter in the library again." Violet said, not wanting to say what she was really thinking about.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Sirius can help us. You told me that it had been in his and your dad's family for year. He'd definitely be able to answer most of our questions." Said Hermione, "You know, let's finish getting dressed and everything so Harry can write that letter. The sooner he does, the better."  
  
Hermione finished first and told Ginny and Violet she would meet them downstairs.  
  
Ginny looked at Violet and said, "I was right about Draco. I knew he was just pretending."  
  
"Look, Ginny. I'm not going to jump to conclusions. I'll just ask him when we go back to school." Said Violet, getting defensive, but still not knowing what to think.  
  
"How do you know he won't lie to you then? How do you know he wasn't lying to you all along?" said Ginny.  
Violet, determined not to judge Draco just yet said, "I just do. I can feel it."  
  
Ginny knew she wasn't going to convince Violet of anything different right now, so she just said, "Okay then.let's just get down to breakfast."  
  
* * *  
  
It was now Christmas Eve, and everyone in the Weasely household was in high spirits. The Weasely household was also extra full since Bill and Charlie had finally gotten off work and joined them. Everyone had put their presents for each other under the tree and were now relaxing and talking after a large Christmas Eve dinner. Violet, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were talking about their upcoming Quidditch game with Slytherin when school started up again, when Violet glanced out of a window and noticed a strange owl she'd never seen before on the sill. It was looking straight at her.  
  
That has to be from Draco! he replied to my last letter so quickly.thought Violet, Now I've got the chance to see if anything strange is going on with him.maybe he wrote something about it.but I've got to get to that letter without anyone else seeing me!  
  
"I.have to go to the bathroom." Violet said, hurrying away before anyone could say anything.  
  
The group looked at her questioningly, but continued talking. Violet ran up the stairs to Ginny's room, hoping the owl was smart enough to follow her up. She finally got to the room and looked to the window. It was already there waiting for her. She quickly opened the window and let it inside. When she removed the letter and small parcel from its legs, it gave her a noble kind of hoot and flew off. She decided to open the parcel first. Under the paper she found a small black velvet box.  
  
This looks like a jewelry box! Thought Violet.  
  
And sure enough, it was. Inside the box was a tiny rose made of gold and ruby hung on a delicate gold chain.  
  
It's beautiful! Violet thought as she put it on and slipped it under her clothes.  
  
Then Violet sat down at Ginny's desk, opened the letter, and began to read.  
  
Dear Violet,  
I hope you like this little gift. Though it hardly matches your  
beauty, I think it complements you nicely. I can hardly wait to see  
it on you when we get back to Hogwarts. I sincerely hope that you're  
having a better Christmas holiday than I am, because nothing has  
changed since my last letter. In fact, things have actually found a  
way to get worse. My mother and father have been having a lot of  
Death Eaters over lately, and.I just wish you were here to help me  
make the right decisions.nobody has made me feel the way that you've  
made me feel.I never fathomed it to be possible, but I think I'm in  
love with you.I would never be able to live with myself knowing I lost  
you to that good for nothing Weasely. Please don't make that  
nightmare of mine come true.  
  
Love,  
Draco  
  
Violet folded up the letter, laid it on the desk, and smiled. In spite of the comment about Ron which annoyed her, it was a very sweet letter, for Draco.  
  
Well, maybe I can make Draco like Ron eventually.I mean, Ron really isn't such a bad guy.Violet thought.  
  
But instantly she regretted that thought. It reminded her of how torn she felt between the two, and how knowing this must make Draco feel. She decided to put this out of her head for now. She wanted to enjoy her Christmas. She read the letter again and caught something she had missed the first time.  
  
.make the right decisions? What does Draco mean by that? I think he was about to tell me something important! Why did he stop? Violet thought curiously.  
  
She examined the letter again, and noticed that the letter was written hurriedly after that very sentence.  
  
I bet he started writing it, but then was afraid he'd get in trouble if the wrong person got this letter.I'm sure that's it! And I bet he wanted to finish this quickly because he didn't want anyone else to see him writing letters to me because they'd want to know who I was, and that would really get Draco in a lot of trouble with his parents.She thought.  
  
Violet sat there so long pondering what Draco might have wanted to tell her, that she forgot everyone that she had left downstairs.  
  
"Violet! What is taking you so long?"  
  
Violet jumped when she heard Ron's voice coming from the stairs. Suddenly he was in front of Ginny's room.  
  
"There you are! Everyone was wondering where you went of to." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, I just was reading a letter from my friends in America." Violet said, shoving the letter in a drawer in Ginny's desk.  
  
This struck Ron as odd, but he decided that he'd ask her about it later.  
  
"We're all about to go to bed, but I decided to look for you so that we could get a few minutes by ourselves." Ron said, shyly.  
  
Violet smiled, noticing how cute his awkwardness made him look. Then Ron stepped forward and took her hands in his.  
  
"You really are an amazing girl, you know that Violet? I never thought I'd find a girl like you.funny, smart, and the fact that you like the Chudley Cannons!! I mean, it just doesn't get better than that." Ron said, smiling.  
  
Violet just smiled back. Then Ron let go of one of her hands, tilted her chin up slightly, and kissed her. Ron had definitely gained more confidence since their last kiss, but he still was having trouble measuring up with Draco. Violet immediately pushed the thought out of her mind.  
  
Ron's such a great guy.I don't know how I can compare him to Draco while he's kissing me.thought Violet, disappointed in herself.  
  
But she just couldn't stop herself. Before she had a chance to think further on the subject, Ron pulled away and hugged her. He held her until they began to hear the others coming up the stairs.  
  
Ron touched her cheek and said, "Merry Christmas, Violet."  
  
Then he left just before Hermione and Ginny entered.  
  
Before the others could ask her what had happened with Ron, Violet said, "Let's just go to bed."  
  
As Violet got under her covers, Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look of puzzlement before following in suit.  
  
* * *  
  
"Draco, come in." Lucius Malfoy said, calling Draco into his study.  
  
Draco walked in and found his father waiting for him at his desk.  
  
"I am so proud that Lord Voldemort has finally taken you into his service. You have the chance to prove your and your family's worth to the Dark Lord." Lucius said.  
  
That's not true.Draco thought, he's just glad he doesn't have to do any of the dirty work. Lucius opened a drawer in his desk and took out a picture.  
  
"This girl is of interest to us. She has something that Lord Voldemort wants. A certain necklace." Lucius said, not wanting to give Draco too much information unnecessarily, "Find out all the places she goes and find the best time to get the necklace undetected."  
  
Draco looked at the picture and recognized her right away.  
  
That's Sophia McArthur! That dragon claw necklace of hers must be the necklace that father is talking about.I remember seeing father give it to her mother in Knockturn Alley, and she was there in the store.I wonder why Voldemort would need something like that? Draco thought.  
  
"Now I have other business to attend to. Do not fail the Dark Lord, Draco." Lucius said.  
  
"Yes, father." Draco said.  
  
Lucius then just left Draco alone in the study.  
  
What am I going to do now?!? Draco thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now make sure you have everything! We have no time to come back!  
We're late as it is!" Mrs. Weasely told her children, Harry, Hermione,  
and Violet as they finally packed all of their things to go back to  
Hogwarts after Winter Break.  
  
Unconsciously, Violet checked if she was wearing the necklace that Draco  
had given her. She wore it all the time, but always under her clothes so  
no one would see it. Mr. Weasely had to go to work, so he could not come  
with them to drop themthe station. After Mrs. Weasely checked for the  
tenth time that nothing was forgotten, everyone got into the ministry  
cars that were waiting to take them all to King's Cross. When they all  
got to the station, and successfully got on Platform 9 ¾, the final  
whistle of the Hogwarts Express was about to blow.  
  
"Okay, everyone.study hard, and I especially want you lot to stay out  
of trouble!" Mrs. Weasely said, speaking specifically to Fred and George  
for the last part of her sentence.  
  
"Don't worry mum. We'll try." said Fred, with mock sincerity.  
  
"But don't get your hopes up, this doesn't promise anything!" said  
George, with a smirk.  
  
Mrs. Weasely made a face at this comment, but she smiled when her eyes  
fell on Violet.  
  
"Oh, it was every so nice of you to stay with us this time, dear. Mr.  
Weasely and I would like very much if you'd come visit us again. We  
think Ron has made an excellent choice. You're welcome to our house at  
any time."  
  
Ron and Violet blushed while Ron also made a protest to Mrs. Weasely that  
was unheard in her bustle to make sure everyone else was okay and ready  
to go. The final whistle of the train blew, and everyone hurried to get  
themselves along with their trunks on.  
  
As the train began to pull away, Mrs. Weasely waved and yelled,  
"Please write once in a while! Bye!!"  
  
Once the train had completely left the station, Fred and George went to  
go find Lee, while Harry, Hermione, Ron, Violet, and Ginny went to find  
their own cabin. Since they had all gotten to the station so late, they  
could only find one empty cabin near the back. After they all sat down  
and made themselves comfortable, there was a brown owl knocking on the  
outside of their cabin window. Harry hurriedly opened the window and let  
the owl in. He took the letter off of the owl's leg, and it immediately  
flew off. He opened the letter and found that it was from Sirius. He  
read it out loud to everyone.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have finally found a chance when I can come down to visit  
all of you. Just tell me the date of your next Hogsmede visit in  
your reply, and we will meet at the place we always do. I have so  
much news to tell you all about a certain mysterious object, and I am  
really looking forward to seeing all of you again. And please bring as  
much food as you can. Although Moony and I have not been starving, it's  
been a long time since I've had a square meal.  
  
Sirius  
  
"The mysterious object he's talking about must be the Scepter! I have  
to tell him all about the visions I've had. It would be nice if we can  
tell him exactly how the Malfoys are involved in all of this.especially  
Draco. We've got to find a way to get some information out of him. But  
it's not like he'd freely talk to Ron, or Hermione, or me. Is there some  
other way?" Harry said.  
  
"Don't even look at me! I am not making anymore Polyjuice Potion!"  
Hermione said, mostly in jest.  
  
"I'll do it." Violet said, surprising everyone except for Ginny, "I  
think he'd more easily talk to me because he wouldn't want more trouble  
after the truth telling spell."  
  
"Are you sure about this?! This is Malfoy we're talking about. You  
know, some of the biggest scum on earth!? I don't put it passed him to  
hold grudges and pull something." said Ron.  
  
"I'll be fine, Ron." said Violet, a little more coldly than she had  
intended.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Ron said, hurt, and not understanding why she was so  
annoyed.  
  
"Well, Violet, if you're sure about this, try to find an opportunity  
to confront him before our next Hogsmede visit." said Harry.  
  
Suddenly, everyone felt the train slowing down and stopping. There was a  
rush as all on the train hurried to pick up their trunks and get out.  
Harry finally returned to his home away from home. He smiled as he  
stepped out of the train and into the night.  
  
* * * 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Draco lay awake in bed the night all the students returned to Hogwarts.  
  
Why does father want me to find out more about McArthur? What could she possibly have to do with Voldemort? And that necklace.why did father give it to her mother when he wants it back now? Draco thought.  
  
The whole thing perplexed him.  
  
I'm not going to find out about her for Voldemort, but I will find out about her for myself. I'm pretty sure that father knows more than he's telling me. But how? It would create a lot of suspicion if I just suddenly start asking people questions about her.and it's not exactly a secret that McArthur and I aren't fond of each other.I just have to go about this business covertly. And it would be nice if I had other people to help me, so I'm not the only one going around finding things out about her. I know! I can have the Quidditch team help me. I will just tell them that we should find the things out to see if we can tip the upcoming game in our favor with the information. Our team is so underhanded that I know they would jump at this opportunity. I'll tell Flint to call a meeting tomorrow so I can discuss it with them then. I've got to get the information as quick as possible or father will have my neck. Draco thought.  
  
He lay awake considering the whole situation until finally he fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione, Violet, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all were sitting in the Common Room on a Saturday a week after getting back from the Winter Holidays.  
  
"Hey, our next Hogsmede visit is in 3 weeks!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, and I'd better tell that to Snuffles." Replied Harry in a low voice.  
  
"I think that we should really try to find out all we can about the Scepter before we meet him. Maybe we can find some useful information about it that we can tell Snuffles." Said Hermione.  
  
"Good idea.I really want to know what it does too." said Violet.  
  
"And Hermione will happy to be home after being away from the library for so long." Said Ron, playfully.  
  
"Shut up, Ron." Hermione replied, used to Ron's usual pokes of fun, "I'll start looking as soon as I can, but I'm already really behind on studying for our upcoming OWLs, so I wanted to start on that as well."  
  
"Hermione, the OWLs aren't for another 3 months!" said Ron, incredulously.  
  
"You could stand to do a little more studying, Ron, so you don't have to keep asking me for last year's notes!" said Ginny.  
  
"Hey! I only asked you once!" said Ron, defensively.  
  
"Okay, guys, let's not argue. I can make study schedules for everyone! That way everyone can study everything!" said Hermione with excitement.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." all the 5th years in the group mumbled with an equal amount of disinterest.  
  
"Well, while you do that, the rest of us are going to enjoy the snow outside! See you!" Ron said, running outside of the Common Room.  
  
Everyone followed immediately except for Harry.  
  
"But wai -" Hermione said, trying to get them to stop.  
  
Then she noticed that Harry was still there.  
  
"Are you going to study with me, Harry?" asked Hermione in a slightly pathetic tone of voice.  
  
"Well.no." Harry said as gently as possible.  
  
Hermione's face fell.  
  
"But, I did notice something else! There's actually going to be a Valentines Day ball this year." said Harry.  
  
"Wow, two balls so close to each other.I think Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers want everyone to try to calm down now that You Know Who is on the loose.you know, give something for people to be festive about." Hermione said.  
  
Harry's face seemed to lose a little color when he was reminded once again of the nightmares that haunted him every night since the day that Voldemort returned. Hermione saw that and was immediately sorry that she had mentioned anything.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." said Hermione, on the verge of tears.  
  
Harry sat down next to Hermione, took her hands in his, and said, "Hermione, you don't always have to walk on eggshells around me, okay? There's just no way to avoid the subject sometimes, and I'll just deal with it. Well.what I was going to say about the ball was.it would be nice if, if you didn't have someone you'd already want to go with, if you'd come to the ball with, well, with me."  
  
Harry said his last sentence in a rush. Hermione just looked at him in pleasant surprise.  
  
"Of course I'd go with you Harry." said Hermione.  
  
"Really?" said Harry.  
  
"There's no one I'd rather go with." she added shyly.  
  
Harry just blushed and smiled back at her in response.  
  
"Well, I'm going to join the others outside now." Harry said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"Oh, okay.I'll see you guys in a bit.and then we have to get to studying!" said Hermione.  
  
Harry just laughed and left the Common Room.  
  
* * *  
  
Sylia Mathers was a Ravenclaw with dark black hair, light brown skin, and light green eyes. She was in her 5th year at Hogwarts and was friends with Sophia and Cho. She wasn't the smartest of people and tented to be superficial and materialistic. She wasn't as close to either Sophia or Cho as Sophia and Cho were to each other since she wasn't in the same year, but she did spend time with them both often. Now the three were sitting in their Common Room and were discussing the Valentines Ball two weeks before the Hogsmede visit.  
  
"Okay Cho, you first! Who did you want to ask to the Valentines Ball?" Sylia asked excitedly.  
  
"I guess I was thinking of asking Harry. You know.Harry Potter?" said Cho a little shyly.  
  
"Harry Potter, huh?" Sophia said.  
  
"Wow! He is so cute! And he's really popular, especially with all the business with You Know Who. Excellent choice Cho!" Sylia commented.  
  
Sophia and Cho each raised an eyebrow at Sylia and then Cho continued talking.  
  
"Yeah.I just hope he hasn't already asked someone else."  
  
"Who else would he want to go with? He did want to go with you last year, didn't he?" said Sophia.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that I'd already said yes to - " Cho suddenly cut off as memories of Cedric came back.  
  
Sophia and Sylia looked at each other, not knowing what to say to her.  
  
".to Cedric." Cho whispered, finishing her sentence.  
  
Cho quickly wiped the tears that began to flow down her cheeks and turned to Sophia.  
  
Smiling through her tears she said, "How about you, Sophia? Who do you want to ask?"  
  
"Yes! Tell us!" Sylia said, glad to be away from the uncomfortable subject of Cedric.  
  
Sophia smiled and replied coyly, "Well.I do have someone in mind."  
  
"A certain red headed someone?" Cho teased.  
  
"You've been keeping secrets from me, Sophia! Okay, spill the goods. Who is this guy?" Sylia asked her excitedly.  
  
"Fred Weasely." Cho answered for Sophia.  
  
"Cho!" Sophia protested.  
  
"Fred Weasely, huh? He's one of the beaters on Gryffindor's Quidditch team isn't he? He is a cute one." Sylia said with a sly smile.  
  
"Yeah, he is." said Sophia.  
  
"Now don't you get any ideas Sylia! He's Sophia's man!" Cho said playfully.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I have my sights set on another guy anyway." Sylia said.  
  
"Really? Who?" Sophia asked.  
  
"Well." Sylia said, not ready to give the information away without some suspense.  
  
"Come on! You have to tell us!" said Cho.  
  
"We told you who we wanted to ask! Well, Cho did anyway." Sophia said, smiling.  
  
"Okay, fine. The guy that I want to go with is Draco Malfoy." Sylia replied.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Sophia and Cho said in unison.  
  
"Are you completely insane!?!" Cho exclaimed, "Malfoy is total scum through and through! Why in the world would you want to go to the Ball with someone like him?!?"  
  
Sophia scowled, bitter that she had to call him family.  
  
"Look. Scum or not, I still think he's pretty hot." Sylia replied, "And who knows? Maybe he's not so bad a person after all."  
  
Cho rolled her eyes.  
  
Sophia made a noise in disgust and said, "You get nothing from trusting people like him."  
  
Then she walked back up the stairs to the dorms and left Sylia and Cho staring after her in surprise.  
  
"Why she get so worked up?" Sylia asked, turning to Cho.  
  
"I really have no idea." Cho replied still looking after Sophia curiously.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione, Harry, Violet, and Ron sat in the Common Room frantically trying to finish their Potions homework that was due the next day.  
  
"Why do we have to write these papers on Nebulous Potions?! I really don't care why we use particular ingredients over others! It's just all about me taking the ingredients they want us to use and making the potions correctly with them, isn't it?" said Ron in frustration.  
  
"I think this was a very useful paper to write! If you don't know why you are using what you are using, how would you know what to do if you are asked to make a substitution of one ingredient for another? Professor Nightshade had said something like that would be on the OWLs - " Hermione said.  
  
"Not with the OWLs stuff again! You've lectured to us enough already!!" Ron said, cutting Hermione off.  
  
"Well, we do have five months." Harry said calmly, trying to stop an argument from breaking out between the two.  
  
"Look you guys. I'm guessing it's pretty late by now and I'm tired. Can we just call this a night?" said Violet.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Hermione said reluctantly, "Well, it really doesn't matter to me since I finished this paper a few weeks ago, but I just wanted to make sure you guys had everything you needed in it."  
  
"I think we're good. Thanks for helping us, Hermione." Said Harry.  
  
"We'll see you guys at breakfast tomorrow." Said Violet.  
  
Then both Violet and Hermione went to the girl's dorms while Harry and Ron went to the boy's dorms. As soon as Violet and Hermione got to their room, Violet got straight into bed.  
  
"Good night, Hermione." Said Violet.  
  
"Good night, Violet." Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione was about to get into bed as well, but then she noticed a high stack of thick books by her bed.  
  
Oh! I forgot all about looking up the Zyorious Scepter! Those books must have been there since before the Winter Holidays! Maybe I can get though a few of them before I turn in tonight.Hermione thought, picking up a book at the top of the stack, Hmmm. Wands, Scepters, and Other Magical Objects: A Wizard's Key to the Magical World.maybe this book might have what we're looking for.  
  
Hermione flipped through the pages, keeping an eye out for the Zyorious Scepter. When she got half way through the book, she found an entry about it! She had almost missed it as it was at the bottom of the page.  
  
"The Zyorious Scepter's origins are unknown. It is a very powerful magical object that has the ability to remove a witch or wizard's magic from their very being and transfer it to the individual that is holding the Scepter. Often, the trauma of losing the magic that had been part of the victim's soul causes them to lose their memory indefinitely."  
  
This is disastrous! If Voldemort gets a hold of this, we're doomed! Hermione thought frantically, I've got to find out more!  
  
"The Scepter is not easily used, however. A complex incantation must be said of a person who has the blood of the original maker of the Scepter running in their veins. No other people may say the incantation as it is forgotten as soon as it is said or heard. Only people in the family of the original maker know it when they hold the Scepter in their hands. Another thing necessary for the Scepter to work is a key. Even if the person holding the Scepter has the ability to say the incantation, they must have this key to activate it. The key to the Zyorious Scepter is "  
  
The page ended. Hermione quickly looked to the next page.  
  
"The Abzadorous Orb. It is said to be found in the forests of Albania capable of great damage in close combat, causing death by petrification."  
  
Huh? This doesn't make any sense.Hermione thought, confused.  
  
She looked at the pages again. She noticed in the binding there was a jagged edge between the two pages. The next page with information about the Scepter had been ripped out!  
  
"No!" Hermione said, shocked.  
  
I've got to wake up everyone! This is really important! Even if we don't know what the key is, I still got a lot of good information. We've got to tell this all to Sirius! He might find some use for everything I found out. Hermione thought, getting up from her bed.  
  
"Violet! Wake up! I found a book that talks about the Scepter!! We have to wake up Harry and Ron right now!" Hermione whispered, shaking Violet.  
  
"Huh?" Violet muttered.  
  
Violet shook off her sleep and got out of bed. Hermione told her everything she found out about the Scepter. Violet was just as shocked as Hermione. They both rushed over to the boys dormitories.  
  
"Do you know which room is Harry's and Ron's?" Violet asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's this one on the right." Hermione said, pointing to the door at the end of the hall.  
  
They both rushed to the door, but walked in quietly so they wouldn't wake all the other boys. Violet woke Ron and Hermione woke Harry. Hermione refused to tell them anything until they got to the Common Room.  
  
"You better not be bloody waking us up in the middle of the night to study more!" Ron muttered, bitter that his sleep had been interrupted.  
  
"No, I found out more things about the Scepter!" Hermione said, launching into a huge description of what she read.  
  
"Oh no!! If You Know Who gets this thing, we're all toast!" Ron said, almost panicking.  
  
"Look. We're still safe. As long as Dumbledore keeps and eye on the Scepter, we'll be alright. We'll tell Sirius everything about this during our Hogsmede visit. At least that's not too far away.it's only two weeks." Said Harry.  
  
"Well, maybe we should all try to get some sleep now." said Violet.  
  
But no one there really wanted to sleep after finding something like this out. They got up, went to their dorms, and got into bed, but it was a very long time before any of them got back to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Violet, Ron, Harry, and Hermione trudged through another day of classes, just anxious for the weekend to come. Luckily it was not far off. After doing some work, they all decided to call it an early night since they had relatively little homework for that day. As they picked up their stuff and began to go upstairs, Violet looked to a window in the Common Room and noticed an owl outside. As she got closer to the window to investigate, she realized she knew that owl. It was Lydia's!  
  
"Beaky! Long time now see! How are Lydia and Arian, huh?" Violet said, letting the owl sit on her arm.  
  
"Wow, so this is the owl of one of your friends from the U.S.?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, it's my friend Lydia's." Violet replied.  
  
"That is so wicked! I wish I had friends in the U.S.!" said Ron.  
  
"It's good to have friends in different countries because then that helps with foreign wizard relations." Said Hermione.  
  
"Just like good ole' Victor Krum, huh?" Ron teased.  
  
Hermione reddened slightly and said, "Shut up, Ron."  
  
"He's the Seeker for Bulgaria, isn't he?" Violet asked, curiously.  
  
"Umm.yes." Said Hermione, at a loss for words.  
  
"Well, let's give Violet a chance to read her letter." Said Harry, wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, let's just go to bed." Hermione said as she quickly walked toward the stairs to the dorms, not wanting to give Ron a chance to tease her some more.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! Wait for us!" Harry said, running after her.  
  
Ron smiled at Violet and followed after the two. Violet watched the three ascend the stairs and then directed her attention to the owl on her arm.  
  
"Thanks for coming all this way, Beaky. Before you fly all the way back to Notalans, you can take a break in the school owlery here." Violet said as she detached the letter that was on the owl's legs.  
  
Beaky gave her a hoot, and being smart as it was, headed to the Hogwarts owlery before flying all the way back to Notalans.  
  
As Beaky flew off, Violet thought sadly, If only you brought Lydia and Arian with you.  
  
After watching Beaky fly away, Violet opened the letter.  
  
Dear Violet,  
Hey! How have you been! You haven't forgotten about us over here at Notalans, have you? Hah! What a silly thought! No one would ever forget about me! Well, Arian and I are both writing you in this letter, so don't be surprised if the person writing to you changes every few sentences. Wow, Hogwarts really does sound like an awesome school. Too bad about that apparating thing though.I don't know how Hogwarts can be so big, and not allow you to apparate! That's just crazy! Hey! I'm not done yet Arian! So how are the teachers there? Is there anyone worse than Langer? She seems to have swallowed a grapefruit lately, and has been taking it out on all of us on our tests. And how are the people in your house doing? Gryffindor, is it? And it's good to see that you've made some friends.I'm surprised anyone would want to make friends with you! You just got lucky with Lydia and I. And I can't believe that you're not only in the same house as Harry Potter, you're actually friends with him! That must be so exciting! The same guy in all the History books! Oh! And congrats on making the Quidditch team there! It's so cool that you're a Chaser! Didn't I always tell you that you would make a kick ass Quidditch player? But of course, it's not Quidditch that you've been thinking about much, is it? You and your guy problems! They follow you everywhere! What is it this time.You've got two guys who both like you, and you don't know who to pick. My advice is to pick the guy who is better at Quidditch! No one asked for your advice, Arian! Well, let's take a look at your choices. There's Ron, who you say is sweet and is one of your good friends, and who seems to be the obvious choice. Then there's Draco who everyone, except the people in his own house, hates, but both you and him have fallen in love due to the fact that he changed his outlook on life and the people around him because of you. Not only does he seem to be an unwise choice, but a bad one as well because your close friends there would never really believe that he changed, they would also hate you if you chose him over Ron. Besides.how can you be sure he's changed for real? Bravo, Violet! You seemed to have stumbled upon the unsolvable love equation. I knew you had it in you! I never thought this day would ever come, but I actually agree with Arian here. The seemingly obvious choice may not be the right one, but the seemingly bad choice shouldn't be taken simply to be contrary. At the risk of sounding very corny here, you just have to follow your heart. Pick Ron. He's a Chuddley Cannons fan! I'm just kidding. Like Lydia said. Just pick whoever feels right. Well, I think it's time to end this letter. Lydia and I have been arguing too much and wasting your time reading it. Heh.we'll talk to you later then.write us a bit more, will you? We miss you here too! Our group just isn't the same without you. I hope we can have you back here soon!  
  
Friends Always,  
Lydia and Arian  
  
Violet re-read the letter. She was very happy to hear from her friends at Notalans, but the letter also made her miss them even more than she usually did.  
  
At least they haven't totally forgotten about me there.Violet put down the letter on the table in the Common Room and thought, But they haven't helped me with my guy problems at all! I can't keep them both waiting like this! But every time I try to make a choice, based on what I like about each guy, I just run in circles. I don't want to think about this anymore. I'm going to bed.  
  
Violet got up from one of the Common Room chairs and walked up the stairs to the dorms, forgetting her letter on the table. As Violet was walking up the stairs to her dorm, Ron was walking down the stairs to the Common Room. He figured that he'd given her enough time to read the letter and was hoping to catch a moment alone with her, but when he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw that he was too late since no one was in the Common Room anymore. He was about to turn back up the stairs again, when his eyes strayed to the table. He realized Violet had left her letter there.  
  
I should pick it up so that I can give it to her tomorrow. Ron thought, picking the letter up.  
  
He almost went back up the stairs again with it, but the curiosity was killing him.  
  
I don't think it would hurt if I read a little bit.what would Violet write to her friends about anyway? Ron thought as he opened up the letter.  
  
As Ron opened up the letter, Violet realized that she had left the letter in the Common Room.  
  
I'd better go back and get it.Violet thought as she dragged herself out of bed and walked slowly to the stairs.  
  
Ron smiled at all the things that Violet's friends wrote in the letter to her.  
  
Wow! They already teach their students to apparate at Notalans! Violet never told us about that! I'm so jealous! Ron thought as he continued to read.  
  
Violet was half way down the stairs when Ron got almost to the bottom of the first page.  
  
Wait! What does she mean by "guy problems"? Ron thought in surprise as he got to that point in the letter, "Well, let's take a look at your choices. There's Ron, who you say is sweet and is one of your good friends, and who seems to be the obvious choice."  
  
As Ron read this part of the letter, Violet got to the bottom of the stairs and saw that Ron was reading her letter. This would have made her angry under other circumstances, but this time she was scared of what he would find in the letter.  
  
"Then there's - "  
  
"Ron!" Violet exclaimed, breaking Ron's concentration on the letter.  
  
They just looked at each other for several seconds, unsure of what to say to one another. Then Ron finally broke the silence.  
  
"Uhh.I was just.umm.you left your letter down here." Ron said awkwardly as he handed back the letter to her, "I just came down to see if I could catch you alone for a few minutes, but you'd already gone upstairs."  
  
Again an uncomfortable silence settled in the room.  
  
"I think we should get to sleep now." Ron said, eager for this awkwardness to end, "Good night, Violet."  
  
Ron walked up to Violet, kissed her on the cheek, and then walked up the stairs to the boy's dorms.  
  
Violet watched him climb the stairs and thought, Exactly how much did he read?  
  
* * * 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Draco sat in the Great Hall with his house one week before the Hogsmede visit. He was still no closer to devising a plan to find things out about Sophia.

_I'm not exactly sure what I can do to find things out about her, but I think the best case would be to go to one of her close friends and ask them things about her. But which one of her friends would actually do that?_ Draco thought hopelessly.

Draco glanced to the Ravenclaw table and noticed a girl staring at him from there.

_Oh great...now one of those idiot Ravenclaw girls is staring at me...but wait! She's sitting by McArthur! Oh, I can't believe my luck! _Draco thought, a devious smirk crossing his face.

Sylia then noticed that Draco was looking back at her.

"You guys! I think Draco is checking me out!" Sylia said, totally interrupting the conversation Cho and Sophia were having.

"Look! I think you should just stay away from – " Sophia started.

"Oh my god! He's walking over!" Sylia said excitedly, cutting Sophia off.

"Hello, ladies." Draco said smoothly, sounding a lot like his old self.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Sophia asked coldly.

"I just wanted to know if this lovely lady would like to introduce herself and spend some time with me today." Draco said snobbishly, as if there was nothing else that Sylia might want to do.

"My name is Sylia and I would lo–" Sylia started, sounding a bit star struck.

"Look, Malfoy. She doesn't want anything to do with you!" Sophia said angrily.

"Why don't we let her decide that for herself?" Draco said forcefully while narrowing his eyes slightly.

Then Draco turned to Sylia, put on a slick smile and said, "Would you like to accompany me to the lake, Sylia?"

"Sure!" Sylia said with excitement, "I'll see you guys later today, okay?"

With that, she walked off with Draco and left Sophia and Cho looking after her.

"She's making a big mistake." Sophia said, looking at Draco angrily.

"Look. You know what she's like...she'll be over him and liking a new guy before we know it." Said Cho.

"I hope so." Sophia said, "But Malfoy is a complete scum bag. I know that he's just using her for something...since when do people in Slytherin, especially Draco Malfoy, date people out of their own house?"

"I don't know...Sylia can be a bit of a ditz sometimes..." said Cho.

"She doesn't know what she's getting involved with!" Sophia said bitterly, "Let's just get back to the Common Room, shall we?"

Sophia began to walk away.

"Hey, wait up, will you?" Cho said, running to catch up with her.

_She's always like this whenever Draco Malfoy comes up...I wonder why? I know that he is scum, but that's no reason to get worked up like this every time...I think that there's something else going on here too..._Cho thought as they walked to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

* * *

While Sophia and Cho went there, Draco and Sylia walked down to the lake from the school. Sylia chattered on about something or another while Draco tried his very best to sound interested.

_Oh god! This is going to be a long day..._Draco thought.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Our next Hogsmede visit is this coming Saturday. All of us really are looking forward to seeing you. We will bring food. See you soon!_

_Harry_

_Now I've got to find Hedwig to get her to deliver this for me. I think Ron, Hermione, Violet, and I can go to the owlery after breakfast, _Harry thought, folding up his letter to Sirius and putting it in a pocket in his robe.

Harry sat in the dormitory mid Sunday morning, and Ron was still asleep. He and Ron were the only people that were still there.

_I think I'd better wake Ron up so that we can get down to breakfast already. I bet Hermione and Violet are already waiting for us in the Common Room..._Harry thought, getting up from his own bed and shaking Ron.

"Stop missing those Bludgers, George! How are we going to win the game at this rate?" Ron mumbled, still half asleep.

"Ron, wake up!" Harry said while shaking Ron some more.

Finally, Ron let go of his sleep and said, "What do you want at this bloody hour?"

Harry laughed and said, "It's morning already! Breakfast must already be half over! And anyway...I've got a letter to Sirius I want to send him about our next Hogsmede visit."

"Okay...I guess we'd better get going then..." Ron said.

When Ron and Harry got down to the Common Room at last, they found the Quidditch team and Hermione all talking.

"It's about time the you two of you joined us! We were just about to send someone to get you guys. We're having another emergency team meeting." said Katie.

"Oh no! Not more bad news!" said Ron.

"Actually, this news is something that will work in our favor. Since in our first game we were forced to play Ravenclaw instead of Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw will play next game while we play Hufflepuff next." Katie said.

"I'm glad. Now as long as we don't have to play in a storm, I'm all good." Violet said, sarcastically.

Everyone laughed.

"But Ron will be here to look out for you!" said George.

Fred grabbed Ron into a headlock, gave him a noogie, and said, "Isn't that right, Ronnie?"

When Ron finally got out of Fred's grip, Ron looked at Violet and they both blushed.

"Well, that's all I wanted to tell everyone. See you all at practice." Katie said, adjourning the meeting.

"Let's get down to breakfast. I'm starving!" said Ron, eager to get out of the Common Room so people would stop staring at him.

"Hey, Ron! Wait up!" said Violet, starting after him. 

Harry and Hermione followed.

* * *

Remus and Sirius sat in their cottage playing cards, since there was nothing much else they could do as the man they were after was killed by Voldemort and the Scepter and Violet were safe at Hogwarts. They now waited for Dumbledore to contact them and give them a new assignment.

"Royal Flush. I win." said Sirius, showing his hand.

"I don't know how you do it!" said Remus, folding is own hand.

"Maybe I just have a magic touch." Said Sirius, grinning.

"Ha, ha. Very funny..." Remus replied sarcastically.

Then Remus happened to glance outside the window and saw a white owl flying towards it.

"Hey, look! It seems as though Harry's finally sent another letter." Remus said, pointing to the window.

Sirius opened the window to let Hedwig in, let her sit on his arm to take the letter off of her leg, and said, "Hello, Hedwig. Thanks for coming all this way! Do we have anything for her to eat, Remus?"

"Well, there is some meat left from our dinner last night." Remus said after shuffling around the cabinets in the kitchen.

Sirius took the meat from Remus and gave it to Hedwig. She took it gratefully, gave them a little hoot, and flew off. Sirius then opened the letter and read it.

"What does it say, Sirius?" asked Remus.

"Harry said that his next Hogsmede visit is this Saturday. It will be so great to see him after all this time. And also I look forward to seeing my...niece. Wow, me an uncle...I still can't get over the fact that Dalon has grown up and even had a family. My little brother..." Sirius said.

"Yeah...I find it hard to believe too...Dalon used to be a little brat most of the time!" Remus said with a smile.

Then Sirius put on a serious face.

"My parents died thinking that I was Voldemort's right hand man and my little brother was left wondering for so many years what happened to me. My parents were so ashamed of me, that they even left England and the wizarding world forever. I couldn't even tell them all that I was innocent..." Sirius said bitterly.

Remus put his hand on Sirius's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"When I finally get my hands on Pettigrew and clear my name, I've got to hang on to what family I have left." Sirius said with conviction.

"Sirius! Remus!" a voice called.

Remus and Sirius turned their heads abruptly to the fireplace. They found Dumbledore's head there.

"Albus! We have some news for you. Sanford was indeed in Voldemort's inner circle." said Remus.

"Is that so?" Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"But we could get no more information on any of Voldemort's plans or his whereabouts since what information we did get about Sanford was through one of Harry's visions." Said Sirius.

Dumbledore thought silently for a moment and then said, "Then this makes our situation more dire than I had expected. Severus is in a bad way and I am tending to him."

"What?! Snape?!?" said Sirius.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Remus.

"I'd prefer if you could join me and see for yourself. I don't want to give more information out than necessary. We must take precautions in case this Floo network has been tapped in any way. We can never know who could be listening..." said Dumbledore.

"Have you put on any tea?" asked Sirius very seriously, as this was code to identify Dumbledore's location.

"Yes, I have." Replied Dumbledore, "But it would be wise if you both come when some days have past. We don't want to alert too many Muggles of our presence."

"Yes. We will meet you in three days then." said Remus.

Dumbledore gave them a slight nod and disappeared from the fire.

"Wow...I never expected something like this to happen..." said Sirius.

"Yeah...we need to be extra careful of what we do from now on. If a Death Eater gets wind of our plans, we're all finished. Who knows what they could have gotten out of Snape." said Remus.

A dark expression crossed Sirius's face when he said, "I guess we'll get to know that in three days."

* * *

On Sunday evening, people in the Ravenclaw house sat in their Common Room just chatting or finishing any homework last minute before Monday. This is what Sophia, Sylia, and Cho were doing as well. But Sophia and Cho were the only ones really doing homework while Sylia just had her Potions book open in front of her while she daydreamed about Draco. Cho glanced up from her Arithmancy book ever so often and realized that Sylia was looking at Sophia and her somewhat expectantly. Cho wasn't sure if Sophia noticed this since she seemed to be ignoring both of them completely.

_She must want one of us to ask her about her date with Draco...eww...this is disgusting, but then again, this is Sylia...if the guy is at least half way good looking, that basically does it for her...I don't know how anyone can stand to be that shallow!_ thought Cho.

"Okay...I know you're dying for one of us to ask you how your date with Draco went. So, how was it?" asked Cho, curious what a date with someone like Draco would be like in spite of herself.

"It was great!" Sylia said happily, glad that someone finally took interest in her date.

"Really...?" Cho said in disbelief.

"Yeah, totally...but he did ask me a lot of questions about you." Sylia said, pointing to Sophia.

This caused Sophia to pop her head up from her book.

"What?!" she said in surprise and suspicion, "What kind of things did he ask?"

"Hmm...I don't really remember...But you guys will never guess what else happened!" Sylia said, brushing Sophia's question aside.

"What happened?" Cho asked with curiosity.

"Draco asked me to the Valentines Ball!" Sylia said in absolute excitement.

"Really?!?" Cho asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I know! I just couldn't believe he asked me either!" Sylia said.

"Wow, it seems like you actually got what you wanted..." Cho said in disbelief.

"Did I ever! I can't believe I got asked to the Valentines Ball by someone as hot as him! I'm surprised girls aren't all over him!" Sylia said.

_That's because anyone with half a brain wouldn't want to date that sack of scum! _Sophia thought angrily, _And why was he asking her questions about me?! What exactly is he trying to pull here?_

Sophia knew Draco well enough to know there had to be some ulterior motive other than just wanting to date Sylia. Then this led Sophia to a startling line of thought.

_Could he know about his father and my mother? That would explain him asking questions about me...and it couldn't be a coincidence that he just suddenly decided to date a girl out of his own house that also happens to be one of my close friends! I just hope this isn't the case...because if he does know, our lives are going to change..._Sophia thought.

Sophia decided that she didn't want to deal with any of that now.

"Hey guys...I think I'm going to get to bed now...See you both at breakfast." Sophia said, slightly downtrodden, while she got up with her things and went to the dorms.

"What happened now?" Sylia said, slightly annoyed that Sophia wanted no part in her excitement for getting a date with Draco to the Ball.

Cho looked at Sophia walking up the stairs puzzlingly and said, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. But I'll wait until she's in a better mood first."

_Usually she's angry whenever Draco is mentioned. Now she was sad...I don't understand this at all! Could she possibly have a crush on Draco and now is jealous of Sylia? No, that doesn't make any sense...I know she likes Fred Weasley. I just don't what to think about this at all! _Cho thought, wondering how she should approach Sophia about Draco.

"Hey, Cho! I still didn't give you all details about my date with the unbelievably good looking Draco Malfoy!" Sylia said, breaking Cho's line of thought.

Cho took her mind off of Sophia a moment and turned to Sylia.

"Alright. Go ahead. I'm listening..." Cho said.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Violet were now counting down the last days till the next Hogsmede visit, as they spent another late night in the Common Room studying. The Common Room had long emptied out for the night, and the group decided that it was finally time to stop studying. (For the most part...Hermione was still willing to go through another chapter in History of Magic, but the rest stopped her).

As everyone gathered up their stuff to go upstairs to the dorms, Harry said, "I just can't wait to see Snuffles after such a long time! It must be so hard to live on the run like he does...not knowing if anyone has seen you and will turn you in –"

"And not having enough food! I don't know how he does it at all!" said Ron, cutting Harry off.

"Yeah...we really need to remember to bring him food from the Great Hall the night before we go." said Hermione.

"What I still can't believe is that I have an uncle like him! And I thought some of the people on my mom's side of the family were crazy..." Violet said with a smile.

"I think we should all get to sleep already...I'm tired..." said Harry.

"Yeah, let's go." said Ron, leading the way up the stairs.

Ron didn't talk much to Violet because ever since he read the letter that her friends sent to her, he felt extra nervous around her.

_I just can't believe for all this time that I've had competition for Violet...And who could he be? This guy has to be someone that I know, because Violet doesn't hang out with people that I don't know...At least I think she doesn't. But who?! Could it be someone close to me? Like Harry?! No way...Harry fancies Hermione, not Violet...Maybe Fred or George? No...it can't be either of them...they hardly talk to Violet, let alone fancy her. Then who?!? I always thought that she fancied only me...Now I really have to do something before I lose her to him..._Ron thought, slightly dejected.

Finally they reached the top of the stairs and then the girls went up to their dorms while the boys went to theirs. As Ron and Harry began to get into bed, Ron remembered about the Valentines Ball that was coming up.

_Maybe I can ask her to that! That is, if the other guy didn't already ask her first..._Ron thought, _I think I'll find out if Harry asked anyone yet._

"Hey, Harry. Did you ask anyone to the Valentines Ball yet?" Ron asked.

"Oh. That. Yeah, I did." said Harry, slightly shyly.

"Who? Hermione?" asked Ron.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked puzzlingly.

"Lucky guess." Ron said, smiling.

Harry felt his face reddening slightly. He decided that now there was no point in keeping his crush on Hermione a secret anymore since Ron so obviously knew anyway.

"I'm really glad that she said that she'd go with me...I'd hate to end up dateless at a Ball like this one..." said Harry, "I assume you're going with Violet?"

Now the smile faded off of Ron's face.

"You know...I don't know..." Ron said.

"I thought you two were together...you went out on a date and all..." Harry said, slightly puzzled.

"I thought we were too, but now I'm not so sure she feels the same way." said Ron.

"What makes you think so?" Harry asked, now curious.

"I think she fancies someone else too..." Ron said, slightly hurt.

"Really? How do you know that?" asked Harry, in surprise.

"Well...I read part of the letter her friends in the States sent her...just as I was going to find out who the other guy was, she saw I was reading it, so I just stopped." said Ron.

"Wow...tough break." Harry said.

"What do you think I should do, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know...But you'd better ask her to the Ball quick, before the other guy does." Harry answered thoughtfully.

"I guess...but maybe she doesn't really want to go with me...what if she wanted to go with that other guy more?" said Ron, slightly unsure of himself.

"Of course she'd want to go with you if you ask her first! And...get her flowers or something...I think girls like that sort of thing." Said Harry.

"I guess you're right." said Ron, "I'll try to ask her to the Ball soon."

"We should try to find out who this other guy is so we can know who the competition is." said Harry.

"I know that it's gotta be someone that we know. Violet spends practically all of her time with us...we've got to have seen this guy." reasoned Ron.

"Well, that is if she hasn't been meeting him on the sly..." said Harry.

"You think that every time that we're not with her, she's with him?!" Ron said.

"At least some of the time, but it's not like she'd really tell either of us when. I know she hasn't told you anything about this because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings, but maybe she's told Hermione or Ginny about this. I mean, they're all girls, and I bet they talk about this stuff all the time." Harry said.

"You think? But if Violet told Hermione, she'd tell us about it, wouldn't she?" asked Ron.

"I'm not so sure about that...girls have this weird secretiveness about guys they're with or going to Balls with. Remember how Hermione wouldn't tell us who she was going with to the Yule Ball?" said Harry.

"You're right! I'm going to go ask her about the other guy Violet fancies right now! I bet she knows and is just holding out on us!!" said Ron, feeling agitated and getting up from his bed ready to take this up with Hermione right then.

"Ron, sit down. It's probably not such a good idea to ask her right in front of Violet. We'll just have to get her alone for a moment and ask her about it then." said Harry, sensibly.

"Yeah, that's probably a better idea..." Ron said, sitting down, and feeling sheepish.

As they sat silently for a moment, a separate thought came to Ron.

"Well, enough about me. I want to know about you and Hermione now." Ron said, smiling at Harry suggestively.

Now it was Harry's turn to feel shy.

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked shyly, deciding to finally come clean.

"Are you guys together or what? I've been trying to figure that out since the school year started. And if you guys are together, why didn't you tell me?! I thought I was both your best mate!" said Ron.

"What makes you think that Hermione and I are together?" Harry said, wondering how obvious he had been about liking her.

"Well, you did spend the summer at her house..." Ron pointed out.

"That was only because you went to Romania to visit Charlie!" Harry said defensively, "I'd rather be anywhere rather than at the Dursleys!"

"That is true." Ron said, "Well...how about the way you guys acted when you stayed for Winter Break over at my house? After all of that, don't tell me that you two aren't together."

"Look, Ron. I think that she's just being nice to me since we're friends. I don't even know if she likes me back. I really don't want to make a fool of myself..." said Harry.

"Well...she invited you to her house for the summer, you guys seemed to be acting all lovey-dovey around each other at my house during Winter Break, and she said she'd go with you to the Ball. I'm pretty certain that she fancies you." said Ron.

"What if she's only going with me because I was the first guy to ask her?" asked Harry.

"Why don't you just put a move on her at the Ball and see if she responds? Then you'll know for sure." replied Ron.

"Are you sure she'd be okay with that?!" asked Harry.

"The worst that can happen is that she'll tell you she only wants to be your mate." said Ron.

"I guess you're right." said Harry, thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should get to sleep now." Ron said.

"Yeah...good night, Ron." said Harry.

"Good night, Harry." replied Ron.

Both of them got in their beds and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Once the three days had passed, Sirius and Remus apparated to Dumbledore's secret location and found him waiting for them in front of the fireplace in the very small room. They examined the place more closely and saw that three cups of tea were indeed waiting for them on a table in a corner of the room.

"Thank you for coming Sirius, Remus," Dumbledore said, nodding slightly to them both, his expression very serious, "Let's have our tea before getting down to business."

Dumbledore then conjured three chairs for everyone to sit on. Sirius and Remus sat silently sipping their tea, wondering what possibly could have happened to Snape during his mission.

Finally, after many minutes, Dumbledore put his tea cup down on the little table and said, "Perhaps it is time that I explained to you what has happened to Severus. Follow me."

Dumbledore led them to another room that was joined to the one they were in. This other room was even smaller than the first and contained only a bed and a small bedside table. Sirius and Remus saw that Snape was lying very still on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Albus, are you sure he's not...dead?" Remus asked with concern.

"No, he is not dead. But I am afraid that he may actually be worst off. He appears to be trapped in his dreams. Not just ordinary dreams, but ones in which he is forced to relive the worst and most painful periods in his life." replied Dumbledore.

"Sort of like...an internal Dementor..." Sirius said, reminded of his long and horrible stay at Azkaban.

"Yes...I have performed a calming spell on him so that he may not have any dreams at all, though this is only a temporary cure. I would have liked to take him to St. Mungo's to get treated, but I am afraid the Death Eater who did this might break in the hospital and finish the job." said Dumbledore.

"How did this happen, Albus?" asked Remus.

"Severus was investigating if the Death Eaters had another plan to try to infiltrate Hogwarts from the inside, perhaps through a student this time. At great risk to himself he went to a known Death Eater meeting spot to see if he could find some information there." said Dumbledore.

"Malfoy! It was Malfoy!" Snape mumbled in his sleep.

"What?!" said Sirius in surprise, "What's he talking about?"

"I cannot be certain. But it was Lucius Malfoy and another Death Eater unknown to me who attacked Severus. I do not know the details of the conversation that Malfoy and the other Death Eater were having, but I assume they were talking of some plan involving a student at Hogwarts." said Dumbledore.

"But, Harry and Violet! Are they safe?!" asked Sirius with concern.

"You know as well as I do that just being inside the halls of Hogwarts does not keep you completely safe. But I still have faith in the other teachers in keeping the students as safe as can be expected." replied Dumbledore.

"So, Snape is just muttering the name of his attacker?" asked Remus.

"Either that, or name of the infiltrator. I don't think it would be too huge a leap to believe that Malfoy is using his own son to gain information or do things for Voldemort from the inside." said Sirius.

"You may be right, Sirius, but we won't know any of this for certain until Severus wakes. I will stay with him until he does." Dumbledore said.

"So what should we do now that this has all happened?" asked Remus.

"I believe that we should turn our energies to finding out where Voldemort is exactly and what his next move is, but now we must be extra careful about our movements, since the Death Eaters are now alerted to the fact that we have some of their intelligence." said Dumbledore.

"Yes. And when I visit Harry and Violet at this next Hogsmede visit, I'm going to tell them to especially be on their guard." Sirius said.

_And I'm going to tell them all to keep an eye on that Draco Malfoy..._Sirius thought.

"We can all stand to be a little more careful..." Dumbledore replied, glancing at Snape.

"We should go now. We will be in touch." said Remus.

Dumbledore nodded to them in agreement. Remus and Sirius looked at each other and apparated back to their cottage.

* * *

It was the day before the Hogsmede visit and George still needed to think of a way to meet Sophia there without Fred finding out.

_I've had enough of this sneaking around! I'm going to tell her that I'm George tomorrow once and for all!_ George thought, slightly disgruntled.

He kept thinking about that as he walked with Fred to their first class of the day: Care of Magical Creatures. As they were about to go outside to the grounds, George noticed Sophia down the hall from him.

_I've got to tell her that I'll meet her an hour before we leave Hogsmede in the Three Broomsticks. Hopefully Fred and Lee won't come in till later..._George thought.

George dropped his bag on purpose so that he could stop. He motioned to Fred to go on without him and busied himself with pretending to pick up his things until Fred was safely out of sight. Then he hurried to catch Sophia before she walked into her classroom.

She noticed him walking up, smiled, and said, "Hi, Fred. So we're still meeting tomorrow, right?"

He smiled back and said, "Yeah, of course. But about that. Lee,...George, and I wanted to check out some things in Zonkos when we go to Hogsmede this time to get more ideas for our joke shop. It is okay if we both meet in Three Broomsticks an hour before we all leave Hogsmede?"

George hoped he sounded convincing because he made everything up on the spot.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Sophia replied.

"Well, I have to get to class." George said, "See you tomorrow."

George waved and quickly walked off to catch up with Fred in Care of Magical Creatures.

It was now the morning of the Hogsmede visit and everyone was getting ready to leave. George paced in the Common Room, trying to think of a good excuse as to why he wasn't coming to Hogsmede, but came up with nothing. Then he noticed that Fred and Lee were coming up to him.

_Oh man...I hope my story telling skills are up to par..._George thought.

"Hey, George! We should hurry up and go so we can get a carriage to ourselves." said Lee.

"Oh, well, I'm not going..." said George slowly.

"What?! But they were going to get in some new trick candy shipments in today at Zonkos!! You're not going to miss those, are you?" asked Fred, in shock.

"Uhh...I have to study." George said, lamely.

"What?!?" Lee and Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah. I have to study." George said a little more strongly this time.

Fred and Lee exchanged a look of surprise and puzzlement, and then Fred said, "O...kay...I guess we'll just tell you what we saw when we get back..."

"Oh. Thanks." said George, slightly guilty for having to lie to Fred and Lee once again.

Then Fred and Lee walked off. George breathed a sigh of relief.

_Now to meet Sophia later tonight...I really hope nothing happens this time so that I can tell her who I really am..._George thought.

* * *

Ron, Violet, Harry, and Hermione sat in the carriage that would take them to Hogsmede. Hermione carried the food that they packed for Sirius.

While watching the scenery outside the carriage while Hogsmede got closer and closer, Violet said, "I just can't wait to see Sirius! I can't get over the fact that he's my uncle! A whole new relative I never even knew about...I don't believe my dad never told my mom and I about him! Even if I only spent a few days with him before I came to Hogwarts, I thought he was a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah...Sirius never told me anything about his family either...I always just assumed that he was an only child and that his parents had died already. Now I really want to meet your dad just to see what he's like." said Harry.

"Well, after getting to know you, Violet, if you are anything like your dad, I'm sure he's a pretty wicked guy." Ron said with a smile.

Violet blushed slightly at the compliment. In a few minutes, the carriages finally stopped at their destination: Hogsmede.

"I thought we'd never get here! Let's go!" said Ron.

All of them got out of the carriage and Harry led the way to the cave where they were to meet Sirius. They all made sure no one was following before making their way up the hill where the cave was. After a long walk up the hill, they finally got to the top. They slowly made their way in the cave, bending their heads to get inside.

"I've been waiting for you guys to get here."

Everyone turned their heads toward the voice and found that it was Sirius.

"Oh, here, we brought you some food like you asked." said Hermione, handing Sirius the food they had brought.

"Thank you so much!" Sirius said, digging in right away.

They all waited for Sirius to finish eating before anyone said anything. When he finally finished, he turned to Violet.

"So how do you find Hogwarts, Violet? I see you've made friends with Harry, Hermione, and Ron...I suspected that would happen...trouble makers always find a way to get together," Sirius said, smiling and poking fun at Violet, "Reminds me of my days at Hogwarts...So? Fill me in."

The four put their dark thoughts about the Scepter aside for a moment to answer Sirius's questions.

"Well, besides the fact that we can't apparate in Hogwarts, which really sucks, I think it's a really cool school. And, even if I do miss my friends back at Notalans, I think I've made some great friends here too," Violet said, smiling at Ron, Harry, and Hermione, "Also, since no one knew me too much here, I got the guts to try out for Quidditch."

"Really?" Sirius asked in pleasant surprise, "So what came of it?"

"I'm a chaser." Violet replied, quite pleased with herself.

"That's really great! Wow, I still can't believe I have a niece...God, am I that old?! It seemed only yesterday I was turning seventeen..." Sirius said in jest.

Then his face turned serious.

"I'm just glad the magic in our family didn't die when Dalon and my parents left England..." he said sadly

Although Ron, Hermione, and Violet were at a loss as to what to think, Harry could somewhat relate to the way Sirius was feeling. Not having any family to speak of (although the Dursleys were related to him by blood, he certainly did not consider them family, just something of an unfortunate curse he had to deal with every summer) and then suddenly finding them when you least expected it (Sirius was the only person he considered to be family- after all, he was Sirius's god son).

Then Sirius turned to Harry and said, "And how are you, Harry? Any weird dreams or visions lately?"

"No, but we do have a few things that we wanted to tell you. About the Zyorious Scepter." Harry said, looking to Hermione for support.

"I knew that you three would know about it soon after becoming friends with Violet." Sirius said, thoughtfully.

Hermione took over telling Sirius the rest since she knew the most.

"Well, we decided to look for information about the Scepter in the library since we knew nothing about it. Finally I found one book that described it, and what I read left me in disbelief. I mean, a scepter that can transfer magic from one human to another? I have never even heard of anything like this, but it is easy to see why You-Know-Who would want it. But when I was reading about it, the page that would have told me what activated the Scepter was ripped out by someone!" Hermione finished, expecting Sirius to be as shocked as she was.

But, to everyone's surprise, he gave her somewhat of an embarrassed smile.

"Well, that someone would be me." Sirius said.

"What?!?" the four exclaimed.

"But when?! How?! How did you come into the school without being seen? And why?!?" Ron asked, barraging Sirius with many more questions than he could answer at once.

"Ah, well, I did it while I was a student at Hogwarts, so it didn't matter much if I was seen or not. And I did it then because when my mother told me about the Scepter and what it could do, I didn't want anyone else to know how to use it." Sirius said, trying his best to answer all of Ron's questions.

"So what is the thing that activates the Scepter then?" Violet asked.

"Some sort of dragon claw. My mother told me that we've lost track of who has it and where it may be over the decades, but we just have to hope that one of Voldemort's followers doesn't get their hands on it." said Sirius.

Everyone silently agreed.

"Well, since you've all dug up this information of the Scepter on your own, I don't have to tell you anymore about that, but I do have some more information for you." Sirius said, a dark expression crossing his face, "Remus and I believe that there could possibly be a student at Hogwarts that is giving Voldemort information from the inside. We have no solid evidence, but all clues point toward Draco Malfoy."

"Huh?!" Violet exclaimed.

She regretted her outburst since everyone gave her a strange look.

_Oh, man...I really hope I haven't blown my cover...who knows how much of my letter Ron read. I know it was enough because he's been acting weird around me since then, and now this!_ Violet thought, uneasy.

But Sirius thought that she was surprised since she did not know any of the Malfoys.

"I'm sure you are not very familiar with any of the Malfoys, but they really are a bad bunch." Sirius said.

"That's the idea I got..." Violet said, recovering quickly.

"Yeah, even Violet got a taste of Malfoy's nastiness in her first week here." said Ron.

"Really?" Sirius asked, slightly concerned.

"Tell him what happened, Violet." Ron said.

"Well, I ran into him during a carriage ride to Hogsmede. He basically insulted our family, so I put a truth telling spell on him to get revenge." said Violet.

Sirius grinned in amusement.

"How interesting," he said, the smile growing on his face, "Did you find anything useful?"

"Umm...he does have a teddy bear..." Violet said, feigning hard thought.

Everyone cracked up. Then Sirius looked at her seriously.

"Although Malfoy certainly deserved it, I think you had better watch your back around him. Now he has a reason to get revenge on you, and I doubt he would pass up any opportunities that he gets." Sirius said.

This caused Harry to remember his last vision of Voldemort.

"Oh! I remember I did have another dream about Voldemort! I don't remember exactly what happened in it because I woke up in the middle of it, but Voldemort did mention needing Malfoy for something." said Harry.

Sirius thought about this a moment and said, "I wish I had known about this sooner...Dumbledore has to know about this...I think I should go to tell him right now. I wish our meetings didn't have to be so short, but I'm glad to have gotten to see all of you and made sure you're all fine."

"Yeah...it was nice to see you again, Sirius." said Violet.

"Say hi to Professor Lupin for us." said Harry.

"I will. And remember, you two keep writing to me, okay?" Sirius replied, indicating Harry and Violet.

With that, Sirius apparated out of the cave.

"We should probably get back to town now..." Harry said, leading the way out of the cave.

* * *

When Violet, Ron, Harry, and Hermione got back to Hogsmede, Ron said, "Let's go to Honeydukes! I'm totally out of Chocolate Frogs."

They walked into Honeydukes, and smiled as all the good food surrounded them.

"I've gotta be in heaven!" Ron said, slightly dumbstruck.

Then they all just looked around together seeing how much they could take back with them.

"There are the Chocolate Frogs!!" Ron said excitedly, pointing to a shelf of them.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione helped themselves to the Frogs, but they were not Violet's favorites.

"Hey, I'm going to go look for some Fizzing Whizbees." said Violet, leaving the three to the Frogs.

Just as Violet turned into the next aisle, she felt herself being pulled into the dimly lit storeroom near the back of the store. She smiled when she saw it was Draco.

"Wow, you surprised me there, Draco." Violet said playfully.

Draco just smiled in reply.

"But look, they're all – " Violet started.

Draco interrupted her by bringing a finger to her lips.

"Shh...I know the Do Gooders are waiting for you. They always are." Draco said softly.

Without giving her a chance to reply, he leaned forward and kissed her. He ran a hand through her hair, pulled her closer, and kissed her more deeply.

* * *

When Ron was sure Violet was a considerable distance away, he elbowed Harry in the side to get his attention.

"Hey, what was that for?" Harry asked, rubbing his side.

"Let's ask Hermione now. About Violet." Ron mumbled anxiously.

"Okay, okay." Harry said, attempting to calm Ron down.

"You ask!" said Ron.

"Fine!" Harry replied.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Ron looked at Harry expectantly and Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think it should be Ron asking you this, but since he's a wimp, I'm asking you. Is there someone else that Violet fancies, beside Ron?"

Hermione looked at them with surprise, thought about it a moment, and said, "Not that I know of..."

"You're lying! I'm sure you know exactly who it is!" Ron said, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione.

"What are you talking about?!?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Well, we know that Violet does fancy another guy, just not who he is." explained Harry.

"How's that?" Hermione asked, now curious.

"I actually found out in the letter her friends in the States sent her." said Ron.

"You read her letter?!" Hermione said, surprised at the invasion of Violet's privacy.

"Only a little bit..." replied Ron, slightly indignant.

"We just want to know so we know who the competition is." Harry said.

"This isn't a race, you know. And it's not like it's only between Ron and the other guy. Violet kinda has a say in this too." Hermione said.

"Ah hah! I told you she knew, Harry! She's just not telling us!" Ron exclaimed.

"Look, Ron. If I knew who it was, I would tell you. I really do want her to pick you over the other guy, but it's not up to me. It's up to her." Hermione said.

"Do you have any idea who else she could have told, Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Hmmm...the only person I can think of is Ginny. She and Violet seemed to have gotten closer over break." Hermione replied.

"Ginny, huh?" said Ron, thoughtfully.

"Yeah." said Hermione.

"I guess we'll all have to ask her the next chance we get." said Harry.

"Hey...we should go find Violet now. She's been gone for a while." said Ron.

_I hope she's not with the other guy..._Ron thought.

* * *

After several minutes of kissing Draco, Violet decided she had to go.

With her arms around Draco's shoulders and her forehead touching his, she said, "I need to go...I know they're looking for me by now..."

But Violet really didn't want to go anywhere.

"Let's meet at Hogwarts. This was much too short." Draco said, absentmindedly running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah..." Violet replied, "How about on Wednesday night at 6:00 in the Charms corridor?"

"Yes. That will be fine." Draco said.

Violet smiled, touched his cheek, and said, "I'll see you then."

Draco gave her one last peck on the lips and said, "Bye, Violet."

"Bye, Draco." she said while waving and running back outside to the store.

In looking for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she ran headlong into someone. She looked up and saw it was Ron.

"Hey, where were you? We've been trying to find you!" said Ron.

"Oh...I was looking for you guys too." said Violet, hoping she sounded convincing.

_I really doubt that..._Ron thought, sadly.

"Hey, I found her!" said Ron to Harry and Hermione who were waiting near the front of the store.

"Let's get to the Three Broomsticks. I hope we can find a table..." said Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

George paced around the Common Room waiting until the time that he had to sneak into Hogsmede. When it was about an hour before the time that he had told Sophia that he'd meet her, he left the Common Room and went straight to the one eyed witch statue with the hump that hid the secret passageway into Honeydukes.

He approached the witch statue, tapped it with his wand, and said, "Dissendium!"

The hump of the witch then opened up, and George slid himself inside. Then he lit his wand and started the long walk to Hogsmede. After nearly an hour, he saw the tunnel ending and saw the steps leading up Honeydukes. He slowly made his way up the steps, hoping that neither Fred nor Lee were there. He looked around and quickly left the place for the Three Broomsticks. He got inside and found Sophia waiting for him at a small booth near the back.

"Hey, Fred!" said Sophia, waving at him when she saw him.

"Hi, Sophia." said George, as he took a seat next to her.

"Wow, it's really crowded in here today." Sophia said, not knowing how to start a conversation with George.

"Yeah...I think that's because our next trip to Hogsmede isn't for a while." replied George.

"Yeah...that's true..." Sophia said back, awkwardly.

"Hey, why don't I get us some butter beers?" George said, just to give himself some time to think about how he was going to tell her that he was not Fred.

"Okay. I'll just wait at our table." replied Sophia.

A few minutes after placing his order with Madam Rosemerta, he picked up the two butter beers and walked back to the table thinking, _Now it's time! I have got to tell her! I've had enough of lying and deceiving!_

After handing Sophia her butter beer, he said, "Hey, Sophia, I –"

At that moment he happened to look up from his drink and saw that Fred and Lee had walked into Three Broomsticks.

_Oh, crap! I've got to get out of here! If they see me, I'm toast!_ George thought frantically, _I think I'll just ask her to the Ball and explain everything to her there._

With Sophia looking at him questioningly for stopping in the middle of his sentence, he continued saying, "- was just wondering if you would come with me to the Valentines Ball."

"I'd love to go." Sophia replied, happy that she didn't have to ask him herself.

"So I'll meet you at the entrance to the Great Hall the night of the Ball before the Ball starts, okay?" said George in a hurry since Fred and Lee seemed to be walking slowly in his and Sophia's general direction.

"Sure, that'll be fine." said Sophia, smiling.

"Hey, Sophia!"

Sophia turned her head and saw that one of her friends had called to her. As Sophia exchanged a few sentences with her, George knew that he had to leave right now if he did not want to be seen by Fred or Lee.

A few seconds after George took off, Sophia turned and started saying, "Hey, Fred thanks –"

She stopped when she realized he was not there anymore.

"Fred?!" she said, looking around herself in confusion.

_Wow...that was really weird...at least he asked me to the Ball before he ran off..._she thought.

Then she looked in front of her and saw the real Fred coming. Lee waited for him a ways back, talking to another one of their friends.

_That must be George...I hope he doesn't try to ask me to the Ball or anything...if he does, I'm just going to tell him I'm going with someone else, and not say who. I really don't want them both to fight over me or anything..._Sophia thought.

"Hey, Sophia! How are you doing? I haven't talked to you in quite a while." said Fred.

"Hi. I'm doing fine." Sophia said simply, hoping that their conversation would be short.

"Well, that's good. I can't believe that this Valentines Ball is coming up next weekend! I haven't even asked anyone yet." said Fred.

"Oh, really?" Sophia said, uncomfortable at the direction the conversation was going.

"Yeah. So are you going to that thing with anyone?" asked Fred, hopeful no one else had asked her to the Ball first.

"Yeah, I'm already going with someone else." Sophia replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just ask someone else. See you at the Ball, okay? Bye." Fred said, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, bye." Sophia said, also sad she hurt his feelings by turning him down.

Soon after Fred left, Cho walked in and sat next to her.

"So what happened? I thought I saw Fred _and_ George over here." Cho said.

"Yeah, you did. Fred actually asked me to the Ball!" Sophia said.

"Wow, really?!" said Cho in pleasant surprise.

"Yeah, but then I turned away to talk to Lira, and when I turned back to him, he was gone!" said Sophia a bit confused.

"Weird..." said Cho.

"I know...then right after Fred disappeared, George came up and asked me to the Ball too!" said Sophia.

"What did you tell him? Did you tell him that you were going with Fred?" asked Cho.

"No...I just told him that I was already going with someone else. I didn't tell him that I was going with Fred because I really don't want Fred and George fighting over me." said Sophia.

"Yeah, that's true." said Cho.

At that time, Cho looked past Sophia and saw that Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Violet were looking for a table. Cho knew they were out of luck since Three Broomsticks was completely full.

"Hey, look, there's Harry and his friends!" Cho said to Sophia.

_I'll ask them to sit with us so that I can get Harry alone a minute so that I can see if he's going to the Ball. _Cho thought.

"This is great! There aren't any tables open!" said Ron.

"Hey, Harry! Come sit here!" Cho said, beckoning to Harry with her hand.

"Come on, guys! Let's go sit over there." Harry said, leading the way over to the table Sophia and Cho were sitting at.

Hermione hesitatingly followed Harry, feeling jealous.

_I know Harry's going to change his mind about going with me to the Ball if Cho asks him! He used to fancy her, and I bet he still does. I've been so foolish to even think that he has any feelings for me at all. _Hermione thought sadly.

"Here, sit down." Cho said, leaving room for all of them to scoot in the booth.

"Wow, the Three Broomsticks is really crowded today, isn't it?" Harry said, giving Cho a friendly smile, "Hermione, Ron, Violet, and I usually find a table no problem."

Seeing Harry's smile and his arm rubbing against Cho's arm slightly made Hermione burn with even more jealousy.

_It's official. I'm not going with Harry to the Ball anymore..._thought Hermione, dejectedly.

"Yeah, it really is crowded." Cho replied, "So what's going on with you guys? Anything new?"

"Ah, well, same old, same old." replied Harry, "You?"

"Nothing new with me. But my friends have got quite a bit going on." said Cho.

Sophia wanted to tell Cho to stop, but she didn't since she did not want to embarrass Cho in front of Harry.

"Oh, like what?" Harry said with interest.

"First of all, _Draco Malfoy_ asked out my friend Sylia on a date and they're going together to the Valentines Ball." said Cho.

"Really?!" Violet said, cutting in.

Everyone turned their heads toward Violet, surprised at her sudden show of so much interest.

"Yeah, because...people in Slytherin...don't usually date other people out of their house, right?" Violet said haltingly, trying very hard to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"I know. But the weirdest thing is that during his date with Sylia, he kept on asking her questions about Sophia." Cho said, pointing to Sophia.

"Hmm..." Violet replied, silently fuming to herself.

_It's one thing to be going the Ball with another girl...that's okay because Draco and I couldn't have gone together anyway...but to be dating other girls and asking questions about still others...I need to ask him about this when I see him on Wednesday._ thought Violet, angrily.

"There has to be some reason Draco is doing that. I know he would never go out with people out of Slytherin just for the heck of it. He must be trying to use your friend for something." Harry said.

"That's what Sophia and I thought too." replied Cho.

"And what I want to know is why he was trying to find things out about me. I think that he's trying to use Sylia to find things out about me. But, Malfoy is out of luck because Sylia is too self centered to notice other people around her." Sophia said sarcastically.

"Sophia!" Cho said, smiling, knowing what Sophia said was true.

Then they all noticed that everyone had started to get up and leave.

"I think that it's time to get back to Hogwarts." Hermione said, glad that they could get away from Cho.

"Oh. Hey, I talk to you for a minute?" asked Cho, turning from Hermione to Harry.

"Hey, I'll save a carriage for us, Cho." Sophia said, leaving the table quickly.

Hermione looked at Harry and Cho jealously, grabbed Ron's arm, and said, "We will too."

"Hey, wai –" Ron said as Hermione dragged him off.

Violet gave Harry and Cho an awkward wave and hurried after Hermione and Ron.

"So...what's up, Cho?" asked Harry a little nervously.

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't go with you to the Yule Ball..." Cho said, sadly.

"Cho, it's okay, really." said Harry, putting his hand on her arm to comfort her.

"Well, I do want to make it up to you. Will you come with me to the Valentines Ball?" asked Cho, hopefully.

Harry took his hand back and looked at her in surprise as she looked at him expecting an answer.

_If this exact event had happened just last year, I would have been thrilled! But things have changed...I have changed so much since last year._ Harry thought.

"I can't...I've already asked somebody else..." Harry said, hoping he did not hurt her feelings too much.

"Oh..." said Cho, very disappointed.

"I'm so sorry..." Harry said, not knowing what else to say.

"No, don't be. Hey, I'll see you around okay?" Cho said, getting up from the booth.

"Yeah..." Harry replied.

Cho started to walk away, but she turned back and asked, "By the way...who are you going to the Ball with?"

"Uhh...Hermione. Hermione Granger." Harry replied awkwardly.

"Oh...okay...well...bye, Harry..." Cho said, walking away.

"Bye, Cho..." Harry said after her.

Then Harry got up from the booth and went to go find Hermione, Ron, and Violet.

* * *

When everyone finally got back to Hogwarts, it was pretty late at night, so everyone decided to just get to bed. But Ron decided now was as good a time as any to ask Hermione about that scene she caused in Three Broomsticks.

"Hey, are you coming Ron?" asked Harry, starting up the stairs to the dorms after Violet and Hermione.

"I'll be a minute. Hey! Hermione, wait a second! I want to ask you something!" Ron said, calling Hermione back down the stairs.

Harry and Violet looked at them both questioningly, but eventually continued up.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked, curiously, after Harry and Violet had finished going up the stairs.

"What was the deal in the Three Broomsticks?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, getting embarrassed and blushing.

"You know what I mean. What was the deal with dragging me out of Three Broomsticks just because Cho wanted to talk to Harry?" Ron said, getting straight to the point.

"Well...I...umm...wanted to make sure we could get a carriage..." Hermione said lamely, blushing even more.

"Yeah, right. Look, Hermione, I know you fancy Harry. You were just jealous of Cho." said Ron, smiling, "And then you took it out on me! Quite a grip you have there when you're angry..."

"Me? Oh, no...I..." Hermione said, still blushing more and stumbling over her words.

"Don't even try to deny it. You're so obvious!" said Ron.

Hermione just sighed and said sadly, "I might as well _not _fancy Harry. It's not like I really have a chance...especially not against Cho. I know he only sees us as friends...I doubt he'd even want to go the Valentines Ball with me any more if she asked him...I bet he only asked me to the dance just to make sure he has a date."

"That's crap, Hermione. Harry fancies you too! But don't tell him I told you that...he'd probably kill me if he found out. He thinks exactly the same way! 'Hermione doesn't like me...Hermione only thinks we're friends...Hermione's only being nice...Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!' Left up to you two, nothing would ever happen!" Ron said, smiling.

"Did Harry _really_ tell you that he fancies me?" Hermione asked, a genuine smile breaking out on her face.

"Yeah." replied Ron, "Well, let's get back upstairs before Harry and Violet wonder what we're doing."

They walked together up the stairs to the dorms and said good bye when they got to the separate stairs to the girls and boys dorms. When Ron got to his dorm, he found Harry sitting on his own bed waiting for him.

"What's going on, Ron?" asked Harry, "What were you talking to Hermione about?"

"Nothing important." Ron said coyly, getting into his bed, "Oh, and by the way."

"What?" Harry asked.

"If you put a move on Hermione at the Ball, I'm pretty sure she's not going to mind at all." Ron said, smiling.

"Huh? Does that mean she –?" Harry started asking in surprise.

"Good night, Harry." said Ron.

Harry smiled to himself and said, "Good night, Ron."

Harry got into his bed and they both went to sleep.

* * *

The week passed by slowly, but the night Violet was to meet Draco finally arrived.

_Okay...I've got to make some excuse and get out of here..._Violet thought anxiously as she sat with Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the Common Room.

"Hey, guys...I need to go ask Professor Flitwick more about those lightening and levitation charms we just learned." said Violet.

"If you want, I can help you." replied Hermione.

"No, that's okay. I want to ask Professor Flitwick myself. Thanks anyway, Hermione." said Violet, getting up from the chair she was sitting in, "I'll be back later."

Violet quickly left the room before any of them wanted to join her.

"Wow, that was really strange. She seemed to understand them just fine in class..." said Hermione.

"She's with that other guy! I can't stand this! I'm going to try to catch up to her, follow her, and finally find out exactly who this other guy is!" said Ron, getting up to follow Violet.

"Hey, Ron, wait! I'll just ask her after our Quidditch game with Hufflepuff. I'd better just ask her myself because otherwise I don't think she'd want to tell us anything. The game is only a few weeks after the Ball, so we'll find out pretty soon." said Harry.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Ron, sitting back down slowly.

"By the way, have you asked Violet to the Ball yet, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Umm...No..." Ron said.

"You haven't?!?" said Harry, shocked, "What if the other guy asks her right now?!? What if he already asked her?!"

"Well, I just haven't found a good opportunity to ask her..." Ron mumbled.

"You'd better ask her right when she gets back...it might already be too late." said Harry.

"Yeah...that's true..." replied Ron.

"What are you so afraid of, anyway? Girls like guys that take the initiative. They like guys that show they're not afraid to ask them out or of commitment!" said Hermione, getting a bit carried away.

"Really?" Ron said.

"Yeah." replied Hermione.

Then Ron smiled, realizing how ironic the statement was with Harry in the room.

Ron turned to Harry, kept smiling, and said, "I should listen to Hermione's advice, shouldn't I Harry?"

This is when Harry and Hermione caught on the meaning of the statement in terms of their own relationship, and both blushed.

Harry smiled shyly and said, "Yeah, I really think that you should..."

"Oh and I have one question for you, Hermione." Ron said, "Do girls like flowers?"

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry said, throwing one of the pillows on the big Common Room couch at Ron.

Ron just batted it aside and laughed.

Hermione, who was still blushing, said, "As a matter of fact, they do. Well, why don't we start on our Defense Against the Dark Arts homework?"

She picked up the large Defense Against the Dark Arts text book and buried her burning face in it. Harry did the same, while Ron just smiled and followed in suit.

* * *

Violet finally reached the Charms Corridor and peaked in all of the classrooms until she came upon the one in which Draco was already waiting for her inside. He was waiting with his back to the door.

"Draco." she said softly.

Her voice caused him to turn around and smile at her.

"Violet..." Draco replied, walking up to her and pulling her close, "It's already been too long since I've seen you last..."

He slid both of his hands behind her head, guided her head towards his, and kissed her passionately. This felt so genuinely loving that Violet almost did not want to ask Draco the questions that were floating around in her head about the other girls.

_But none of this even means anything if he's playing me..._Violet reminded herself.

Violet then pushed Draco away slightly and said, "Look, Draco. We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, wondering why she pulled away.

As Draco gave her a questioning look, Violet gathered her thoughts. The more thoughts that she had about her questions, the angrier and more jealous she became.

"What's with you dating other girls? _Sylia_, is it?" Violet asked, jumping straight into her interrogation.

"How did you –?" Draco started asking.

But he abruptly stopped his question when she looked daggers at him.

"Look, it's nothing. I just wanted to ask her to the Ball, so I didn't end up going alone. I didn't want to be a loser who couldn't get a date to the Ball...I'd have asked you, but you know that we can't..." Draco said, ending his sentence sadly.

"Okay...but then why were you asking Sylia questions about that other girl Sophia?" Violet continued.

"Really, how –?" Draco started again.

He stopped once again when he saw the absolute jealousy in her eyes.

"It really is nothing at all..." Draco said, not knowing what to tell Violet about Sophia.

"Who is she to you, Draco?" Violet bit out.

Draco sighed and said, "I don't know what to tell you. Not until I find out myself."

Violet made a sound to indicate her disgust and said, "I know what you're doing! You're just doing all of this to make me jealous!!"

Draco looked at her in surprise and said "No, it's nothing like that –"

Violet cut him off and said, "I should have listened to the things my friends told me about you! I was foolish enough to believe that you had changed...they were right about you all along! You are nothing but a sack of scum!"

Violet began to storm off when Draco grabbed her and said, "Look, Violet –"

Violet shrugged him off and cut him off again.

"Don't try to talk yourself out of this! You never cared about me one bit, did you? Oh, and by the way. Since you've obviously made your choice, so have I. Don't bother talking to me again, Malfoy." Violet spit out.

Violet abruptly left the room and left Draco standing there. It took a few minutes for what happened to sink in.

_I can't believe how wrong things have gone! Why did she have to find out about Sophia? Now I've lost Violet to Weasely! _Draco thought miserably as he walked back to the Slytherin Common Room, _Not only do I know nothing of how Sophia and her mother are connected to my father or possibly to Voldemort, I couldn't tell Violet about this because I had nothing to tell! Well, nothing but the fact that my family are stout followers of Voldemort...She would hate me if she knew I was part of Voldemort's plan to rise again...she would think I betrayed her...but she already feels betrayed! Maybe I can still have a chance if I tell her everything...even if I know nothing of Sophia, I'll just tell her what I do know. That's all I can do now..._

"Malfoy!"

The voice brought Draco out of his deep thought and startled him slightly. He looked up from the ground and found himself looking at the Slytherin Quidditch captain Marcus Flint.

"What is it, Flint?" Draco asked.

"We are having a team meeting in the Common Room right now, but since no one knew where you were, I came looking for you. Let's go, Malfoy." Flint said with a devilish smile.

Draco followed Flint slowly back to the Slytherin Common Room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

As Violet walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, angry tears began to run down her face.

_Could everything with Draco have been a lie?_ Violet thought sorrowfully, _Well, I'm not going to take any chances...since I ended it with Draco, there's no chance of my feelings being toyed with. And now I've got Ron, who's really wonderful, and who'd never, ever hurt me..._

Violet tried very hard to convince herself that she'd done the right thing as she came up to the Common Room. She waited a moment to dry her eyes before saying the password to the Fat Lady portrait and walking in. She found Harry, Hermione, and Ron there waiting for her.

"Did you find out what you wanted to?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. Yes, I did." Violet said.

"Well, _Ron_ has something he wants to ask you. Let's go to bed, Hermione." Harry said.

Then Harry and Hermione got out of the Common Room, leaving Ron and Violet alone.

"What is it, Ron?" Violet asked.

"Well...I just...umm...was wondering...if...uhh..." Ron started asking, very nervously, since he wasn't sure if she would say yes or not.

"Are you asking me to the Ball?" asked Violet, a little smile breaking out on her face.

"Yeah, I'm trying to..." Ron answered, smiling back and blushing slightly.

Suddenly, on impulse, Violet reached up with her hands, grabbed Ron's head, and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Violet, now also blushing.

Ron smiled, hugged Violet, and said, "We should go to sleep now..."

They walked up the stairs to the dorms.

When they got to the stairs to the separate dorms, Violet said, "Good night, Ron."

"Good night, Violet." Ron replied.

As Ron walked up the stairs to his dorm, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

_Well, even if Violet went to see the other guy, she seems to like me better since she said she would come with me to the Ball!_ Ron thought happily.

"So what happened?" Harry asked when Ron got to his bed.

"She said she'd go with me." Ron replied, quite pleased with himself.

"That's great! I don't think we have to worry so much about the competition so much now, but I still want to ask Violet who it is just because I'm curious..." said Harry.

"Yeah...I want to find out who the loser was." said Ron, smiling.

They both laughed. Then they got into their beds and went to sleep.

* * *

Finally the night of the Ball had arrived, and Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were hurriedly getting dressed in their dorm.

"No more pink, frilly robes for me!" Ron said, showing off his new deep blue dress robes.

"Yeah, mate. Those other robes did look pretty fruity." said Seamus.

Ron gave Seamus a sarcastic look.

"Wow, did your parents buy you new robes?" asked Neville.

"No, actually Fred and George bought them for me. They told me that they didn't want to have to admit to being related to a loser with pink, frilly robes." said Ron, a smile breaking out on his face.

All the boys cracked up.

"Man, they look expensive!" said Dean, examining the robes more closely.

"Yeah, I know...Fred and George had said this was a birthday present, but they've never gotten me something this expensive, _ever_. Usually they just give me one of their new joke shop inventions. I really wonder where they got the money..." Ron replied.

"Yeah, I wonder..." Harry said, smiling to himself, glad that his Triwizard winnings were put to good use.

"So, who's everyone going with? I never got a chance to ask any of you guys." said Seamus.

"I'm going with Tara Wellsley...she's a fourth year in our house..." Neville said shyly.

"Well, I scored a date with Parvati Patil this time." Dean said smiling, glancing a moment at Harry.

"Who are you going with, Harry?" asked Seamus.

The question caused a little bit of color to come to Harry's face.

"Oh, well, I..." Harry said hesitatingly, avoiding eye contact with Seamus.

"He's going with Hermione." Ron answered for Harry, smiling.

"Hermione, huh?" Seamus replied, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Harry shyly smiled, and said, "Yeah...Hermione."

"Not a bad choice at all, Harry. She really did look nice at the Yule Ball." said Dean.

"Yeah, I know..." said Harry.

"And, you're going with Violet, aren't you, Ron?" asked Seamus.

"Yeah." replied Ron.

"That new girl in our house, right? She's pretty..." said Dean.

"I had asked her to the Ball, but she had said that she was already going with you." said Neville.

"You, what?!" Ron exclaimed, getting jealous.

"Wow...jealous, are we?" said Dean, teasing Ron.

"Don't worry...now we all know to stay away from her since she's your girl, mate." said Seamus, also teasing.

"Aww...shut up." Ron said, while all the other guys laughed.

When everyone was done laughing at Ron, he said, "What about you Seamus? You've asked us all who we're going with. Who are you going with?"

"Umm...just someone...why don't we get out to the Common Room to wait for the girls? I think it's getting late." Seamus said, completely avoiding the question.

Seamus hurried out of the dorm and Dean and Neville followed him.

"Hey, wait!" Ron said.

Now only Harry and Ron were left in the dorm.

"Oh well...I guess we'll just find out when the girl comes downstairs." said Harry.

"Hey, I got this for Violet. Do you think she'll like it?" asked Ron, holding up a single red rose.

"Well, yeah. Hermione did say girls like flowers, remember?" Harry said, smiling and remembering when they all had talked about it.

"Yeah, that is true." Ron said, smiling back and also remembering.

"Let's go down and wait for Hermione and Violet." Harry said, who couldn't wait to see Hermione.

"Okay." Ron said, following Harry down the stairs to the Common Room.

Ron and Harry waited with the other boys until all the girls came down. First Neville's date, Tara, came down with Parvati and Lavender. Parvati looked much the same as she did last year in her shocking pink robes as did Lavender in her robes. Tara was a short girl with a fairly nice looking face in bright red robes. She looked just as nervous and out of place as Neville did.

_Perfect match._ Harry thought to himself.

"Hey, we'll see you guys at the Ball. We'll save a couple of tables for all of us." said Dean.

"Thanks, Dean." said Harry.

Tara, Parvati, and Lavender left with their dates, leaving only Harry, Ron, and Seamus waiting for theirs. Finally, they saw some more people coming down from the stairs from the dorms. Harry saw that it was Hermione, and right behind her, Violet. Hermione was in the same perwinkle-blue robes and had once again straightened her hair with the Sleak-easy and put it up in an elegant knot with some tresses of hair falling on her face.

_She looks even more gorgeous than she did last year..._Harry thought, a smile coming to his face.

Violet also looked quite stunning. She was wearing robes that were royal purple and had left her hair down, but had made it wavy. When she walked, her hair flowed beautifully behind her. Harry looked over to Ron and saw that he also seemed to appreciate the way Violet looked.

"You look really nice." Harry said to Hermione, smiling.

Hermione smiled back and said, "You do too."

"You look really pretty, Violet." Ron said.

Then Ron noticed the necklace that Violet was wearing.

"Wow, that's a really nice necklace. Where'd you get it?" Ron asked, bending closer to her to get a better look at the necklace.

"Necklace? What necklace?" Violet asked in confusion.

Then she looked down and saw that she was wearing the necklace Draco had given her for Christmas.

_Oh no! I wore it so much I even forgot that I left it on!_ Violet thought.

"Uhh...my friends in the U.S. gave this to me for Christmas..." Violet said not very convincingly.

But Ron did not believe her. He knew it had to have been from the other guy.

_Man, this guy is rich too! That thing looked like pure ruby and gold! I can't give Violet things like that..._Ron thought, looking spitefully at the single rose in his hand.

"What's that?" Violet asked, pointing to the rose Ron was holding.

"Oh. This is for you." Ron said, halfheartedly, handing it to her.

"Thanks." Violet said, smiling and tucking the rose behind her ear.

Suddenly, Violet remembered the rose Draco had given her, which was charmed to change colors when touched and to never dry out, with a pang. Luckily for her, she did not have time to think about it too long since they all saw yet another girl coming down the stairs. It was Ginny. She also looked nice in the same light green robes she wore last year. Ron's jaw dropped in shock when she walked up to Seamus.

"So this is the 'someone' you're going to the Ball with?!?" Ron said to Seamus, pointing angrily at Ginny.

"Umm...yeah." said Seamus.

"I don't believe you!" Ron said, nearly yelling.

"You didn't act this way when I went to the Yule Ball with Neville." said Ginny.

"Neville is Neville! This is something completely different!" Ron said, pointing at Seamus.

"God, Ron! Just stay out of my business!" Ginny said angrily, "Come on, Seamus! Let's go."

"Uhh...Bye, mate." Seamus said as Ginny dragged him off.

"I wouldn't be calling me mate just yet! If you lay a hand on her, I'll kill you!!" Ron yelled after them.

"Ron, calm down. You know Seamus is a nice guy. There's nothing wrong with him." said Hermione.

"Oh, yes there is. There's the fact that he's a _guy_!" Ron said, almost yelling again.

"I think Ginny can take care of herself." said Hermione.

"Stay out of this!!" Ron said, getting in Hermione's face.

Hermione raised both of her hands and took a step back to indicate that she was backing down while Harry and Violet laughed.

"Why don't we get down to the Great Hall already?" Violet said.

Ron calmed down enough about Ginny to allow himself to have a good time at the Ball with Violet. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Violet left the Common Room and made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Fred and Lee had waited until the very last minute to get ready and were now throwing on their robes as fast as they could.

"Why aren't you getting ready, George?" asked Lee.

"Umm...I'm not going..." said George.

"What?!?" exclaimed Fred and Lee.

"First you don't come to Hogsmede, and now this? What's wrong with you?!?" said Fred in absolute shock.

"Well...I didn't get a date..." George made up.

"Really?" said Lee, surprised.

"Yeah...and I didn't want to go to a Valentines Ball stag..." said George.

"Wow...that sucks." said Lee.

"Well, you guys go on...I bet your dates are waiting for you by now." said George.

"Yeah, I bet Celine and Katie are getting impatient." Lee said.

"I'll be in the Common Room waiting for you guys. Don't stay out too late now!" said George, teasing.

Fred just smiled and said, "I'm not making any promises."

With that Lee and Fred left the dorm. George gave them a few minutes to get down the stairs that led to the Common Room and then dressed faster than he thought he ever could.

_I hope Sophia hasn't been waiting for me too long..._George thought.

When George was sure Fred, Lee, and their dates had a good head start, he ran as fast as he could to the Great Hall.

* * *

When Harry, Hermione, Violet, and Ron finally got to the Great Hall, they looked at it in amazement. There were beautiful floral arrangements made of several different colored roses everywhere and there seemed to be a faint scent of perfume in the air. Everyone looked up and saw that the ceiling was charmed to be a bright starlit night. The only other light in the Hall was provided by the torches that lined the walls and the candles on all the tables. When they looked to the dance floor, they also noticed the Weird Sisters were there to perform once again and were setting up their equipment.

"Hey, Harry! Over here!"

Harry turned his head and found Dean waving at him from across the Hall. Harry led Hermione, Violet, and Ron to the table. When they got closer they saw that they had two tables to themselves and Neville, Seamus, Dean, and their dates were already seated at one of them. Harry caught Parvati glaring at him.

"Uhh...hi, Parvati..." Harry said, trying to be friendly.

"Hi." Parvati replied, trying her very best to be as unfriendly as possible.

Harry took this opportunity to stop talking to Parvati, went over to the other table, and pulled out a seat for Hermione to sit down. Ron then did the same for Violet, following Harry's lead.

_I think she's still remembering how I treated her at the Yule Ball..._Harry thought a little sadly, now wishing he'd treated her slightly nicer last time.

Though, Harry quickly forgot about Parvati when food began to appear on the table. But even the food wasn't enough to distract Ron from Ginny and Seamus.

"Oh, come on, Ron! Let's eat!" Harry said, digging in.

* * *

Sophia waited at the entrance to the Great Hall for George.

_I wonder where he is...I really hope he's still coming..._Sophia thought worriedly, glancing at her watch again.

When she looked at the corridor, she saw George running towards her as fast as he could.

"Hi...sorry...I was late..." George said, very out of breath.

Sophia smiled and said, "Oh, it's okay. I bet Cho saved a table for all of us. Why don't we find her?"

"Sure." George said.

_But after dinner, I have to take her aside to tell her who I really am._ he thought.

* * *

Soon, the Weird Sisters has set up all of their equipment and started playing a fast, jumpy tune.

"Come on, guys! Let's dance!" said Violet, getting up from her chair.

Hermione also got up, but Harry and Ron stayed rooted to their chairs.

"I don't dance..." Harry said.

"Me, neither." Ron said.

"But it's fun!" said Hermione.

Then Ron looked over to the other table and saw Ginny and Seamus getting up to dance.

"Yes, let's dance!" Ron said, grabbing Violet's hand and dragging her to the dance floor in pursuit of Ginny and Seamus.

This left Harry and Hermione alone.

"Let's go, Harry." said Hermione.

"I'm going to look stupid..." Harry said.

"Don't worry...so will everyone else." said Hermione, smiling and holding out her hand.

Harry smiled back, took her hand, and let himself be led out to the dance floor. When he got there, he saw Ron had seemed to forget about Ginny and Seamus for the time being and really seemed to be having a good time. Harry felt really awkward since he had basically avoided the dance floor, except for the opening dance, at the Yule Ball, but Hermione encouraged him and made him feel more confident.

_If Hermione and Ron can do this, so can I._ Harry thought.

* * *

After several minutes of dancing, Ron wanted to take a break.

"Hey, Violet...let's stop for a while..." Ron said.

"Yeah, let's." Violet said, also slightly tired.

When they got back to their table, Ron said, "Hey, I'm going to go get us some drinks, okay?"

"Okay." Violet replied.

Then Ron left to get them. As Violet was about to take her seat, she felt someone pull her by the arm into a nearby classroom corridor. She turned and saw it was Draco. When they were inside a classroom, did she finally yank her arm back.

"What's wrong with you Draco?! I told you that I didn't want to talk to you anymore. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I refuse to be a part of it." Violet said angrily.

"If only that were the case...if only things were that easy..." Draco said sadly.

This caused a look of confusion to come to Violet's face.

"I'm going to tell you everything so you can see that I'm not the cheating, scum bag you think I am. Maybe I am scum, but I would never hurt you on purpose..." Draco said.

Violet looked at him in suspicion as Draco continued.

"Not only does my family support Voldemort, my father works for him directly. And...my father wants me to follow in his footsteps.

Violet just stared at Draco in shock as he began to tell her about his family.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had been dancing non-stop since they started and now they finally decided to take a break.

"Why don't we go outside? It is rather hot in here." said Hermione.

"Sure." said Harry, following Hermione outside.

They saw that the sky outside was just as starry as the enchanted ceiling.

"Why don't we get away from the Great Hall a little bit...you can still hear the music and everything since we're just right outside." Harry said, leading her farther into the gardens on the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

Finally, Ron got back with the drinks for Violet and himself, and found that she was not there at the table where he had left her. He looked around himself in confusion. He saw Dean was sitting at the other table with his date.

"Hey, Dean! Do you know where Violet went?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, mate. I only got here a minute ago." Dean replied.

With that, Ron put down the drinks he had gotten and started a search for her.

_I know she's with that other guy right now! I have to find her! And when I do, I'll finally know who this other guy is!_ Ron thought, and he began his search around the Hall.

Soon he found that she did not appear to be inside the Hall anywhere.

_I bet that guy took her out to the gardens to be alone with her!_ Ron thought as he stepped out on to the Hogwarts grounds.

He looked everywhere he thought a guy might take a girl to be alone, remembering how it was at the Yule Ball. Soon he came upon the spot that Harry and Hermione were at.

_Maybe I can ask them if they saw Violet and the other guy..._Ron thought, making his way towards them.

But when he got closer, he stopped. He saw that they seemed to be having some sort of romantic moment.

_Geez...I don't think I should interrupt them...I think I'll just watch to see what happens..._Ron thought, smiling.

Then he realized that he was in their plain view, and if they just turned slightly to their right, they would see him. He quickly dived behind a bush, making as little noise as possible. Lucky for Ron, Harry and Hermione were too wrapped up in themselves to notice.

"This is a really nice night, isn't it?" Hermione said nervously.

"Yeah...it sure is..." Harry replied, just as nervous.

"You can see a lot of constellations if you look closely. There's Orion, and the Big Dipper, and –" Hermione started giving a lecture of Astronomy in her nervousness.

"Hermione...Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" Harry said softly, putting a hand on her arm.

Hermione abruptly stopped her lecture, smiled shyly at him and said, "Thanks..."

Then, very slowly, Harry pulled Hermione closer to himself and put his arms around her. Ron could have sworn that Harry was shaking when he did this. Harry and Hermione stayed like that for a few minutes and soon Ron just wanted something to happen.

_Come on, guys! Do something!!_ Ron yelled at them in his head.

Harry and Hermione also wanted something to happen, but were both afraid of doing something the other wouldn't like. Then, finally, Harry pulled slightly away and looked straight into Hermione's eyes. His face was centimeters away from Hermione's.

_Should I kiss her? But I don't want to do something wrong...what if I miss? Then I'll just be totally embarrassed..._Harry thought, very anxious and nervous, his heart pounding in his ears.

Harry didn't want to mess up his first kiss.

_Harry is so close! So close!! I don't think he's ever been this close to me before...I've dreamt about this moment so many times, and now that it's really here, I just have no idea what to do! I don't want to blow this...maybe I should just wait until he makes a move..._Hermione thought.

_Come on, Harry! Do it!!_ Ron cheered Harry on in his head.

Harry got a little closer, but was still scared.

_I can't take this anymore!! I'm just going to do it!_ Hermione thought, forgetting about her nervousness and closing the gap between her face and Harry's.

_Alright, Hermione!!_ Ron thought, happy someone made a move.

The kiss was short and sweet. When Harry and Hermione pulled away from each other, they both smiled.

"Wow." Harry said.

"Yeah..." Hermione agreed.

"You want to try that again?" Harry said, grinning.

"Absolutely." Hermione replied, also smiling.

This next kiss was much more confident since both Harry and Hermione were sure the other was okay with it. Ron decided that it really was time for him to leave and to continue his search for Violet and the other guy.

_I'm happy for those two and all, but man, is it weird to see both of your best mates snogging!_ Ron thought, a smile coming to his face.

Ron finished his search of the gardens, and decided to search the classroom corridors indoors that were beside the Great Hall.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"...so Sophia doesn't mean anything like that to me. I just want to know how she and her mother are connected to my father and possibly to Voldemort. I don't want to do any work for Voldemort anymore, but I really have to find this out about Sophia. My father wants her necklace...a dragon claw necklace of hers, but he had actually given it to her mother three years ago in Knockturn Alley. This is why I think that something definitely happened between my father and Sophia's mother, but I have no idea what. It could have been something involving dark objects or dealings of that sort, but I just sense that it's something different than that. I don't think my father knew the importance of the necklace when he gave it to Sophia's mother...I know that you probably hate me after hearing all of this, but I just want you to know that I really do care about you, and I would never hurt you on purpose. Please give me another chance..." said Draco, finishing up his long narrative.

Violet just looked at him in shocked silence.

_How could I feel so torn? His family is with Voldemort. Not only supporting what he does, but actually helping him do it! But Draco is different...he wants to change...but how can I trust someone like this? Someone who was taught to lie, cheat, or just completely eliminate all people in your way..._Violet thought, completely confused by her contradicting feelings.

Ron started his search at one corridor by the Great Hall, but found no one. He then knew that they could only be in the one last corridor that he didn't search yet: the Charms Corridor. Walking down that hallway, he began to hear muffled voices.

_Could that be Violet and the other guy? It better be! I really don't want to walk in on some strangers snogging..._Ron thought, picking up his pace down the corridor.

When he was a few doors down from the room he heard the voices from, he distinctly heard a voice.

"I really don't know what to say..."

_That's definitely Violet's voice! _Ron thought.

"Hey, Violet! Are you down there?" Ron said.

This completely interrupted Violet and Draco, and for the moment, Violet forgot all about the things Draco just told her, and focused on just getting Draco out of sight.

"You've got to hide!" Violet whispered harshly.

"But –" Draco started protesting unheard to Violet.

"Get in the closet, now!" said Violet, pushing Draco in a closet that was in the classroom.

Seconds before Ron walked into the room, Violet closed the closet door, but in her hurry, the door did not shut completely and stayed open a crack.

"There you are, Violet! I've been looking all over for you!" said Ron, "What are you doing in here alone? Were you talking to someone?"

Ron knew that she was with someone else, but he did not know where they could have gone since the only way out of the room was through the door that he came in from.

"No." Violet answered shortly.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I hear another voice..." Ron said unsurely.

"No. No one at all..." Violet answered forlornly.

As Draco listened and watched from the closet, he just wanted to hold her and make her know that he wasn't like the rest of his family was. Inadvertently, he moved forward toward Violet, but then suddenly stopped himself when he remembered that Ron was still in the room. But this movement caused something to shift in the closet and fall to the floor.

"What was that?!" said Ron, startled by the noise, "I think it came from that closet!"

As Ron began to walk towards the closet to investigate the noise, Violet stopped him.

"I don't care what it was. Let's go back to the dance, okay?" she said.

"But – " Ron started saying.

"Let's go." Violet said, pulling on Ron's arm, leading him out of the room.

When Violet and Ron left, Draco was left alone in the closet. He slowly stepped out, even more downtrodden then he was when Violet first thought that he had liked someone else.

_I'm not going back to the Ball...I'm just going back to my room. That git Sylia can go bore someone else. _Draco thought sadly, walking back to his dorm.

* * *

Now the dance was nearing the end, and George did not run into Fred once.

_I think it's time that I tell her who I really am..._thought George, _but first I have to find her! I shouldn't have left the dance floor to get a drink! Now I don't have any idea where she is._

George began to search the dance floor for Sophia.

Fred and Katie finally decided to take a break from dancing. As they returned to their table to sit down, Fred was thirsty so he decided to go get a drink.

"Hey, Katie, I'm gonna go get some punch, okay?" said Fred.

"Yeah. See you in a bit then." Katie replied.

Fred got up from the table and went to the punch bowl. As he was pouring punch into his glass, he looked up and he saw that Cho was getting punch as well.

_Hey, I think that Cho is one of Sophia's friends. Maybe I can ask her who Sophia ended up going with to this Ball since Sophia didn't tell me herself. _Fred thought.

"Hey, so how do you like the Ball so far?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, it's going okay." replied Cho.

"So, who did you go with?" Fred asked.

"I came with Bill Jones. He's in Ravenclaw too." said Cho.

"Oh, cool. I came with Katie Bell, you know, our Quidditch captain." replied Fred.

"That's neat." said Cho.

"Hey, I didn't see Sophia anywhere around tonight, and I wanted to say hi. Who'd she end up going with anyway?" asked Fred.

George finally found Sophia, and knew that he didn't have much time now.

"Hey, Sophia, you want to go outside a while? So we can talk?" said George.

"Sure, Fred." said Sophia, following George outside.

"Oh. Well, she actually ended up going with Fred." Cho said reluctantly.

"What?!" Fred said.

"Yeah...your brother Fred." said Cho a matter of factly.

"No, no, no. That can't be. I'm Fred!" Fred said, surprised.

"Huh?! You're not kidding, are you?" Cho asked, convinced that he was playing a joke on her.

An angry look crossed Fred's face while he said, "I have to find him."

With that, Fred stalked off, leaving Cho standing there with a puzzled look on her face.

_Maybe he wasn't kidding after all...I'm going to follow him and see what's going on. _Cho thought, starting after Fred.

Once George found a quiet spot outside of the Great Hall, he turned to Sophia to finally tell her the truth.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" said Sophia.

"Yeah. Well, there is something I've really been meaning to tell you for a very long time..." said George.

_He couldn't be telling me what I think he's going to tell me, could he? No...I jumped to conclusions last time, so I think I should just hear him out this time._ Sophia thought.

"Look, I want to be straight forward with you. This whole time I've been deceiving you. From the time we met, you thought I was Fred, and I let you think so, but I'm really –" George started saying.

"GEORGE!!"

Both Sophia and George turned toward the voice. They saw it was Fred.

_Oh no, I'm in big trouble now..._thought George, feeling an ominous sense of dread.

"I can't believe you did this! If we were both in on this, then it would be funny, but this just isn't. You've just gone too far, lying to a girl that wanted to talk to me first." Fred said angrily.

"Well, Fred I –" George started saying.

"Just save it." Fred said while walking away angrily.

"How could you have lied to me, Fred, I mean, George, or whoever you are?!" said Sophia, disgustedly.

"I've been trying to tell you every time we met, but I just kept getting interrupted." said George.

"You could have told me if you really wanted to." Sophia said, also walking away angrily.

This left George standing alone outside. Suddenly, it began to rain.

_Just my luck..._George thought, sadly, walking slowly back inside.

* * *

Finally, the Ball ended around 12 o' clock and everyone went back to their Common Rooms, but Harry and Hermione didn't want this night to end just yet. Ron and Violet had started to walk up to the dorms and noticed that Harry and Hermione were still hanging around the Common Room.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Ron asked.

"We'll be up in a bit." said Harry.

"Okay...I guess we'll see you in a little while then..." Violet said.

Now Harry and Hermione were alone in the Common Room.

"It was a really interesting night tonight, wasn't it?" Harry said, smiling.

"Yeah...it really was..." Hermione replied, smiling back.

"So..." Harry said nervously, "Where exactly do we stand, Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, what exactly are we? I mean, all I'm really sure of is that we're definitely not only friends after what just happened." Harry said, smiling shyly.

"Yeah, that's true..." Hermione replied, now also shy, "So, where should we go from here?"

"Well...we have been friends for a very long time, and despite the fact that you want to study a bit too much at times and boss Ron and me around, I still think you're fun to be around." Harry said timidly, smiling and taking her hands in his, "And over this last summer, I realized that I actually wanted to be more than just your friend...I want to be your boyfriend...Well, that is if you'll have me."

"Of course, Harry. I've wanted the same thing for the longest time myself." Hermione replied, smiling.

Harry then held Hermione close and kissed her lightly. Then he pulled away and they looked at each other, not sure what to do now.

"I guess we should get upstairs now..." said Harry reluctantly, not really wanting to go anywhere.

"Yeah..." Hermione replied, just as reluctant to leave.

"Well, do you just want to stay and talk a while more?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Sure." Hermione replied, smiling.

Then Harry and Hermione talked like they never did before, finally getting to know each other and sharing many things without embarrassment.

"Well, you know a lot about my family...or, so called family...but I don't know much about yours. And this is even after spending practically a whole summer at your house!" said Harry.

"What's to say? My parents are dentists and I'm an only child. I'm afraid that my family isn't nearly as interesting as yours." Hermione said, smiling.

"You're telling me that you have no interesting relatives at all?" said Harry, slightly disappointed.

"No, not really." Hermione replied.

"Too bad." Harry said.

"Oh, actually, I do have this interesting uncle..." Hermione said, remembering her very eccentric Uncle Will suddenly.

And so the conversation went on for a long time, and they both forgot about having to go back upstairs.

"I'm so tired..." Harry finally said, yawning.

"Yeah, me too..." Hermione replied, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"I think I'm just going to rest my eyes for a minute..." Harry said tiredly, settling his head on his chest.

"Me too..." Hermione replied, resting her head on the couch above Harry's shoulder.

But since it was so late and the two were so tired, they both slipped quickly into sleep. Hermione's head fell onto Harry's shoulder while Harry's head began to lean against Hermoine's.

* * *

At about 8 o' clock the next morning, Violet woke up.

_It looks so early! _Violet thought as she opened her eyes, noticing that there seemed to be very little light in the room, _Maybe I can ask Hermione how her experience at the dance was with Harry...I lost track of them on the dance floor when Ron and I decided to take a break._

But this brought her mind quickly back to her dilemma with Draco and Ron.

_I knew that Draco's family was bad enough, but to find out that they actually work for Voldemort themselves! And the fact that Draco is involved in the plot to bring Voldemort back to power..._Violet thought with a shudder, _But Draco did say that he didn't want to be involved in it, but how can I trust a person in a family like that? I am definitely better off with Ron. At least I know what I'm getting there..._

As she thought this, she knew it wasn't that easy. She still had feelings for Draco and they would not go away just because she wanted them to.

_I'm going to just ask Hermione about Harry now...at least that way I can escape my own problems a little while..._Violet thought, getting out of her bed.

She looked to Hermione's bed, and realized that Hermione wasn't there.

_That's weird...Maybe she got up early to study?_ Violet thought, _I guess I can just go see if she's in the Common Room or something._

Violet then dressed and walked down to the Common Room. She noticed that there were only two people in the Common Room on the big couch there, and they appeared to be asleep. As she looked closer, they looked familiar.

_Oh, no way! That's Harry and Hermione!!_ Violet thought in surprise as she walked up to the couch to make sure she wasn't mistaken.

She wasn't. They were still in their formal robes and in much the same position as they were when they fell asleep, except now Hermione was leaning completely on Harry and had a hand on his chest. And apparently the house elves that usually cleaned the Common Room had also put a blanket on them both. Violet smiled at how cute they looked.

_I've got to get Ron._ Violet thought, running up the stairs to the dorms to get Ron.

She finally got up all the stairs and walked quietly into Ron and Harry's dorm since all the boys there were still asleep. She went up to Ron and shook him lightly. When he just grumbled and turned over, she shook him a little harder.

"Harry...would you let me ride your Firebolt one more time?" Ron mumbled.

"Ron, wake up!" Violet whispered harshly.

Finally Ron woke up.

"What is with you people, bloody waking me up all the time?!" Ron grumbled when he got out of bed.

Violet smiled and said, "Get dressed and come with me to the Common Room. You've just got to see this for yourself."

Ron just looked at her in puzzlement a second and then hurried to get dressed. Then he and Violet descended the stairs into the Common Room. By this time, there were more and more people coming down the stairs.

"No way!" Ron said in surprise, "Did they ever come back to the dorms at night?"

"I don't think so." Violet said, smiling.

Just then Ginny came up to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Harry and Hermione." Violet said, smiling and pointing at Harry and Hermione on the couch.

This caused Ginny to start laughing.

"Why don't we wake them up?" Ron said slightly mischievously.

Ron walked up to Harry and Hermione and poked them until they woke up.

"Good morning." Ron said in a teasing voice as Harry and Hermione opened their eyes sleepily.

"Wha –?" Harry mumbled sleepily as he woke up.

Sleep quickly left Harry when he realized that he was still in the Common Room with a bunch of people surrounding him. He looked down and saw that Hermione was draped on his shoulder and chest. She also seemed to be waking up. When Harry and Hermione were both fully awake, they finally jumped apart from each other.

"Well, you two seemed to have a fun night." Violet said, also teasing.

Both Harry and Hermione smiled in embarrassment.

"Well, we just...uh..." Harry said, trying to explain.

"We were talking and I guess we just sorta fell asleep here..." Hermione said, completing what Harry tried to say.

Then Harry and Hermione realized that they were still in their formal robes from last night, and that Hermione's hair had back its frizzy qualities since the Sleak-easy wore off.

Harry then said to Hermione, "Are you as hungry as I am, Hermione?"

"Famished." Hermione replied, catching on to Harry's plan.

"Let's go change so we can eat." Harry said, quickly getting up from the couch and starting up the stairs.

Hermione followed him. After Harry and Hermione hurried upstairs to get out of public view and to change, Ron turned to Violet.

"Well, we didn't talk much about the Ball yesterday, but I really did have a fun time...except for when I had to track you down!" Ron said playfully.

"Aww...well..." Violet said awkwardly, not knowing what to say to Ron about that.

"Why don't we get down to breakfast already? I'm starving. And when Harry and Hermione come down, we can tease them some more." Ron said, smiling.

"Yeah, let's." Violet said, smiling back, hoping Ron didn't see her awkwardness.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Now, a little more than a week passed after the Valentines Ball, and although Violet did not want it, Draco was constantly on her mind, and no matter what she did, she could not stop thinking about him. Late that night, after a lot of studying (mostly because Hermione had pushed them to), they decided that it was time for them to all get to sleep. Ron and Violet said good night to each other when they got to the stairs that separated the boys' and girls' dorms, but Harry and Hermione stayed back a moment to talk a bit. Ron just quickly said good bye to Harry and Hermione and then continued up the stairs because the both of them together just was strange to him. He needed more time to get used to the fact that his best friends for the past five years were a couple now. Violet stayed back and waited for Hermione because she wanted ask her all about how she and Harry had gotten together because she was genuinely curious and she really wanted to get her mind off of Draco and Ron.

Harry kissed Hermione softly and then said shyly, "I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Yeah...Good night, Harry." Hermione said, just as shy as Harry.

"Good night, Hermione." Harry said, giving her one last hug and then walking up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

As both Violet and Hermione walked up to their dorm, Violet said, "Okay, it's time to spill the goods. I want to know exactly what happened at the Ball! Especially after you guys actually forgot to come up to sleep, it had to be pretty exciting."

When they got into their dorm, they both sat down on Violet's bed. Hermione felt like a gossipy girl at a sleep over, but she just couldn't resist. She just had to tell someone about it.

"Well, at first I wasn't sure why Harry asked me to the Ball. I thought it could be because he wanted to make sure he got a date so he didn't look stupid or maybe so he didn't have to end up asking some girl he didn't know well. But then I talked to Ron, and he told me that Harry fancied me too! So then I was just nervous about the whole thing because I didn't want to do something wrong." Hermione said.

"I knew you guys liked each other for the longest time myself. You two were so obvious, I'm surprised that neither of you saw it in each other." replied Violet.

Hermione smiled and said, "Yeah...but at least everything turned out nicely. I was so afraid that Harry wouldn't feel the same way and then things would be awkward between us forever after that."

"Yeah..." Violet replied, "Well, then what happened at the Ball?"

"So, Harry and I danced a while, but then we decided to take a break. We both decided to go out side to get some fresh air since it felt so hot inside. It was really nice outside...really romantic. Complete with the starlit night and everything! Harry and I talked a bit, but we just didn't know what to say to each other since we were both pretty scared of doing something wrong."

"Wow...what happened next?" Violet said, totally wrapped up in Hermione's recount.

"Well, Harry told me that I looked pretty and then he hugged me. Then we pulled away a little bit and we just looked at each other. For the longest time, neither of us did anything. I didn't do anything because I was sure that Harry would do something, but maybe Harry was assuming the same thing about me. But after a while, Harry seemed like he would kiss me, but he kinda stopped half way."

"Really?!" Violet said.

"But since he was so close anyway, I decided that I'd just finish what he started." Hermione said, smiling.

"Wow, how cool!" Violet said.

"Yeah...but enough about me! I've been so wrapped up with Harry these last few days that I didn't even ask you how your date with Ron was at the Ball!" Hermione said.

This brought Violet's mind back to what she was trying so desperately to avoid: her dilemma with Ron and Draco.

"It was fine." Violet said.

"That's it? Fine?" Hermione said curiously.

Violet knew that she couldn't tell Hermione the whole story because she knew Hermione would completely hate her if she found out that she was involved with Draco too.

"Yeah..." Violet, unsure of what to tell Hermione.

But Hermione didn't beat around the bush at all.

"I just want to know...are you and Ron a couple?" Hermione asked.

"Uhhh...I wouldn't say that exactly..." Violet answered, her conflicting feelings for Draco surfacing.

_But Draco is lying, cheating, scum! Look at the rest of his family!! How could he be any different from them!?!_ Violet thought, trying desperately to make her feelings for him go away.

"Look, Violet...is there someone else, anyone else that you fancy as well?" Hermione said.

"No, there really isn't –" Violet started saying.

"If there is, you're just really not being fair to Ron. You have to figure out with who your heart truly lies, and go with it." Hermione said, "Otherwise, you wouldn't be fair to yourself either."

"That would be true..." Violet answered cryptically.

"Well...the only reason I brought this up at all was because of something that Ron and Harry told me." said Hermione.

"Oh?" Violet said, afraid of what Ron might have found in the letter and told Hermione.

"I don't really believe in getting involved though, because I just know that just never helps the situation. But all I'm saying is that leaving two guys waiting isn't fair to either of them." replied Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione...how do you know who's the right guy?" Violet asked cautiously, hoping that Hermione wouldn't ask who the other guy was.

Luckily, she didn't.

"Well, in a way, you just know. I mean, when you're with him, you don't think about anyone else." said Hermione, "A similar thing actually happened to me. This guy named Viktor Krum actually had a crush on me. I went with him to our Yule Ball last year."

"Viktor Krum?! The Bulgarian Seeker?!? No way!" Violet said in surprise.

"Yeah..." Hermione said with a little smile, "But every time I was with Viktor, I just couldn't stop thinking about Harry...and so I chose Harry. Even if I didn't know at the time if Harry would ever feel the same way, it was the right thing to do because what's the use in being with someone and wishing it was someone else the whole time?"

"You're right." Violet replied.

"Well, I think that we should both get to bed now. We have a long day ahead with Double Potions tomorrow." said Hermione.

"Yeah...good night, Hermione." Violet said reflectively.

"Good night, Violet." Hermione replied.

They both got into their beds and went to sleep.

* * *

Violet blinked and found herself in a room. She realized she was in her bedroom in her parents house.

_What am I doing here? _Violet thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door that startled her. She looked to the door and saw Lydia walk into the room.

_How could she be here?! She doesn't even live anywhere near me!_ Violet thought in surprise.

"I can't believe that you're sleeping in on your wedding day! But then again, this is you. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm not all that surprised..." Lydia said with a smile.

_My wedding day?!? _Violet thought in confusion, _Since when was I getting married?!?_

"Come on! Get up!! We have to go to get you changed and ready!" Lydia said while pulling Violet out of her bed.

Lydia then pulled Violet out of her house and Violet saw that a car was waiting for them outside. After getting in and driving a while, they both arrived at what appeared to be a wedding chapel. When the car stopped, Lydia dragged Violet to a back room of the chapel which appeared to be a dressing room.

"Hey, you start getting ready. I'm going to tell everyone that I finally dragged you out of bed and got you here." Lydia said, leaving Violet alone in the room.

Violet then took this opportunity to look around the room. She saw a stand holding up a beautiful wedding gown and veil.

_Wow...that's really pretty...Maybe I can try it on...it is my wedding after all..._Violet thought, putting on the wedding gown and the veil.

When everything was on, she looked at herself in the mirror.

_This is everything I've wanted in a wedding dress...I look really good!_ Violet thought, smiling and admiring her reflection.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. When Violet said it was okay to come in, they did. She saw it was Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny."Violet said.

"Hi. I only wanted to wish you good luck before the wedding. I think you made an excellent choice. You and Ron will be really happy together." Ginny said, smiling, "Well, I'll not bother you anymore. I'll see you after the wedding!"

Violet was so shocked by what she just heard, she could not even reply to anything Ginny had just said.

_I'm marrying Ron?! I totally forgot that a marriage isn't only wearing a pretty wedding dress! It actually involves marrying someone too!_ Violet thought, getting anxious.

But she wasn't given the chance to dwell on it any further since once again a person came to her door. This time they didn't even bother to knock. They just burst right in. Violet saw that it was Draco.

"Draco?!"Violet said in shock.

"Look, Violet, I know that you told me to stay away from you, but you can't go through with this, you can't!!" Draco said to her desperately while taking her hands, "Please...don't do this to me...I'd be nothing without you..."

"But, Draco, I –"Violet started saying.

But Violet was cut off by the sound of people coming down the corridor.

"I've got to get out of here! But, please don't do this!" Draco said, giving her one last pleading look as he ran out the door.

Violet just watched him go, and seconds after he left, Hermione and Lydia came in.

"Let's go! Everyone's waiting for you now." Lydia said, pulling Violet by the arm out of the room.

When she stepped outside of the room, she began to hear a piano playing the wedding march.

_This can't really be happening, could it?_ Violet thought in disbelief.

Finally, she got up to the main room of the chapel and saw her dad waiting to give her away at the end of the aisle. She looked up to the front of the aisle and saw Harry, Arian, and Ron on the groom's side and Hermione and Lydia hurried up to join Ginny on her side.

_Oh, god, this really is happening! _Violet thought frantically.

Violet let her dad lead her up to the front of the aisle. As she walked up, she looked around at the people in the pews. She saw Ron's family and her own all dressed up and smiling with joy. But one unhappy face caught her attention. It was Draco. When she got closer, she realized that there were tears streaming down his face, which brought tears to her own eyes. Soon, before she even knew it, she was in front of the altar where the reverend was waiting for her.

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today to join Ron Weasely and Violet Black in holy matrimony. If anyone here opposes this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." said the reverend.

_I need to say something! I can't let this happen! I'm not ready!! I can't do this! _Violet thought.

Glancing back at Draco's heartbroken, tear stained face just strengthened her resolve.

"Since no one objects, I will proceed with the vows." the reverend said, "Do you, Violet –"

"Wait!! No, I object!!" Violet said.

Upon hearing this, the crowd gasped.

* * *

Hermione looked at her watch and realized that they were already late for the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch game that was to take place today. Hermione shook Violet to wake her up. Everyone else had already left the room and they were the only ones left there.

"Violet, wake up!! You're already late!!" Hermione said.

"I object, I object!!" Violet mumbled.

"No, you can't object!! You have to wake up!!" Hermione said while shaking her more.

"Wha –?" Violet mumbled as she slowly woke up.

As Violet got up, she realized she really did have some tears on her face.

"You're late for the Quidditch game!! Everyone already left!!" Hermione said urgently, not really noticing that Violet seemed to be crying.

"Oh, crap!" Violet said, throwing off her covers and running to get changed.

"I'm going straight to the stands! See you after the game!" Hermione said, running out of the dorm.

Violet rushed into the prep room, to find the whole Quidditch team was waiting for her to arrive.

"Wow, took you long enough!" Ron said in a teasing tone.

Violet just gave him a half hearted smile and took a seat next to him. She didn't know exactly what to say to him due to the nature of the dream she just had. Then Katie addressed the whole group.

"Well, this game shouldn't be much of a challenge since we've seen Hufflepuff play before. The only reason they won when we played them last was through a...technicality...so I think we should have one up on them now." Katie said, glancing at Harry when mentioning the technicality, "The only thing they have up their sleeve is a change in their seeker, so that is one thing we'll have to watch out for."

This brought Harry's mind sharply back to his memories of Cedric's death. How Cedric was struck down senselessly by a Death Eater just when he'd thought he'd won the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry started to lose color in his face the more he thought about it. When Ron and Violet glanced over at him, they noticed.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Violet asked with concern.

"Yeah, you don't look so good, mate." Ron said, with just as much concern.

"No, guys, I'm fine, really..." Harry said, mostly trying to convince himself.

_I've got to get this out of my mind! I can't keep thinking about it...if I do, it'll just drive me insane! _Harry thought, shaking his head to get those thoughts out of his head, _I'm just going to concentrate on Quidditch...I'm not going to let this ruin my game too..._

Finally, it was time for the game to start.

"Okay, guys. Let's take the field." Katie said, leading them outside the room, onto the Quidditch field.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down as they stepped outside.

_Here goes nothing..._Harry thought, getting on his Firebolt and taking to the sky.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

As both the Quidditch teams got into the air on their brooms, they realized that it was very windy, making it hard to fly straight. Harry looked down and saw Katie and the new Hufflepuff captain on the ground, getting ready to shake hands before the beginning of the game.

"Okay, captains. Shake hands. I want a nice, fair game." said Madame Hooch.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany O'Hara." said the new Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, introducing herself while shaking Katie's hand.

"I'm Katie Bell." Katie said, returning the greeting.

After they shook hands, they both got on their brooms and got ready to take off. Soon the Snitch and the Bludgers were released, the Quaffle was thrown up, and the game began. One of the Hufflepuff Chasers had caught the Quaffle when it was first thrown up and so the Gryffindor Chasers took off after them. The Bludgers were moving with extra speed and force today due to the wind, but unluckily for the Gryffindor players, Fred was not much in the mood for team work with his fellow beater George. Every time a Bludger came to Fred, he would hit it at George instead of the opposing team. The first few times it happened, George did not even realize that it was Fred doing this since the Bludgers were coming at him so fast that he did not have enough time to think about where they came from, just enough to make sure he did not get hit and to try to hit them toward the other team. Finally, when Fred was right by him, did George realize that Fred's target was not Hufflepuff, but him.

"Cut that out, Fred!" George yelled as he hit away another Bludger that Fred had hit at him, "Are you trying to get me killed?!?"

"If I'm lucky!!" Fred yelled back.

"Look, I'm sorry about that whole thing with Sophia, alright?!" George yelled.

"Why don't you just pretend to be me and then pretend I accepted your apology?! That wouldn't be hard to do since you're so good at being me anyway!!!" Fred yelled, aiming another Bludger at George.

"That's it!! I've had it with you!!" George said, now aiming the Bludgers Fred hit at him, back at Fred, himself.

As this war between Fred and George continued, Gryffindor began to do progressively worse without the help of their usually impeccably synchronized Beaters doing their job. Since Harry was flying above everyone else to look for the Snitch, as he usually did, he did not see what was going on with Fred and George.

_I'm going to have those Weaselys' necks when this game is over with!!_ Katie thought angrily as she looked for Harry on the field, _If those two are going to keep acting this way the whole game, I'd better tell Harry to find the Snitch before things get too out of hand._

Katie had to hurry in finding Harry because Gryffindor was already behind by 40 points. Finally she spotted Harry on the other side of the field. When Harry saw Katie flying up to him, he waited for her to come up to him. As he waited, only then did he notice Fred and George's weird behavior.

"Hey, what's up with Fred and George?!" Harry yelled over the wind, "From here, it almost looks like they're aiming the Bludgers at each other!"

"You aren't mistaken!! That's exactly what they're doing!!" Katie yelled back very angrily.

"What?!? Why!?!" Harry yelled back in surprise.

"I don't know!! I aim to find out after the game!!! But we can't worry about them now with the way that we're losing! You've got to find us that Snitch now before it's too late!!" Katie yelled as she rushed off to try to get the Quaffle back from one of the Hufflepuff Chasers.

"Right!!" Harry yelled back after her.

Now Harry knew that it was all up to him to win the game. He squinted as he looked around the field for the Snitch. As he looked down, he saw the Snitch-and the other Seeker racing towards it.

_Oh, no! _Harry thought, abruptly switching direction on his broomstick and flying as fast as he could towards the Snitch.

But as soon as he and the other Seeker converged upon the Snitch, the Snitch seemed to disappear. Both he and Tiffany looked around themselves in confusion until they realized that the Snitch had flown straight above them both. Harry and Tiffany exchanged a look of determination before they took off after it. The Snitch, seeming to understand the especial importance of its capture in this game, particularly for the Gryffindors, put up its best fight not to be captured this time. It took both of the Seekers for a ride all around the field and other Quidditch players, but with Harry always having a noticeable lead. As Harry and Tiffany flew by the area that the commentator sits, Harry heard Lee grudgingly announce that Gryffindor was now behind by 60.

_If I'm going to catch the Snitch, it had better be now!!_ Harry thought, putting on another burst of speed to chase after the Snitch, making Tiffany struggle to keep up with him.

But keep up with him she did.

_Wow...this new person they got to be captain and Seeker is really good! _Harry thought, almost feeling as though he'd met his match in Seeking.

Harry figured out that the only way that he was going to catch the Snitch was that if he were to trap it. Harry suddenly thought of a plan, but he knew that it was a real risk.

_I really hope this works..._Harry thought nervously as he put his plan into action.

Harry intentionally fell behind Tiffany, making as if he was looking for the Snitch, even if he knew exactly where it was. She took the bait. She made a break towards the Snitch thinking that she had a lucky break since she thought Harry had lost sight of it. When she was very close to capturing the Snitch, Harry gave up his act and blazed towards Tiffany and the Snitch. Startled by Harry coming so fast at her, she instinctively pulled away from the Snitch to protect herself from impact. This was exactly what Harry wanted. He halted centimeters before he hit Tiffany and closed his fingers around the Snitch.

"Potter's got the Snitch!!! Gryffindor wins!!!" Lee yelled happily.

The Gryffindor side of the pitch cheered in celebration of their victory while the other sections of the pitch were noticeably more quiet. The whole Gryffindor team (except for Fred and George who still had hard feelings toward one another) enveloped each other in a huge team hug once they were all on the ground. Violet, who was just as elated as the rest over the win, looked over at Ron and saw him smiling at Harry. This brought her mind abruptly back to the dream that she had that morning, since Ron's smile now was the same as it was in her dream. This caused her to lose much of the excitement of the win.

_What is that dream supposed to mean?! Does this mean I love Draco? Not just like him, but love him? _Violet thought, feeling torn and confused.

Suddenly Violet didn't feel like celebrating Gryffindor's win with everyone else. She slowly pulled herself out of the crowd, trying to escape from everyone unnoticed.

"Let's go celebrate our win!" said Katie.

Everyone cheered and followed her to the Gryffindor Common Room. All, except Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Hey, did any of you see where Violet went? Wasn't she just here a minute ago?" asked Ron.

"I guess we'll have to go find her then..." Harry said, looking around himself for Violet.

"Why don't you just wait for us in the Common Room, Ron? I think it would be better if you didn't come with us at all when we talk to Violet." said Hermione.

"But I want to come too!" said Ron defiantly.

"How would she tell us anything if she knows that you are around?" Hermione said with good sense.

"Yeah...that's true..." Ron said slightly disappointed, "Okay then...I'll see you guys later in the Common Room. Maybe I can ask Ginny if she knows anything about this."

"Okay. We'll see you later then." Harry said.

Then Harry, Hermione, and Ron parted ways.

"So where should we start looking for her? That was really weird how she just took off after the game." said Harry.

"Yeah, I know. Why don't we try looking for her on the grounds first, and then we can look for her inside if she's not out here." replied Hermione.

So they began their search of the grounds for Violet. After nearly an hour of searching, they finally spotted her sitting by the lake.

"There she is! Go on, Harry." Hermione said.

"I don't know if I should...I don't feel like it anymore..." Harry said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't try to pry into her life...I know I wouldn't like it if other people did that to me." Harry replied.

"We're not other people, Harry. We're her friends. We're trying to help her make the right decision." Hermione said.

"I don't want to go any more! She seems to be liking Ron better now! She went to the Ball with him, didn't she?!" Harry complained, thinking that if he went he would annoy Violet.

"But when I asked her about her time with Ron later, she only told me that it was fine, and didn't say anything else!" said Hermione.

"Really? Well, that doesn't sound very encouraging..." said Harry.

"I know. So that's why you need to go talk to her!" Hermione said.

"Do I have to?" Harry whined.

"You have to go! You told Ron that you would!" Hermione said.

"I've got an idea! Let's play rock, paper, scissors! The loser has to go talk to her!" Harry said.

"Fine." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Harry and Hermione said.

Harry came up with rock while Hermione came up with paper.

"Okay, now go!" Hermione said as if she knew what the outcome would be anyway.

"Best two out of three!" Harry said, slightly desperate.

"Go!" Hermione said while pushing Harry in Violet's general direction, "I'll wait right here to give you moral support."

"Okay, okay." Harry said in defeat as he walked up to Violet.

Violet was so deep in thought that she did not notice that Harry was walking up to her.

_What am I going to do about my feelings for Draco? How could I love someone like that? He was only using me! And his family doesn't give me much faith in his character either! _Violet thought, trying very hard to discredit Draco to rid herself of feelings for him.

But the more she tried to convince herself that she meant nothing to him and because of that he meant nothing to her, the more she realized that it wasn't true. From every time he looked at her to every time they touched, Violet could tell that it was something more than ordinary feelings.

_I do love him..._Violet finally admitted to herself.

This didn't make things easier.

_But there's still the fact that Draco is part of Voldemort's plan to come back to power...How can I love someone who is willing to help Voldemort come back?!_ Violet thought.

Although, she knew in her heart that Draco didn't want a part in it.

_Whether Draco wants to be in this or not, I can't be with a person like that...I should just stick to Ron because I've seen what a sweet and wonderful person he is, and the fact that he doesn't have a dodgy family is a plus too...What did I do to deserve being in a situation like this!! I thought I had boy problems before, but this is completely over the top!_ Violet thought angrily, throwing a small stone into the lake.

This is when Harry finally reached her.

"Hey, Violet." he said.

She noticed Harry with a start and said, "Oh! Hi, Harry..."

"We seemed to have lost you at the Quidditch pitch! We were wondering where you'd disappeared off to after the game, so we came looking for you." said Harry.

"Oh..." Violet replied, not knowing what to say.

"Is anything the matter? You seemed to be a bit angry before I walked up." Harry said, trying to start a conversation so that he could bring up his issues about Ron.

"Well, nothing that can easily be fixed." Violet replied, slightly bitter.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"No...that's okay..." Violet replied.

"Oh." Harry said slightly awkwardly, "Well, there was something that I actually wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Violet asked, now curious.

"It's actually about Ron." Harry said, "Here, let me help you up."

Harry offered Violet his hand. Violet took it nervously hoping that he wouldn't ask her too many questions about Ron. But suddenly, Violet gripped Harry's hand uncomfortably tight, almost to the point of pain as Harry had pulled her almost completely off of the ground.

"Oww! Watch it, Violet." Harry said slightly playfully, but still a little bit serious.

Then Harry actually looked at Violet and realized there was something strange about her. Especially about the way that she was looking at him. He couldn't pin point what it was, but he was certain that she'd never looked at him that way before. She looked at him that way for many seconds before she finally said anything.

"James. I really need to talk to you." Violet said.

This caused Harry to take a step back and look at Violet in shock. Hermione saw this from afar and wondered what was happening. The only thing Harry could figure was that this was some kind of weird joke.

"Come on, Violet. Stop messing around..." Harry said nervously, not really knowing what was happening.

"We can't talk here, James. I don't want anyone else to hear what I'm going to tell you. Let's go somewhere where no one will overhear us." Violet said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him away from the lake.

_Where are they going? Where is Violet taking Harry?_ Hermione thought in confusion.

Being so shocked from being called James by Violet, Harry didn't even realize that Violet was taking him to the Forbidden Forest until he saw the trees towering over him. In fact, they were moving so fast that Hermione lost sight of them for a moment, and then she lost them completely. She knew though that the only place they could have gone is the forest since that was the general direction they were traveling in.

_Now I've got to find them to get to the bottom of this!_ Hermione thought, looking for them both.

* * *

Finally, after walking for about ten minutes, Violet and Harry came into a small clearing in the forest. Suddenly she started to talk.

"James, I brought you here to talk to you because I think our lives are in danger."

Harry just looked at her in confusion.

_What is she talking about?!? _Harry thought_, Why does she keep calling me by my father's name? _

Violet then continued to speak.

"Remember that family that they said was killed in the Daily Prophet? Who they said was killed in cold blood in their own house?! I know who did it! It was Voldemort and his followers. I found out that Severus was there! I overheard him talking about it in the Common Room with his friends. I don't know if he killed anyone or not, but I didn't stick around long enough to find out. If he knew that I know he's with Voldemort, I really can't tell what he'd do to me-or especially to you."

_What?!? Snape could be a killer?! Man, I thought he was bad enough as it is...I know for sure that this can't be a joke...Violet couldn't have possibly known Snape's first name and the fact that Snape was a Death Eater! Who could Violet be? It has to be someone in Slytherin that knew my dad...this just keeps getting weirder and weirder..._Harry thought.

"Why did you and your friends pick on him so much? Now he might just go after you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you." Violet said with a worried face, "I really don't want to lose you..."

Suddenly she began to smile.

"I just can't wait until we can get out of here and when I can become Lily Potter."

This left Harry staring at her in shock.

_This is my mother?!? My mother was in Slytherin?!? _Harry thought in absolute surprise.

"I just can't stand being Lily Blackstone anymore...Living in my house is intolerable! Not because of my parents or anything...it's because of Petunia! Every time I come home, it just feels like there's this cold wall between us. She just hates me and I just don't know why. I don't think I've ever done anything bad enough to her for her to hate me like this...But the sooner I get out of there, the better." Violet said.

_I knew that they didn't get along but how could she do that to my mother? I thought she was mean enough to me but she's more horrible than I even thought. _Harry thought.

After walking in the general direction she thought that they went, Hermione finally heard someone speaking.

_I think that's Violet!_ Hermione thought, trying to get a closer look.

"I wish you could just take me away from here, away from it all." Violet said longingly, standing as if she was expecting him to hug her.

_Why is she looking at me like that? She looks like she's expecting something. What should I do?! _Harry thought, at a complete loss, _Maybe she wants me to hug her..._

Harry put his arms around Violet, just too shocked and confused to think much about what he was doing. This caused Hermione feel a spark of jealousy.

_What does he think he's doing?! Could the other guy Violet fancied have been Harry all along?! _Hermione thought.

After a few seconds, Violet pulled slightly away from Harry and looked into his eyes. Harry just looked back wondering what she might say next. But she didn't say anything, she did something instead. She began to lean closer and closer to his face.

_Oh my god! I think she's going to kiss me!! _Harry thought slightly frantically as he saw Violet closing in on his face.

But this was all he had time to think as she leaned in and kissed him. But within a few seconds, Violet pulled away from Harry abruptly and looked at him in surprise and confusion. This is when Hermione took the opportunity to come out from behind the trees.

"How could you, Harry?! How could you do this to Ron? To me?! You're

unbelievable!!" Hermione said, very upset, as she stormed off away from Violet and Harry.

"Wait, Hermione, this isn't –" Harry started to say as Hermione walked away.

But Hermione was gone. This is when he realized that he was still holding on to Violet. He abruptly let her go and blushed profusely. Violet also blushed for the moment, but then thought about the situation they were in.

"Okay, what just happened here?!? What are we doing here in the forest? Why did Hermione get so upset? And wait a second...why were you holding me? Don't tell me that we...kissed..." Violet said, fearing the worst.

"Yeah...we kinda did...that's why Hermione got so upset..." Harry said sadly, just comprehending everything that recently happened.

"How did we end up doing that?! The last thing I remember is talking to you by the lake and you helping me up." Violet said, feeling confused.

"Well, I helped you up, but you weren't yourself. And you started calling me James...my father's name..." Harry said.

"Really?" Violet said in surprise.

"Yeah, but it doesn't end there. You started calling me James and then you pulled me into the forest and told me that you had something important to tell me that you didn't want anyone else to know. You told me that you found out that Snape, our old Potions teacher here, had joined Voldemort because you were in the same house at him. Then I found out that you were my mother! Well, not you personally, but I really think that you were telling me something my mum told my dad a long time ago..." Harry said.

"Wow...I don't know why something like that might have happened...I've always been good at divination, so maybe this has something to do with that?" Violet said, trying to figure out why something as strange as this happened.

"Out of everything that's happened in my life, and that is quite a lot, this is really among the weirdest." Harry said.

"Yeah..." Violet said, just as puzzled.

"Hey, we'd better get out of the forest before Hermione goes to tell Ron something that we might not want her to...I'd really better fix things fast. I hope she didn't see a lot...but she sure seemed like she saw enough. I've got to explain everything to her...Well, there is a party in the Common Room for our win in Quidditch, so I guess you can go to that while I talk to Hermione." Harry said.

"I don't think I'm going to go to the party...I'm really not in the mood for one." Violet replied.

"Yeah...me neither..." Harry said as they walked out of the forest.

As soon as they got out of the forest, they parted ways.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Hermione didn't want to let Ron see her so upset, so she decided to go to the one place where she always felt safe: the library. She went to the back of the library where she knew no one usually went and just started to cry (as quietly as she possibly could, she was in the library after all).

_I can't believe that it was Harry the whole time... _Hermione thought, hurt and confused.

But then she started thinking about it some more, and realized that a lot of things just didn't fit.

_No, I'm just being silly...every time Violet took off, Harry was always with Ron and I, so he couldn't possibly be the other guy. Also, just before Violet dragged Harry into the Forbidden Forest, he seemed to give her a strange look...But this doesn't really explain why he was kissing her! I don't know...I think I really should talk to him to get the full story..._Hermione thought, feeling slightly silly for over reacting the way that she did.

"Hermione! I'm glad I found you. We really need to talk." Harry said, looking at Hermione very seriously.

"Yeah..." Hermione said.

They left the library and found a nice and quite place on the grounds that they could talk.

"That really wasn't what it looked like, Hermione." Harry said.

"Yeah, I realized that it couldn't have been when I thought about it later. I over reacted." Hermione replied, "So what really happened?"

"I really don't know. It was some weird kind of vision or something...she was my mum, Hermione! Well, not exactly, but she was telling me things that apparently my mum told my dad when they were both still at Hogwarts." Harry said quietly and full of emotion.

"How do you know she said something your mum once said to your dad?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She kept calling me James and she even said her name was Lily a couple times too..." Harry said.

"Wow...that's so strange..." Hermione said, at a loss of what she could say to him.

"Hermione...my mother was in Slytherin..." Harry said slightly numbly.

"What?! No, that can't be it?" Hermione said, very surprised.

"It is. Violet said it." Harry replied, "I just can't believe it...that's why the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin! It's in my blood!!"

"Huh?! The Sorting Hat wanted to put you in Slytherin?" Hermione said, now pretty shocked.

"It did." Harry said, feeling slightly ashamed, "I guess I really did belong in Slytherin, no matter how much I wanted to deny it."

Hermione could see how much finding this out about his mother had upset Harry. She decided that she shouldn't bring up the thing with Violet right now and should instead try her best to comfort him.

"Look, Harry...It really doesn't matter where it wanted to put you, it matters where you ended up. I mean, in all the time that I've been friends with you, I always knew that you were in the right place. Remember when the Sorting Hat sings its song, it tells us what each house is famous for? Gryffindor is famous for those who are "brave at heart". If that's not you, I don't know what is! You are one of the bravest people our age that I know. The Hat was wrong to want to put you in Slytherin. There really isn't any other place that you can be, other than Gryffindor." Hermione said meaningfully, reaching out and giving Harry a hug.

Harry gratefully returned the embrace and said nothing for several minutes.

Finally he said, "Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Hey, I bet Ron is wondering what happened to us by now. Let's get up to the Common Room, okay?"

"Yeah, lets..." Harry said.

They walked from the grounds to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

The Gryffindors were in a great excitement over the win against Hufflepuff and by now the party was in full swing. But, three people in that room weren't as enthusiastic about the win. Fred and George were in a corner glaring at each other as if they were ready to kill each other, while Katie was ready to kill them both over their behavior during the game. Katie, finally reaching her boiling point, angrily stormed up to the twins and started yelling.

"What were you two thinking!?!" Katie yelled at the top of her lungs, making the Common Room go quiet.

Everyone turned their gazes towards the Weasley twins and their Quidditch Captain.

"You almost lost us the game!!!! I don't care what you two were bickering about, whatever it was, you shouldn't have brought it onto the field! If it wasn't for Harry, we would have lost the game and our chance to win the Quidditch cup!" Katie said in an absolute rage.

Fred and George both bowed their heads in shame.

"See what you've done Fred?" George muttered.

"It wasn't all my fault, I never pretended to be you." Fred said louder, getting angry again.

"Yeah well, maybe you should have, then we wouldn't be in trouble right now!" George yelled.

"Shut up! This is exactly what made us almost lose the game. If you two don't clean up your act by next practice, then I will have both of you replaced!" Katie threatened as she stormed off into the girls' dormitory.

Fred gave George one last glare before he stormed off into the boys' dormitory while George took off and left the Common Room completely. It took a quite a few minutes before the Common Room was bustling with noise again. Amongst the many puzzled faces, Ron and Ginny both looked at each other with a look that seemed to ask, "What was that all about?" Suddenly Ron remembered that he wanted to talk to Ginny about Violet. He walked up to her and started a conversation.

"So, Ginny, how was your time at the Ball with Seamus?" Ron asked with a relaxed tone.

He sounded like he approved the idea of Ginny and Seamus as a couple.

"What?" Ginny said with a look of confusion.

"Well, how was it?" Ron said trying to sugar coat it some more.

Ginny knew that there was something fishy going on since Ron actually managed to smile as he said this.

"Just the other day you were ready to pounce on Seamus just because he took me to the Ball! I know that there is something else that you want. You would never be this nice about me and my dates." Ginny said while raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay." Ron said dropping the act, "There is something that I want. I need to ask you something about Violet."

"What?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I want to know if Violet told you anything about fancying anyone else." Ron said.

"Look, I don't want to get involved in this stuff. This is Violet's business. If she wanted you to know, she'd tell you." Ginny said, getting defensive.

"She did tell you!! I knew it!!" said Ron, "Tell me who it is!"

"No!" Ginny said stubbornly.

"Come on, Ginny! I promise I won't rip Seamus's head off the next time I see you guys together!" Ron said.

"Well...I'll try really hard not to..." Ron added under his breath.

"Be that as it may, it's still none of my business." Ginny said unyieldingly.

"Tell me!! I have to know!!" Ron said, grabbing on to her arms and shaking her a little bit.

Ginny finally got herself out of Ron's grasp and said, "Look, all I'm going to tell you is that it's someone who you wouldn't like finding out it was, okay? I've got to go... study...now. Bye!"

Ginny then ran off before Ron could get anything more out of her.

"Hey, wait!!" Ron called after her.

But it was too late. She'd already run off. This is when Harry and Hermione walked into the Common Room.

Ron walked up to them and said, "Hey, you guys are finally back. You should have been here! Katie totally blew up at Fred and George for nearly messing up our game. I really wonder what they could have been fighting about...Ginny and I were really surprised because we've never seen them fight like this before."

This is when Ron noticed that the both of them were noticeably subdued.

"What's up? Did you find anything out from Violet, herself?" Ron said, slightly concerned.

"No." Harry said simply.

"No? But you guys were gone for a rather long time. You didn't go off snogging or something, did you?" Ron said, cracking a smile.

"No." Harry said again, "Look, I don't feel like talking right now. We'll talk later, okay?"

Harry then walked up to the boy's dorms leaving Ron in confusion.

"Hey, what's wrong with Harry?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know if I should tell you...I think Harry would like it better if he could tell you himself." Hermione said.

"What's with everyone today!? Is this 'keep information from Ron' day?!? First Ginny refuses to tell me anything of what Violet told her about the other guy, and now you refuse to tell me what happened to Harry!!" Ron said in frustration.

"So, Ginny didn't tell you anything at all?" Hermione said, attempting to change the subject.

"No...all she said was that I wouldn't like to find out who it was." said Ron.

"How strange...who could it possibly be?" Hermione mused.

"Well, I know I wouldn't like to find out that it was someone in my dorm." Ron said.

"Yeah, that would be pretty weird..." Hermione replied.

"It can't be Harry of course...and it can't be Seamus either...if only it was, then I could get his scrawny little neck!" Ron said, getting sidetracked.

"Ron, let's focus here. Harry and Seamus are out of the picture, so this just leaves Dean and Neville in your room." Hermione said.

"It can't be Neville...so it must be Dean!" said Ron.

"Hey, wait a second! Why can't it be Neville?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Oh, come on...how could it be Neville?" Ron said matter of factly.

Hermione just shook her head.

"I think that you should give Neville more credit. It could be Neville just as much as it could be Dean." Hermione said.

"I really don't think it's Neville." Ron said, refusing to change his mind.

"Oh, fine. Since you're so sure it's Dean, maybe you should talk to him about it." said Hermione.

"Yeah, I think I will." Ron said with determination.

"You know Ron...I think you should go talk to Harry now...I bet he'd want to talk to you." said Hermione.

"I guess I'll go do that right now." Ron said, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Hermione replied.

With that, Ron walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

* * *

Harry just sat on his bed and thought about everything he just heard. He was still processing everything, and still didn't know how exactly he should be feeling.

_My mother was in Slytherin?! I still can't believe it. How could my mother have been in Slytherin? Everyone that knew my mother said that she was kind and caring. Those are things that Slytherin is definitely not famous for. And she was against Voldemort...another thing that is definitely not Slytherin. But then how could the Sorting Hat have put her in Slytherin? It puts you in a certain house if you have some quality in you that is more obvious than other qualities of which that house is famous for...well, at least that's why the Hat wanted to put me in this mean that my mother might have actually had a dark side? If someone like her actually did have a dark side, it's not entirely impossible for me to have one too...no, it couldn't it?_ Harry thought broodingly.

Ron then walked into the dorm. He saw Harry was sitting facing the window on his own bed.

"Hey, Harry, what's going on? I asked Hermione why you were upset, but she told me to talk to you."

"My mother was in Slytherin." Harry said, numbly.

"What?! How can that be?" Ron asked in absolute shock.

"Violet told me. She was in Slytherin." Harry repeated, getting slightly more upset.

"Wait a second...how could Violet have known something like this?" Ron asked, refusing to believe it.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I think that Violet had some kind of vision where she was telling me things that my mum told my dad when they were both still at Hogwarts." said Harry.

"Are you sure she wasn't just playing some sort of joke on you? I mean, we've seen Trelawny give these so called 'visions', and we've seen that they're just a load of crap." said Ron, very skeptically.

"I'm sure of it, Ron. She kept calling me James, and she told me things about my parents that she couldn't have possibly known." Harry explained.

"Wow...that really is weird..." Ron replied.

"That's not all I found out though. I found out that Snape not only was a Death Eater, he might be a killer!" Harry said.

"What?!?!" Ron exclaimed.

"He might have killed this family with the rest of the Death Eaters! I'm not exactly sure if he did or not, because Violet had only mentioned it briefly in the vision." Harry said.

"We already knew Snape was bad! I don't put it past him to kill people!" Ron replied angrily.

"I agree that Snape is pretty horrible...but a killer?" Harry said, "No matter how much we hate him, that is a really big accusation...I still don't know what to think about what I just heard. How could my mother have been in Slytherin? It doesn't make any sense...everyone that knew my mother said she was so nice..."

"Look, Harry...your mum might have been in Slytherin, but you're in Gryffindor! You're not like any of those scum bags in Slytherin..." Ron said with conviction.

"So this means that my mum was bad?" Harry asked with slight annoyance, but still not knowing what to believe.

"Oh, no...I didn't mean that..." Ron said, now at a loss as to what to say, since he still strongly believed that Slytherin was all bad.

"They don't put you in a certain house for no reason, Ron. What quality did my mum have that made the Hat put her in Slytherin?" Harry asked in weak disdain.

"I really can't think of what it could be..." Ron replied slightly apologetically, "But it really doesn't matter why the Hat put her in Slytherin anyway. Your dad was in Gryffindor, and he didn't see her as all bad."

"Yeah, that's true..." Harry replied reluctantly.

"You know, let's not think about this anymore. I bet Hermione is waiting for us in the Common Room. Why don't we all play Exploding Snap!" Ron said, trying his best to make Harry feel better and getting up to go to the Common Room.

"Yeah, okay." Harry said, glad to get his mind off of the whole situation.

Ron and Harry then walked back down to the Common Room.

* * *

Even after several weeks had passed since the Valentines Ball, Draco still felt significantly depressed, convinced that Violet now hated him since he told her the whole truth about his family and their connections to Voldemort. He stopped being loud, obnoxious, and bossy as he regularly was, and he also stopped showing off as much as he once did. The change in him was so drastic that even his Slytherin housemates picked up on it, except Crabbe and Goyle, who had difficulty picking up on much of anything. Pansy Parkinson, who'd finally forgiven Draco for insulting her in the beginning of the year decided to approach him the Saturday morning after the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Quidditch game. She saw he was sitting on the big couch in their Common Room.

_I guess he was just in some sort of bad mood when I talked to him in Hogsmede...I still don't know why he took that stupid Ravenclaw git to the Ball though...I bet he was just trying to make me jealous! I'll show him that it didn't get to me...that way I'm sure he'll come to his senses and stop playing so hard to get. _Pansy thought as she approached Draco in their Common Room.

Draco was so deep in thought about Violet, he did not even see Pansy coming up to him.

"Draco! Draco!!" Pansy said, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

Draco shook his head when he realized that someone was right in front of him, realized it was Pansy, and then said with little enthusiasm, "Oh. Pansy."

"What's wrong with you, Draco? You're not your usual charming self." Pansy said playfully while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Draco was really glad that he didn't have the truth telling spell on him now because he'd have replied with something like, "Yeah, but it seems that you are your regular annoying self." He decided that he should be careful with his words this time, or else he might inspire the same reaction from her as the last time he had insulted her.

"I'm just in a bad mood..." Draco said.

"Why's that?" Pansy asked, taking a seat next to Draco much closer than he would have liked.

"Ahh, well...I asked my dad to buy me a Firebolt, but he said that he didn't want to waste his money on something like that..." Draco made up, hoping that Pansy would soon get off of his back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Pansy said overly sympathetically, still keeping her hand on Draco's shoulder.

It took all of Draco's will power not to bat her hand away and tell her off.

"Don't worry about it..." Draco said, feeling the annoyance in him growing to an almost intolerable level.

"Well, Draco...our next Hogsmede visit is in about a month...would you like to come with me?" Pansy asked slightly nervously.

This forwardness from Pansy surprised Draco.

"Uhhh...well...I don't think I'm going to the next Hogsmede visit...I have to catch up on my school work..." Draco said awkwardly.

Pansy then looked at Draco in disappointment and said, "Oh..."

"Yeah...well, I'm going to go up to the Great Hall to get breakfast. See you later." Draco said coolly, "Come on, Crabbe, Goyle!"

With that, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle got up and went to the Great Hall, leaving Pansy looking after them. Few minutes after they'd gotten some food to eat, Draco noticed one of his family's owls flying up to him at the table.

_There's no parcel, so this can't be from mother..._Draco thought as he detached the letter from the owl.

As the owl flew away, he opened the letter. He found that it was from his father.

Draco,

It is imperative that we speak as urgently as possible. I will come to visit you in your Common Room fire this Friday at Midnight. I sincerely hope that you have something interesting to tell me when we meet.

Father

Draco read the letter over about five times before he realized what this meant. He would need to find some information about Sophia or her necklace within five days.

_What am I going to do?! Father will have my head if I have nothing to tell him on Friday! But I refuse to betray Violet by doing this! She already thinks I'm horrible enough, and I really don't want to work for Voldemort anymore! I really don't see any way I can get out of this though...I'll just have to tell father something, and deal with this later..._Draco thought broodingly.

* * *

During the same week, Violet had avoided Harry, Hermione, and Ron since the incident in the forest. Harry realized that this must be because she felt very uncomfortable around them since she, herself didn't know exactly what she said and did that made Hermione and him so upset. Harry decided that he should probably go talk to her about it. In Transfiguration, Violet had sat far away from him, Hermione, and Ron. When class ended, she began to leave without even looking at them. Harry thought that this was a good opportunity to talk to her.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go talk to Violet now, okay?" Harry said, walking after Violet quickly.

Finally catching up to Violet on the grounds, Harry said, "Hey, Violet! Wait up!"

Violet stopped and waited for Harry to catch up to her. When he came up to her, she didn't look him in the face.

"Look, Harry, I'm really sorry for whatever happened...I really hope Hermione wasn't too mad." Violet said while avoiding Harry's eyes.

"No, don't be sorry...it was just really...strange..." Harry said, "And Hermione isn't mad at you...she was just a little shocked that's all...we all were just wondering why something like this could have happened."

"This actually isn't the first time I've done something like this...I've done things like this at Notalans too..." Violet said, memories of such events coming back to her suddenly, "I'd be with Lydia, or Arian, or both in one place, and then all of a sudden I'd be somewhere else and I didn't know how I got there and they would be looking at me kind of strangely. When I asked them what happened, they told me that I had talked to them like I was someone else."

"Really?" Harry said in surprise.

"Yeah, all of that stuff began when I started going to Notalans. Somehow I seem to be able to pick up on the past psychic vibrations of people...I'm guessing that I pick them up because whatever was happening in that time for those people was a particularly emotional time for them. As far as why I do it, any guess would be a good one. This may be a reason why I've always been particularly good at Divination..." Violet replied.

"Wow...hey, well, I just wanted you to know that none of us are mad at you. The reason why I was a bit upset was because in the vision, as my mother, you told me that you were in Slytherin. I had no idea that my mother was in Slytherin...this basically changes my whole idea of her person...according to everyone that knew her, my mother was the nicest person they'd ever known, but now I'm not so sure what to think since I found this out." Harry said.

"Well, everyone in Slytherin can't be bad, could they?" Violet asked, remembering her conflicting thoughts about Draco in that very moment.

Harry just looked at Violet in slight disbelief that she could have said something like that and said, "I don't know how it was at Notalans, but Slytherin is definitely the evil house at Hogwarts. I have yet to see one decent person in Slytherin...that's why I just don't know what exactly to think about my mum."

"I don't think that just because a person is in a particular house that they are automatically a bad person." Violet said stubbornly.

"You're saying this after your numerous confrontations with Draco?!" Harry said with some surprise.

"I don't know...maybe Draco is just misunderstood or something..." Violet said, unintentionally defending Draco.

Harry gave her a very strange look and said, "No. He's just an evil, spoiled, little git. Why are you so intent on defending him anyway?"

This is when Violet realized her mistake. A slight amount of color came to her cheeks, but luckily this went unnoticed by Harry.

"I'm not! I think he's just as much a...git...as you do. I just want you to realize that your mom probably wasn't bad just because she was in Slytherin. You've always got bad individuals in every house. That doesn't make the whole house bad, does it?" Violet replied, hoping that she covered up her defending of Draco good enough.

Harry thought about that a moment and said, "You know, that's actually true..."

Harry started feeling better than he had in days after he'd first heard the vision from Violet.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione, and I want you to stop avoiding us! We were all going to go up to the Common Room to study for a little for the O.W.L.s. No, I take that back. If Hermione is involved in this at all, we're going to be at it for a while." Harry said with a little smile.

Violet smiled back. They walked up to Ron and Hermione and then they all went up to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

For Draco, the week felt like it was passing much too quickly. By Tuesday, he had no information at all about Sophia and nothing to tell his father. He sat in Potions with Gryffindor, not really listening to Nightshade talking about the upcoming O.W.L.s since he was so preoccupied with his predicament.

_I have to think of something quick or else it's over for me...but how should I get Sophia to talk to me? She hates me and what makes it worse is that this whole situation is my fault. Now there is no way she'd even come near me without cursing me, let alone talk to me about something as personal as a possible connection to my father. Maybe if I follow her around a little bit, I can find out more about her. Asking that stupid, git friend of hers, Sylia, was useless. Not only did she not tell me anything useful, now Sophia probably thinks that I am up to something and she's even more on her guard. _Draco thought, feeling anxious about his upcoming meeting with his father.

Letting his eyes wander around the room, his eyes suddenly fell on Violet. She seemed to be taking notes like he should have been. This brought her back to his mind.

_God, I know she hates me. After all the things I told her about my family's ties with Voldemort, I have no chance..._Draco thought dejectedly, _but how can I forget about her? I can't do it! She's the only one who's seen me for me, not for my wealth or status. If only my family was like hand-me-down, goody-two-shoes Weasely's...I might be pathetic, and poor, and grimy, but maybe I would feel more liked than used...No use in thinking about this now...but what about Sophia? All I can do is follow her around and hope that something comes to me..._

When class ended, Draco felt as though it couldn't have been fast enough. As he was leaving, he stole one last glance at Violet. She happened to look up at that moment and their eyes locked. But quickly she looked away. Although it was only for a second, that look gave Draco some hope that just maybe he still had a chance with her since she didn't seem to be glaring at him. In fact, he couldn't tell what that look meant exactly. He just hoped that it was something good.

* * *

Fred and George did not seem much closer to making up, and it was getting very close to their next Quidditch practice. Since Seamus and all of the other fifth years were now studying for their O.W.L.s, Ginny was sitting with both Fred and George in the Common Room trying to read her Potions book. But almost immediately she regretted this decision. Reading was useless. She could feel the tension building up in the room, and every time she looked up from her book, she could see the two staring daggers at each other. Ginny knew at this point she had to step in or else they would get kicked off of the Quidditch team and then Gryffindor would lose some of the best beaters they ever had.

"That's it! I'm so tried of the two of you fighting all the time!!" Ginny said to them both, "You two have got to work this out here and now, otherwise, not only will you annoy everyone around you, you will get kicked off the Quidditch team as well! You heard what Katie said!!"

Fred and George said nothing to her and just looked at her with irritation. Then Fred got up from the couch he was sitting on and gave Ginny an angry look.

"You need to stay out of other people's business, Ginny!" Fred said sharply, storming off to the boy's dormitories.

After Fred had ascended the stairs leading up to the dormitories, Ginny turned to George.

"Okay, what is going on here, George?! I've never seen you two fight like this!" Ginny said in confusion, "What exactly are you guys fighting about?"

"Well...it's more like _who_..." George said slightly dejectedly, "I guess he does have some right to be mad at me...for a while I pretended to be him."

"What? But you guys are always together! How...?" Ginny said, still at a loss as to what exactly was going on.

"Not all the time!" George explained, "It's just that this one girl Sophia started talking to me and thought I was him...and I just kind of let her continue to think I was him."

"George!" Ginny said, "You really shouldn't have done that..."

"Well, I know. Soon, I got pretty tired of her calling me Fred all the time, and so I had planned to tell her I was George before things got out of hand. But, as you can see, things did end up getting out of hand." George said.

"Wow! What happened? I've never seen you guys so mad at each other before..." Ginny said.

"Well...I never pretended to be him to a girl he kind of fancied before..." George said, feeling a little ashamed.

"Oh, George!" Ginny said, sounding slightly disappointed in him.

"Yeah...I really should have told her who I really was the minute she first made the mistake...but anyways...I tried several times to tell her who I was, but Fred kept popping up some way or another, or something else happened that prevented me from telling her." said George.

"But what did you tell Fred every time you went to go see her?" Ginny said very curiously.

"Hmmm...one time I hexed something he ate to make him vomit slugs – " George started.

"That was you?!" Ginny said in surprise.

"Yeah, pretty magnificent, wasn't it?" George said smiling, remembering how well that had gone off.

Ginny just gave George a righteous look that wiped the smile off of his face and made him continue his story.

"Ummm...anyways...That time when I tried to tell Sophia, she just walked off for some reason I still don't know. Another time, I told Fred I wasn't going to Hogsmede...and I secretly went to go meet her later in the Three Broomsticks. Right when I was telling her who I was that time, Fred walked in! So I just asked her to the Valentines Ball, and hoped that I could get her alone for a minute so that I could tell her there. Now this is when things got bad. I told Fred that I wasn't going to the Valentines Ball since I couldn't get a date. Then the night of the Ball, I waited until Fred and Lee had long left with their dates before I ran out to meet her. Near the end of the Ball, I finally got her alone for a minute, so I took her outside to tell her. I guess while I did that, Fred ended up running into Cho Chang, who is friends with Sophia. Then I suppose Fred asked Cho who Sophia ended up going with to the Ball, and she said Fred. You can probably guess what happened next."

"Wow, no wonder Fred got so mad at you!" Ginny said, finally understanding.

"Yeah..." George said sadly.

"But what happened at our last Quidditch game?" Ginny asked.

"Well...Fred was still mad at me about the whole thing with Sophia, so he kind of just started trying to hit me with all of the Bludgers instead of the Hufflepuff team. That's when I started getting mad at him, he was doing that even after I apologized!" George said.

"Did you apologize before or _after_ Fred tried to pelt you with all the Bludgers?" Ginny said, slightly suspiciously.

"Well...after...but that's beside the point!" George said, feeling helpless.

"Look, George...go right now and apologize to him for real, okay? Then, maybe, he won't be so mad at you anymore." said Ginny.

"Yeah...I suppose you are right." George said, getting up from the Common Room couch he was sitting on.

Ginny watched him go up the stairs to the dormitories and then reopened her Potions book.

_I really hope Seamus gets back soon...And I hope Ron is no where near him, so Ron doesn't try to rip his head off. _Ginny thought, a smile creeping onto her face.

* * *

Now that it was only two days before he was to meet with his father, Draco was getting more and more anxious since he had found nothing out to tell him. His anxiety caused him to completely block out anything Professor Binns was saying in History of Magic, but Draco didn't feel so bad about that since he usually zoned out in that class anyway.

_Okay...It's over...dad's going to have my head on Friday. Maybe I just shouldn't go? No...it would be so much worse if I didn't show up..._Draco thought with a shudder, picturing what his dad would probably do to him.

When Draco walked out of class, he walked slowly into the corridor. But as he walked through the corridor, he looked up and saw Sophia coming out of another classroom.

_Maybe I can follow her a bit and see if she'll say something interesting I can use to get her to talk to me! _Draco thought, feeling slightly relieved that a chance to find out some information had finally presented itself.

He started walking towards her, but then realized that she would never say anything he wanted to find out if she saw that he was near by. This caused him to suddenly duck behind the crowds of people coming out of their classes and try to stay unseen from Sophia and her friends. But he was too far away to hear anything. He crept closer, still staying behind all the people that were traveling in the opposite direction. Finally, he got close enough to hear something.

"...yeah...and it was just the coolest robe! It even had matching shoes and everything!" Sylia said.

"Stupid git..." Draco muttered, rolling his eyes and remember his unfortunate date with her.

Draco sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to listen to her going on and on like he did on that date again. The conversation continued similarly, but soon they began to move.

_Oh, no! _Draco thought as he heard their voices getting fainter, _I think they're going somewhere! _

Draco hastened to move in the direction of their voices before he lost them. But in his hurry to keep up with them and stay unseen, he bumped into someone. He looked up and he saw that he bumped into a really big, really angry looking student.

"Watch where you're going!" the student said, looking like he didn't take kindly to people just randomly ramming into him.

Even if Draco was in a great hurry to keep up with Sophia, he would not stand to be talked to that way.

"You watch where you're going, you stupid git!" Draco said contemptuously.

However, Draco's courage failed when he saw the look that the student gave him. Draco turned from the angry student and saw that Sophia was turning down the hall. He knew that if he did not keep up with her now, he would lose her completely. Draco found this an opportune time to run away as fast as he could.

"Hey!! Come back here!!" the student said after him.

But Draco was saved since the student lost him in the crowd of other students coming out of their classes. Once Draco also turned the corner, he breathed a sigh of relief.

_Wow...that was too close..._Draco thought, _Now where'd she go?_

Draco was in the hallway of the one eyed witch with the hump. As he looked around the hall, he didn't see Sophia anywhere. He walked down the hall until he was right by the witch. Disappointed, he was about to give up his search when he suddenly heard voices coming from the room that was right by the witch. He realized that the voices were slowly getting closer to him. Finally, he recognized Sophia's voice as one of the two he heard.

_Crap! If I stand right here, they're going to see me! What should I do?!_ Draco thought frantically.

He had only seconds to do something before they would see him. As the voices closed in on him, he saw only one real option: hide behind the one eyed witch statue. Just as Sophia and Cho walked out of the classroom, he pressed himself close against the wall and crouched behind the witch. He tried to be as quiet as possible because if he just made one sound, they would hear him since Sophia and Cho were standing just on the other side of the witch statue.

"Am I glad we finally could get rid of her! I really can't put up with her sometimes, you know?" Sophia said frustratedly.

"Maybe you're being a little harsh, Sophia. I know that Sylia can be a bit superficial sometimes, but she still is our friend." Cho said.

"Yeah...I guess..." Sophia agreed hesitantly.

"Why are you in such a bad mood? You've been like this for a few days now...is it because of that whole thing that happened with George at the Ball?" asked Cho.

Sophia made a noise to indicate her annoyance and said, "Don't even mention that Weasely to me!"

"You haven't even told me what happened!" said Cho.

_So Sophia is having some trouble with one of those free loading Weaselys? _Draco thought.

"He pretended to be Fred for the few months that I talked to him!" said Sophia angrily.

"Really?! I'd only thought it was for the dance." said Cho.

"No, it was the whole time." Sophia said disdainfully.

"Wow...that really wasn't good of him at all, then..." Cho said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sophia said, "You can't trust men at all. This just proved it."

Sophia began to stalk off right by where Draco was hiding behind the witch with the hump. Draco gasped softly and pressed himself to the wall even more, but there was no use in that since he was already as close to the wall as he could get.

_Oh no! She's going to see me!_ Draco thought, convinced he was doomed.

"Hey, Sophia, wait! I don't know why you're so mad! Do you want to talk about this?" Cho said, stopping Sophia from walking to where she could see Draco.

Sophia took a second to calm herself down and then said, "No. I'm okay...the whole thing just upset me I guess..."

"Are you sure? Because I think it's rather unfair to judge all men based on this one experience." Cho said, only half kidding.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sophia said.

"Okay." Cho said, not quite convinced that Sophia was really okay, "We should get back to our Common Room then, right?"

"Yeah." Sophia said, turning around and heading in the opposite direction.

Cho followed. Only when Draco was sure they were a good distance away did he relax and step away from the wall from behind the witch statue. At that time, he realized how much his knees were aching from crouching uncomfortably for so long. After stretching out his legs a little bit, he began to walk to his own Common Room.

_I never thought that there would actually be a day I'd be thanking any of those good for nothing Weaselys..._Draco thought, _I actually have some information that I can use!_

As Draco walked to the Slytherin Common Room, he smirked to himself. He felt more relaxed than he had in days since he got that letter from his father.

_Things look like they're finally going my way. _Draco thought.

* * *

George walked up to their boys dormitories thinking about how exactly he was going to apologize to Fred.

_I can understand why he's so mad at me...I mean, I would be mad at him too if he did the same thing. _George thought.

When George got to the doorway into his dorm, he paused a moment to gather his thoughts. Then he walked up to Fred who was sitting on his own bed.

Right when George got up to Fred, Fred said, "I don't want to talk to you, George."

"Look, Fred. I was a real git for impersonating you like that, especially when you weren't in on it and since it was a girl who you'd fancied first..." George said very apologetically.

After a long minute Fred spoke.

"It's okay George. At least you admitted that you were a git." he said.

"I'm never doing that again. If someone thinks that I'm you, I'm setting them straight right away." said Geroge.

"Well, that is if I'm not in on it." Fred said, cracking a little smile.

George smiled back.

* * *

Draco sat in his dorm thinking about how to use the information of one of the Weasely twins getting on Sophia's bad side.

_What was it that she said?_ Draco thought, _what I understood was that one of those useless gits pretended to be the other...how can I use this to get her to talk to me?_

After thinking about this for a few minutes the idea struck him.

_Surely Sophia would go talk to that Weasely if he wanted to apologize to her..._Draco thought, an evil smile coming to his face, _But when she gets there, she'll find someone she didn't bargain for._

As Draco plotted how to arrange this meeting, the smile left his face.

_I'll finally find out how she's connected to my father...and if she is connect to Lord Voldemort._ he thought, remembering when he had seen Voldemort face to face with a shiver.

Thoughts of Voldemort made his mind drift to Violet. As he thought of her, he began to ache with a strange kind of loneliness. He missed her so much after not getting to be close to her for so long, and their risky, yet exciting, rendezvous'. After telling her everything at the Valentines Ball, he was sure that he'd lost her to Weasely, but after the way he saw her look at him that one day in Potions, he felt a small glimmer of hope that just maybe he could still have a chance. But he pushed that out of his mind, and once again focused on the task at hand: finding a way to get Sophia to meeting using George Weasely some way.

_I know! I can write her a letter! I just really hope that she's never seen that Weasely's handwriting..._Draco thought.

Draco took out some parchment and a quill and began to write.

Dear Sophia,

It is imperative that we meet. I must talk to you about something. Meet me at the Astronomy tower tomorrow night at 7.

Sincerely,

George

Draco read what he wrote and thought, _Bah! That's horrible! She'd know it was a fake right away!_

Draco crumpled that parchment up and took out a fresh piece.

Dear Sophia,

We must meet very urgently. I was completely in the wrong to pretend I was my brother. That was very inconsiderate of me to do. I would be very grateful if you'd come and talk to me at the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night at 7.

Sincerely,

George

_That's even worse!!_ Draco thought, ripping up this piece of parchment and throwing the pieces aside in frustration.

Draco racked his brain trying to remember exactly the way that the Weasely twins sounded and how they talked. All he knew for sure was that they didn't talk anything like they way he had written either letter.

_Hmmm...maybe this is too formal...I know those good for nothings don't sound like that..._Draco thought.

Draco got out another piece of parchment and tried again.

Dear Sophia,

Hey. I think we need to talk. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night at 7.

Sincerely,

George

_Wait a second... "Sincerely"? No way would that simple git sign a letter like that. But how would he sign a letter? "Yours truly"? "Your friend"? Oh, forget it...the less time I spend trying to figure out how that idiot would sign a letter the better. I think I'll just leave it with "George"._ Draco thought, crumpling up this letter too.

Draco got out another parchment and finally wrote his final draft.

* * *

Sophia and Cho sat in their Common Room studying for a test in Herbology when they finally decided to call it a night.

Yawning and getting out of her chair, Cho said, "Wow...it's getting late...why don't we get to sleep already?"

"Yeah, let's." Sophia replied, also getting up.

Just as they were about to make their way up the stairs to the dormitories, an owl flew swiftly into the window and startled anyone who was still left in the Common Room. It stopped right in front of Sophia and dropped the letter it was carrying on to the table in front of her.

"It looks like you've gotten a letter." said Cho.

"I wonder who it's from..." Sophia muttered as she opened the letter.

Dear Sophia,

Hey. I think we need to talk. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night at 7.

George

"It's from George." Sophia said in surprise mixed with annoyance.

"Really?! Let me see!" Cho said, snatching the letter from Sophia's hand.

After reading the letter, Cho said, "So, are you going to go?"

"I don't think so." Sophia replied.

"Oh, why not?" Cho asked.

"Why not?! I've had enough of giving this guy chances, that's why not!" Sophia said, starting to get a bit angry.

"Look...George did seem like a nice guy. Well, except for the whole pretending to be Fred thing...but still! I really doubt he faked liking you and everything." Cho said.

"I guess so..." Sophia said, starting to get swayed.

"I'm not telling you to go off and marry the guy or anything...all I'm telling you to do is hear the guy out. Don't write off all of mankind just because of one thing like this! Sure it wasn't good of him to pretend to be his brother, but he did genuinely look sorry." Cho said, "I mean, the least he can do is apologize."

"That's true." Sophia said, feeling a little stupid for getting too carried away, "I guess I'll go see him tomorrow then.

"That's good. Well, it's really time to get to sleep now." said Cho.

They went up to their dorms, said good night, and went to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Draco waited for Sophia a few minutes before seven o' clock in the Astronomy Tower Thursday night. As the minutes ticked by, Draco got more and more anxious.

_What if she doesn't come?! What will I do then?_ Draco thought.

But he refused to let himself complete that thought since he knew there was no good in dwelling on the consequences that awaited him if he found nothing of use for his father. At fifteen minutes after, he really started getting worried.

_It's over! I'm done for!_ Draco thought, ready to give up waiting for Sophia.

Just as he was going to leave, he began to hear someone walking up the Astronomy Tower steps. He moved so that he would be in the darkness of the Tower's shadow when the person came up. Soon he saw it was Sophia. She saw his dark figure and began to walk towards it.

She assumed it was George and so she said, "George, I don't know why you had to call me here to apologize – "

She abruptly stopped her sentence when Draco stepped out of the shadows.

She looked at him in surprise and confusion and said, "Malfoy?!? What are you doing here?!?"

Draco looked at her very seriously and said, "It was me who sent you that letter. Not George Weasely."

"Why?!" Sophia asked, still very confused, but now starting to get angry.

"Because I knew that you would never talk to me if I approached you myself." Draco replied.

"And you wonder why! I can't believe that you spied on me! I'm out of here!!" Sophia said, starting to walk off.

"Stop!" Draco said grabbing her arm, "Look, I understand that you wouldn't trust me very much given the way that I've treated you in the past. I don't blame you. But you have to listen to me."

Sophia looked at him and realized that there was something very different about him since she had last seen him. She saw that he was looking at her with a weird kind of desperation in his eyes, and that there was no pompous and aloof air around him like there usually was. But even after seeing all these changes, she wasn't going to readily trust him.

"Oh, please. I don't know what you're plotting, but I want no part in it." Sophia said, starting to get a little curious.

"I'm not plotting anything. I just want to ask you some questions." said Draco.

"Now you look. I'm not going to stand here and play twenty questions with you. I don't even know why I'm wasting my time here at all!" Sophia said.

"My father is a Death Eater and he and Voldemort sent me after that necklace!" Draco burst out, now getting pretty desperate, pointing to the dragon claw necklace she was wearing.

"What?" Sophia said, very shocked, "Why?"

"I don't know. But I do remember that my father gave it to your mother in Knockturn Alley a few years ago and I want to know why. If he had it then, why did he give it away? Is your family connected to Voldemort too?"

Sophia looked at him in disgust and said, "Of course not! I don't even like associating for people working for Voldemort!!"

"I'm not working for Voldemort! I'm finding this out for myself. They told me to get the necklace from you, but I'm not going to do it." Draco said, slightly irritated.

Sophia looked at him in surprise.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked, still fairly suspicious.

_Is he just saying this to get me to cooperate with him?_ Sophia thought.

"Well...someone...made me come to my senses..." Draco said a little sadly, remembering Violet and how she probably hated him now, "So, will you help me or not?"

Sophia looked at him in suspicion, but decided that he probably wasn't making all these things up. She never thought she'd see Draco Malfoy looking like this, but she obviously was wrong.

"Look...my mom and...oh never mind!" Sophia started saying, suddenly cutting off and turning away to leave.

Draco stopped her and said, "No! You can't leave without telling me why! What's so hard about saying it?!"

Sophia stopped and looked straight at Draco with a hard expression on her face.

"Your father gave my mother this necklace because...he's my father too." Sophia said bitterly.

"What?!" Draco said in absolute shock, "Are you out of your mind?!?"

"I want to deny the truth too, but it still is the truth. Do you think I wanted to have a father like him?! I would have much rather never found out who my father was."

"It can't be..." Draco said, thunderstruck.

"Now you have to deal with the truth that I've had to deal with for the past two years. It's about time too." Sophia said, stalking off.

Draco just stared after her.

_Out of all the things that I thought I would find out, this was not one of them._ Draco thought, feeling overwhelmed.

After a few minutes of just standing there, he decided that it was time that he got back to his Common Room.

* * *

Now Draco waited in the Common Room for his father to arrive. He had waited there since his meeting with Sophia, even if it was hours ago. As he waited in front of the fire, he tried to decide what exactly he might tell his father, but his thoughts were severely clouded by the information he had just found out from Sophia that night.

_How can this be true?!_ Draco thought, still in disbelief, _Could father really do this to me, to mother!?_

Draco did not want to believe it was true. But then he thought about how Sophia looked. It wasn't noticeable at a glance, but if you looked at her closely, she did have the shape of his father's eyes and had the same cold look when she was angry.

_There's no denying it...she is my father's daughter. I knew he was selfish, but this is absolutely unforgivable!_ Draco thought, getting angry.

Suddenly a crackle in the flames brought Draco's attention to the fire. Draco found his father's face there.

"Good to see that you're on time." Lucius Malfoy said.

"You wanted to see me, father?" Draco asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Tell me what information you gathered about the girl and her necklace." Lucius said, jumping straight into an interrogation.

"Well...I know she has the necklace and I know her schedule." Draco said, thinking some more and realizing that he would be in a lot of trouble with his father if he didn't tell him something.

_Whether I'm angry at him or not, I can't let on too quickly that I'm not going to help him or Voldemort. Who knows what he would do to me if he knew that now..._ Draco thought, repressing the urge to shudder.

"Is that it?" Lucius asked, "You did not get it?"

"No." Draco said a little more forcefully than he had intended.

"No?" Lucius said sharply, giving Draco a warning look, "I expected so much more from you, Draco. But at least you found out that she does have the necklace. When the time is right, do whatever you have to do to get it. You know the Dark Lord does not listen to excuses."

"Yes, father." Draco said, not really meaning it.

"Good. Be ready once we meet again. If you come up short handed then, I don't know what might happen to you, or to us." Lucius said, disappearing from the fire.

_No matter what happens, I'm not going to be standing by you._ Draco thought bitterly, looking at the now empty fire.

Draco sat in the empty Common Room, watching the fire go out, alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Sirius and Remus waited for word from Dumbledore of Snape's condition for many days in their cottage. They both were rather restless since they could do nothing but wait and ponder the possibilities of what Snape could have found out or possibly leaked to the Death Eaters. Yet, still, there was no word. Sirius paced for the hundredth time around the cottage when he finally stopped and turned to Remus, who was sitting very fidgety in a chair.

"I don't know about this, Remus. I think we should have heard from Dumbledore by now. Do you think something might have happened to him and Snape?" asked Sirius, his restlessness slowly getting the better of him.

Remus sighed, also impatient, and said, "Even if we want to do something, we shouldn't jump our guns. What if we jumped to the conclusion that something happened to them, rush over, and then somehow lead the Death Eaters to them, or worse, alert Muggles to their presence? If we didn't end up leading the Death Eaters there, that sure would. We have to wait until Dumbledore comes with more news before we do anything."

Sirius knew that Remus was right, but he didn't want to just sit in a forgotten cottage deep in a forest while the wizarding world as they knew it could be in danger.

"I know that you are probably right, but I just can't take this wait anymore! I'm going to go right now. It would be best if you stayed here in case I really did make a mistake, so that way we both won't be wiped out if it was a blunder." said Sirius getting ready to leave.

"No, Sirius, wait! Don't do this! You can't – " Remus started protesting, when he was suddenly interrupted by a large crackle in the fire.

This brought both Remus and Sirius's attention to the fire. They found Dumbledore's face there. They could see that he looked gravely serious.

"Severus has shown some signs of waking, so it is imperative that you join me right now." Dumbledore said.

"We will be there shortly." Sirius replied.

Dumbledore gave them a nod and disappeared from the flames. After he was gone, so were Sirius and Remus. Minutes later, they were in the small room they met Dumbledore in earlier. Dumbledore was there waiting for them.

"Come now. We will finally get to the bottom of this mystery." said Dumbledore, leading them back to the bed Snape was laying on.

As soon as they stepped into the room, they saw Snape tossing and turning on the bed like he was having a bad dream. Suddenly, startling them all, Snape jolted upright from bed and frantically looked for his wand. But when Snape finally had all his senses back, he looked around himself and realized that he was no longer in danger. With the rush of adrenaline subsiding, Snape felt a throbbing headache setting in.

Holding his head and looking at Dumbledore, he asked, "How did I get here?"

"I came to your aid when the Death Eaters were alerted to your presence." replied Dumbledore.

"I see." said Snape.

Then Snape looked around the room and saw that Remus and Sirius were there as well.

"What are they doing here?!?" Snape said, looking at them both with his eyes narrowed.

"I thought it best if we all could know exactly what had happened the day you were attacked by the Death Eaters. We want to know who was there, and anything you might have found out before you were attacked." explained Dumbledore.

"_And_ you were mumbling in your sleep the last time we paid you a visit. You had said something like, 'It was Malfoy'. What did you mean by that?" Sirius said, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Sirius. Let's give him a chance to explain himself." said Dumbledore, "Alright, Severus. Go on."

Snape looked at Sirius in disdain and then started talking.

"I knew there would be a meeting taking place involving some of the Death Eaters since I had been keeping tabs on them for some time to keep track of Voldemort's movements. I went there well before the meeting was to happen to conceal myself properly for when the meeting would take place. I was not concerned of them sweeping the place for spies, as they usually do before having an important meeting, because I was protected from being traced since I had...the Dark Mark..." Snape said, faltering a bit on the last part, once again forced to remember the mistakes that he had made in the past.

"I see." Dumbledore said, "And then what happened next?"

Sirius kept glowering at Snape due to the same reminder. Snape narrowed his eyes a moment at Sirius and then kept talking.

"I knew that Lucius Malfoy would be there for sure since the intelligence I had obtained earlier was of a conversation he had with some other Death Eaters. I could not identify them, so I believe they are new recruits." said Snape.

"Voldemort is really coming back...how many new recruits are there?" asked Remus in concern.

"All I know of are those who were at this meeting. There were two there." Snape replied.

"Please continue." Dumbledore said, wanting to know the full story himself.

"Once Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and the two new recruits were all there, they did something I had never seen before at the beginning of the meeting. They all stood in a circle. Malfoy appeared to be the leader. He raised his wand up with his right hand and he put his left hand, palm up, in the center of the circle. He waited for the others to follow him. When everyone had their left hand in the center and their wands up, Malfoy said, 'Lumis Unum'. The tips of all their wands began to glow a fiery red and I could see all their Death Marks blazing. I even felt my own Death Mark burning on my arm. Then a red light shot out of all of their wands and seemed to envelope the immediate area. They all held this stance a few moments, but eventually the red light faded away. When this happened, they all put down their arms and wands. I suppose this was some sort of new security measure devised by Voldemort lately. Then Malfoy began to speak. 'Our plan has been set into motion. We know what our next move concerning Hogwarts is. I have discussed it personally with the Dark Lord.' Then one of the new recruits pointed to the other new recruit and said, 'We both have children at Hogwarts. They can aid the Dark Lord in anyway he needs.' Malfoy replied and said, 'That will be helpful when it is time for us to act.' One of the recruits then said, 'When will that be?! We grow tired of waiting. When will the Dark Lord be back with us?' Malfoy sneered and said, 'Have patience. That time will be soon. Very soon. Our spy is working to get us something we need.'" Snape said.

"Albus, that sounds bad. Could a student in Hogwarts be working for Voldemort?" Sirius said, turning to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore somberly looked back at Sirius and said, "This does sound bad. Did you find anything else out, Severus?"

"No. That is it. I felt that this would be good time to leave since they would probably find me if I stayed much longer. Malfoy continued to say something, but I did not listen since I was trying to apparate out, but quickly I realized that I could not. It suddenly hit me what that spell they did in the beginning of the meeting was for. It was to make sure that no one could apparate in or out of the enclosed area. I knew now that I would have to fight them. I saw that they seemed to have felt that someone had tried to apparate out. 'Someone's here. Find them.' Malfoy said, beginning to search, himself. I just stepped out of my hiding place and faced them. Malfoy sneered at me and said, 'Why, Snape. Long time no see.' I told him, 'I only wish it could have been longer.' He laughed and then said, 'I don't even know how you could have the audacity to show your face here again after leaving. You were lucky to even get away with that. But don't count on your luck this time.' Malfoy then told Crabbe to hold on to me. He lifted his wand and said, 'Avada Kedavra.' But before the killing curse hit me, I elbowed Crabbe and dived out of the way. The curse narrowly missed Crabbe. I got out my own wand tried to fight them off, but I really didn't stand a chance since it was five against one. The last thing I remember is being hit hard by a curse from one of the new recruits. I fell to the floor and I heard Malfoy laugh and say, 'Now the real fun begins!' Then I passed out." Snape said, finishing his long recount.

"At about this time, I felt that Severus was taking too long to return, so I decided to follow him to see what happened. I apparated to approximately the same place that he did. Once I got there, I saw a huge duel going on. I knew that this probably wasn't good, so I rushed forward to see what was happening, but when I got close, a red field of some kind seemed to be blocking me. As I looked inside, the Death Eaters noticed me and stopped what they were doing. They quickly formed a circle and did something I could not see since I was too far away. I assume it was to bring down the field that was blocking me. Once the red field was removed, I looked closely at the faces of the Death Eaters and I recognized one of them for sure. Lucius Malfoy. They glared at me and apparated away. It was then I noticed that Severus was unconscious on the floor. I levitated his body and apparated us here." Dumbledore said, finishing the story.

"So what should we do now, Albus?" asked Remus.

"I don't know, since we do not have any hard proof of Malfoy's role in Voldemort's plan. Also we do not know which student they could be using to get inside information." replied Dumbledore, "All we have is our word that it happened, and I don't think it will count for much since Fudge refuses to believe that Voldemort even returned."

"But you've got to do something! We can't just let a spy for Voldemort run freely around Hogwarts! There's got to be some way we can figure out who it is and stop them. I bet it's Malfoy's son. That seems like an obvious conclusion, doesn't it? Harry even had a vision of his and told me that Voldemort said that he needed Malfoy's son for something." said Sirius.

"I am inclined to believe you, Sirius, but I can't take action based on hearsay. I really doubt that Fudge would believe one of Harry's visions and our testimony alone. We need solid proof. Malfoy still has a lot of weight in the Ministry, and he would not stand to hear such accusations against him or his family." Dumbledore said.

"So we just leave the spy in Hogwarts? Don't do anything about it?!" Sirius said in disbelief.

"No, of course not. I shall return to Hogwarts immediately and think of a solution there. I have already been away much too long." Dumbledore replied, "And, Severus. I want you to stay with Sirius and Remus for some days until we are sure you have returned to full health."

"But, Headmaster, I – " Snape started to complain in irritation.

"I do not want you to come back to Hogwarts right now since the spy may report back to their father of your return, and this may put you in more danger. I also will not leave you alone here until we all know that you are completely alright." Dumbledore said.

Sirius looked most displeased by this as well. Remus looked between Sirius and Snape uncomfortably, knowing that these next few days would not be happy at all. Snape knew that there was no convincing Dumbledore of otherwise when he had made his mind up.

"Yes, Headmaster." said Snape, very disgruntled.

"I expect you all to stay at the cottage until I hear more word of this plan. I will get back to all of you as soon as I can." Dumbledore said.

With that, Dumbledore apparated out of the room. Sirius and Snape looked daggers at each other and apparated back to the cottage.

Remus shook his head and thought, _These are going to be a long few days..._

Then Remus followed the two back to the cottage as well.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Violet, amongst many other fifth years, stayed up late yet another night to study since the O.W.L.s were now just around the corner. Finally the four stopped when Ron reached the end of his rope.

"I can't take this anymore!!!" Ron nearly shouted, throwing down his Transfiguration book, "I simply don't care about how to turn a feather duster into a bird or about turning pins in a pincushion into matches in a matchbox!!!"

Harry, Hermione, and Violet looked at him in some alarm, but Violet and Harry were basically with Ron on this. They too felt like they had enough for one night. Hermione, on the other hand, was willing to push on for another chapter before giving it up.

"We haven't even covered anything on Potions yet! We still need – " Hermione started saying.

But she quickly stopped when Ron gave her a murderous look. Harry, looking between the two, promptly realized that he needed to intervene before there was a blow out. He knew better than anyone else how prone to fighting these two were.

"Okay, you guys. I think we'd better stop. We've all studied to our limit." Harry said.

Hermione began to protest again, but Harry cut her off.

"Well, almost all of us. I think it would be best if we just rested and studied more tomorrow." Harry said.

"Oh, fine." Hermione grudgingly agreed.

Then they all gathered their stuff and made their way up to the dormitories. Violet just quickly said good night to Ron and made her way up to the girls' dormitories, still wanting to distance herself as much as possible from her problems between Ron and Draco. Ron looked slightly hurt at this quick good bye, but he let it go and went upstairs to the boys' dorms himself. Harry gave Hermione a hug before saying good night to her.

"Wow, so much has been happening these past few weeks, that we hardly had any time to ourselves!" said Harry, still holding Hermione close.

"Yeah, I know. But we do need to do well on our O.W.L.s! Our future careers depend on these!" said Hermione.

Harry smiled at Hermione and shook his head a little.

"Won't you ever lighten up Hermione? You're fifteen going on thirty!" Harry said jokingly.

Hermione smiled back at Harry and said, "I'm trying...Hey, it's getting late. We should probably get to bed now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry replied, "Good night, Hermione."

Hermione gave Harry a little kiss on the cheek and said, "Good night, Harry."

Then they both made their way up to their respective dorms. When Harry got inside his dorm, he saw that Ron was already asleep. He decided not to bother him since Ron looked really tired. Harry decided that he should just get to sleep as well. He got under the covers and fell asleep almost immediately. But some hours later, Harry began to dream.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Harry looked around himself and saw that he seemed to be walking in some sort of grass field. He knew that he'd never been here before.

_What am I doing here?_ Harry thought.

He saw a hill ahead of him and began to climb it. Once he got to the top, he looked beyond him and saw that some sort of event was happening. He saw a gazebo, a whole lot of chairs set up in front of it, and many people walking all around. As he got closer, he realized that all the people there seemed to be dressed up in fancy dresses and tuxedos. When he examined all the people, he saw one lady in a white dress.

_This must be a wedding..._Harry thought, now curious as to who was getting married.

He finally got up to the place and started to walk towards the people. Since he was in such a hurry to find out who was there, he accidentally almost bumped into a girl that was walking by him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I – " Harry started saying.

But the girl walked on past him as if he wasn't even there. Harry was confused for a moment, but then he realized that this was just like Dumbledore's pensieve, where the people he saw could not hear him or see him.

_Am I in someone's memories?_ Harry puzzled a moment.

Suddenly Harry stopped thinking about it when he saw a familiar face. It was Dumbledore. Significantly younger, but it was definitely him.

_Dumbledore in a tux?! That's something I never thought I'd see!_ Harry thought, who'd only ever seen him in his wizard's robes.

Harry walked a bit closer and he saw other people he knew.

_There's McGonagall, and Flitwick! They're so young! I could hardly recognize them._ Harry thought, looking at both of them in awe.

Harry examined McGonagall a little closer and thought, _Wow, she's not too bad looking..._

But as soon as he completed that thought, he shuddered. He reminded himself that this was his Tranfiguration teacher.

_If everyone here is so young, I really wonder who is getting married...It has to be one of their friends. _Harry thought.

He got closer and finally got a close look at the girl in the white dress. She had a kind face and long, flowing black hair. He saw that when she laughed she had dimples.

_Well, there's the bride, so where's the groom?_ Harry thought, searching around for him.

He walked around a bit more and heard a few people talking.

"So, Tom, what does it feel like to finally have tied the knot?!" a guy Harry didn't recognize said, while slapping another guy on the back.

This is when the girl in the white dress walked over to them and the guy who had his back slapped swept her up into a big hug and spun her around. Harry finally saw his face and couldn't believe his eyes.

"I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world." he said while smiling.

_That can't be...Tom Riddle?!_ Harry thought in absolute shock.

Harry didn't get to ponder this long since the dream suddenly changed. He saw that he was now in a house that he'd never seen before. He looked around the room he was in and saw that it was a regular bedroom. He walked outside the room to see if there were any other people in the house. He searched the other two bedrooms upstairs and found them empty. Then he made his way downstairs. Right in front of him was the living room, and that was empty too. He made his way down a hall that led out of the living room, and heard some noises in the kitchen. He walked cautiously toward the kitchen, wondering who could be in there. When he walked in, he looked forward and saw a woman by the sink with her back to him. She was humming a haunting tune and had deep red hair. Harry looked closer at her and realized that she felt familiar to him.

"Mum...?" Harry asked softly, the word escaping his lips before he even could think about it.

The woman turned around and smiled at him. It was indeed Harry's mother.

"Harry! I've been waiting for the longest time for you to come downstairs for dinner! Now sit down already!" said Lily, urging him to sit down at the table.

Harry slowly took a seat, still in disbelief that he was actually seeing his mother and talking to her. She placed some food in front of him.

"Mum...is it really you?" Harry asked haltingly, completely ignoring the food.

Lily laughed lightly and said, "Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?"

"But...why haven't I seen you all these years? Why was I made to live with the Dursleys?" Harry asked her.

Lily stopped smiling and looked at Harry seriously and said, "Well, I've always been here, Harry."

Now Harry was very confused, but he decided that he didn't want to ruin the fact that he was actually talking to his mother. Then he suddenly realized that his father was no where in sight.

"Mum...where's dad?" Harry asked.

Suddenly Lily avoided his eyes and said, "Ahh, well...he's not here, Harry."

"Where is he?" Harry asked, now very curious as to his whereabouts.

"I don't know." Lily said sadly.

Harry looked at her in confusion. Lily then just got up and busied herself with washing dishes so that she would not have to answer anymore of Harry's questions. Harry felt this was odd, but didn't ask anything more. He ate his food in silence, just glad to be around his mother.

After a few minutes, Lily said, "Hurry up and finish. We must go somewhere soon."

Harry stopped eating and asked, "Where?"

"Let me show you." she replied.

Lily took his hand and led him out of the front door. Harry saw that they were in a small village. Harry expected her to take him to one of the other houses, but she did not stop. Soon they had passed all the houses and were coming upon a forest that seemed to surround the village. This scared Harry.

_What could mum possibly want to show me inside that forest? _Harry thought, alarm bells starting to go off in his head.

"Why are we going in there?" Harry asked, trying to slow down his mother's fast pace to the forest.

Without slowing down one bit she replied, "To give you to Lord Voldemort."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and yanked his hand back from his mother.

"What?!" Harry asked in shock.

Lily looked at him in sadness and said, "I have no choice, Harry. My loyalties lie with him since we both were in Slytherin."

"But- but- what about dad?!" Harry asked, feeling fear and confusion coursing through his veins.

"I gave him to the Dark Lord as well. I must give him what he wants, Harry. I am bound to him." Lily replied.

"But- you- you can't do this!" Harry pleaded with her, feeling the pain and agony of betrayal inside of him.

_How could mum do this?_ Harry thought in shock, suddenly feeling very weak.

Lily ignored and him and took his hand again.

"Come, now. We are wasting time. The Dark Lord is not a patient man." Lily said with some sharpness in her voice.

"No!! No, don't!!!" Harry said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Lily pulled Harry deeper into the forest.

* * *

"No!" Harry said, waking up with a start.

As his heart rate and breathing began to slow down, Harry realized that it was all just a dream. He touched his face and saw that it was wet with tears and sweat. He needed to talk to someone right now about this. He could not simply just go back to sleep. Harry glanced over to Ron's bed, but decided against talking to him.

_First of all, he'd be in a foul mood for me waking him up in the middle of the night, and then I don't think I want him to see me like this..._Harry thought, getting up from his bed, _I'll go talk to Hermione..._

He quietly made his way out of his dormitory and walked down the stairs that led to the boys' dormitories. Then he made his way up the girls' stairs. He walked to the end of the hall and into Hermione's dorm. He searched the sleeping faces until he found Hermione. Then he walked over to her bed and shook her lightly.

"Hermione." Harry said softly.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and when she saw Harry looking down on her, she gave a start and cried out a little in surprise. This caused the other girls in the room to wake up as well.

"Harry?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" asked Violet.

"I'm fine." Hermione replied, still trying to figure out what exactly Harry was doing in her room at this time of night.

But when she took a good look at him, he appeared shaken and slightly frightened. Suddenly someone lit a lamp to investigate what was happening. When the light shown through the room everyone saw that it was Lavender.

"What is going on here?!?" she asked, looking at Hermione.

"Harry's here too!?" Parvati said in surprise, seeing him since she was closest to Hermione's bed and suddenly bringing up her blankets around her.

This is when Lavender realized that Harry was here as well. This caused her to squeal and attempt to cover herself up, since she was not exactly decent.

"What is he doing here?!?" she now asked angrily.

"I wanted to...talk to you, Hermione." Harry replied softly, looking almost like he was lost.

Hermione realized that this was not the time to scold Harry for walking into a girl's dormitory in the middle of the night, especially since he appeared to be so upset. She pulled her sleeping robe around her and took Harry's hand.

"Let's go to the Common Room. We can talk there." Hermione said, leading him outside of the dormitory.

They made their way down the stairs to the Common Room and took a seat on the big couch there. It was rather dark since the fire had long gone out. The only light came from what cinders remained there.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, very concerned about him.

"My mother...my mother tried to give me to Voldemort! She was taking me to him!" Harry said, some fear apparent in his voice.

"What? What are you talking about? Your mum is...dead, Harry." Hermione said carefully, not wanting to upset Harry further.

"In my dream." Harry replied.

"But Harry, it was just a dream." Hermione said as comfortingly as she could.

"It felt so real..." Harry said, now starting to come to his senses.

"Dreams can feel very real sometimes. I understand that." Hermione replied.

Harry sat there silently for a few moments, now feeling embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you like this..." Harry said apologetically, "I shouldn't have come into your dorm like that...I think I scared the wits out of Lavender."

Hermione smiled.

"You weren't bothering me, okay Harry? If I had a dream like that, it would freak me out too. So tell me, what exactly happened in the dream?" she asked.

"Hmm...well, I was in a bedroom in a house I'd never seen before. I walked outside of the room to see if any other people were around. There was no one upstairs, so I went downstairs and found my mother in the kitchen. She told me to sit down at the table there and gave me some food to eat. I noticed that dad wasn't around and I asked her where he was. All she said was 'I don't know.' Soon she told me to hurry up and finish eating because she had to show me something. Then she led me outside the house. I thought she might take me to another house or something, but she didn't. She passed all the other houses around us and kept going towards a forest. I asked her why we were going there and she told me it was to give me to Voldemort. I asked why she was doing it, and she said it was because she was in Slytherin too and was bound to him." Harry said, forgetting momentarily about the sequence with Tom Riddle's wedding in it since this was the part of the dream that had upset him.

"Oh, I see what this is all about." Hermione said in understanding, "You're still on about how your mum was in Slytherin. Like I told you before, Harry, your mum was a good person! Your dad saw it and so did all of your parent's friends."

"I know that...but it's just really hard for me to accept it due my current impression of Slytherin." said Harry.

"I know what you mean..." Hermione replied.

Harry impulsively reached out and gave Hermione a hug.

"Thanks for not being annoyed with me for waking you up in the middle of the night to talk." Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione pulled Harry closer to her.

"I'd never be mad at you, Harry. I know if I went through half the things that you did, I couldn't be as strong as you are." she whispered back.

Harry held on to her a few moments longer, then he began to pull away.

"We'd really better get back to sleep now." Harry said.

"Yeah, you're right." Hermione replied.

They walked back up the stairs and stopped at the stairs separating the boys' and girls' dorms.

"Good night, Harry." Hermione said, giving Harry one last hug.

"Good night, Hermione." Harry replied.

The two went up their respective stairs and went to bed.

* * *

After revealing to Draco her true relationship to Lucius Malfoy, Sophia didn't much feel like talking to anyone. She figured that if she talked to Cho at all, Cho would ask too many questions about it. Cho, being her best friend, quickly noticed Sophia's stand offish behavior. At first, she thought things had not gone well with George, so she tried giving Sophia some space for a while, but soon she realized that this could not be it alone since this behavior had been going on for days. Sophia did not even seem interested in activities she normally loved, such as long discussions about Quidditch. Finally Cho decided to talk to her about it. 

_She has been acting so strangely after her meeting with George! I've never seen her in such a bad mood for so long before...What could he have said to her that upset her this much? _Cho thought suspiciously.

Cho waited for a good opportunity to speak with her and found it right before they were to have dinner that night. As the Ravenclaw Common Room began to empty out, Cho approached Sophia.

"Hey, Sophia...can we talk a minute?" Cho said, stopping Sophia from walking toward the portrait hole.

"Can this wait till after dinner?" Sophia said slightly impatiently, knowing that Cho was probably going to ask her about her supposed meeting with George.

"No. We need to talk right now. I want to know what exactly happened when you went to go talk to George. You've been in a bad mood ever since, and I want to know why!" Cho said.

Sophia looked at Cho and decided that she should just tell her what happened.

_Since Draco already knows, I guess there wouldn't be any reason not to tell her...I know I can trust her, and it would be pretty nice to finally be able to talk to someone about it..._Sophia thought, trying to figure out the best way to tell Cho.

Once the Common Room had cleared out, Sophia said, "It wasn't George that I met that night."

"What?! Who was it then?" Cho asked in confusion.

"It was Draco Malfoy." Sophia replied, "It wasn't even George who wrote that letter. Draco had followed us around and found out about what happened with George and used that to get me to meet him."

"Huh? But, why?" Cho asked, very curiously.

"He told me...that You – Know – Who wanted my necklace..." Sophia said quietly.

Cho's face seemed to lose some color at the mention of Voldemort.

"That can't be true, can it?" Cho in a low voice, "What would he want with a necklace your mother gave you?"

"My mother and I are closer to Voldemort than you think." Sophia replied.

Cho trembled slightly hearing Sophia say this.

"I've always lied to you about not knowing who my father is..." Sophia said, changing the topic suddenly.

"Who is he?" Cho asked, fearing that she's say her father is Voldemort.

"My father is Lucius Malfoy." Sophia replied.

Cho looked at her dumbfoundedly for a few moments, letting what Sophia said sink in.

"Oh." Cho said at a loss for words.

"It's something I don't like to think about but, it's still the truth." Sophia said, thinking that Cho might think she is evil now.

"He may be your dad, but you're still your own person. I know you're nothing like him." said Cho, trying to be comforting.

"I know. But I just hate knowing that I'm related to people like that." Sophia said bitterly, "Look, I just wanted you to know that. I didn't know how to tell you before, but since you're one of my closest friends, I knew that I could trust you. I don't want to talk about it any more. Why don't we just go to dinner."

Sophia led the way out of the Common Room and Cho followed behind her. Suddenly the way that Sophia had always acted when Draco was mentioned or was around made perfect sense to Cho.

_I wonder why I never thought to ask her about her behavior around Draco before? It must be so horrible for her knowing her father is such a horrible man...at least her father isn't Voldemort..._Cho thought, repressing the urge to shudder, _But what is she going to do now that Voldemort wants her necklace? We have to find out why! Although, I don't think now is the best time to bring it up since she's pretty upset about telling me who her father was. I'll just tell her when she's had time to calm down._

With Cho's and Sophia's minds flooded with thoughts, they finally reached the Great Hall.

* * *

Much time had passed since Ron had talked to Hermione about asking Dean about Violet, and he still said nothing to Dean. He still had not gathered the courage to do it. He sat in History of Magic class, completely ignoring Professor Binns and concentrating on his own problems. 

_It has to be Dean! Who else can it be? _Ron thought,questioning his conclusion for the millionth time_, It's not Harry for sure and it's not Seamus...if only it was him! Then I could rip his head off like he deserves!_

Ron shook his head, realizing that he'd once again gotten distracted.

_It really can't be Neville...What would Violet see in a guy like that? Sure he's nice enough, but he's got the memory of a fish! It's definitely Dean, if anyone. _Ron thought, _I have to talk to him! I'm going to do it after this class is over._

Ron decided, to make sure he didn't chicken out again, he told Harry, Hermione, and Violet to go on without him and that he'd catch up with them in the Common Room. He looked around the room and saw that everyone was either asleep or zoning out. Except Hermione. Ron looked at Harry and saw that he seemed to be on the verge of dozing off. Ron quickly scribbled a note and elbowed Harry to get his attention. Harry gave a little start and then gave Ron a look that seemed to ask, "What was that for?!" Ron just handed Harry the note.

Hey, I'll meet you guys in the Common Room later after class. I want to talk to Dean about Violet first. I think he's the other guy.

When Harry finished reading the note, he looked over to Dean, who was out cold on his desk, and then to Violet, who was resting her head on her hand and struggling very much to keep consciousness. Then Harry wrote Ron back.

**No way…It can't be Dean, can it? Why do you think it's him anyway?**

Ron quickly replied.

I talked to Ginny about the whole thing. I know Violet told her who it was, but she wouldn't tell me. Finally, after I kept asking her, all she said was that it was someone I wouldn't like finding out it was. I figured that I wouldn't like finding out it was someone in my dorm, and since Dean's the only one that seems unattatched, I think it's him.

**I don't know about that, Ron. I thought Dean sort of fancied Parvati. But if you want to ask him, go ahead.**

Ron just nodded to Harry when he finished reading what Harry had written to show that he was still going to meet Dean after class. When class was finally over, Ron thought about what he might say to Dean. After Harry, Violet, Hermione and Ron got out in the hall outside of class, Ron hung around by the door, waiting for Dean to come out. Hermione and Violet realized it when they started walking and Ron was still by the door.

"Aren't you coming, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"No. I have to ask...Professor Binns about something." Ron said, realizing how silly that sounded as he said it since Professor Binns never really interacted with his students.

"Umm...okay, Ron. I guess we'll see you in a bit in the Common Room." Hermoine replied, slightly confused.

Ron waited until they were out of sight and then started looking for Dean. Luckily for him, Dean was one of the last students out of the classroom.

"Hey, Dean, could I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked, stopping Dean from leaving.

"Sure, what's up?" Dean replied.

"I wanted to ask you something...about Violet..." Ron said, hesitating slightly.

"What about her?" Dean asked.

"Well...what do you think about her?" Ron replied.

"I think that she's an awesome Chaser! You could never guess that she's never had any previous Quidditch training." Dean said.

"No, not like that. I mean...do you...uhh...fancy her?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"What are you talking about? You're totally off your rocker, mate. Of course I don't fancy her." Dean said, giving Ron a weird look.

"Sorry, Dean. I just thought..." Ron started saying.

"Look, I know she's your girl." Dean said.

"Thanks, Dean. Sorry about bothering you like this..." Ron said apologetically.

"It's okay, man. I guess we can get up to the Common Room now." Dean said.

_That's right! It can't be Dean...I remember I saw him at our tables at the Ball when I was looking for Violet...I don't know why I thought it was him at all..._Ron thought, feeling slightly stupid, _Well, now I have no idea who it is at all!_

Ron decided that this was enough awkwardness as it was.

"Yeah, let's go." Ron replied, following Dean.

__


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It was finally the end of the week in the beginning of March, and everyone was looking forward to the weekend. Especially the Quidditch players on the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams, since their game was coming up in just a week. But the work that the teachers were piling on all the fifth year students with the coming of the O.W.L.s in the beginning of June was making it very difficult to arrange practices. Harry, Ron, Violet, and Hermione thought that maybe McGonagall might have a bit of mercy on them since she was the head of Gryffindor house, and so she definitely wanted them to win over Slytherin, but this was not the case. She was just as hard nosed as ever, much to the chagrin of her fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in her class.

"Alright, since we just have half an hour remaining of class, I just want you to all finish the rest of chapter twenty six in your books." McGonagall said.

With quite a few grumbles, the class did as they were told and took out their books.

"You would think she would end class early if we're not doing anything but reading the chapter!" Ron said indignantly to Harry, who was sitting next to him.

"You know McGonagall. She would never do that." Harry replied.

"Stop complaining! It's good review!" Hermione said, breaking into the conversation.

"Review?! I haven't even read it once yet!" Ron said in surprise.

"Well, then, you should get started, shouldn't you? I bet a lot of this stuff is going to be on our O.W.L.s." replied Hermione, in a slightly know-it-all voice.

Ron rolled his eyes and Violet, seeing this, stifled a laugh. Harry just stuck to shaking his head, quite sure that his friends would never change. Everyone sat reading for about five minutes, when they were interrupted by a sudden announcement. It was Dumbledore.

"Would all the teachers please come to the staff room." he said.

A concerned look crossed McGonagall's face as she said, "Everyone, continue reading. I will be back shortly."

She quickly left the classroom. After the class exchanged some confused looks, they did as they were told. Except for Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Violet.

"What do you think that's about?" Violet asked Harry, Hermione, and Ron quietly.

"I don't know. Dumbledore usually doesn't make announcements like this unless something is going on." Hermione whispered back.

"I think we should sneak over the the staff room and listen in on what Dumbledore is going to tell them!" Harry whispered suddenly.

"No, Harry! You can get into a lot of trouble!" Hermione whispered.

"What if it's something really important? Especially to us. Like something about Snuffles?" Harry replied.

"Yeah. I think we should go. That's worth bunking class anyday." Ron said in agreement.

"Look, guys…I don't know…I think that McGonagall would tell us later if it was important." Hermione said, still hesitant.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione? You know that teachers tell us everything except what things we want to know in situations like this. They think that keeping us clueless will keep us safe for some bloody reason…" Ron replied.

"I think Ron's right. We should go. If it's about my uncle, I really would like to know about it." Violet said.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, Hermione." Ron said.

"No, I'm coming. Someone has to be around to keep you all from doing something stupid." Hermione said.

"Well, let's just leave our stuff here. We'll just sneak back before the meeting is over to beat McGonagall here." Harry said.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Violet tried their best to attract as little attention as possible as they edged their way out of the classroom. Then they made their way as fast as possible to the staff room, hoping they didn't miss anything. Finally when they got there, they tip toed right by the door to make sure they weren't heard.

"What is it, Albus?" they heard McGonagall ask.

"Severus has finally woken up." Dumbedore replied.

"What had happened to him?" asked Flitwick.

"He had been in a duel with a group of Death Eaters and had definitely come off worse. It was about five to one. They cursed him to stay locked in a sleep in which he was forced to relive the worst moments of his life. Luckily I had interrupted them during the curse, else he would not have woken up as quickly as he did." said Dumbledore, gravely.

"He didn't tell them anything about us, did he?" asked Sprout.

"No, I do not think that he did. I have full faith in his loyalty to us." replied Dumbledore.

"What did he find out?" McGonagall asked.

"He has told me that there is a possiblility that there is a student at Hogwarts acting as an informant to Voledmort." Dumbledore said.

This caused a shocked silence to settle in the room.

"What can we do about this?" Flitwick finally asked.

"All we can do is keep a closer eye on all the students. We should not cause a commotion or else we will alert the possible spy to the fact we know of their presence." Dumbledore replied.

"You're right." McGonagall said, "Where is he now?"

"Severus is now with Sirius and Remus. I did not want to leave him alone after his ordeal, and I felt that I had spent enough time away from Hogwarts myself. I also did not want him back at Hogwarts until we find this spy." replied Dumbledore.

"He did not find out who the spy is exactly?" asked Sprout.

"No. All we know is that there is one." Dumbledore said.

Silence settled in the room once again. Harry thought that they had found out enough. He signaled to Ron, Hermione, and Violet that they should leave now.

_There's a spy for Voldemort in Hogwarts? A student spy?!_ Harry thought as they quickly walked back to their Transfiguration classroom, _And Snape is staying with Sirius and Remus?! I really feel sorry for them…_

They all made it back to their seats just in time, because right when they sat down, McGonagall walked into the room.

"Class is dismissed. Go back to your Common Rooms until your next class." McGonagall said very seriously.

Harry, Hermione, Violet, and Ron all had a lot to say about this, but they waited until they could reach the Common Room to say anything. They quickly found the most private corner in the Common Room and then Harry started to talk quitely.

"This spy…It has to be Malfoy! I had those visions of Voldemort talking about needing Malfoy for something, so this has to be it!"

"Do you think we should go to Dumbledore and tell him about Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"But we don't have any proof! And don't you think Sirius would have told Dumbledore already himself?" Violet said suddenly.

When Harry, Hermione, and Ron gave her a strange look, she realized that she probably sounded more adamant on defending Draco than she wanted to.

"Look, I just don't want us to look stupid, okay? What would we get out of that?" Violet said a little hastily.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Harry said, "But then what should we do? Just wait around while Voldemort's spy gives him all kinds of information about us?"

"What else can we do? We're in no position to do anything, and telling Dumbledore won't really solve anything since we don't have any proof." replied Violet, "All we can do is to watch each other's backs."

"That's true. We'll just have to do that until we have solid proof that it really is Malfoy." said Hermione.

Then everyone heard the bell sound, indicating that they had to go to their next class. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Violet complied, getting ready to go to Potions.

* * *

It was the night before the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match in the middle of March, but all the fifth years on the Gryffindor team were stuck staying up late studying due to the coming O.W.L.s. Around midnight, even Fred and George had decided to call it a night.

"We're going to tuck in. Good night Harry, Hermione, Violet." said George.

"Don't study too hard now, Ickle-Ronniekins…we don't want to risk getting another Percy in the family…" said Fred, giving a little shudder.

"Aww, shut up." Ron said slightly distractedly, not looking up from his Divination book.

"Oh, alright. We'll stop interrupting your precious study time." George said in a babyish voice while pinching Ron's cheek.

George let Ron's cheek go before Ron could bat his hand away and started up to the boy's dormitories.

"We're going to kick some major Slytherin butt tomorrow! You guys better not get to sleep too late…It won't help us any if half our team is zombies. Night all." Fred said, following George up the stairs.

"Yeah, they're right…we shouldn't stay up too late tonight." said Harry.

"But we really should get through the last chapter we covered in Potions! There was some really complex stuff there that I really thought we should go over!" Hermone protested.

"Potions is the last thing I want to be up late studying." said Violet.

"Look, let's just study one more hour, and then we can all get to bed." Harry suggested.

Violet agreed with Harry, so Hermione reluctantly agreed as well. Ron was quiet during this whole thing since other matters were on his mind.

"Wow, you're rather quiet, Ron." Hermione pointed out.

Ron quickly snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Oh. Well, I just…want to finish this chapter in Divination…"

Everyone found this rather weird since Ron despised the subject of Divination, but they didn't say anything about it. For that, Ron was grateful.

Looking down at his Divination book, Ron thought, _I wonder who this other guy could be? Well…it doesn't do me any good to sit here wondering who it could be when that guy could take her from me anyways…_

Ron absentmindedly flipped a page in his book, not really reading anything.

_I'm not going to just wait here and lose my chance with her! I'll ask her to go steady tonight…If she likes the other guy better after that, then fine. At least I won't always wonder what if…And at least I won't just sit here waiting while she makes her decision._ Ron thought, already feeling nervous about what he was going to do.

Ron went over and over in his head what he might say to Violet as time went on. Ron was startled when Harry suddenly spoke.

"Wow! It's already after 1! We really need to get to sleep…" Harry said, stifling a yawn while he spoke.

Everyone got up and stretched after sitting down for so long. Ron felt very anxious now that his time to talk to Violet had finally come. As they all began to go to their dorms, he knew this was the time to approach her. They all walked up the stairs to the point where more stairs separated the boys and girls dormitories. Harry gave Hermione a hug and kissed her on the cheek before they parted at the stairs. As Violet began to follow Hermoine, Ron knew that it was now or never.

"Violet! Wait a second…I have to talk to you." Ron said nervously.

Hermione looked at Violet and Ron questioningly for a second, but then continued up the stairs. Violet walked up to Ron with hesitation, not knowing what he might say to her.

_I still don't know how much of Lydia and Arian's letter he read! All I know is that he read something that made him act a bit different around me…I wish I knew what it was…_Violet thought nervously while looking at Ron and waiting for him to say something.

Ron was just as nervous as Violet but for different reasons. He wanted to make sure everything went just right, and that he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

_Okay…well, here goes nothing!_ Ron thought, trying to give himself a bit of encouragement before he said anything.

"Umm…well…I wanted to talk to you…" Ron started hesitantly, "…about us…"

"Yeah?" Violet asked, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well…I kinda want to know…what you think…because…sometimes you seem like you fancy me, but other times you don't…" Ron said hesitantly, hoping that she didn't think that he was stupid.

"Oh…of course I like you, Ron…" Violet said awkwardly, trying desperately to bury all her feelings for Draco.

Ron visibly relaxed when she said that.

"Really?" Ron asked.

_It doesn't matter what I feel for Draco…It just wouldn't work out…how could it? He's involved with Voldemort! His dad is one of the people that framed my uncle and got him in Azkaban for thirteen years! _Violet thought, trying to get angry at Draco.

"Yeah." Violet said, giving Ron a little smile.

"Well…that's good…because I was wondering…if you wanted to…umm…to go steady…" Ron said very nervously.

Violet looked at him in surprise.

_Should I say yes? Maybe I can put the whole thing with Draco behind me then…_Violet thought, hoping very much that would work.

Ron looked at her, getting slightly worried since she was taking so long to answer him.

"Umm…yeah. Yeah, sure." Violet said, trying to sound happy.

Ron cocked his head slightly trying to figure out what her reply meant.

_She didn't sound overjoyed or anything when I asked her…does this mean that she doesn't really want to? _Ron thought, still worrying slightly.

"I don't want you to think you have to say yes…If you don't want – " Ron started saying.

"No, no. Of course I want to." Violet cut him off, sounding more sure this time.

Suddenly, she reached up, grabbed Ron's head and kissed him. Then she quickly stepped back and gave him a half smile.

"Good night, Ron." Violet said.

Without waiting for much of a reaction from Ron, she began to walk up the stairs to the girl's dorms. Ron stared at her trying to make sense of what just happened.

_Well, at least she did say yes…man, girls are so weird…I give up trying to figure them out…_Ron thought as he also ascended the stairs to the boys dorms.

When Ron got to the dorm, he saw Harry was waiting up for him.

"So what happened?" Harry asked, "Did you tell her that you knew about the other guy?"

"No…I actually asked her if she wanted to go steady…" Ron replied.

"What?! Wow…how'd that go?" Harry asked with some surprise.

"It went well…I think…" Ron replied unsurely.

"You think?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well…she did say yes, but it still felt weird…almost like she didn't want to say yes, or felt like she had to. I'm not sure what to think about it." Ron replied.

"I bet she was in some weird mood…girls are like that sometimes." Harry said.

"Yeah…well, I guess we should get to sleep for the game tomorrow, huh?" Ron said, deciding to deal with this tomorrow.

"Yeah. Good night, Ron." said Harry.

"Good night." Ron replied.

They both got under their covers. Harry fell quickly asleep, but Ron lay in bed wondering if Violet really did like him, or if she just said yes for some other reason.

_I just hope I did the right thing…maybe she was just acting funny because I surprised her or something…and she did kiss me an all. I'm sure it was just a weird girl thing. All that matters is that she said yes, and now is with me…I hope…_Ron thought as he fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

It was the morning of the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch game. Draco had gotten up early and was waiting for the rest of his team in his Common Room. He was not nervous about the actual game, he was nervous because he would be seeing Violet there.

_I think I should try to catch her after the game some how…I can't leave things like this!_ Draco thought, determined to set things right.

As he paced around a bit more, the rest of his team finally decended from the dormitories. Flint stepped in front of of everyone and then began to speak.

"Today we're playing that Gryffindor scum for the Cup. We have lost for the past four years to those Mudblood loving gits. I do not want to add another loss to our list." Flint said, very threateningly, "I expect everyone to do whatever they have to do to win. Let's go."

Flint led the team out to the Quidditch field.

In the game prep room, Katie also gave her team a talk before the game, but hers was very different than Flint's.

"Alright everyone. This is the last game of the Quidditch season and we are playing for the Cup. If we weren't good, we wouldn't be here right now, so everyone had better play their best today to keep up this winning streak we've been having. As everyone knows, Slytherin will be hard to beat, not because of talent, but because of their underhanded schemes. They will stop at nothing to win, so we need to be especially wary of them when we're out there. But I know that whatever they have in schemeing, muscle, and brawn, we can easily top with our talent. So let's get out there and win the Cup!" Katie said, trying to give everyone a boost right before the game.

The team cheered in agreement. With that, she led them out to the field. She saw the Slytherins were already out there, waiting for them. The Gryffindor team looked around them and saw that basically the whole school had come out to see the match.

"You think you're ready for this, Harry?" Ron said slightly nervously, looking around him at the crowd above him.

"Teams may take their places. Captains, come to the center." said Madam Hooch.

Harry gave Ron a smile and said, "I'm always ready, Ron."

Then all but the captains got on their brooms and took to the air to wait for the Quaffle toss. Once in the air, the Keepers took their places at the goal posts. Draco looked for Violet amongst the people in the air and found her just a few rfeet away. As he stared at her, their eyes locked and she gave him a look of sadness mixed with confusion. It looked like she was trying to ask him a question, but quickly she looked away. That look made him change his mind about approaching her after the game. He would try to talk to her during the game itself.

"Now I want a nice, fair game. Captains, shake on it." Madam Hooch said.

Draco looked at Harry and gave him a look of scorn and determination. Harry did not flinch, and just returned the look. Soon the Quaffle was thrown up, the Bludgers and Snitch were released, and the game began. Right off, one of the burly Slytherin Chasers snatched the Quaffle from Ginny and flew off towards the Gryffindor goal. Ginny and Violet took off after him right away, while Draco and Harry began to look for the Snitch. Harry used his usual strategy of rising above the rest of the game and looked for the Snitch as the game continued below. Draco eyed Harry, using him as an indicator as to where the Snitch was. But there were much more pressing matters on his mind, such as getting Violet by herself during the game without attracting too much attention. He watched her flying around after his team's Chasers. Soon Lee announced the score was 60-20 Gryffindor. The Slytherin team now felt that this was the time to resort to drastic measures. When Violet had the Quaffle, a Slytherin Chaser elbowed her hard in the stomach causing Draco, along with the Gryffindor team, and all sections of the Pitch except for Slytherin's to cry out in protest, but Draco quickly shut himself up so his team would not see his outburst.

Still searing with anger, Draco thought, _I really have to keep myself in check! If my team saw that, I would have a lot of questions to answer to later…_

But Violet was tough. She quickly recovered and continued her chase for the Quaffle. This made Draco feel a lot better since he was pretty close to cursing his team mate that had hit her. Soon Draco had forgotten all about looking for the Snitch, and was only looking for chances to pull Violet aside. Shortly, Draco found his chance. When Violet and Ginny were tossing the Quaffle back and forth to get to the Slytherin goal posts, one of the Slytherin Chasers sort of pushed her aside, causing her to careen to the side and narrowly miss one of the audience boxes of the pitch. Draco quickly flew to her as inconspicuously as he could and grabbed her from behind to keep her from flying away from him. Violet turned around and looked at him in surprise and shock, thinking that the whole school had probably seen them, but as she looked around, she realized they were behind the audience box she had just nearly hit, and so out of view for the moment.

"What do you think you're doing?! Everyone can see us out here!!" Violet said when she finally found her voice.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Sorry that I didn't tell you everything about me or what I knew." Draco replied.

For a long moment, Violet looked at Draco and could see that he was really sincere, but that didn't change the fact that she had already told Ron that she would go steady with him. She knew right then that she had probably made a mistake saying yes to Ron.

"Draco…it doesn't really matter if you're sorry or not. You're connected to Voldemort and so I cannot be connected to you. In any case…I'm with Ron now." Violet said sadly, going against everything she was really feeling.

With that, Violet quickly flew off, leaving Draco in a daze.

_She's gone steady with that good for nothing moron!? I don't believe that she really would pick Weasely over me! But I guess she has…_Draco thought, slowly flying back out to the field, _I'm not going to give up without a fight! I will not lose to Weasely!!_

But Draco knew that there was nothing he could do about the situation at this moment. He tried his best to look for the Snitch, but his thoughts and his eyes kept straying to Violet. Harry, on the other hand, was completely focused on his task to finding the Snitch, but it just seemed completely out of sight. He continued flying around, dodging the other players and bludgers, but to no avail. As he kept looking, he saw that Draco was on the other side of the field. Suddenly a glint of gold in front of him attracted his attention. Realizing that it was the Snitch, he took off after it. Draco realized that Harry must have found the Snitch, so he took off after Harry. He had almost caught up with Harry, but on the way, he came upon Violet and the Beaters on his team. He was about to just fly past to get to the Snitch, but then he saw that his Beaters were setting her up for a horrible fall. As one of the Beaters hit a Bludger towards Violet's head, Draco flew to protect her faster than he could think. Violet thought for sure the Bludger was going to hit her, so she covered her head in defense. Draco got right in front of the Bludger just in time. He saw Violet looking at him in shock. He then felt the Bludger hitting him really hard in his back and thought he heard something crack. The grip he had on his broom began to loosen as he fell towards the ground, until the broom completely slipped from his hands. He scarcely had enough time to think of the searing pain that was spreading through his back since he was free falling to the ground below. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he slammed into the ground on his back. Draco had never known pain like this in his entire life. As he looked up at the sky, extremely dazed, the pain slowly became overwhelming enough to make him lose consciousness. Since it took everyone a while to realize what exactly was happening, Harry had already grabbed on to the Snitch, causing Gryffindor to win the game in spite of the Slytherin Seeker being incapacitated. Everyone on the Gryffindor team was celebrating their win, except for Violet who was looking down to where Draco fell in horror. Soon the Gryffindor team realized something was wrong when they all saw Violet flying quickly to the ground. This caused them to look down, and this is when they realized Draco had fallen. Madam Hooch ran out to the field to find out what had happened. Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams rushed down to see what had happened to Draco, although many of the Gryffindors secretly felt like Draco got what he deserved after being so nasty to so many others. Violet felt extremely guilty since it was her fault that Draco was hit by the Bludger and had fallen.

_Oh God…I hope he didn't die!_ Violet thought, feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes.

She tried to get up close to see what happened to Draco, but Madam Hooch stopped anyone from getting too close. Madam Hooch then got down on her knees and inspected Draco carefully. After a few moments, she suddenly got up.

"We need a stretcher down here! Immediately! He must be taken to the Infirmary!" Madam Hooch said to the nearest teacher.

As Draco was being levitated on to the stretcher by the other teachers, Madam Hooch announced the results of the game and what had happened to Draco.

"It appears that Mr. Malfoy has broken a lot of bones, but he is alive, so there is no need to worry since Poppy can fix him up with no problems. Since Mr. Potter caught the Snitch, Gryffindor wins the game and the Quidditch Cup." Madam Hooch said slightly morosely before she accompanied the other teachers up to the school with Draco.

This caused there to be a lot of grubling and booing from the Slytherins, but the Gryffindors, along with the rest of the pitch, cheered. This put what happened to Draco far out of the minds of the Gryffindors, except for Violet.

"Let's get up to the Common Room and celebrate!" Katie yelled, leading the way back to the school.

Everyone cheered and followed her. Violet quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes, so no one would see them. Ron took Violet's hand and they followed as well. Violet tried her best to push the horrible event out of her mind, but was failing miserably.

_I can't believe that he did that for me! He could have died! I really hope he will be alright…_Violet thought, feeling increasingly guilty.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Some time later, Draco awoke to find himself in the Infirmary with his Quidditch team surrounding him. They did not look pleased, nor did they seem very concerned with Draco's condition.

"What happened, Malfoy? Why did you fly in front of Flatley's Bludger?" Flint asked Draco menacingly.

"I…" Draco started saying.

He could not finish what he was saying because he felt like someone had just punched him really had in the chest. He just groaned in pain. But with Flint and the rest of the team staring at him, he bit the bullet and attempted to finish his sentence.

"…didn't…watch where…I…was flying…" Draco finished with great difficulty.

_I hope they don't keep on my back for too long…this really hurts!_ Draco thought, laughing internally, remembering when he thought that getting attacked by that hippogriff was a big deal.

"Well, Malfoy, that is what cost us the game and the Cup because when you were on the floor of the pitch, Potter got the Snitch!!!" Flint yelled.

Luckily for Draco, this was loud enough to attract attention from Poppy.

"All of you out!! My patient needs his rest!!" she yelled.

Flint and the rest of the team glared a little at Draco when Flint finally said, "We'll discuss this later, Malfoy."

With that, the Slytherin Quidditch team stalked out. Now Draco laid alone with his pain.

_Flint's going to have my head later…but I'm not going to worry about that right now…I need to do something about Weasely. I can't lose her to him, I can't! _Draco thought desperately.

But he just did not have the energy to deal with the problem right then, so he gave himself up to sleep.

* * *

Now many days had passed since Snape had come to stay with Sirius and Remus, and with every passing day, the tension grew in the house. Remus attempted at times to start some conversation with Sirius or Snape only to get a half hearted response from Sirius and an answer and a glare from Snape. Soon Remus gave up on it, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop the situation from blowing up eventually. All he could do was wait. Finally the time came that night at dinner. As they were all eating at the table, the glaring between Snape and Sirius was at an all time high. Remus was very uncomfortable as he looked between the two. Finally Sirius jammed the fork he was using into the table, causing it to stand straight up and make an odd twinging sound in the air.

As the sound began to lessen, Sirius suddenly turned to Remus and said angrily, "I can't do this anymore, Remus. I can't stand to have this traitor in our presence!"

This caused a sneer to come to Snape's lips.

"Funny that I am the traitor when it was _you_ who divulged the information of the Potters whereabouts to Pettigrew." Snape said evenly.

Sirius then quickly advanced on Snape and drew his wand on him.

"I should have killed Pettigrew the moment I laid eyes on him two years ago. I won't make the same mistake with you now." Sirius said very slowly and deliberately, his fury making his wand quiver ever so slightly.

"You think I'm afraid of a coward like you?" Snape said, his voice dripping with scorn, also bringing up his wand.

Remus knew that he had to step in now before they killed each other.

"Severus, Sirius, you both have to stop. We all have to get along for Dumbledore's sake." Remus said tensely.

Both Snape and Sirius lowered their wands and calmed down slightly, but still glared intensely at each other.

"At least I wasn't with the one that killed Lily and James and countless others!" Sirius said, not quite ready to give it up.

Snape stared at Sirius for a long moment, narrowing his eyes and piercing him with the coldness they held.

"Nor was I" he hissed in a slow and dangerous voice.

Sirius made a noise of disbelief.

"Then what do you call _that_ on your arm!?" Sirius said, pointing to the Death Mark on Snape's left arm.

Snape looked down at the mark hidden by his sleeve with disgust etched all over his face. He placed a hand over it firmly and said in a bitter tone, "This," he paused, letting the hiss escape his mouth, "This is a mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life."

He ended in a low voice and drew a deadly silence. He showed the first slight sign of fear as he stared unapprovingly at the mark on his arm. Sirius laughed at him mirthlessly.

"I really doubt that. I bet you enjoyed taking the life of every person you killed. I don't even know why Dumbledore trusts you now. If anything, that's the mistake." Sirius said.

Remus looked between them helplessly. He knew that whatever was going to happen, had to happen now, and there was nothing he could do to stop it in the end.

"I don't know why Dumbledore bothers helping someone as useless and arrogant as you. I imagine that he has a lot of pity for you." Snape countered.

"I know you only wished that you could have had been the one that could lead Voldemort to the Potters! Lily didn't want you, so you thought you could have it out on both her and James, isn't it?" Sirius replied.

"As much as I loathed Potter, I would never have done such a thing. Especially not to Lily." said Snape, furious.

"Oh, please." Sirius said scathingly.

"It may be beyond your pitiful abilities of understanding, but I did not join the Death Eaters to kill. Although, I can make an exception with you." Snape growled.

"Oh, really? Then why did you join the Death Eaters? To cure world hunger and spread happiness throughout the land?" Sirius said very sarcastically.

"No." Snape replied derisively, "You may not have realized while you and Potter strutted around Hogwarts like you owned it, I was alone. I don't know how you pulled the wool over everyone's eyes with your arrogance, but I was not fooled. I saw you for the useless, overconfident people you were. In the beginning, the Death Eaters gave me what you made me lack. I will always regret joining them, but not the reason why."

Sirius was taken aback slightly. Even if this was someone he despised, he did feel slightly guilty for partly driving Snape to find acceptance with such a group of people, but he did not want to show it.

"I'm not proud of a lot of things I did when I was young, but blaming a mistake as huge as that on me and James is not fair." Sirius said defensively.

"Oh. Now Mr. King of the Castle wants to make clear what is and isn't fair." Snape said, mocking Sirius with his eyes flashing.

This comment caused Sirius's anger to light up once again. He was about to come up with a biting retort, but Remus cut in to try to keep the fighting at a minimum.

"Look. All of these things happened so many years ago. We all have things we regret doing. Young people don't always make the right decisions, in fact, most of the things that they do are mistakes." Remus said.

"Oh, and might one of the things that you regret be that you just sat there and watched Potter and this one treat me the way they did, and did nothing to stop it?" Snape said angrily, pointing at Sirius when he referred to him.

Remus hated the fact that it was Snape pointing this out, but he was right.

"Yes. I do regret that. But what's done is done. We have to try to come to some sort of understanding so that we're not at each other's throats all the time. Especially you two." Remus said, pointing to Sirius and Snape.

"I don't think we can do that, Remus. This pitiful excuse for a human being has been out for blood the moment he got here." Sirius said with much annoyance.

"You actually think that I wanted to come here? You have got to be joking." Snape said slowly and sarcastically.

"Well, like it or not, we're stuck together until Dumbledore says otherwise." Sirius replied angrily.

"That is unfortunately so." Snape replied, derisively.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk before I change my mind about killing him." Sirius said to Remus as he stormed out the front door of the cottage.

Snape then gave Remus a glare and stalked off into the next room with a swish of his robes, leaving Remus alone in the dining/living room of the cottage.

He sighed, shook his head, and thought, _Well, things could have turned out so much worse…_

He then took a seat in the living room not knowing what else to do with himself.

* * *

As the weekend wore on after the Quidditch game, Violet just could not keep her mind off of Draco. She tried to be as ecstatic as the rest of her house about the win and receiving the Quidditch Cup, but she was failing miserably. Ron, who was in just as good a mood as mostly everyone else in the Common Room, picked up on Violet's mood.

"Hey, Hermione…why do you think that Violet doesn't look too happy? I mean, we just won the Cup!" Ron asked, pointing out Violet.

Harry and Hermione looked over to where Ron pointed and saw Violet who was sitting in a corner of the Common Room looking fairly miserable.

"Look, Ron. Everything isn't always about Quidditch. Maybe we should go talk to her." Hermione replied, curious as to why Violet seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Maybe she feels bad about Malfoy falling off of his broom. I don't know why she might, but she was right there when it happened." Harry ventured a guess.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to her…" Ron said to Harry and Hermione.

Ron walked up to Violet. She realized that he was coming up to her when he was pretty close. He was one of the last people she wanted to talk to right in that moment.

"Hey, Violet. What's going on?" Ron said, not sure how to start a conversation with her.

"Nothing." Violet replied rather flatly, trying to discourage conversation.

"How come you're in a bad mood? I mean, we just won the Cup when half of our team never played on a Quidditch team before and the other half was out of practice for a whole year!" Ron said in his best attempt to boost her spirits.

"I am thrilled about that, really, but I just – " Violet stopped in the middle of her sentence, shook her head, and finished, "Oh, never mind…"

"What? Do you feel bad because that scumbag fell off his broom? He got what he deserved, trust me. I mean, I thought you hated him just as much as the rest of us do. Wasn't that what the truth telling spell you cast on him at the beginning of the year was for?" Ron said.

Violet's eyes flashed and she started talking before she could even think about what she was saying.

"Ron, he could have died! If he didn't block that bludger for me, then it would have been me in the Hospital Wing! I don't think I could live with myself if he's not okay!"

Ron just gave her an extremely confused look while Violet silently kicked herself for temporarily losing herself and saying a bit too much.

"I don't know why you're getting all touchy over this. You shouldn't worry. He'll be back much too soon to rub his nose in our faces and pointing out exactly why we're not as good as him." Ron said.

Suddenly Violet stood up, surprising Ron. She didn't really trust herself to say anything else.

"Look, Ron. I'm going to go take a walk, okay?" she said.

"I'll come with you." Ron replied.

"No, no. I want to go by myself. I'll see you and Harry and Hermione when I get back." Violet said.

With that she left the Common Room and Ron staring after her. He walked back over to Harry and Hermione, who were watching the whole thing from far away.

"What just happened there?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know exactly. She was all defensive about it for some reason. She didn't tell me anything about what might be bothering her." Ron said.

"I guess she'll just come back and tell us later." Harry said.

"Yeah…" Ron said reluctantly.

"And where did she go?" Hermone asked.

"I don't know. She just said she wanted to go for a walk." Ron said.

"Maybe she wanted to clear her head or something. When I do that, I just go to the library." Hermione said.

"But, Hermione, you always go to the library no matter what!" Ron pointed out.

Hermione gave Ron a sarcastic look and said, "Oh, shut up Ron."

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Harry. Harry was smiling because he knew it was true.

"Well, Ron does have a point there." Harry said in a teasing voice.

"Harry!" Hermione said indignantly as she threw a pillow at him.

Ron and Harry just laughed.

* * *

After Viole left the Gryffindor Common Room, she just wandered around the school thinking of Draco.

_I wish I knew how he was! It kills me thinking that he did all of that for me…and I've done nothing but ignore him and cause him pain._ Violet thought sadly, _I'm sure I completely misjudged his character…_

As she walked down the hall, she realized she had landed near the Hospital Wing.

_Wow, I can't believe that I subconsciously walked over here! It's probably because I'm so worried about him…I have to see him. I have to make sure he's okay._ Violet thought, now making her way to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Draco lay in his hospital bed, feeling lonely and in pain. But at least the pain was slowly subsiding, though not as fast as Draco might have liked. He decided that since there wasn't much else he could do, he would just go back to sleep. It sure beat lying there alone and in pain. He made himself as comfortable as he possibly could and then shut his eyes. Some ten minutes later, Violet walked into the Hospital Wing. She saw that Draco was near the back. She tried to walk as lightly as she could up to his bed since her footsteps echoed loudly inside the quiet room. When she got close to him, she saw that he was sleeping. She knew she didn't have long since someone from Slytherin could walk in at any time, but she just didn't have the heart to wake him. She looked at his broken body and once again felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

_I can't believe that this is all my fault…_Violet thought, feeling very horrible.

Then, without thinking about it, she reached out and lightly touched his face. This caused his eyelids to flutter and then he slowly opened his eyes.

_Oh, it's just Violet…_Draco thought sleepily.

He nearly closed his eyes again, but then the thought caused his eyes to snap open.

"Violet?!" he said in surprise as he sat up suddenly.

Then he groaned in pain and propped himself up as comfortably as he could.

"Violet…" Draco said a lot more carefully and quietly, "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you do this?" Violet asked, completely ignoring Draco's question.

"Because I saw what the Beaters on my team were up to. If I had let them do what they planned, you'd have ended up worse than me. How could I knowingly let something like that happen to you? I could never…" Draco replied.

"Oh, Draco…I'm so sorry…I can't believe you did this even after I was ignoring you…" Violet said, almost crying.

"No, don't be." Draco said softly while he put a hand on her cheek, "I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't tell you everything that I knew. I understand if you still wouldn't want to trust me…"

"Of course I trust you." Violet replied, leaning slightly closer to him as she put her own hand over Draco's.

Suddenly Draco's face got dark.

"And what of you and Weasely?" he asked spitefully, "If you _are_ with him, then this is no – "

Violet interrupted him by pulling his head towards hers and kissing him. Draco was at first surprised, but quickly gave in. It felt so nice after such a long break, Draco and Violet almost never wanted it to end.

Finally Draco pulled slightly back from Violet and looked into her eyes. She saw that his eyes were full of love and passion, and she was sure her eyes looked the same. She was now even more certain that she could never look at Ron this way.

"Violet…" Draco said softly and breathlessly, "I – "

Draco stopped suddenly in the middle of his sentence when they both heard some voices carrying inside from the hall. He couldn't recognize one of the muffled voices, but he knew the other well. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"Pull the curtains around the bed, quick!" he whispered frantically.

Violet quickly complied and looked at him.

"What are we going to do? How am I supposed to get out of here?" Violet whispered back just as frantically.

"Umm…help me get my shirt off!" Draco whispered.

Violet forgot about the current situation and her mouth dropped in shock as she looked at Draco.

"What?!" Violet said, barely remembering to keep her voice down.

"Just help me! And throw it on the table by the bed! I need an excuse to not let her past the curtain!" Draco replied quickly, knowing that they needed to act fast.

Violet's hands shook so much as she unbuttoned his shirt for him that the buttons kept slipping out of her fingers since she was extremely nervous and anxious.

_I wish this was under different circumstances…_Violet thought, slightly annoyed that she couldn't be enjoying this a little bit more, due to the situation.

Finally she got it off and tossed it on the table next to the bed. She dived behind the curtain as she saw Pansy coming in view. Violet crawled to the other side of the bed behind the curtain, making as little noise as possible. Draco glanced over to where Violet was hiding and then did his best to lie down and pretend he was resting.

"Oh, Draco, I came as soon as I could to visit you!" Pasny's simpering voice came from behind the curtain, "Is everything all right? Can I open the curtain?"

"No!" Draco said rather sharply.

Then he softened his voice so Pansy wouldn't get suspicious.

"I'm just not fully dressed. I really wasn't expecting any visitors…" Draco said, hoping that Pansy would leave soon.

"Oh, but you should have known that I would visit you!" Pansy said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, I should have." Draco said, struggling to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Umm…can I help you get dressed so that we can talk? I don't want to keep talking to you behind a curtain." Pansy said slightly playfully.

This statement caused the jealousy to flair in Violet, but she contained herself since she knew bad things would happen to them both if anyone knew about them.

"No!" Draco said with a little bit more disgust than he planned.

Then he took a deep breath and willed away the bad thoughts of Pansy helping him dress and then spoke again.

"No. I really do want to get some rest." Draco said, desperate to get Pansy to leave him and Violet alone.

_I have to find a way to get out of her undetected! _Violet thought frantically as it became obvious it would not be easy to get rid of Pansy Parkinson.

Then the idea hit her. She knew exactly what she would do to get Pansy to leave. Pansy had seen where Draco's shirt was and so she got up from the chair she was sitting in, picked up the shirt, and tried to hand it to Draco without looking inside the curtain.

"Here. You can do it yourself if you don't want my help." Pansy said, closing her eyes and sticking the hand with the shirt in the curtain.

It was then that Violet dared to crawl around to the same side that Pansy was on while Draco took the shirt that was being handed to him with much difficulty. After Draco took the shirt, Pansy began to sit down, but Violet had other plans for her.

"Mobilarbus." Violet whispered, pointing her wand at Pansy's chair from under the curtain.

Violet then moved her wand to the left, causing the chair to move that way as well. Pansy did not realize the chair had move and so tried to sit on empty air. When she felt herself missing the chair, she screamed as she fell to the ground. This was more than enough noise to get Madam Pomfrey's attention. She rushed in and looked pretty enraged for her.

"Out!! He needs his rest!! Stop disturbing the peace!!!" Poppy yelled, ushering Pansy outside.

"I'll see you later, Draco!" Pansy said right before she was pushed outside.

Poppy muttered something about the peace of her Hospital Wing being destroyed and then walked into her office. This is when Violet finally stood up after crouching a long time.

As Violet stretched out her legs, Draco said, "Finally, she's gone."

"Yeah…but I have to go now too. I've probably been away from the Common Room much too long. They'll probably come looking for me, and I don't think it would be a good idea for them to find me here. I'll see you soon, okay?" Violet said, lightly touching Draco's cheek.

"Okay." Draco said reluctantly, "I'll see you later then…"

"Bye, Draco." Violet said, giving him a quick wave as she walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Bye, Violet." Draco replied.

_I'm glad I got to talk to him…now I feel so much better…But there's still Ron to worry about! I don't even know what I'm going to do now…_Violet thought sadly, as she walked down the hall to get to the stairs.

She barely got to the end of the hall when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I – " Violet started saying.

Violet suddenly stopped when she saw it was Ginny who she bumped into. And she did not look pleased.

"How could you do this to Ron?" Ginny said angrily.

"But, I just – " Violet tried speaking again.

"Don't even try defending yourself." Ginny said, shaking her head, "I saw you talking to Draco. I thought that you finally realized what a bad idea he was, and now I see that you're just playing with my brother's feelings!"

"No, Ginny, I'm not playing with Ron's feelings!" Violet said, starting to get angry herself since Ginny kept cutting her off.

"What do you call giving your word to him and then going off to spend time with his main enemy and kissing him!" Ginny said with her eyes flashing, "I told Ron and Harry and Hermione I would come look for you and this is what I found! I should have just let Ron come look for you so that he could see the truth for himself before he trusted you too much!"

"Look, I really do like Ron, and I would never hurt him on purpose! But it probably was a mistake for me to say I would go steady with him." Violet replied

Ginny had another biting retort for her, but Violet cut her off this time.

"I had talked to Draco on the night of the Valentines Ball. He told me that he was involved in Voldemort's plot to get the Scepter, but he did not want to be. I had then decided that I could not be with him since his family was that way. I had just said yes to Ron because I thought that way I could bury my feelings for Draco and move on."

"So you were playing around with Ron's feelings from the very start?!" Ginny said in absolute revulsion.

"No! I do have feelings for Ron, but in time I realized that even if I liked him, I probably never could love him!" Violet replied.

"What, and you love Malfoy?" Ginny said, making it seem that the words love and Malfoy were the most disgusting combination in the world.

"I…don't know." Violet said hesitantly, not wanting to Ginny to get more enraged with her than she already was.

_If I did tell her that I thought I did, then she would go straight to Ron right now. I can't let her do that. If anyone tells him anything, it had better be me. I got myself into this mess, and the only way to get out is to tell Ron the whole truth._ Violet thought, knowing that there was no other way out of this now.

"You are being so bloody stupid! You don't know the Malfoys the way that we do. They are all bad to the core! Draco is no different. He is just tricking you into thinking that he changed so that he can find more things out about the Scepter to tell Voldemort! I tried telling you this before, and I thought you got the point, and this is why you let Draco go and said yes to Ron finally. But I was so wrong." Ginny said, her mouth curling in disgust.

"Ginny, please don't tell this to Ron…" Violet said, slightly pleading.

"Why? So you can have Malfoy and him on the side?" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"No! I would never do something like that! I have to talk to him personally and make him understand how I feel. I know Ron well enough to know that if someone else told him about this, he would most likely hate me and never speak to me again." Violet said.

"And why would that be a bad thing? At least that way you couldn't lie or cheat him anymore!" Ginny said, letting her anger get the better of her.

Violet also felt her anger beginning to flare, but she also knew that she probably deserved this. It was her fault things got to such a level.

"I am so sorry…I never meant for things to go this far…when I said yes to Ron I was only thinking about myself." Violet admitted.

Ginny was still very angry at Violet, but she knew that it would be a bad idea if her brother's girlfriend was with him and was thinking about someone else.

"Fine. I won't tell him…for now. You can't let this go on, Violet! If you don't talk to him and fix this, then I will." Ginny said, walking off and leaving Violet alone.

Now Violet felt even worse than when she first suddenly left the Common Room.

_I can't face Ron now…I have to think about what I might tell him. My life was so much easier at Notalans…I wish I was there now instead of here…_Violet thought, slightly bitter at the complicated path her life was taking since coming to Hogwarts.

Violet made her way towards the grounds where she felt she could be alone with her thoughts. As she did this, Ginny angrily made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were still in a fairly good mood, although Hermione was once again pushing them to study for the O.W.L.s now that the excitement of the Quidditch win had died down. After much grumbling Harry and Ron complied, knowing that she was probably right, even if they didn't outwardly show they thought that. They were halfway through their Potions notes when Ginny stalked back into the Common Room. Ron stopped her before she could get to the stairs that led up to the dorms.

"Hey, Ginny! So did you find her?" Ron asked.

"No." Ginny said shortly, deciding to keep her disagreement with Violet to herself for the time being like she promised.

"Well, okay then. Why are you in such a bad mood?" Ron asked curiously.

"No reason." she said, still keeping her answers short.

"Was it something Seamus did?!? Because if it was, I'll have his hide right now!" Ron said, starting to get worked up.

Ginny impatiently waved him off.

"No, Seamus didn't do anything." Ginny replied, getting tired of this conversation.

"Darn, I thought I might have had him that time…" Ron said, slightly disappointed.

"Look, I'm going to study upstairs, okay?" Ginny said, leaving the conversation like that.

Ron found that strange, but he just figured she was just being weird like girls were sometimes.

"So did Ginny find her?" Harry asked when Ron rejoined Hermione and him.

"No, she didn't." Ron replied.

"Oh, well, she'll be back eventually…she'll talk to us when she's ready." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ron said reluctantly.

With that, they all got back to studying for their O.W.L.s.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Sophia sat in the Ravenclaw Common Room with Cho, Sylia, and her other friends. They were all doing homework or studying for one thing or another. Cho and Sophia were working on a difficult Potions essay in which they had to describe precisely how to make an anti-petrification potion using the powdered essence of Mandrake while Sylia was scrambling to study for the upcoming O.W.L.s. For once, Sylia wasn't going on about the next boy she thought was cute or wanted to date, and Sophia was glad.

_At least she's not bothering me like she usually does about that stuff…I have more important things to worry about…_Sophia thought, her mind drifting away from the essay once again.

Sophia kept thinking about what Draco had told her when he faked that he was George in the Astronomy Tower.

_Why would Voldemort want my necklace? _Sophia thought, fingering the necklace and looking at it, _I mean, I always knew there was something to it when my scumbag father pushed it on my mother, but I didn't think it was something this big! And he obviously didn't know the significance of it until now since he gave it away in the first place. If nothing else, I have to make sure he does not get his slimy hands on it!_

Thinking of her father always made Sophia angry, but she pushed the angry thoughts away. She needed to think about things clearly if she wanted to figure them out.

_And where does Draco fit into all of this? Why exactly did he tell me what he knew? Is it some kind of trick to get me to do something stupid or to get me to trust him so that he can take it from me? Any sensible person would think that, but somehow I just feel like that's not why he did it. It's something else. When we last met, he wasn't the same…he was totally different. Maybe that was part of the act…but then if it was, why would he tell me everything the way that he did? I don't understand his motivation, but if he's against Voldemort, I'll have to trust him._ Sophia thought grudgingly, feeling like she had no other choice.

Suddenly her mind flashed back to that weird prediction Violet had given her.

_Does this have anything to do with that prediction that one of the Gryffindor Chasers gave to me? That Violet person?_ Sophia thought as she shuffled through her papers in front of her.

She had written down the prediction Violet had given her before she could forget it.

_It is with you that lies the key…The necklace must be the key that Violet was talking about! So this all has to do with this Scepter! The necklace is the key to this Scepter! I have to find Malfoy right now and we need to go to Dumbledore! Dumbledore would definitely know how to protect it better than I can. Maybe we should find Violet and see what she knows too, if she knows anything…it's possible that she doesn't since people giving predictions don't often know that they are even giving them, let alone know anything about what they're talking about. _Sophia suddenly thought, standing up.

Cho and Sylia looked at her in some shock.

"Where are you going?" Cho asked slightly suspiciously.

"I need to take care of something now." Sophia said, abruptly leaving the Common Room, not bothering to explain herself in any way.

Cho and Sylia stared after her, not knowing how to react.

"She's so weird sometimes, you know?" Sylia said, giving Sophia's back a weird look.

Then Sylia shrugged and got back to what she was reading. Cho kept looking at the portrait hole that Sophia just exited for a moment, and then made a note to ask her what her outburst was all about later. If she knew anything, it was probably about something to do with Lucius or Draco Malfoy.

As Sophia made her way out of the Ravenclaw Common Room, she realized she didn't know where to go to find Draco. She stopped walking and thought about where exactly he may be. Suddenly she remembered the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch game, and knew he was probably still in the Hospital Wing. She quickly made her way to the Hospital wing from the fourth floor landing that the Ravenclaw Common Room was on. She sincerely hoped that Draco was alone since it wouldn't be the best idea for her to tell him what she wanted to if his Slytherin crones were around to overhear the conversation.

_I don't even know why I'm rushing to tell him what I figured out about the prediction…just because he told me that he's not on Voldemort's side doesn't mean it's true. Given our track record, I have little reason to trust Draco at all. But there was just something different about him the last time we talked. I can't pin point it, but something about him makes me feel like it's okay to trust him. I hope that I'm not making a huge mistake and falling into a trap of some kind…_Sophia thought worriedly and almost reconsidering, quickly approaching the Hospital Wing.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she entered the Hospital Wing and quietly walked inside. She saw that the only bed occupied was the one at the very back of the Wing. As she approached the bed, she saw that Draco was in it and he was sleeping. Looking at his now peaceful face, she just couldn't see the person that she'd felt all that enmity towards before.

_If only he was always this quiet and peaceful…_Sophia thought slightly wistfully.

She hesitantly stepped forward and shook Draco's shoulder firmly. Finally, Draco slowly returned to consciousness.

"…Violet…?" Draco said groggily, his voice thick with sleep.

_He knows Violet! _Sophia thought in surprise as Draco woke up.

As Draco strained his eyes to find out who had awakened him, he was surprised to find Sophia in front of him.

"McArthur!" Draco asked in surprise, all the grogginess leaving him.

"Malfoy, we need to talk." Sophia said, jumping right into the conversation, "You know how you told me that your father sent you after this necklace? There was another thing I knew about it that I didn't tell you before."

"What?" Draco asked curiously.

"Do you remember the first game of our Quidditch season between my house and Gryffindor? One of the Gryffindor chasers, Violet Black, had fallen off of her broom." Sophia started recounting.

"Yeah…yeah, I remember that…" Draco said.

"When I caught her and brought her back to the ground, she gave me some sort of prediction." Sophia said.

"What?" Draco said in surprise.

"I think she's some sort of seer." Sophia explained.

"Like Trelawny? But Trelawny's just a quack." Draco said with disbelief.

"That's probably true, but I'm sure Violet is the real thing. I mean, it was a real prediction, and she went into the traditional Divination trace and everything. Here is the prediction. I wrote it down since I didn't want to forget it." Sophia said, handing Draco the piece of parchment where she had written down the prediction.

Draco read it, but he still couldn't believe it.

_Violet is a seer? But why didn't she tell me?_ Draco thought, feeling slightly confused.

"But whenever we were together, Violet didn't seem – " Draco stopped his sentence abruptly, knowing that he had given Sophia too much information about Violet and himself.

The comment caused Sophia to look at Draco with her eyes narrowed.

"How well do you know her anyway?" Sophia asked very suspiciously.

As Sophia looked at Draco suspiciously and expectantly, he knew that there was no way he was getting out of this.

He sighed and said, "Pretty well actually. It was her who put that truth telling spell on me and made me make an ass of myself."

The more he talked, the more information tumbled out of his mouth.

"Although that was not pleasant, it made me realize the ideas that had been pounded in to me since I was young about mudbl – I mean muggle borns, were probably wrong. But, she ended up giving her word to that good for nothing Weasely because I didn't tell her the complete truth about me and my family. God, I think I love her!"

Both Draco and Sophia were quite surprised at how open he was being with his feelings. Draco figured it was because he didn't have anyone to talk to regularly, and it was just nice to talk about his problems and feelings with someone, even if it was Sophia. Sophia looked at Draco in confusion, wondering why he was telling her all of this.

_Geez…he musn't have anyone to talk to if he's telling me all of these things…And, he's a Slytherin and Violet's a Gryffindor…that would never work out. But wait a second here! Just because he's telling me all this stuff, it doesn't change things between us. He's still that pompus ass he always was, no matter what he says. He's just opening up to me now because he's weak. When he gets better, things will just go back to the way that they always were._ Sophia thought, stopping herself from feeling sorry for Draco, _Knowing the way that he is, Violet's probably better off having choosen Weasely anyways…_

This abruptly brought her mind to George. She quickly pushed those thoughts of him out of her head since this was not the time to think of those things. She looked back at Draco and thought of what she might say to him.

"Look, this is not 'tell your personal problems to Sophia' day! Whether you believe it or not, Violet is a seer and she gave me that prediction. You told me that Voldemort was after this necklace! It fits the prediction perfectly!" Sophia said.

Draco read over the prediction. Then he looked at Sophia.

"We can't let Voldemort get this necklace. Who knows what will happen once he gets it." Draco said.

"What about this scepter that the prediction mentions? What if Voldemort already has that?" Sophia said.

"I really don't know what Voldemort has." Draco said.

"We have to go to Dumbledore and tell him about this! He can protect the necklace much better than we can! We don't stand a chance against the Death Eaters or Voldemort." Sophia replied.

Draco was about to agree, but then he remembered how deeply his father and himself were entangled in this.

"We…can't." Draco said hesitantly.

Sophia looked at him in confusion and said, "What do you mean we can't?"

"Because…how are we supposed to explain how we know we found everything out? We'd have to tell him that Voldemort sent me to spy for him! Do you have any idea how that would look?" Draco said.

"You're willing to sacrifice countless people's lives just for your pride! I don't believe you! Actually, what I don't believe is my coming to tell you about this! You're not really on our side at all! You're just in this for yourself!" Sophia said, getting angry and storming out.

Draco tried calling out to her, but he knew it was no use.

_What am I going to do? McArthur is right…we can't do this alone…but if we tell Dumbledore, my family could get in so much trouble. My father definitely deserves getting what he will, but I don't want to drag my mother into this…I wish things didn't have to be this hard…_Draco thought, feeling frustrated that he had no control over the situation.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Violet sat in the Common Room preparing for their Herbology O.W.L. Violet was too distracted by her problem with Ron to really retain much of anything. She knew that she needed to talk to Ron very soon since Ginny could tell him about what she saw at any time herself.

"Hey, guys! The last Hogsmede visit this year is on this weekend. I really think we ought to write to Snuffles about this." Hermione said, startling Violet from her thoughts, after taking a look at the bulletin board in the Common Room.

"Okay, I'll get on that right now." Harry said, taking out a fresh piece of parchment.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Our next Hogsmede visit is this weekend. Hope to see you there! We will bring food._

_Harry_

Harry then located Hedwig and attached the letter to her claws.

"I hope Snuffles gets the letter soon enough." Harry said, watching Hedwig fly out of the Common Room window.

"I bet Hedwig will get there quick enough. How about we take a break now! We've been studying for hours!" Ron said in a slightly whiny voice.

"I guess." Hermione said grudgingly, "But we haven't even gotten up to Saber Roots and their effect on – "

"Save it, Hermione…I don't really care right now." Ron said, sounding a bit grumpy.

Harry intervened before it turned into a fight.

"Yeah, I really think we all need a break." Harry said.

Ron looked at his watch and said, "Bloody hell, Hermione! You almost made us miss dinner with all this studying! Let's go eat!"

Violet was glad to stop pretending she was studying.

_At least eating is something that I can easily concentrate on…_Violet thought, wondering how she could break to Ron that she had made a mistake in giving him her word.

"Yeah, let's go." Violet said, getting up from the couch.

Just then Ginny came down the stairs from the Dormatories.

"Hey, Ginny. We were just about to go down to eat. You want to come with us?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked at all of them and her eyes lingered on Violet a moment longer than everyone else. This made Violet very uncomfortable.

"No, I don't think so. I might come down to eat later. I suddenly lost my appitite." Ginny said, glancing at Violet once again.

Violet just wanted to get out of there before Ginny had a chance to say anything else.

"Okay, then. Let's get going." Violet said, walking quickly out of the portrait hole.

Ginny looked after Violet a second and then sat down in the Common Room with a book she had brought down with her. Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked between each other, wondering what exactly had just happened, but they decided they would just find out later since they were all tired and hungry as well. They hurried to catch up with Violet.

* * *

Since the big blow out between Sirius and Snape, things had quietened reasonably in the cottage. Snape and Sirius always made sure they were at least at a five foot radius from each other, and Snape tried not to eat meals with Remus and Sirius as well. Although he did not talk to Snape or Remus about it, Sirius had done a lot of thinking after that huge fight. At this moment he sat on the porch of the cottage alone.

_I hate admitting it, even to myself, but Snape was right, at least in part. James and I were jackasses to him when we were all at Hogwarts. He is a slimy human being, but he didn't deserve to be treated the way that we treated him. _Sirius thought regretfully, _I never knew that it was our fault that he became a Death Eater…Lily was right to try to stop us…if only we had listened to her. But it's really too late now to make amends. With all that has happened, Snape and I can never be friends._

The thought of Snape and himself being friends made him laugh wistfully.

_I would never want to be friends with that snake anyways. _Sirius thought, trying to talk himself out of feeling bad for Snape.

As Sirius tried hard not to think of the mistakes he made when he was young, a medium sized brown owl fluttered up to him and hooted, bringing him out of his thoughts. Sirius looked at the owl and saw that it was carrying a parcel and a small card. He removed the parcel from the owl's legs and gave the owl a few sickles as payment for the delivery. With that, the owl flew off, leaving the parcel with Sirius. He took the card from on top of the parcel and read that first.

Dear Mr. Lupin,

Enclosed are the items you requested from Mr. Black's vault along with Mr. Black's vault key.

Gringotts

_Finally they're here!_ Sirius thought as he opened the parcel, glad that he could finally get his mind off of his past and his current problems with Snape, _I hope they didn't wonder why Remus had my key and all…I'd have gone myself, but risking another trip to Gringotts is just asking to get caught._

Sirius then emptied out the contents of the parcel into his hands. He examined the eight shiny stones in his hands. There were two blue stones, two red stones, two green stones, and two purple stones. At that moment, Remus came outside of the cottage and saw Sirius with the stones.

"So the package finally arrived?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, now I can give Harry, Violet, Hermione, and Ron one each." replied Sirius.

"I'm glad you finally found a use for those things. They were just sitting in your vault not being used." Remus said.

"Yeah, and we can also keep track of all of them better. No telling what can happen to them in these times." Sirius said morosely.

Remus was about to reply, but then both of them saw a white owl flying toward them from the distance.

"Oh, there's Hedwig. I bet she's bringing news of when the next visit to Hogsmede is." Remus said.

Sirius put out his arm and let Hedwig land there.

He unwrapped the letter from her legs and said, "Remus, get a snack for Hedwig, would you?"

While Remus went inside to do that, Sirius read the letter from Harry.

As Remus was feeding Hedwig, Sirius said, "The next Hogsmede visit is this weekend. I'll give them the stones then."

Sirius got out a quill and quickly scribbled on the back of Harry's letter saying that he would meet him at the same spot they always met. He tied the reply back on to Hedwig's legs and sent her on her way. Then Sirius thought for a moment and got out a sharp pocket knife. In the blue stones, he carved in Harry's name, in the red stones, Ron's, in the green stones, Hermione's, and in the purple stones, Violet's. As he etched the names in the stone, the carvings glowed brightly for a moment and then quickly faded away. Once he was done, he found a small sack to put the stones in until the visit to Hogsmede.

* * *

When Sirius was making his plans to meet Harry, Hermione, Violet, and Ron at Hogsmede, Snape took a walk in the forest to keep the distance between himself and Sirius as much as possible. As much as he wanted to forget about it, he kept thinking about his days at Hogwarts with Sirius, Remus, and James and how horrible it was.

_Black and Potter walked around like they owned the place, and for some ungodly reason, everyone listened to them. I could probably count on one hand all the people that were nice to me thanks to them. _Snape thought, his mood souring further, _There was Lily of course, and that one girl Catherine that was her friend. I don't believe that no one else saw through them the way that I did. I guess I can't blame Lily for falling for that selfish, arrogant, good for nothing, Potter, especially since he fooled her into thinking that he changed. I doubt that he ever did._

This brought Snape's mind back to his school days at Hogwarts. One of his worst encounters with Sirius and James came to him. He was walking out of his Transfiguration class when he felt someone pushing him hard from behind. Since he was carrying a few heavy books in his hands, he toppled over forward and fell to the ground, scattering his books and parchments all around. He rolled over and looked up to see the sneering faces of James Potter and Sirius Black looking down at him. He stood up warily.

"What is little Snapey up to today?" James asked him derisively.

"I bet he has a hot date with his Potions book." Sirius said, his voice dripping with scorn.

They laughed cruelly as Snape gave them a defensive look and tried to pick up the books he had dropped.

"Not so fast." James said, kicking the book Snape was reaching for at the time out of Snape's reach.

"Who do you think you are, following James's girl around?" Sirius said while pushing Snape against the hallway wall.

Snape narrowed his eyes at them and turned to James and said, "I don't follow Lily around. And she's not your girl."

"And what do you think you are to her? You're nothing." James said with a smug smile.

The abuse might have continued longer, but Lily's friend Catherine happened to come down the hall and see the confrontation.

"Leave him alone!" she said, standing beside Snape.

"Oh, look, it's Snapey's little side kick Bucktooth." Sirius said, turning his scorn to Catherine now.

She stared Sirius down with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing defending this scumface anyways? You obviously aren't a true Gryffindor, hanging out with this snake from Slytherin." James said.

She then faced James and said, "A true Gryffindor doesn't go around bullying other students. A true Gryffindor stands up for what is right."

Sirius and James then looked at each other and then decided to leave. Catherine helped Snape pick up all of his things.

"Don't listen to what they said, Severus. You know that they're just two big bullies." she said, angry at the way Sirius and James were behaving.

"But they're right about one thing. I do mean nothing to Lily…" Snape said, feeling like he lost a battle.

Snape suddenly shook his head and came out of his memories.

_And Black is still exactly the same…_Snape thought wistfully, _boastful and good for nothing. _

Snape decided to push the memories out of his mind. Deep down, he wished that things could have been different, but he knew well that the past could never be changed. He could not be friends now with Sirius Suddenly he thought a bit about Catherine.

_Catherine…I do wonder what happened to her…she tried so hard to be my friend, but I just kept pushing her away. It's probably for the best though. In my life, it's just a liability to have friends or companions. It would just lead to more pain than I wish to deal with. _Snape thought a little bitterly, turning around and making his way back to the cabin.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

After being in the Hospital Wing for more than two weeks, Draco finally had recovered and was allowed to leave. His mind was flooded with so many thoughts of all of his problems. He thought about everything as he walked to History of Magic.

_What are McArthur and I supposed to do now that we know that the necklace of hers is actually the key to this scepter that Voldemort is after? The only reason that we can't go to Dumbledore about it is that my family would be in so much trouble for our involvement with Voldemort. My father definitely deserves what's coming to him, but I don't want my mother to pay for my father's actions. _Draco thought, feeling quite helpless, _And what will I do about my problems with Violet? It's obvious that she doesn't love Weasely, but what can she do? I don't want her to lose all of her friends just for me…_

But he knew he couldn't stand seeing her with Ron. He had heard about the upcoming Hogsmede visit that was to be on this Saturday, and he decided he would talk to her there. Just as he was about to walk into Professor Binn's classroom, he saw Sophia walking out of one of the other classrooms just down the hall.

He discreetly walked up to her and said, "McArthur, we need to talk."

Sophia told Cho to go on without her. Cho gave her a slightly weird look, but continued on her way. Then Sophia faced Draco.

She looked at him in annoyance and replied, "I don't think there's anything else to talk about. I don't know why I told you anything in the first place. You obviously don't want to help, so just leave me alone."

As she began to walk away, Draco grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Draco hissed quietly, "I want my father to pay for his actions as much as you do."

"Then why didn't you come with me to Dumbledore about it right away?" Sophia said, looking at him with burning eyes.

"I…" Draco started.

He abruptly stopped when he saw that Sylia was coming down the hall, and would spot them any second.

"We'll continue this conversation later. At Hogsmede." he quickly said, glancing at Sylia and hurrying off to the History of Magic classroom down the hall.

Sophia barely had a chance to react when Sylia came up to her.

"Hey, Sophia!" Sylia said.

"Hey." Sophia said, looking in the direction that Draco walked off.

"Where you just talking to someone? I could have sworn I saw someone else here." Sylia asked.

"Umm…no. Let's just get back to the Common Room, okay?" Sophia said, taking the same direction Cho did.

"Hey, wait up!" Sylia said, walking quickly to catch up.

* * *

Finally the last Hogsmede visit of the year had come. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Violet once again packed food to bring for Sirius. Harry re-read the reply he got back from Sirius.

"I wonder what he has for us exactly…" Harry said curiously.

Ron and Hermione expressed about the same amount of curiosity as Harry about what Sirius could possibly have for them, but Violet was somewhat detatched from the conversation due to her worries about her and Ron. She didn't know exactly how much time she had before Ginny told Harry, Ron, and Hermione about Draco.

_But when I tell them, they'll hate me. I really don't know what they'll do…especially Ron…The only way I could get out of this is if I forgot about Draco, but I already figured out that I could never do that. I can't stand being with Ron and always be thinking about someone else…even if I can't be his girlfriend, I still do want to be his friend. But that's a lot to ask for after I tell him this…I don't even think he'd want to be in the same House with me anymore let alone be my friend. And what about Harry and Hermione? I know they would automatically take Ron's side. They hate Draco as much as Ron does. I can't believe that so much rides on this decision! Why did I have to fall for Draco of all people! _Violet thought somewhat dejectedly, knowing there was no way out of what she now had to do.

Hermione insisted that they leave the Common Room then so that they would not miss the carriages out to Hogsmede. When they got out of the school, she and Harry hurried to find a carriage for them while Ron and Violet waited for them. Ron looked over at Violet and saw that she had a worried expression on her face.

Ron touched Violet softly on the shoulder and asked, "Hey, Violet, is there anything wrong?"

Violet looked at him as though she was startled and quickly said, "No. Nothing's wrong."

Ron crinkled his eyebrows and said, "Are you sure? Because if you want to tell me what's up, I'll listen. I know it helps me when I'm in a bad mood to talk to Harry or Hermione."

Violet looked at Ron and saw that he was giving her a cute and encouraging smile. It just broke her heart that she would have to hurt someone as sweet as him.

Violet braced herself and said, "Ron, I think I have to tell you something…"

"Yeah?" Ron said, looking at her questioningly.

She just didn't know where to start or what to say.

"Well…I…" she faltered.

Right then, Harry ran up to them and told them that Hermione was waiting for them in the carriage they found to take them to Hogsmede. As the three walked toward the carriage, Violet then decided that the best thing to do would be to wait until they all returned from Hogsmede to tell Ron everything.

"Ron, we'll talk later, okay?" Violet said quietly, hoping Harry didn't hear her.

"Okay." Ron replied just as quietly, wondering what Violet was about to tell him.

During the ride to Hogsmede, Harry said, "So what do you guys think Sirius has for us?"

"I really can't guess what it might be...but what I'm wondering is, what news he'll bring us about...Voldemort..." Hermione said, whispering the word Voldemort, "I mean, we don't really know how much he knows about the Scepter, or where he may be."

"I really hope he's no where near here." Ron said, shuddering a little bit.

"Well, Harry, you haven't had anymore of those visions or your scar hasn't hurt in a while, right?" Hermione asked Harry while taking his hand and squeezing it lightly.

Harry just shook his head and said, "No, I didn't."

"At least that's encouraging." Hermione replied.

They all just sat in silence then as the carriage took them the rest of the way to Hogsmede. Finally when the carriages got there, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Violet carefully made their way up to the cave where they usually met Sirius, making sure no one followed them or saw where they were going. When they got to the top of the hill, they ducked their heads to get in the cave, and they saw that Sirius was already there waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough!" Sirius said.

Even if Sirius was smiling, the dark circles under his eyes and wrinkles on his face were evidence of the stress that he was really under.

"Well, we brought you more food." Harry said, holding up the package they brought with them.

"Thanks guys, you always come through." Sirius said, digging into the food right away.

After a few moments of silence and of Sirius eating, Hermione finally said, "Do you have any news about…Voldemort?"

The smile that was on Sirius's face left when Hermione mentioned Voldemort.

He looked at all of them very seriously and said, "We still don't know anything of which student at Hogwarts may be Voldemort's spy or of Voldemort's whereabouts. Due to him not being up to his full strength, I think he's being extra careful. I doubt even most of the Death Eaters know where he is. As for the spy, I still think it is Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco, although there is no solid proof. I want all of you to be extremely careful about everything you say or do around the school. You never know who could be listening, or what information they can find out from something you think is inconsequential."

Sirius paused, seemingly to let the point really sink in.

Suddenly Sirius shook his head like he remembered something and said, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot…"

He reached in his pocket and brought out a pouch. He then emptied the contents of the pouch in his hand. Harry, Hermione, Violet, and Ron saw eight different colored and highly polished stones in his hand. There were purple, red, blue, and green ones. Sirius handed one of the blue ones to Harry, one of the red ones to Ron, one of the green ones to Hermione, and one of the purple ones to Violet. They all expected the stones to feel like cool marble in their hands, but to their surprise, the stones were quite warm. Upon a closer examination, they saw their names were etched in each stone.

"You must have figured out by now that these are not just normal stones. When they have a person's name etched in them, they are forever connected to that person." Sirius said.

"So what do these stones do exactly?" asked Violet.

"Well, as you can see, all the stones are warm, unlike regular ones. They basically reflect in both of them how close to death the one who's name is etched in the stone is. Not to be morbid or anything, but given the times, I thought you four would be needing something like this." Sirius said, looking at them very seriously.

"Sirius…what do you know about Voldemort? Where is he, and how much does he know about the Scepter?" Harry asked, getting straight to the point.

"We still don't know any of those things." Sirius said, looking slightly angry, "And Snape, who was supposed to give us more information got himself found out before he could! If only Lupin or I were there…we wouldn't have gotten caught like him. And when he retold the whole story of his capture, he made himself sound like a bloody hero. I still question his motives, and Dumbledore trusting him."

"So Snape was on a mission for Dumbledore! That's why he wasn't our potions teacher this year." said Hermione.

"Yeah, that's right." Sirius replied, skepticism of Snape's heroism still obvious in his voice.

"Well, at least we haven't had to see him for a whole year. I hope he stays away next year too." Ron said slightly hopefully.

"I doubt that would happen, Ron." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"You guys think that being at school with him is bad. Try living with the guy!" Sirius suddenly interjected.

"What! You're living with _Snape_!" Harry said in surprise.

"Unfortunately. It's only because Dumbledore 'wanted him to be safe.' Well, all it did was make Remus and I more miserable and made everyone be more on edge." Sirius said slightly bitterly.

"Wow, I really hope he doesn't have to stay there with you guys too long…" said Violet, at a loss of what to say since she didn't ever meet Snape herself.

_Wow, Snape seems like a really horrible guy if everyone here doesn't like him…I'm glad that he wasn't here to teach this year. I mean, Nightshade's class is no walk in the park, but it's nothing like the way class with Snape was described to me, _Violet thought, _but no one here likes Draco either, but I know he's not as bad as they think him to be, what if Snape is the same way?_

But this thought brought her mind immediately to the thing that had been weighing on her mind since the beginning of this trip.

_God, what am I going to do with both of them? I know Ron's going to hate me…I think all of them will hate me…I think the only thing that has kept Ginny from going straight to Ron about what she saw was the hope that the threat of her going to Ron, Harry, and Hermione would make me get over Draco quick. But all that it did was make me more sure that I can't be with Ron. Yeah, sure, I like him very much, but I just feel like something is missing there…I've never felt like that when I was with Draco… _

Violet pushed all of these things out of her mind once Sirius spoke again.

"Well, I think I should head back already. The sooner we all find Voldemort and what he's up to, the sooner Remus and I can get out of that house. Now I want all of you to stay safe. Do not go looking for trouble. I know I sound like a huge hypocrite saying that after all the things I did with your father, Remus, and Peter, but so many things could have gone wrong with what we did and it sends a chill down my spine just thinking of all the times we could have died. Harry, James would have been an excellent father, and when my name is cleared, I just hope I can measure up." Sirius said, ending his statement with a smile.

Harry smiled back, feeling more happy and excited about the future then he had been in months.

Then Sirius turned to Violet and said, "And I just can't wait until we get to know each other, both you and your mom. I wish I could have always been there, but I guess I'll have to make up for all that lost time now."

Sirius then turned to talk to everyone.

"Now, all of you, be careful! Harry, Violet, I want you two to write to me if you guys have anything important to tell me."

He gave them a wave and apparated out of the cave.

As they walked down the hill and walked towards Hogsmede, Harry said, "Well, this is our last Hogsmede visit of the year…I think we should make the most of it."

"Yeah! Let's go to Honeydukes! I was running out of Chocolate Frogs. Last chance to get some before the summer." Ron said.

"No Bertie Botts?" Hermione asked, looking pretty amused.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and remembered the time at the beginning of the year they had some Bertie Botts on the Hogwarts Express.

"Umm…no." both of them said.

Hermione smiled. Violet said nothing since she wasn't there when that all happened, and she was much more worried about how Ron would react to what she had to tell him, and she hoped that she would be the one to tell him and not Ginny.

As they came up to Honeydukes, Violet thought, _I think this will be the last fun time I'm going to have with everyone because when we get back, I'm going to have to tell him and they're all going to hate me…_

Feeling quite depressed about the situation, she followed Harry, Hermione, and Ron into Honeydukes.

* * *

Sophia sat in the Three Broomsticks with Cho, Sylia, and a few other friends from Ravenclaw. While everyone happily chatted about the things they got at Honeydukes, Zonkos, and other Hogsmede shops, Sophia sat quietly thinking about her talks with Draco, and what she could possibly do about protecting her necklace from Voldemort. She reached down and fingered the necklace. After her first talk with Draco, she decided to keep it with her at all times since that was the only way she would know for sure it was safe. But she knew that if a Death Eater or Voldemort confronted her themselves, she wouldn't stand a chance. She was just hoping to give it to Dumbledore where she knew it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

_I just don't know why I didn't already go to Dumbledore…I don't owe anything to Draco. I should have just gone straight to Dumbledore whether or not he approved. _Sophia thought, feeling a bit of conflict in her feelings.

She still disliked Draco very much, but for some reason she felt that Draco would not have refused to go to Dumbledore without having a very good reason. She tried to fight against this feeling every morning and approach Dumbledore to talk to him, but she never could. She wanted to go with Draco and possibly even Violet to tell him everything she knew so that Dumbledore could get the whole story. As she silently fought with herself over what exactly she should do next, the rest of Sophia's friends wanted to go to a few more of the shops before they had to leave, so they got up from the table and left. Cho began to do the same when she realized that Sophia had not moved at all, or even noticed that everyone had left.

"Sophia!" Cho said while shaking Sophia's shoulder a little, "Are you okay?"

Sophia shook her head and realized finally that everyone at her table was gone. She decided she could talk to Cho about everything because she could be trusted, and she felt like she needed someone else's opinion on this.

"Cho…I need to find Draco. He needs to come with me to Dumbledore to tell him everything we know. We can't stop Voldemort alone. You know that Cho." Sophia said with conviction.

Cho felt a pang as her mind quickly flashed back to Cedric. She knew she had to help Sophia because she couldn't let Voldemort do something like that again to someone else.

"Yes. We need to find him. You-know-who has to be stopped!" Cho replied in a similar tone.

Sophia gave Cho a nod and then they walked outside of the Three Broomsticks. At this moment, Fred, George, Lee and some others were walking in. George decided that this was as good a time as any to stop her to really apologize for everything. He motioned to the others to go on without him, and then he walked quickly after Sophia.

"Hey, Sophia, I really wanted to talk to you!" George said, tapping Sophia on the shoulder from behind.

Since George was the farthest thing from her mind at this moment, she gave a little start hearing his voice. She really did want to stay back and talk to him, but she had much more pressing issues to attend to.

Trying to be as nice as possible, she said, "Look, George, this really isn't the best time for this. We really need to talk about this another time, okay?"

"I know you wouldn't want to talk to me much after everything that happened, and I really don't blame you. But I really just wanted to tell you that I am sorry." George said, looking very apologetic.

Sophia was glad that George was going out of his way to apologize, but she didn't have time to think about him or anything of the sort in this moment. She had to focus on stopping Voldemort in any way that she could, and to do that she had to find Draco right away.

"I'm glad you came to me and apologized, really, but I have something that I need to take care of right now. I will talk to you later, I promise." Sophia said.

Then she just walked off before George could say another word.

_I guess I deserved that…_George thought dejectedly.

He walked into the Three Broomsticks to join everyone that was waiting for him.

* * *

At this same time, Harry, Hermione, Violet, and Ron were in Honeydukes getting the last sweets that they could before their last Hogsmede visit of the year was over. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all having a good time, but Violet could not enjoy this visit since she was much too worried about how she was going to break the news to Ron about Draco. She just followed the other three around, lost in her thoughts, while they bustled around the store. But due to the large crowd in the store, Ron and Hermione got separated from Violet and Harry when they went to go look at some Chocolate Frogs and Harry went to go look at some chocolate éclairs. Violet stayed a bit back from Harry at the end of the aisle, feeling like she needed the space to think.

_There is no way I could tell him this and have him not hate me. And not only that, Hermione and Harry would hate me too since they think Draco is just as bad as Ron does. Not that I really blame them, Draco was a real snot to them in the past…_Violet thought in worry as she aimlessly looked at the different sweets on the shelf in front of her.

Violet scarcely had enough time to have another thought when someone from the neighboring aisle grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her towards them.

"What! You!" Violet said in surprise.

Harry heard Violet's exclamation on the other side of the aisle and walked towards her to investigate. But as he tried turning into the next aisle, he found a large group of people and saw that Violet was not one of the people in front of him.

"Violet?" Harry said, hoping she would reply.

She didn't. As he looked for her in the crowd ahead of him, he thought he had lost her, but suddenly saw her maroon red hair flash in the crowd. If it wasn't for her hair, he would have lost her for sure. He noticed that it seemed like she was being pulled along by someone, but he could not make out who due to all of the other people around. Harry struggled to keep up with her and the other person, but he kept losing her in the crowd. Finally when he fought his way to the front of the store, he lost both of them completely.

_What is going on here! I better find her and get to the bottom of this!_ Harry

thought a little frantically.

He quickly pushed his way outside of Honeydukes and began to search the crowds in front of the surrounding stores.

* * *

Finally when they reached the alley way behind Honeydukes and Zonkos and were away from the hustle and bustle of the shoppers in the stores, Violet finally yanked her arm back from her captor.

"I don't know what you were thinking back there, Draco, but a lot of people could have seen us! I mean, Harry was just in the next aisle, and who knows where Ron and Hermione could have been!" Violet said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't just leave things the way they were left at the Hospital Wing. I decided from then that I would meet you today no matter what the risk and tell you everything that I feel and think." Draco said, the emotion raw in his tone.

Even if Violet was very worried about her situation, she went silent as Draco began to speak. As much as she wished her problems with Ron and Draco would go away, she could not deny the way she felt about Draco no matter how she tried. Suddenly, Draco pulled her closer and put his arms around her.

"I am sorry that you had to find out about Sophia the way that you did, and about my family. I just should have told you everything from the start. I just thought that you would hate me if I did…" Draco said.

"No, Draco, of course I don't hate you…" Violet said meaningfully.

"And with a family like mine, there would be no reason to trust me either. I know I don't deserve you…you are much too good for me. I know that you could easily be with someone else who would give you a whole lot less trouble than I do." Draco said, turning his face away from Violet and his lip curling at the thought of anyone one but himself making Violet happy.

Violet hated seeing Draco so unhappy. She forgot momentarily of Ron, and of everyone else, and concentrated only on the person in front of her.

Violet cupped her hand around his check and brought his eyes back to hers and said, "No, don't say that…"

"But whatever I am, I know what I feel. I know this is something special because no one has ever made me feel the way that you do. No one ever has cared about me in any way, not even my parents. And you…you are my only real friend. All the others are there only because they feel like they would get something out of it. I feel like my life is worthless and empty without you. You have shown me a whole new side of me that I never even knew exsisted." Draco said softly, his voice cracking with emotion.

Draco then held her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Violet…I love you…"

"Oh…I love you, too, Harry!" Violet started off whispering back, and then ending in surprise.

Draco, whose back was to the entrance of the alley, quickly pushed Violet away slightly and looked at her in confusion when she had said Harry's name instead of his. He noticed she was looking past him in surprise. He turned around to see who or what she was looking at. Then he saw Harry right behind them, and he looked both shocked and furious at the same time. Harry had ended his search for them when he decided to search the alley ways between the shops. He had heard voices here, and so he followed. He didn't know what would be happening when he got there, but this, for certain, was the last thing he could have expected. Harry just kept opening and closing his mouth trying to say something, but no words would come due to his shock. Draco just looked between both Violet and Harry, not knowing quite what to say either. After many minutes of awkward and tense silence, Harry finally seemed to have gathered his thoughts enough to make them coherent.

"Violet, how could you?" Harry said in a hurt voice that got angrier with every statement he made, "How could you lie like this to me and Hermione, and especially to Ron! It's bad enough that you were lying to Ron about there not being anyone else, but I thought you had better sense than this!"

Draco took this opportunity to speak up. He didn't like anyone talking to Violet like that, let alone Harry Potter.

"Look, Potter." Draco said disdainfully, "Did you actually think there would be a chance that Violet would choose Hand-Me-Down Weasley over me? I don't think so."

Draco ended his comment with a snide little smile. This totally set Harry off. He suddenly drew his wand and pointed it at Draco's chest.

"You had better be careful, Malfoy. Words are one thing, but actions are another. I am not afraid to duel you right here, right now. You have no Snape to hide behind and you have no teachers to run to. Now is the time to actually make good on your word…for once." Harry spat out.

Draco also drew his wand and was about to give Harry a biting reply that definitely would have made this situation burst into a wand fight, but Violet interrupted them.

"Harry, Draco, stop this!" Violet said slightly frantically, anxious to stop this before they ended up killing each other right in this alley way.

Then Harry suddenly turned to Violet.

"I don't know what Malfoy told you, but I am sure all of it is lies. There is not one Malfoy I know that isn't a slimy, underhanded, snake." Harry said, turning back to Draco as he described the Malfoys he knew and speaking in an extremely disgusted tone.

"Maybe you are right about the other Malfoys, but Draco isn't like them. I know he's different." Violet said with a slight edge.

Harry gave a little mirthless chuckle and said, "You are being so stupid and gullible! If you want to be like that, fine. Malfoy can have you. If your taste is in foul, scheming gits, then Ron is better off without you."

With that Harry just abruptly turned around and left Violet and Draco standing there.

"Oh, god, what am I going to do now?" Violet said more to herself than Draco, and put her head in her hands.

Draco gently put his arms around her and led her out of the alley way.

"Let's just go. Everyone will know now, and there's nothing much we can do…" Draco said, trying to be as comforting as possible.

Violet allowed herself to be led back into the busy streets of Hogsmede, knowing that things with Harry, Hermione, and Ron may never be the same.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Harry stormed out of the alley and back into Honeydukes. He was still reeling from what he just found out.

_Violet and Draco? This has to be some sort of weird nightmare…_Harry thought, shaking his head as if to make what he just saw go away.

Right when he walked in the door, he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him near the front of the store.

"Hey, Harry, where'd you go? We were looking for you and Violet. Did you see her anywhere?" said Ron.

Harry's eyes flashed angrily at the mention of Violet's name.

"She is not worth looking for." Harry said, barely keeping his anger in check.

Hermione and Ron were both shocked at Harry's reaction.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked carefully, hoping she wouldn't set him off more.

Harry took a moment to compose himself and then said in disgust, "Violet is still with the other guy."

Ron's face fell.

"What? Oh, man! She chose Neville didn't she! How could she choose Neville?" Ron said in an extremely confused and disappointed tone.

"No, Ron. It's not Neville. I only wish that it was." Harry said seriously.

"What? Then who is it?" Ron said, now just pretty confused.

At this point, Harry almost lost the nerve to tell Ron and Hermione who it was, since he hardly believed it himself. If he had not seen it in front of his eyes, he didn't think he would have believed it. But with Ron and Hermione looking at him with questioning eyes, he had no choice but to push on.

"It's Malfoy…Draco Malfoy…" Harry said with great difficulty.

Ron and Hermione looked at him in utter disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Ron said, his mouth just short of dropping open.

"No…Would I kid about something like this?" Harry replied.

Hermione stood silently a moment, taking the extremely unbelievable information in.

"When Violet was still trying to decide between you two, she asked me once how she would know who the right guy is. I told her that when she's with that person, she wouldn't think about anyone else. I always thought that she'd choose you…but _Draco Malfoy_ of all people? She has to be insane since she knew he's the son of a Death Eater, and probably in training himself." Hermione started saying with a troubled face, and then ending in anger.

"Maybe she was on Voldemort's side all along! Hoping we'd give her all the juicy information we had about everyone that's standing up against him! Let her see if I'll ever talk to her again!" Ron said, also very angry and upset.

"After all of this, I just don't know what to think. But I think you're right, Ron. I don't think we should talk to her anymore about anything. At the least, we don't want any of it leaking to Malfoy." Harry said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Hermione said, agreeing with Harry.

With this unfortunate turn of events, all the excitement of the last Hogsmeade visit of the year had evaporated.

"I wish we all could get back to Hogwarts already…" Ron said, his bad mood apparent in his voice.

"Yeah…but I think we still have a few hours left before the carriages arrive…" Hermione said, just as anxious to leave.

"I guess we could just go to the Three Broomsticks and have some butter beers…" Harry said, absolutely unenthusiastically.

With Harry in the lead, the three trudged to the Three Broomsticks in no mood for anything happy.

_How could Violet choose that bloody git over me? This is just unbelievable! If she didn't like me that way, she could have chosen anyone else…but why him? He's a bloody Death Eater's son! I thought that she'd know better than that. He probably just fooled her some how…but what if he didn't? What if she was on their side the whole time, and only got chummy with us to get information? _Ron thought as he walked, feeling as though he'd been stabbed in the heart, _If that's the case, then we're the fools…_

Finally they had reached the Three Broomsticks. Ron shook his head and dispelled his train of thought. He wanted desperately to put this out of his mind. He tried his best to do so as they all placed their orders with Madame Rosemerta.

* * *

When Draco led Violet out of the alley, he knew that she probably wanted to be alone at this point, so he tried to think of where he could take her. Suddenly he remembered the Shrieking Shack. When they finally got there, he made sure no one else was around and they quickly snuck in the back. This is when Violet finally could say something.

"I can't believe that this happened! I don't know what game I was playing, thinking that I could keep my feelings for you a secret from my friends…while I was dating one of them! No wonder Harry was mad…if I was him, I'd be pretty mad too." Violet said sadly to Draco.

"Don't let Potter bother you. I've always found him to be a bit of a whiny git. And why in the world did he think that you would actually choose Weasely over me?" Draco said, trying to be comforting.

Violet gave Draco a glare and replied, "Just because I don't feel about Ron the way I feel about you, doesn't make him any less of a good person! Me, of all people, should have known it sucks to lead someone on!"

Draco realized that he was treading on dangerous ground, so he decided that he shouldn't say anything to upset Violet any further at this point.

"They'll all hate me now…Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny…all of them…" Violet said after a moment of silence.

Draco wanted to tell her that it didn't matter what the trio thought, but he could tell that it really did to her. He really didn't have any friendships growing up, so he didn't know how it was to feel like you lost some friends. Seeing Violet being so sad about making them angry caused him to feel a bit lonely. Though he did his best to resist the thoughts and feelings, some part of him wondered what it really did feel like to have actual friends instead of two meat head body guards that were about as sharp as marbles. He shook his head.

_What am I doing thinking about myself in a time like this? Sure, Potter and the High and Mighty Do-Gooders are annoying, melodramatic pests, but Violet obviously liked them for some reason. I wish I knew what I could say something to her to help her feel better, but I really don't. _Draco thought, feeling slightly inadequate since he didn't know what he could say or do to help.

Draco turned his eyes to where they entered the Shrieking Shack and realized there was now very little light streaming inside the house. He realized it must be getting late, and that the carriages would be there to get all the students soon.

"Violet, I think we should go…the carriages will be here soon…" Draco said, leading the way out.

Violet just silently followed him. She was deep in thought.

_What am I going to do now? How can I face any of them? I've got to try talking to Ron. Knowing him, it's not likely he'll listen, but I really have to try. I never should have said yes to becoming his girlfriend, and I should have just sorted through my own feelings before I dragged him into it. It seemed like the easy way out then, but now that could have cost me my friendships with all of them…_Violet thought guiltily as she walked with Draco to where the carriages would be.

When they got to the spot, Violet did not see Harry, Hermione, or Ron. For that, she was grateful. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle the way they would look at her, given the way Harry had reacted when he had seen her with Draco. Not that she blamed him, or any of them for feeling that way. Even she was not pleased with the way Draco had treated them in the past.

_I know that none of them can ever really be friends, even if Draco has completely changed. I should have known this woud have happened the moment I chose Draco over Ron…The only thing that I can do now is try to apologize to all of them…_Violet thought, feeling as though her life was at an all time low.

Draco looked for an empty carriage for himself and Violet, hoping that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't be wandering around looking for him. The last thing he would want to do was further complicate the situation. They were stupid, but they did know "the enemy" when they saw it. Just as he found a carriage, to his surprise, he saw Sophia and Cho approaching him. When they came up to him, both of them looked in some surprise at Violet, but said nothing about it.

Sophia looked very seriously at Draco and said, "We need to talk."

Suddenly she turned to Cho and said, "I think you should go with the others…I really don't want them knowing that I'm here. Just make up some reason why I'm not with you. No reason for both of us having to put up with Sylia incessantly asking us where we were."

Cho nodded, going off to find their other friends. She was slightly concerned leaving Sophia alone with Draco, but she figured it would be okay since Violet would also be with them. All of them got into the carriage and they began their return to Hogwarts. For many minutes, no one said anything, and an awkward silence settled in the carriage. Suddenly Sophia began to speak.

"Draco, we have to do something. I still don't know what much of Violet's prediction means, and we need to figure out what we're doing next!" Sophia said with conviction.

This comment caused Violet to come out of her own thoughts of betraying her friends and snap to attention.

"Wait, what are you talking about? What prediction?" Violet said in confusion.

"You didn't know?" Sophia said, surprised Violet could give such a prediction and not even know about it.

"Wait, you knew too, Draco?" Violet said in slight disbelief, "Why didn't you mention anything about this to me?"

"Well…there was never a good time for it…" Draco replied.

Sophia removed the piece of parchment where she wrote the prediction down from a pocket in her school robes.

"Here," Sophia said as she handed Violet the slip of paper, "You need to read this."

The more Violet read of the prediction, the more surprised she looked.

"I actually…told you this?" Violet said, still not believing it.

Suddenly a lot of things that had been happening with Voldemort and how Draco was involved in this whole mess made sense.

"I never knew that I was a seer…" Violet said in awe.

"Well, apparently you are." Sophia replied.

"Sophia and I have figured out what part of this prophecy means, but there is a lot of it that we don't understand." Draco said, motioning to the parchment Violet was holding.

Violet read the whole prophesy over again in her head, and then suddenly everything fell into place in her mind.

_I know exactly what scepter this prophesy is referring to, and I also know that the key is a dragon claw necklace. I just never knew where the key was or who had it. Now everything is obvious! Sophia is the one with the key to the Sceptor! _Violet thought frantically, the sudden realization of how much danger everyone was in with the key and the Sceptor in such close range hitting her with great force.

"I know what this means." Violet said, lifting up the hand with which she was holding the prophecy with.

"You do? How?" Sophia said in surprise.

Violet looked at Draco and saw that he was looking at her with as much shock and confusion as Sophia was.

"This is why I came to Hogwarts." Violet said.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, trying to work this mystery out.

"The scepter that is being refered to in the prophecy. The Zyorious Scepter. I was attacked by a Death Eater at my school because they thought that I had it. At the time, I didn't know anything about it. Because of the whole attack, my parents called me home since they didn't feel like I was safe at Notalans. I thought it strange since they are Muggles and can protect me infinitely less than a school of witches and wizards. Then I found out the full story. My father had the Scepter since it has been his family for years. He may be a muggle, but he had a mother and a brother that were of wizarding blood. I never knew he had a brother until that day. His brother is Sirius Black."

The mention that Sirius was in fact her uncle caused Sophia to widen her eyes in shock and Draco crinckle his brow in mild surprise.

"Wait, Sirius Black, the _Death Eater_? The killer that invaded Hogwarts? The one that is still on the run from the Ministry?" Sophia said, simply not believing what Violet just said.

"He is innocent." Violet said forcefully, "And he was never a Death Eater."

"If he was so innocent, then why were they going to let him get the Dementor's Kiss?"

"Someone named Peter Pettigrew set him up." Violet said a little more angrily than she wished.

Sophia didn't know what to say or what to believe, but she decided that this was not the time to waste time thinking about that.

"Oh, okay." Sophia said slightly uncertainly.

"Well, anyway," Violet continued, "Sirius thought I'd be the safest at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, and so he suggested I transfer here for the time being. I hardly knew what this Scepter was capable of then, but I didn't think of it much since Sirius told me that Dumbledore was very powerful and one of the few wizards that Voldemort fears. Eventually, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I figured out that this Scepter is not something you want getting into the hands of such an evil wizard. If used on a witch or wizard, it rips their magic out of their very being and it gives them memory loss indefinitely. Then the person using it becomes more powerful."

"If Voldemort had this, he'd be unstoppable." Draco said, stating the horrific thought that everyone was silently thinking.

"So why aren't we going to Dumbledore right now to tell him all about this? This is way more serious than we all thought." Sophia said forcefully.

"Yeah, I think she's right, Draco. We can't stop Voldemort on our own." Violet said with some worry apparent in her voice.

Draco sat pensively for a moment, considering the possibilities.

Finally he shook his head and said, "I don't think it would be that easy. My father is much too slippery to be caught just by us saying he is guilty. He has too many friends in the ministry. And anyway, there is little chance that we could get the ministry to take us seriously, since Fudge doesn't even seem to believe that Voldemort has come back."

"So we just sit here, doing nothing? If we don't say something, we'll all be in a lot of trouble!" Sophia said, losing her temper at Draco, "You need to stop worrying about just yourself for a change, and start thinking about others!"

"Get a grip, McArthur. I will make sure my father pays for what he's done." Draco said dryly, his lip curling in disgust.

"But what can we do? I really don't like sitting here and doing nothing either." Violet said.

"I'll try to find out more about what Voldemort knows, and what his plans are. If we know those things, maybe we could find a way to corner my father, the rest of the Death Eaters, and Voldemort." Draco replied.

Suddenly they all felt the carriage coming to a stop. They looked out of the carriage window, and saw the castle looming before them.

Sophia looked at both Draco and Violet seriously and said, "We have to tell someone who can do something about all of this. We can't keep waiting around until You-Know-Who finally attacks Hogwarts. I'll give you a little time for you to find out what you can, but I will go to Dumbledore if I feel like you are taking too long. I would have gone a lot sooner if I knew then how serious things were."

With that, Sophia suddenly got out of the carriage and left Draco and Violet inside alone. Violet did not immediately get up since she was not looking forward to facing Harry, Hermione, and especially Ron.

"I guess we should get out now." Violet said quietly, not moving at all.

"Look, don't let them make you feel bad. If the Do-Gooders can't handle the fact that you made the right choice, then there is no use in worrying about what they think." Draco said, choosing his words carefully, so she would not be more upset.

She looked at Draco and she could see he was doing his very best to make her feel better. He may not exactly know the right things to say in situations like these, but she was glad that he was making an attempt in spite of that. She felt as though he was the only one she was close to that wasn't mad at her at the moment. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He put his other hand on top of hers and gave it a little squeeze to show her his support. She gave him a sad little smile, and began to step out of the carriage. When they both got out, she leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Draco…" she said.

He put a hand on her cheek and said, "Yeah…"

Violet began to walk away, but Draco stopped her.

Violet looked at him questioningly and he said, "You know, I really meant what I said. I love you."

She gave him a meaningful look and replied, "Yeah…I love you too."

She walked away leaving Draco alone by the carriage. He did not know what lay ahead with Harry, Hermione, and Ron finding out about Violet and himself, but he knew there was nothing he could do now. He could just wait. But larger matters than his romance with Violet weighed him down. Finding out Voldemort's whereabouts and plan to come back now laid solely on him. If he failed, everyone would pay.

_Not only will most everyone at Hogwarts die, my father will get away with everything. I can't let that happen._ Draco thought, the resolve to get back at his father giving him some strength.

He walked back to the Slytherin dorms considering what exactly he should do next.

* * *

Violet walked slowly towards the Gryffindor dorms, thinking of what exactly she could say to Harry, Hermione, and especially Ron when she saw them. She had a feeling that none of them would want to listen to her now. She also knew that Ginny would not be pleased by any of this when she found out either. She almost did not want to go back, especially since she knew she probably was not welcome. Violet was relieved that the walk up to the tower was uneventful, but she most dreaded walking in. She said the password, and inwardly braced herself. When she walked into the Common Room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were not there.

_I hope I can just get to bed without running into any of them…_Violet thought, hoping that she could come up for a solution to her problem with some time to think about everything.

She saw that she was not to have any such luck since Hermione was sitting on her bed waiting for her. Violet felt extremely awkward walking up to her.

"Look, Hermione, I really just wanted to say sorry to all of you. I mean, I didn't want it to get out of hand like it did." Violet said apologetically.

Hermione did not say anything, just pondering the severity of the situation. She tried to come to the most logical conclusion she could before she spoke.

"Violet, this isn't just anyone. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. If it was basically anyone else, Ron and all of us would not have taken it as badly. Not only is this guy completely reprehensible, but being around him is dangerous. You don't know if this is all just an act! I really don't put it past him to be doing this to get information about what we know to Voldemort."

"I know he's not on Voldemort's side." Violet said firmly, refusing to be convinced of otherwise.

"Is that based on what he told you? He hasn't really proved himself to be much of a trustworthy person up to now. He is selfish and manipulative. I don't trust him farther than I can throw him." Hermione said with narrowed eyes.

"I think that's because none of you even give him a chance. " Violet said, jumping to Draco's defense.

"You say this after knowing him less than a year? We've known him for five unfortunate years, and he's been nothing but a complete snot." Hermione said, progressively getting more annoyed that Violet couldn't seem to see reason.

"Maybe…but he's never actually _lied_ to you, now has he?" Violet replied indignantly.

This caused Hermione to sputter a little, since she really could not think of one instance where Draco actually lied to any of them. She decided to switch her argument.

"But look at his father. If you think anything good can come from his home, then you are sadly mistaken." Hermione retorted.

"I admit that Draco hasn't been the nicest person to you most of the time that you've known him, but he's not as bad a person as you think." Violet said resolutely.

"Well, while you be an "expert" on Draco, you're going inadvertently give some important information to Voldemort, and then all of us will pay!" Hermione said, finally losing her temper.

"I can't believe that you'd be so quick to judge someone, Hermione. I thought you would know better than that." Violet said, also getting angry.

"Well, I learn from experience." Hermione said sarcastically, "If this is how you feel about things, I don't think there is anything else for us to say. Good night!"

Hermione quickly retreated behind her bed curtains with a huff. Violet was still angry, but felt slightly guilty since this whole fight was mostly her fault.

_If this is how Hermione reacted, I can't imagine what Ron would say to me if I tried to talk to him. I think it would be best if I avoided them all for a while…_Violet thought sadly, feeling depressed once more.

She decided there was nothing else to do now, but to go to sleep and hope that tomorrow was a better day.


End file.
